Diario di una maga
by Reier
Summary: Questo è un AU in cui tutti i dragon slayer sono in realtà dei draghi. Lucy, la protagonista, vive in una metropoli moderna dove nessuno crede più all'esistenza della magia, ma lei è una maga e sa che niente è come sembra. Questa è la storia di un incontro che cambierà la sua vita per sempre e della sua lotta per salvare Magnolia e Fairy Tail.
1. Prologo

Ciao a tutti! E' passato molto tempo dall'ultima volta in cui ho pubblicato qualcosa ma oggi sono onorata di potervi presentare la mia nuova fanfiction: Diario di una maga. Come suggerisce già il titolo, per scrivere questa storia mi sono ispirata alla famosa serie di "The Vampire Diaries" anche se la trama è completamente diversa. L'unica cosa simile è l'ambientazione: volevo portare la magia e i personaggi di Fairy Tail in un mondo come il nostro, dove ormai, nessuno crede più all'esistenza della magia e di creature soprannaturali. La città in cui si svolge la storia, infatti, ha il nome di Magolia ma l'aspetto di New York e tutti i protagonisti vivono e lavorano come persone normali. ( Ho lavorato con i personaggi di Fairy Tail dopo l'anno di scioglimento della gilda, quindi se non siete ancora arrivati a quel punto della storia potreste trovare degli spoiler, vi avverto!)

Sono soddisfatta del risultato finale anche se per completare questa fanfiction ci sono voluti molti mesi, più di quanti immaginassi. Ti rendi conto che stai veramente crescendo soltanto quando casa, lavoro, studio e vita ti tolgono tutto il tempo che ti serve per scrivere. Peter Pan aveva ragione quando diceva che crescere è una cosa terribile! Ma Diario di una maga è già completo, ho bisogno solo di un po' di tempo extra per rileggere a sistemare gli ultimi dettagli, per questo posterò un nuovo capitolo ogni lunedì. Su troverete anche la versione in inglese: "The wizard's diary" sul mio secondo account: Reier.

Non mi resta altro da fare che augurarvi buona lettura: spero che questa storia vi piaccia! In fondo, voi lettori, siete l'unica ragione per cui mi sono impegnata tanto per completarla. Commentate, recensite e seguite, voglio proprio scoprire cosa pensate di questa fanfiction!  
 **P.s.** Mentre scrivevo ho ascoltato, come sempre, moltissima musica, in particolare "Throne" dei Bring me the Horizon. In un certo senso potete provare ad immaginare questa canzone come la colonna sonora di Diario di una Maga, ma capirete perché soltanto durante l'ultima parte della storia ...

 _Nothing could take the pain away_

So you can throw me to the wolves  
Tomorrow I will come back  
Leader of the whole pack  
Beat me black and blue  
Every wound will shape me  
Every scar will build my throne

The sticks and the stones that  
You used to throw have  
Built me an empire  
So don't even try  
To cry me a river  
Cause I forgive you  
You are the reason I still fight

 **Prologo**

 _Al giorno d'oggi nessuno crede più all'esistenza della magia. Spiriti, streghe e draghi sono considerati semplicemente come un'eredità medievale, ombre di un antico folklore. Incantesimi, fate e demoni sono diventati pura superstizione. La magia ormai si è ridotta ad un semplice trucco, buono solo per riempire le pagine di un racconto fantasy._

 _Eppure io posso garantirvi che la magia esiste_ _._

 _Come faccio ad esserne così sicura? È molto semplice: io sono una maga._

 _Il mio nome è Lucy Hertphilia. Agli occhi della gente sembro una ragazza qualunque, ventisei anni, capelli biondi e occhi castani. Molte persone si fermano semplicemente alle apparenze e non sanno quello che si nasconde sotto la superficie._

 _Ho ereditato i miei poteri direttamente da mia madre: Layla Hertphilia. È stata lei ad insegnarmi tutto quello che so sulla magia prima che una malattia incurabile la consumasse, quando ero solo una bambina. Mi ha insegnato che il potere delle stelle e dei pianeti influisce in maniera incredibile sulla vita degli esseri che popolano la terra; nei cieli è racchiuso un potere immenso. Ma non fraintendetemi: io non mi occupo di astrologia. Sono una delle poche maghe celesti rimaste in circolazione e ho la capacità di mettermi in contatto con gli spiriti delle costellazioni. Per poter comunicare con queste creature è necessario possedere delle chiavi speciali, d'oro e d'argento, che in tempi antichissimi il Re degli Spiriti offrì in dono alla razza umana. Dopo lunghe indagini sono riuscita a raccoglierne un bel po' e a siglare un contratto con i rispettivi spiriti: grazie ai loro poteri posso fare praticamente qualsiasi cosa._

 _Mio padre Jude Hertphilia, il famoso industriale, non sapeva di aver sposato una maga ed è passato a miglior vita l'anno scorso senza sapere che anche sua figlia aveva ereditato lo stesso talento. Attualmente_

 _trascorro le mie giornate con il semplice obiettivo di sperperare l'eredità che mi ha lasciato e nel tempo libero amo dedicarmi alla scrittura. Un giorno mi piacerebbe diventare una scrittrice famosa ma quello che sto per raccontarvi non è un'invenzione, prodotta col solo obiettivo di raggiungere il successo. Quella che sto per raccontarvi è la storia dell'incontro più incredibile della mia vita, un incontro così straordinario che ha fatto nascere in me il desiderio inarrestabile di raccontarlo a tutti ..._

 _Vivo nella città di Magnolia, una metropoli di quasi nove milioni di abitanti. In questa città modernissima e tecnologica la magia costituisce una parte fondamentale della sua struttura. Il mondo dell'occulto si estende come una rete, una trama invisibile che ne attraversa ogni angolo, ma sono pochi quelli che sanno come muoversi in questo labirinto segreto. In città ci sono circa quaranta quartieri diversi, dodici circoscrizioni e dodici associazioni, gilde, che si spartiscono il controllo della magia. Fairy Tail, quella di cui faccio parte grazie a mia madre, si occupa principalmente di tre zone: l'Upper West, Harlem e più su fino al G.W. Bridge, ma come tutte le altre gilde ha affiliati sparsi praticamente in ogni angolo di Magnolia._ _Blu Pegasus, Lamia Scale, Quatro Cerberus, Sabertooth, Mermaid Heel, Phantom Lord, Crime Sorcière, Raven Tail, Cait Shelter, Grimoire Heart e Scarmiglione completano il quadro. Ogni gilda si muove sotto il controllo di un master ed i Dodici, raccolti insieme, formano il Consiglio che regola e gestisce tutte le questioni più importanti. Il Consiglio è un'associazione così potente da influenzare praticamente qualsiasi cosa, anche quelle questioni dove la magia non c'entra affatto, come la gestione politica ed economica della città._

 _Ogni mago affiliato ad una gilda porta un tatuaggio che lo identifica, noi di Fairy Tail per esempio, abbiamo il marchio stilizzato di una fata che io ho scelto di tatuare in rosa sulla mano destra. Ma si tratta di segni magici che, per questioni di sicurezza, possono essere visti soltanto da quelli che appartengono alla stessa gilda. Tra le diverse associazioni c'è un equilibrio teso e delicato come una corda di violino: in passato non sono mancati casi di ostilità e per questo ognuno dei maghi registrati deve rispettare due regole fondamentali: non coinvolgere i civili e non interferire con le altre gilde._

 _A Magnolia si raccolgono persone da ogni parte del mondo, di ogni colore, razza e religione. Passeggiando per strada potrebbe capitarti di incontrare di tutto. Quando urti per sbaglio una ragazza alla fermata della metropolitana, quando ti rifiuti di dare l'elemosina al barbone seduto all'angolo, quando maledici il gatto che ti ha appena tagliato la strada, non sai mai, veramente, chi o cosa ti stai mettendo contro ..._


	2. Pranzo con delitto

Dato che questa è la prima volta che presento Diario di una maga, ho deciso di pubblicare, oltre al prologo, ben due capitoli per dare a tutti un'idea più chiara della storia. Il primo personaggio su cui mi sono concentrata è ovviamente Lucy. La ragazza conduce una vita ordinaria, forse anche un po' noiosa. Non ha nulla di cui preoccuparsi perché l'azienda che suo padre le ha lasciato in eredità le fornisce tutto ciò di cui ha bisogno per vivere, anche se a volte gestire il lavoro diventa un'impresa davvero complicata. I suoi amici e i suoi spiriti sono sempre al suo fianco ma a Magnolia si aggira un oscura presenza ...

 **Pranzo con delitto**

" Along with a little dirty suitcase, I descended from the sky."

\- Chi accidenti è a quest'ora del mattino? - Lucy allungò una mano fuori dal piumone, cercando sul comodino il cellulare che aveva appena cominciato a suonare ma la prima cosa che urtò fu la bottiglia d'acqua che finì a terra, inondando il pavimento.

"Across the map, it called me here, the place I've longed and dreamed for."

\- Dov'è finito? - Grugnì la ragazza, sforzandosi di alzarsi. Il suono del cellulare, in realtà, non proveniva dal comodino ma dalla borsa appoggiata sulla scrivania, praticamente dal lato opposto della stanza.

"Yea yea yea! The Rock city boy! Yea yea yea! The rock city boy!"

\- Oh, no! - Lucy gettò da parte le coperte e si buttò fuori dal letto senza nemmeno riflettere sul fatto che il pavimento era bagnato fradicio. Scivolò all'istante e colpì la scrivania in pieno, picchiando un piede contro il bordo. I libri accatastati sul mobile finirono tutti per terra con un crash.

"Yea yea yea! The Rock city boy! Yea yea yea! The rock city boy!"

\- Un attimo! - Quando Lucy riuscì finalmente a tirare fuori il cellulare dalla borsa ormai aveva suonato già per un bel pezzo. Sullo schermo c'era illuminata la foto di una ragazza con i capelli blu ed un gran sorriso.

\- Levy? -

"Si può sapere dove eri finita?" Le domandò una vocina squillante "Stavo quasi per attaccare!"

\- Non ero finita da nessuna parte ... - Lucy si coprì la bocca per mascherare uno sbadiglio ma l'amica la sentì lo stesso "Stavi ancora dormendo? NON CI POSSO CREDERE!"

\- Ma se sono solo ... - Lucy si staccò per un attimo il cellulare dall'orecchio per guardare l'orario sullo schermo ... - Le undici!? -

"Non dirmi che ti eri scordata del nostro appuntamento?" Le strillò Levy dall'apparecchio.

\- Certo che no! - Gridò Lucy, cercando di giustificarsi ma l'amica lanciò un sospiro, per nulla convinta dalle sue scuse. "Sei stata di nuovo sveglia tutta la notte a scrivere, vero?"

\- Sì ... - Confessò la ragazza - C'era quel pezzo in cui la protagonista incontra finalmente il suo grande amore ... non sapevo proprio come completarlo ... -

"Dovresti smetterla di scrivere tutta la notte e dormire di giorno: di questo passo ti rovinerai la salute!"

Lucy replicò d'istinto con una linguaccia anche se l'amica non poteva vederla - Senti chi parla! La ragazza che legge tutta la notte e il giorno si addormenta a lavoro! -

"Ma io sono il capo in questo negozio!"

\- E io vivo di rendita. -

"Okay, okay!" Ammise alla fine Levy "Abbiamo tutte e due dei problemi di insonnia ma quello che mi interessa sapere è se ce la fai a venire qui per l'una oppure no."

\- C'è un mucchio di tempo! - Ridacchiò Lucy cercando di rassicurare l'altra - Ci vediamo per pranzo come promesso! -

" A dopo allora?"

\- A dopo! - E la ragazza richiuse precipitosamente la chiamata, tirando di nuovo il telefono nella borsa. La sera precedente aveva scordato la finestra aperta e la luce del sole illuminava impietosamente lo spettacolo della sua stanza. Una bottiglia di plastica schiacciata, un lago sul pavimento, libri e vestiti tutti per terra. Non aveva alcuna voglia di iniziare la giornata rimettendo a posto quel caos.

Lucy raccolse il mazzo di chiavi che teneva appoggiato accanto al laptop facendolo scorrere fino ad una chiave specifica, tutta fatta d'oro. Non si trattava del mazzo con le chiavi di casa ...

\- Porta della Vergine apriti: Virgo! - Lucy sollevò la chiave, chiamando lo spirito che aveva scelto ed il suono di una campana riempì l'aria, riecheggiando per tutta la stanza. Una donna con i capelli rosa a caschetto e due profondissimi occhi azzurri apparve subito dopo in un "puff" di fumo. Indossava una graziosa divisa da cameriera bianca e nera, con una piccola cuffia candida e il bordo della gonna arricciato ma ai polsi portava dei pezzi di catena.

\- Buongiorno principessa! - Esclamò lo spirito della vergine, facendo un leggero inchino.

\- Virgo, quante volte ti devo dire di smetterla di chiamarmi principessa? -

\- Vuoi punirmi per il mio sbaglio? -

\- Neanche per sogno! - Lucy scosse la testa, sospirando - Perché invece non mi dai una mano a rimettere a posto questo caos? - Le ragazza giunse le mani, scongiurando lo spirito anche se sapeva che non c'è n'era alcun bisogno: Virgo avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa per lei. - Io vado a farmi una doccia, non voglio fare tardi all'appuntamento con Levy, okay? -

\- Farò del mio meglio. -

Lucy schioccò un ultimo occhiolino allo spirito prima di precipitarsi in bagno. La voce di Virgo la inseguì per il corridoio - Solita tazza di caffè, principessa? -

\- Assolutamente! -

A quel punto Lucy si gettò sotto la doccia senza pensarci due volte, lasciando che l'acqua calda la svegliasse. Sarebbe rimasta volentieri qualche minuto in più sotto il getto, ma non aveva proprio il tempo per farlo.

\- Credo di aver allagato il pavimento, puoi fare qualcosa anche lì? -

\- Certo. -

Quando Lucy uscì dal bagno per poco non colpì in pieno Virgo che stava aspettando pazientemente vicino alla porta: lo spirito aveva già previsto tutto.

\- Mi sono permessa di lasciare un completo pronto sul letto. -

\- Che cosa farei senza di te? - Lucy sapeva che Virgo aveva buon gusto in fatto di moda anche se si vestiva come una cameriera dell'Ottocento. Si infilò a tempo di record leggings, gonna, maglia e stivali. Si aggiustò i capelli più in fretta che poteva, legandoli in una lunga coda, makeup e poi di corsa in cucina. La sua tazza di caffè fumante la stava già aspettando in bella mostra sul tavolo mentre la televisione, accesa in un angolo, trasmetteva uno dei soliti e noiosi talk show della mattina. Sullo schermo un'avvenente ragazza con dei lunghi capelli color platino, ammiccava al pubblico.

"E adesso veniamo ai nostri amici del Cancro." Annunciò la presentatrice, appoggiandosi sulla sua scrivania con un sorriso soddisfatto " Oggi Venere entra nel vostro segno: sarà sicuramente una giornata spumeggiate! Per quelli che sono già in una relazione questo è il giorno ideale per dedicarvi al vostro partner e per quelli che invece non hanno ancora incontrato l'amore, oggi è il giorno perfetto! Indossate qualcosa di carino e fate un giro in un posto diverso dal solito! Incontrerete sicuramente qualcuno di speciale! Ma state attenti: mentre Venere entra nel vostro segno, Saturno continua a mantenersi in una posizione sfavorevole. Quando Saturno è arrabbiato potrebbe accadere un po' di tutto, anche qualcosa di terribile. Siete pronti a fare i conti con le vostre più grandi paure?"

\- Non so perché ... - Sospirò Lucy, sorseggiando l'ultima goccia di caffè nella sua tazza - Ma Angel sembra sempre contenta quando ha cattive notizie per il mio segno. Eppure dovrebbe saperlo che l'oroscopo non funziona veramente ... - L'orologio affisso alla parete segnava già le 12.30. Se voleva sbrigarsi per arrivare all'appuntamento non poteva perdere altro tempo a guardare sciocchezze in tv. Lucy pigiò in fretta il tasto off sul telecomando e tirò la tazza nel lavandino. Assicurò il suo mazzo di chiavi d'oro ed argento alla cintura, nascondendolo dentro la gonna e prese quello con le chiavi di casa appoggiato all'ingresso. Si infilò il cappotto e alla fine si richiuse la porta alle spalle, precipitandosi verso l'ascensore.

Fuori l'aria di fine ottobre era pungente e umida. La pioggia del giorno precedente aveva lasciato spazio al sole e nonostante ci fosse ancora qualche pozzanghera, in strada il viavai di persone e macchine continuava fitto, fitto come sempre. Lucy amava il suo quartiere e l'idea di camminare lungo le sue strade. L'Upper West Side di Magnolia era un luogo elegante dove vivevano numerose famiglie benestanti come la sua. Splendidi palazzi costeggiavano il marciapiede uno accanto all'altro, insieme ad alberghi di lusso e grandi aziende. Ma l'attrazione principale della zona era il parco centrale, il grande polmone verde di Magnolia. Bastava che Lucy girasse lo sguardo dalla parte opposta della strada per vedere i profili degli alberi. L'autunno li aveva dipinti di tutte le gradazioni che vanno dal giallo fino al rosso, arancio, ocra, ambra, marrone. Era uno spettacolo meraviglioso e al mattino, quando non andava di fretta, Lucy si fermava sempre qualche minuto affacciata alla finestra per ammirare il panorama. A volte si concedeva lunghe passeggiate tra i sentieri del parco, ascoltava gli uccelli cantare e portava da mangiare agli scoiattoli oppure si fermava per ore in riva al lago, con il portatile sulle gambe in cerca dell'ispirazione giusta. Avrebbe fatto volentieri un giro a Central Park anche quel giorno, ma non poteva proprio fermarsi. Per fortuna la sua destinazione non era lontana. Ad un certo punto Lucy girò ad un incrocio lungo la settantaquattresima. Ad aspettarla, incastrata tra i palazzi c'era una piccola libreria, con una singola vetrina ed una semplice porta nera. L'insegna verde, affissa in alto, portava il nome di "Shadow Gear". Quella era la libreria dove lavorava la sua amica Levy insieme ad un'altra coppia di ragazzi Jet e Droy, tutti parte di Fairy Tail. Nonostante il suo misero aspetto Shadow Gear costituiva un punto di riferimento per la gilda e per tutti gli amanti dell'occulto. La libreria infatti aveva sul retro una stanza speciale, che si apriva solo per pochi clienti. Una stanza molto più grande dello stesso locale, dove Levy e i suoi colleghi conservavano la "roba buona": i veri libri di magia. Ogni volta che entrava nel negozietto Lucy non poteva fare a meno di pensare a quanto fosse incredibile.

\- Buongiorno a tutti! -

\- Ehi, Lu - chan! - La voce di Levy la chiamò da dietro la cassa. Aveva addosso gli occhiali che utilizzava per la lettura e i capelli tirati indietro con una fascia colorata. Anche Jet e Droy risposero al saluto, passandole accanto, ognuno con il suo carico di libri da sistemare. I due ragazzi formavano una strana coppia, Jet era magro come un grissino mentre Droy era così grasso da non riuscire nemmeno a passare tra gli scaffali.

\- Lo sai che sei in ritardo? - Levy indicò l'orologio che portava al polso picchiandoci un dito sopra. Voleva fare la parte di quella arrabbiata ma in realtà stava sorridendo.

\- Ma se sono solo cinque minuti? - Anche Lucy sorrise, sfilandole gli occhiali con la forza per ficcarli nel contenitore abbandonato in un angolo della cassa - Che c'è? Sei di mal umore oggi? Ti hanno fatta stressare a lavoro? -

\- Niente di speciale, solite cose ... - Sospirò Levy - Ma questa te la devo raccontare! Sta mattina è entrato un tizio e mi ha chiesto se avevamo qualche manuale capace di spiegargli come comunicare con gli alieni. Gli ho risposto che ci occupiamo di occulto, non di science fiction. - Continuò la ragazza - E lui prende e mi fa: "perché che differenza c'è? Gesù, gli alieni e i vampiri vengono tutti da un'altra dimensione!" -

\- E tu? -

\- Gli ho indicato la sezione con le tavole Oujia. - Sospirò Levy puntando un dito verso gli scaffali in questione - Alla fine ha comprato tre libri che non c'entravano niente con il motivo originale della sua ricerca e mi ha anche ringraziata ... -

A quel punto Lucy non riuscì a trattenersi oltre e scoppiò a ridere.

\- Guarda che non è divertente! -

Anche se non riusciva a smettere, Lucy conosceva benissimo il senso di rabbia e di frustrazione che provava Levy ogni giorno. Per delle maghe come loro era difficile resistere alla tentazione di urlare davanti all'ignoranza della gente ma Lucy sapeva che in fondo era meglio così: meglio che il resto dell'umanità non sapesse nulla dell'esistenza della magia.

\- Ti ho detto che non c'è niente da ... -

\- Mi scusi ... - Ad interrompere Levy ci pensò una vocina flebile, flebile. Un ragazzo mingherlino e con gli occhiali si era appena avvicinato alla cassa - Per caso avete qualcosa su Harry Potter? -

Era la goccia perfetta per far traboccare il vaso. Levy non gli rispose nemmeno, prendendo la borsa che teneva appesa dietro la sedia.

\- Io sono in pausa. - La ragazza afferrò Lucy per un braccio, trascinandola via - Jet, Droy! C'è un cliente per voi! Ci vediamo dopo le quattro! - E uscì in fretta dalla libreria, tirandosi dietro l'amica prima che qualcun altro potesse fermarle. Levy era furiosa ma Lucy non riusciva ancora a smettere di ridere.

\- Piantala adesso! -

\- Okay ... okay! - La ragazza prese un respiro profondo, cercando di calmarsi - Ma tu dovresti smetterla di prendertela così tanto. In fondo è meglio che la magia resti un segreto per pochi. Che cosa ci guadagneresti a dire a tutti la verità? Vuoi diventare una star? Non dirmi che il tuo obiettivo è quello di essere intervistata in tutti i talk show della nazione? -

\- No di certo! -

\- Allora smettila di pensare a queste cose e dimmi dove vuoi andare a pranzo. Per colpa tua mi sono dovuta alzare prestissimo! -

A quel punto anche Levy si concesse una risatina - E dove potremmo andare? -

Per un attimo le due ragazze si scambiarono uno sguardo complice. Sapevano fin dal principio dove sarebbero andate a pranzo: al solito posto.

\- All' 8 Island! - Esclamarono le due in coro.

Proprio come la piccola libreria di Shadow Gear anche il ristorante italiano 8 Island costituiva uno dei punti di ritrovo preferiti per i maghi di Fairy Tail. Si trovava sulla settantottesima e lo si vedeva già da un chilometro di distanza con le sue tendine rosse, verdi e bianche.

Quando Lucy e Levy arrivarono all'ingresso trovarono subito una lunga fila ad accoglierle; era pieno come sempre.

\- Forse dovremmo cominciare a prenotare … - Sospirò la libraia - Ogni volta che torniamo ci sono più persone di quella precedente! -

\- Non temere! Non tutto è perduto! - Lucy non aveva fatto nemmeno colazione e non aveva di certo voglia di aspettare una fila stratosferica. - Vieni! Abbiamo ancora una possibilità, in fondo noi siamo sulla lista dei clienti speciali! - Lucy indicò all'amica di seguirla sul retro fino ad una semplice porta antincendio e poi bussò, replicando il ritmo che le avevano insegnato qualche anno prima: tre colpi secchi, un istante di silenzio e poi un quarto colpo. Era il segnale giusto per farsi riconoscere: la porta si aprì in un istante e le due ragazze si infilarono dentro, chiudendola prima che qualcuno potesse sbirciare. Da lì si entrava proprio nella cucina del 8 Island.

\- Che piacere rivedervi! - Yajima, lo chef, le accolse con un gran sorriso. Era un vecchietto minuto con delle grosse sopracciglia e i baffi grigi. Se ne stava seduto sul suo sgabello preferito guidando l'intera cucina come se fosse stata un'orchestra: col semplice movimento delle dita. Non aveva nemmeno bisogno di alzarsi per cucinare, grazie alla sua magia: utensili e ingredienti volavano da tutte le parti come se ci fosse stato un esercito di fantasmi a lavoro. Le padelle giravano da sole il sugo, i coltelli affettavano da soli la carne e le pentole scolavano da sole la pasta. Sembrava di essere appena finiti in una cucina infernale e di tanto in tanto bisognava abbassare la testa per evitare un sacco di patate o un'insalata volante.

\- Scommetto che la gente che sta mangiando lì fuori avrebbe un colpo se sapesse come sono stati cucinati i loro piatti! - Ridacchiò Lucy.

\- Qui all' 8 Island siamo famosi per due cose. - Le spiegò il vecchio cuoco - La bontà dei nostri piatti e la velocità del servizio: ci serve qualche trucco per riuscirci! Ahaah! -

\- Un sacco di persone dicono che Yajima fa magie incredibili ai fornelli … Ma non sanno fino a che punto può arrivare! -

\- Mirajane! - Lucy e Levy gridarono in coro il nome della ragazza che era appena entrata in cucina. Aveva dei lunghi capelli color platino e gli occhi azzurri e indossava una bella divisa rossa. Entrambe la conoscevano bene perché Mirajane faceva parte anche lei di Fairy Tail. Insieme ai due fratelli Elfman e Lisanna lavorava a tempo pieno per Yajima. I tre Strauss erano gli unici dipendenti del locale e gli unici a conoscenza dei suoi più oscuri segreti.

\- Il tavolo sei è pronto? -

\- Arriva subito! -

La cameriera tese una mano ed un piatto di lasagne fumanti le si appoggiò delicatamente sul palmo.

\- E voi ragazze? Avete già deciso cosa ordinare? - Le domandò il cuoco - Posso suggerirvi la specialità del giorno? Abbiamo dell'ottima pasta agli scampi. Sono così freschi … Che si muovono ancora! Ahahaah! - Yajima mosse un dito ed un paio di crostacei schizzò subito fuori dal frigo. Si tenevano per le chele e si fermarono proprio ad un passo dalle ragazze, ballando a mezz'aria.

\- Indubitabilmente freschi … - Lucy fu costretta a spostarli via con una mano prima che la colpissero - Ma io vorrei della pasta Alfredo, scaloppine ai funghi e tiramisù! -

\- Prendo io gli scampi! - Ridacchiò Levy - Non posso dirgli di no dopo averli visti fare la samba! Poi prendo anche il pollo alla parmigiana e un tartufo al cioccolato! Ordiniamo anche delle bruschette? -

Lucy aveva già l'acquolina in bocca - Aggiudicato! -

Yajima annuì compiaciuto e gli scampi che stavano ancora ballando schizzarono verso il lavello per farsi sgusciare.

\- E Mira? - Lucy afferrò Levy seguendo la cameriera prima che sparisse in sala - Ci puoi portare anche dell'acqua naturale e del vino bianco? -

\- D'accordo ma non venite insieme a me. - Erano quasi arrivate alla porta della sala quando Mirajane si fermò di colpo, bloccandole entrambe: manovra fallita. - Quante volte ve lo devo dire? Non potete entrare dalla cucina. Fate di nuovo il giro: non potete saltare la fila! -

\- Ma Miraaaa … - Piangere era inutile, la cameriera scosse un dito mentre Yajima scoppiava a ridere.

\- Solo un po' di pazienza e vi porto quello che avete chiesto. -

E così Lucy e Levy furono costrette a tornare indietro. Per fortuna all'8 Islands erano davvero veloci e la fila si esaurì in pochi minuti permettendo loro di sedersi. Mirajane arrivò in un attimo con il piatto di bruschette che avevano ordinato. La cameriera le sussurrò - Ci vediamo quando avete finito. - Ma nessuna delle due le prestò attenzione. Per il resto del pranzo Lucy e Levy passarono il tempo a chiacchierare allegramente, gustandosi gli incredibili piatti di Yajima. Quando arrivò il momento di pagare e Mirajane si avvicinò al tavolo la prima cosa che le chiese fu - Avete ascoltato il telegiornale sta mattina? -

Levy scosse la testa e Lucy fece altrettanto - Quando mi sono alzata stavano già trasmettendo l'oroscopo. -

La cameriera le passò il conto senza aggiungere altro per recarsi ad un tavolo vicino che l'aveva appena chiamata. Quando Lucy l'aprì trovò anche un altro foglio, un ritaglio del Magnolia Times: si trattava di un articolo di cronaca nera.

\- Ne hanno trovato un altro … - Sussurrò Levy mentre si sporgeva sul tavolo per guardare anche lei di cosa si trattasse - È il secondo in due settimane … -

L'articolo raccontava dello sconcertante ritrovamento fatto in un parco nella zona est della città durante le prime ore del mattino. Una coppia impegnata a fare jogging aveva scoperto il corpo di un uomo abbandonato in una pozza di sangue e con un grosso foro in mezzo al petto.

\- "Il cuore della vittima è stato asportato proprio come nel delitto del 23 ottobre". - Continuò a leggere Lucy - "L'organo non è stato ritrovato sulla scena del delitto così come l'arma utilizzata per il crimine. Gli agenti che indagano sul caso rassicurano gli abitanti di Magnolia: lo prenderemo." -

\- Era un altro mago di Phantom Lord. - Aggiunse Mirajane tornando al loro tavolo per prendere i soldi. - Non sappiamo ancora cosa stia succedendo. Forse si tratta di una vendetta personale contro di loro, Phantom è una gilda ben nota per i suoi modi violenti, magari si sono fatti qualche nemico … ma potrebbe anche trattarsi di qualcuno che va proprio a caccia di maghi. - La cameriera richiuse il conto facendovi sparire dentro il ritaglio di giornale - Il master mi ha chiesto di passare in giro un nuovo ordine: evitate il Queens e se proprio dovete passarci non fatelo mai di notte e mai da sole. Jose è furibondo e non è una buona idea quella di passare per la sua strada: tra le nostre gilde non c'è mai stato un buon rapporto. Informate tutti quelli che incontrate. -

\- La solita "mamma chioccia" … - Sospirò Lucy mentre Mirajane si allontanava ma Levy la zittì in fretta tirandole un calcio sotto il tavolo. - Che ti salta in mente! - Le sibilò l'amica - Se Erza venisse a sapere che nomignolo le abbiamo dato ci ucciderebbe! -

\- Che c'è di male? In città c'è gente che la chiama anche peggio! - Replicò Lucy mentre si sfregava lo stinco.

\- Vieni, andiamocene prima che affibbi un nome pure a te! Il resto è mancia! - La maga celeste salutò Mirajane prima che tornasse da loro e lei e l'amica si avviarono di nuovo in direzione di Shadow Gear. Camminarono per un po' senza parlare prima che Levy interrompesse il silenzio - Certo che questa serie di omicidi è spaventosa, sono anni che non succedeva una cosa del genere a Magnolia … Chissà chi è il colpevole! Forse non si tratta nemmeno di un umano. Divorare il cuore della vittima è uno dei metodi più semplici per rubarne l'energia magica. Ci sono anche dei vecchi rituali in cui sacrificando un numero sufficiente di cuori è possibile evocare degli esseri mostruosi … -

Lucy la conosceva così bene che intuì al volo la ragione per cui l'amica era tanto turbata - Sei preoccupata per Gajeel? Ma non hai alcun motivo per farlo! Sono quelli che incontrano Gajeel a dover avere paura! -

Levy arrossì sentendo al nome del suo ragazzo - So benissimo che Gajeel è in grado di occuparsi di se stesso! È solo che … Quando era con Phantom Lord ha combinato un sacco di casini, non vorrei che quei vecchi guai venissero a cercarlo … -

\- Ti ho detto di stare tranquilla! - La rassicurò Lucy - Quest'assassino ha le ore contate, i Dodici non gli permetteranno mai e poi mai di andarsene in giro a uccidere altra gente! Ma se proprio sei così preoccupata puoi fare un colpo di telefono a Gajeel prima di tornare al negozio e lo avvisi del nuovo ordine. -

" Along with a little dirty suitcase, I descended from the sky."

Fu proprio in quel preciso istante che il cellulare di Lucy cominciò a squillare all'impazzata. La ragazza fu costretta a frugare nella borsa per un bel pezzo prima di ritrovarlo. Questa volta sullo schermo lampeggiava la foto di un uomo con i capelli ramati, gli occhiali da sole ed un perfetto completo nero. Lucy lanciò un sospiro: il fatto che la stesse chiamando non significava di certo niente di buono - Che c'è Loke? -

"Sembri annoiata …" Le fece eco una voce profonda " Ti ho forse svegliata?"

\- No! Nemmeno io dormo fino a quest'ora! - Sbottò Lucy.

"Perfetto perché mi servi qui in ufficio per firmare delle carte molto importanti e subito!"

\- Che cosa? Non ho alcuna intenzione di arrivare fino al Financial District! Non avevamo appuntamento giovedì? -

"Oggi è giovedì!"

\- TAXI! - Lucy alzò immediatamente una mano facendo inchiodare quello più vicino - Levy mi dispiace davvero da morire ma ci sentiamo domani, okay? E tu portami subito a Love&Lucky! -

Il taxi ripartì in un attimo sgommando e lasciandosi alle spalle l'altra ragazza.


	3. Maledetto gatto

E questo è l'ultimo capitolo di oggi, un capitolo pieno di suspense. È stato davvero divertente scriverlo, è stato come tornare agli inizi di Fairy Tail. Uno dei personaggi più importanti di questa storia sta per fare la sua apparizione, riuscite già ad indovinare di chi si tratta?

 **Maledetto gatto**

Non appena il suo taxi superò l'incrocio con la settantaduesima, Lucy capì immediatamente che aveva sbagliato mezzo di trasporto. L'intera strada sembrava bloccata e il traffico procedeva a passo d'uomo nonostante ci fossero quattro corsie.

\- Magnolia, la città che non dorme mai. - Sospirò la ragazza, appoggiando la testa rassegnata contro lo schienale - E la più trafficata del mondo! -

Quando alla fine Lucy arrivò a destinazione, al grattacelo di Love&Lucky, un'ora era già trascorsa dalla sua telefonata con Loke. Andava di corsa ma la ragazza si prese lo stesso un momento per accarezzare la statua del toro di bronzo che troneggiava in mezzo alla piazza. La chiave della costellazione del toro era una delle prime che aveva ottenuto e Lucy considerava l'animale un simbolo di buona fortuna.

\- Fa che vada tutto bene. - Sussurrò prima di entrare; non aveva nemmeno idea di quello che doveva affrontare.

\- Miss. Heartfilia! - Non appena la vide la donna alla reception si mise a gridare il suo nome - Il consiglio d'amministrazione la sta già aspettando in sala riunioni ... -

\- Shhhh! - La ragazza la zittì pigiandosi un dito sulla bocca prima che attirasse troppo l'attenzione - Dimmi dove posso trovare Loke! - E fu allora che qualcuno l'afferrò per un braccio, trascinandola via dietro il primo angolo disponibile. Si trattava proprio del ragazzo con i capelli rossi, manager dell'azienda e allo stesso tempo spirito della costellazione del leone. Lucy lasciava che fosse lui ad occuparsi di Love&Lucky fin da quando l'aveva ereditata perché Loke era uno degli spiriti più potenti con cui aveva un contratto e poteva rimanere nel mondo reale molto a lungo senza esaurire la sua energia magica. Lucy non era né un'appassionata d'economia né dell'azienda di ferrovie del padre ed era contenta che qualcuno facesse il lavoro per lei. L'unica ragione per cui non vendeva tutto era il fatto che la vita di molte famiglie dipendeva da lei.

\- Ci hai messo un'eternità! - Sibilò Loke - Non sapevo più che scusa inventarmi con quegli avvoltoi! -

\- Non l'ho fatto apposta! - Sibilò anche lei - C'era traffico! -

\- Ti sei scordata dell'appuntamento! Ti avevo detto di venire qui un po' prima per spiegarti cosa devi firmare! -

\- E come facciamo adesso? -

\- Improvvisiamo! - Esclamò Loke, spingendola questa volta dentro l'ascensore.

\- Ottimo! - Ridacchiò Lucy con una punta d'ironia - Sono una scrittrice: inventarmi storie incredibili è la mia specialità! - Ma quando i due entrarono nella sala riunioni la confidenza di Lucy vacillò per un attimo. Il CdA di Love&Lucky era già seduto al tavolo, tutti con un bicchiere d'acqua e una pila di fogli davanti. Erano tutti ex colleghi di suo padre, uomini d'affari che avevano fatto la loro fortuna con l'azienda. La fissavano esattamente come fa uno stormo di corvi con una carcassa pronta da spolpare. Cinque vecchi corvi. Uno calvo e con gli occhiali, uno con una grossa voglia di vino sulla fronte e dei baffi imponenti, uno con dei lunghi capelli e la barba bianca, uno con i capelli corti e un rolex al polso e un altro che sembrava un vecchio rabbino in completo scuro. Anche se Lucy risultava l'unica proprietaria per le decisioni più importanti doveva fare i conti anche con loro, visto il gran numero di azioni che possedevano.

\- Mi dispiace per avervi fatto attendere tanto. - Lucy si sforzò di ingoiare il groppone che le si era formato in gola mentre si sedeva a capotavola. Aveva delle buone capacità d'analisi e doveva confidare in quelle se voleva sopravvivere al duello - Loke puoi accendere la lavagna e mostrare a tutti di cosa stiamo parlando? - Avrebbe imparato l'argomento al volo.

La riunione con il CdA di Love&Lucky fu lunghissima ed estenuante ma alla fine i consiglieri furono costretti ad accettare la proposta di Lucy e Loke: il nuovo cantiere sarebbe stato finalmente aperto dando lavoro a molte persone.

Quando gli amministratori lasciarono la sala, ormai fuori era buio già da un pezzo.

\- È stata veramente dura! - Sospirò il leone, accasciandosi sulla sedia più vicina. Lucy lo imitò, appoggiando la fronte sul tavolo - Dura? Ad un certo punto stavo per infilare la chiave di Aquarius nel bicchiere e di ordinarle di annegare tutti nella stanza! -

Loke ridacchiò mentre si immaginava la scena - Lo sai che se avessi disturbato Aquarius probabilmente avrebbe annegato anche noi? -

\- È per questo che non l'ho fatto ... - La ragazza lanciò un altro sospiro - Mi sento distrutta, ho bisogno di qualcosa per riprendermi ... -

\- Lo stesso vale per me. Ehi, Lucy? Guardami un attimo negli occhi, Lucy. - Lo spirito del leone si abbassò gli occhiali scuri ammiccando in modo sensuale - Se proprio hai bisogno di riprenderti, perché non vieni a bere qualcosa con me sta sera? -

Da quando aveva ottenuto la sua chiave, quella era perlomeno la duecentesima volta che Loke ci provava con lei e Lucy non aveva alcuna intenzione di accettare. Per quanto lo spirito fosse affascinante, Loke rimaneva un playboy senza scrupoli. - Lo sai che è contro le regole avere una relazione tra datrice di lavoro e dipendente? Mica vogliamo finire su qualche rivista con tutta l'azienda? -

\- Ma Lucy l'amore vince tutte le barriere! Hai presente la storia di Romeo e Giulietta? -

\- La conosco a memoria e per questo non voglio fare la stessa fine. - La ragazza si rialzò, afferrando la borsa che aveva appoggiato in un angolo - E poi non ti bastano tutte le ragazze con cui esci ogni settimana? Grazie al posto di lavoro che ti ho dato ti stai ripassando le migliori ereditiere di Magnolia! -

Loke incrociò le braccia dietro la testa, appoggiandosi allo schienale della sedia con un sorriso - Purtroppo ho il cuore tenero e non so dire di no ad una bella ragazza quando la incontro. -

\- Adesso si chiama cuore tenero ... - Lucy scosse la testa salutando il compagno - Ci vediamo alla prossima Loke, non consumare tutte le tue energie a rincorrere le donne oppure potresti ritrovarti costretto a tornare nel mondo degli spiriti. -

\- Non mi consumeranno così facilmente! - Ma Lucy si chiuse la porta alle spalle fingendo di non sentirlo. Quando arrivò alla base del grattacelo ormai la sicurezza aspettava soltanto lei per chiudere. Era tardissimo anche se le luci e il viavai a Magnolia non si fermavano mai e l'intera piazza era illuminata a giorno.

\- Quei vecchi bastardi mi hanno rovinato la giornata. Non riesco a capire come mio padre facesse a giocarci a golf. Ho assolutamente bisogno di un bagno caldo e di un buon libro. - La ragazza infilò una mano nella borsa ma quando tirò fuori il cellulare per controllare l'ora scoprì che ormai si era spento da un pezzo.

\- Questo affare costa 900 Jewel e non riesce a stare acceso più di 48 ore di seguito? - Per fortuna aveva una batteria portatile per le emergenze come quella, ma dopo aver frugato in ogni angolo Lucy fu costretta a richiudere la borsa con stizza. Era evidente che l'aveva lasciata a caricare attaccata al laptop.

\- Che palle. - La ragazza tirò più su il bordo del cappotto. L'aria di notte era gelida e il suo respiro formava una nuvoletta bianca ogni volta che le usciva di bocca. Per tornare a casa aveva due opzioni: quella di chiamare un altro taxi oppure quella di prendere la metropolitana. Ma il traffico scorreva lento come sempre e non aveva alcuna voglia di rifare la stessa esperienza di quel pomeriggio. Alla fine Lucy scrollò le spalle e si avviò verso la fermata della metro più vicina. Non sapeva che a volte basta pochissimo, anche solo cambiare la strada, per cambiare il proprio destino.

\- Uno per la linea C. -

Anche se c'erano diverse persone nella stazione il numero di passeggeri a bordo del treno era piuttosto ridotto e la ragazza trovò subito posto. Sarebbe stato un lungo viaggio dal Financial District fino a Central Park e Lucy si rassegnò appoggiandosi al finestrino.

Le luci delle stazioni scorrevano una dopo l'altra e ormai mancava davvero poco quando un gruppo piuttosto rumoroso decise di entrare nella sua stessa carrozza. Si trattava di sei ragazzi armati di lattine di birra e bottiglie di vodka. A giudicare dal modo in cui ridevano e parlavano ad alta voce era evidente che erano tutti un po' troppo su di giri e un po' troppo ubriachi. Uno di loro, un tizio con i capelli blu e un tatuaggio sulla fronte, si mise a fissarla. Le fece l'occhiolino e si leccò le labbra in modo ancor più provocatorio di quello che aveva fatto Loke. - Bellezza ... - Mosse un dito per chiamarla più vicino e Lucy si sentì attraversare da una specie di brivido ma si girò dall'altra parte, fingendo di ignorare lui e il grosso anello d'oro che indossava. Provava un immenso disgusto nei riguardi di quelli che, come lui, se ne andavano in giro a molestare le ragazze.

\- 72nd Street. - Quando alla fine la voce elettronica annunciò la sua fermata, Lucy si alzò e si affrettò a scendere. Sperava di liberarsi dei suoi molesti compagni di viaggio ma con la coda dell'occhio notò che anche loro avevano deciso di scendere proprio nello stesso punto. La stavano seguendo? No, forse era solo un'impressione. Lucy si sforzò di mantenere la calma e di non farsi prendere dal panico. Il cellulare non funzionava e non poteva chiamare soccorsi ma nel peggiore dei casi aveva pur sempre la sua magia per difendersi.

\- E poi manca solo poco a casa ... -

Arrivata in cima alle scale della metro, la ragazza scoprì che dopo una giornata serena, aveva ricominciato a piovere. L'acqua veniva giù goccia a goccia e anche se il ritmo era lento era evidente che presto si sarebbe intensificato. Non aveva un ombrello ma Lucy decise di incamminarsi lo stesso pur di non dividere lo spazio coperto coi suoi molestatori. Peccato che un poco di pioggia non bastasse a scoraggiarli. Il gruppo si incamminò subito nella stessa direzione che la ragazza aveva preso, confermando tutti i suoi sospetti. Per un po' la seguirono camminando ad una certa distanza, poi cominciarono a fischiare e a chiamarla con sempre più insistenza. La strada era quasi completamente deserta eccezion fatta per qualche macchina che passava di tanto in tanto. La gente nel quartiere di Lucy andava a dormire presto, dopo una lunga giornata d'affari e non se ne andava a passeggio sotto la pioggia. Non c'era nessuno in giro per assistere alla scena, né qualcuno disposto ad intervenire.

\- Ehi biondina hai bisogno di un ombrello? Vieni sotto il mio cappotto per ripararti! -

\- Vuoi che ti riaccompagniamo noi a casa? -

\- Perché non ci fai salire da te a bere qualcosa di caldo? -

\- Con questo freddo abbiamo bisogno di qualcuno che ci riscaldi! -

Lucy strinse le labbra sforzandosi di non ascoltare nessuna delle offese che riceveva ma le voci del gruppo di ubriachi erano sempre più alte e fastidiose. Dopo l'ennesima provocazione il suo autocontrollo si spezzò e la ragazza si girò con uno scatto urlando a tutto il gruppo di andare al diavolo - Se state morendo così tanto di freddo datevi fuoco per scaldarvi! - Se voleva sbarazzarsi dei suoi molestatori quello non era di certo il sistema adatto. I ragazzi le risposero ridendo ancora più forte e qualcuno di loro si mise a correre per raggiungerla e bloccarle la strada.

\- E dai smettila di fare la difficile, vogliamo solo farti un po' compagnia! - Il tizio con il tatuaggio provò ad afferrarla per un polso ma Lucy si ritrasse di scatto, evitandolo giusto per un soffio.

\- Bora mi sa che non ne vuole proprio sapere di te! - Ridacchiò uno del gruppo e un altro gli fece eco - Forse sa che fai compagnia a troppe ragazze in città! Ahaha! - Il tizio di nome Bora li spinse entrambi via e Lucy appoggiò istintivamente una mano al fianco dove aveva nascosto le sue chiavi magiche, pronta a tirarle fuori per sbarazzarsi di quei brutti ceffi. Anche se lo spirito dell'Acquario aveva un pessimo carattere, sotto quella pioggia le sarebbe bastata una goccia di potere per stordire l'intera banda.

\- Forse io e te non ci siamo capiti ... - Bora adesso aveva cambiato tono di voce: non stava più scherzando - Il nostro non è un invito che puoi rifiutare. Forse credi di poterci battere con la tua magia, ma sappi che noi siamo molto, molto più potenti di te. -

Alla parola "magia" il cuore di Lucy perse un colpo. Come mai sospettavano di lei? Che cosa aveva fatto per farsi scoprire? Forse erano anche loro dei maghi?

\- So chi sei perché su di te il mio anello non ha effetto, si vede che hai qualche potere. - Le spiegò Bora muovendo la mano come prima in metro. Un altro brivido attraversò la schiena di Lucy ma questa volta la ragazza lo riconobbe per quello che era: non si trattava di semplice disgusto.

\- Charm Magic ... - Sussurrò Lucy. Si trattava di un tipo di magia molto pericoloso, capace di ammaliare i cuori delle persone e di costringerle a fare qualsiasi cosa contro la loro volontà. Proprio per via della sua pericolosità il Consiglio aveva messo al bando quelle pratiche da più di cinquant'anni, ma erano molti quelli che continuavano a infrangere le regole.

\- Esatto. - Bora le fece un grosso e disgustoso sorriso - Ma questo non è l'unico tipo di magia di cui sono esperto. - Il ragazzo aprì la mano e sul suo palmo si accese immediatamente un piccolo fuoco fatuo viola.

\- La gente mi conosce come Bora Prominence e sono il master della gilda indipendente Titan Nose. -

\- Intendi il capo di una banda criminale non riconosciuta dal Consiglio? - Sibilò Lucy ma il ragazzo non accettò la sua provocazione - Siamo semplicemente un gruppo di amici che fa da solo le proprie regole senza permettere agli altri di stabilirle per noi. E credimi, faresti meglio a fare come ti abbiamo detto se non vuoi scottarti. - Gli scagnozzi di Bora risero, ormai l'avevano accerchiata ma Lucy era pronta a tirare fuori le sue chiavi - Non ho alcuna intenzione di ascoltarti. Togliti dai piedi se non vuoi finire all'ospedale sta sera. Hai scelto male la tua preda: faccio parte di Fairy Tail e i maghi della mia gilda sono conosciuti in tutta la città per il loro brutto carattere. -

\- Uhuh! - Ridacchiò Bora per nulla intimidito - Fairy Tail dici? Vediamo fino a che punto riesci a difendere l'onore della tua gilda, piccola fata! - Il mago sollevò una mano, pronto a scagliare un incantesimo ma venne inaspettatamente anticipato.

\- Non ti hanno insegnato che è pericoloso giocare col fuoco? -

Bora non fece nemmeno in tempo a capire da dove proveniva quella voce prima che una sfera infuocata schizzasse fuori dal buio e lo colpisse in pieno, scagliandolo a terra. Il ragazzo si ritrovò in un attimo con il cappotto in fiamme e fu costretto a mettersi a rotolare per spegnerlo. I suoi compagni si misero subito in allerta, girandosi in tutte le direzioni a caccia del loro nuovo nemico ma non riuscirono a reagire in tempo: una seconda e una terza palla di fuoco si abbatterono su di loro costringendoli a saltare per evitarle. Anche Lucy fu costretta a spostarsi dalla traiettoria degli incantesimi. Chi diavolo era? E da dove stava mirando? Dal buio di Central Park? Su un albero?

\- Che c'è? Non avevate voglia di combattere? - Ridacchiò di nuovo la voce misteriosa mentre i compagni di Bora lo alzavano di peso e cercavano di bloccare gli attacchi con una barriera magica. Quella era l'occasione giusta per Lucy. Non aveva alcuna intenzione di scoprire chi era il nuovo arrivato che scagliava palle di fuoco su di loro come un cecchino impazzito. Approfittò della confusione per sfuggire all'accerchiamento ma proprio mentre correva via un gatto le tagliò bruscamente la strada. Forse stava cercando anche lui di scappare, rifugiandosi nei cespugli dall'altra parte della recinzione. Aveva uno strano pezzo di stoffa attaccato dietro la schiena e il pelo blu. O forse era solo una questione di luci e si trattava di un gatto nero? Invece di spostarsi il felino rimase bloccato sulla sua traiettoria, come uno dei tanti gatti che si fanno schiacciare sulla strada quando i fari delle macchine li accecano. Lucy si gettò di lato per evitarlo ma si ritrovò nel bel mezzo di una pozzanghera e i suoi tacchi slittarono inesorabilmente sull'acqua.

Una giornata cominciata scivolando sul pavimento bagnato non poteva finire diversamente. Saturno contro era davvero pericoloso: Angel aveva ragione. Gli ultimi pensieri di Lucy furono qualcosa del tipo: "Maledetto gatto!" Poi la sua testa picchiò contro il duro bordo del marciapiede e tutto divenne buio.


	4. Natsu Dragneel

Ciao a tutti! Voglio ringraziare tutti coloro che hanno letto i primi tre capitoli di questa storia, oggi sono qui per presentarvi il numero 4. Il titolo è tutto un programma, l'improvvisa apparizione di Natsu sta per mettere in subbuglio la gilda e la vita di Lucy. Ci saranno scintille!

 **Natsu Dragneel**

Mal di testa.

Per un attimo Lucy non percepì nient'altro, solo un mal di testa forte e pulsante. Si sentiva come se il suo cervello stesse tentando di scappare, sfondandole la scatola cranica.

La ragazza si portò una mano sulla fronte e rimase qualche istante ferma così, aspettando che il dolore diminuisse o che il suo corpo si abituasse. E fu allora che Lucy registrò il fatto di essere stesa su un letto, con un lenzuolo appoggiato sulle spalle.

Quando riaprì gli occhi scoprì che quel letto era lo stesso di casa sua e che si trovava di nuovo nella sua stanza, ma che non era da sola. Seduto accanto e lei c'era un ragazzo con dei capelli rosa salmone, tutti scompigliati. Se ne stava con le gambe incrociate e la testa appoggiata contro il muro. Lucy si prese qualche istante per studiarlo: sembrava profondamente addormentato e respirava piano con la bocca aperta. Indossava dei pantaloni neri troppo grandi per lui, una casacca e un vecchio paio di sandali. Al collo inoltre portava una sciarpa bianca a quadroni dall'aria un po' ruvida. Non era molto alto ma aveva comunque un fisico scolpito e asciutto, Lucy poteva vederlo chiaramente dato che la sua casacca era tutta aperta. A terra accanto alla scrivania c'era appoggiata anche una vecchia sacca un po' rotta e sbiadita: doveva essere sua.

Una volta un'amica le aveva detto che non c'è modo migliore per cominciare la giornata che quello di svegliarsi con un grosso mal di testa e uno sconosciuto sexy sul proprio letto. Ma Lucy era non era certa di rientrare in quel caso. La notte precedente non era andata a rimorchiare per bar e l'ultima cosa che ricordava era il fatto che stava tentando di scappare da un gruppo di brutti ceffi.

Chiunque fosse quel ragazzo non era normale che si trovasse lì.

Lucy attivò la sua magia, raccogliendo segretamente un po' d'energia dalla chiave di Taurus. Se voleva sbarazzarsi dell'intruso quella era un'ottima occasione: l'avrebbe colpito di sorpresa usando i poteri dello spirito del toro. Ma quando Lucy sferrò il pugno lo sconosciuto riaprì subito gli occhi e parò il colpo con il braccio. Come aveva fatto a sentirla?

\- Oh! Finalmente ti sei svegliata! Iniziavo a preoccuparmi! - Il ragazzo le fece un gran sorriso ma Lucy non abboccò: sferrò un calcio e il suo avversario fu costretto a rotolare giù dal letto per evitarlo. In un attimo era di nuovo in piedi - Ehi! Che ho detto di sbagliato? Perché ce l'hai con me? -

\- Chi sei e che cosa vuoi da me? - Gridò Lucy, minacciandolo con i pugni alzati.

\- Calma! Non ho cattive intenzioni: guarda! - Il ragazzo le indicò il tatuaggio che aveva dipinto in rosso sulla spalla: si trattava dello stesso marchio che Lucy aveva sulla mano, quello della fata. Ma come era possibile? Lucy conosceva tutti i maghi di Fairy Tail ma non aveva mai visto il ragazzo con i capelli rosa.

\- Facciamo parte della stessa gilda! -

\- Non ti credo. - Era evidente che doveva trattarsi di un trucco. Lucy afferrò il cuscino più vicino per tirarlo in faccia allo sconosciuto, poi colse al volo quell'attimo di distrazione per sferrare un altro pugno. Ma il ragazzo la bloccò per il polso come se niente fosse. Quando Lucy riprovò col sinistro venne bloccata di nuovo. Era incredibile il modo in cui riusciva a tenerla ferma, senza il minimo sforzo, anche se stava usando i poteri della costellazione del toro.

\- La vuoi smettere di colpirmi? Dovresti ringraziarmi lo sai? Sono io quello che ti ha aiutato ieri sera quando quei tizi hanno cercato di aggredirti! -

\- Eri tu? - Lucy spalancò gli occhi per lo stupore e l'altro si affrettò ad annuire - Ho visto che avevi il marchio di Fairy Tail sulla mano e ho deciso di intervenire. Quando hai sbattuto la testa e hai perso conoscenza ti ho riportata a casa seguendo il tuo odore. Ma non è stato facile, qui in città ci sono troppe persone per i miei gusti e le piste si confondono facilmente. -

L'aveva riportata a casa seguendo il suo odore? Ma come aveva fatto? Come mai aveva un olfatto così sviluppato? Non era di certo un talento normale per un essere umano ...

\- Apparte il fatto che se ci tenevi davvero, avresti dovuto portarmi in ospedale ... - Sibilò Lucy - Tu, che cosa diavolo sei? -

\- Natsu Dragneel. - Si presentò il ragazzo, continuando a sorridere - Il Drago di Fuoco. -

A quella rivelazione Lucy reagì d'istinto, cercando di divincolarsi il più in fretta possibile. Non era la prima volta che incontrava un drago sotto forma di essere umano, ma non aveva alcuna intenzione di stare così vicina ad un rettile sputa fuoco. Sapeva quanto i draghi potessero essere forti e pericolosi e anche quanto fossero imprevedibili. - Mollami subito! -

Natsu fece una smorfia, un po' offeso per il fatto che avesse paura di lui e la lasciò andare all'istante. Lucy perse l'equilibrio e cadde di nuovo seduta sul letto ma finì col pestare qualcosa che sporgeva appena da sotto il bordo. Subito dopo un verso terrificante squarciò la stanza e una specie di proiettile blu schizzò fuori dal suo nascondiglio; si fermò soltanto quando ormai era al sicuro tra le braccia del ragazzo - drago. Si trattava di un gatto col pelo blu e la pancia bianca ed una specie di sacca di stoffa verde legata sulla schiena. Lucy lo riconobbe immediatamente: si trattava dello stesso maledetto animale che l'aveva fatta inciampare la sera precedente. - Ancora tu? - Strillò la ragazza mentre il gatto frignava - Natsuuuu! Questa Lucy è cattiva, mi fa paura! Ieri mi voleva schiacciare e oggi mi ha pestato la coda! -

\- Un exceed? - Lucy gridò di nuovo e la bestiolina si strinse ancora più forte al drago. - E poi come diavolo fate a sapere il mio nome? Non mi sono ancora presentata! -

Il gatto provò a replicare qualcosa ma il ragazzo lo schiacciò contro il petto, impedendogli di parlare - Lo abbiamo letto sulla targa all'ingresso. E poi per favore smettila di spaventarlo, Happy è mio amico e non lo ha fatto apposta a farti cadere. -

\- Scusa se sono un po' sospettosa! - Replicò Lucy - Ma mi sono appena svegliata con uno sconosciuto che conosce il mio nome e il mio indirizzo e si è infilato dentro casa mia senza permesso! -

\- Ohi, ohi! Calmiamoci un attimo! Posso garantirti che faccio anch'io parte di Fairy Tail e che non ho cattive intenzioni. È vero che non ci siamo mai incontrati ma negli ultimi cento anni ho avuto un po' da fare e sono stato fuori città, ecco tutto. -

\- Fuori città? - Ripeté Lucy ancora molto scettica.

\- Esatto. - Natsu annuì - Ora la vuoi smettere di usare il potere delle tue chiavi per attaccarmi? -

\- Co ... - Per un attimo la maga rimase letteralmente senza parole. Non aveva ancora tirato fuori nessuna delle sue chiavi eppure il ragazzo davanti a lei conosceva già il suo segreto.

\- Lo sento dal tuo odore. - Natsu si toccò il naso - L'odore della magia dei maghi celesti è inconfondibile. È lo stesso odore delle stelle, si sente a dieci chilometri di distanza come quello dei croissant appena sfornati. Mi piacciono le stelle perché sono fatte di fuoco. - Il drago si leccò per un attimo le labbra e Lucy sentì immediatamente un brivido passarle per la schiena - Perché parli della mia magia come se stessi parlando di qualcosa da mangiare? - Natsu scrollò le spalle e la ragazza si concesse un sospiro. Gli occhi del drago sembravano sinceri, forse era partita col piede sbagliato: in fondo aveva cercato di aiutarla e portava lo stesso simbolo della sua gilda - Sul serio posso fidarmi di te? -

\- Natsu non farebbe mai del male a nessuno! - Esclamò Happy, svincolandosi dalla stretta del suo amico per tornare a parlare - Lui è il Principe dei Draghi! -

\- Non sono un bel niente! - Ma Natsu ormai non poteva più far nulla per tappandogli la bocca: l'exceed era già saltato via. - Però sono davvero parte di Fairy Tail. - Continuò il drago senza curarsi dello stupore di Lucy - Cento anni fa è stata Mavis in persona a darmi questo marchio e sono sicuro che se c'è un albo da qualche parte troverai la conferma. -

La ragazza spalancò gli occhi al nome della fondatrice della gilda, non riusciva davvero a credere alle sue orecchie. Forse la botta che aveva preso in testa era più forte del previsto e stava ancora sognando ma Natsu cercò di rassicurarla con un altro sorriso - Che si dice in questo secolo a Fairy Tail? -

\- Attualmente abbiamo un settimo master ... - Gli spiegò Lucy ancora incredula. - Erza Scarlet, ma forse hai sentito parlare di lei come Titania, la regina delle fate. -

Ma Natsu scosse la testa strappando a Lucy un altro sospiro - Capisco che non ci sei stato negli ultimi cento anni, ma dove diavolo ti sei cacciato se non sai nemmeno questo? -

\- In una foresta in Alaska. -

Lucy avrebbe voluto chiedergli perché aveva passato così tanto tempo tra i ghiacci ma proprio in quell'istante il drago si girò, guardando in direzione del corridoio. - Sta arrivando qualcuno. - Sussurrò Natsu, improvvisamente in allerta. Anche la ragazza si mise in ascolto, ma senza riuscire a sentire niente. Di chi poteva trattarsi? Non ricordava di avere appuntamenti, né visite in programma.

Quando qualcuno bussò finalmente alla porta il cuore di Lucy perse un colpo. Il campanello rimase pigiato a lungo, seguì un momento di silenzio e poi la voce di un ragazzo riecheggiò per tutto il pianerottolo - LUCY! Si può sapere che fine hai fatto? Sei irraggiungibile da ieri sera! -

La ragazza riconobbe all'istante quella voce - Gray! - Sibilò tra i denti - Mi ero scordata di lui! -

\- Non avevi bisogno di aiuto per aggiustare quelle piastrelle in cucina? Andiamo non dirmi che stai ancora dormendo? - Continuò a gridare il ragazzo dall'altra parte dell'ingresso senza preoccuparsi del fatto che stava disturbando tutto il palazzo.

\- Chi accidenti è questo Gray? - Domandò Natsu ma Lucy reagì d'istinto afferrandolo per un braccio e spingendolo via, verso il bagno - Tu devi sparire! - Ma il drago le impedì di procedere, piantando saldamente i piedi per terra - Che vuol dire? -

\- È per il tuo bene, fidati! Ne riparliamo dopo! - Continuò a sibilare Lucy anche se non aveva alcuna speranza di spingere via il drago contro la sua volontà - Mettiti un attimo lì dentro e fammi parlare con lui cinque minuti! -

\- Io entro! - Riecheggiò di nuovo la voce di Gray - Non dire che non ti avevo avvertita! - La serratura dell'appartamento si aprì con un clak e la porta si richiuse l'attimo dopo.

\- Ma chi accidenti è questo Gray? Il tuo ragazzo? -

\- Una specie di fratello maggiore molto irascibile. Ora vuoi darmi cinque minuti di tregua? - Lucy gridò per l'esasperazione e si accorse troppo tardi che il ragazzo in questione era già arrivato sulla soglia della camera da letto. Per un attimo il suo sguardo e quello di Gray si incrociarono e il sangue le si gelò nelle vene, lasciandola letteralmente paralizzata sul posto. Si dimenticò perfino di Natsu che stava ancora tentando di spingere dentro il bagno e di Happy seduto sulla sua scrivania.

Il ragazzo appena entrato in scena aveva i capelli neri e degli occhi blu scurissimi. Nonostante la temperatura invernale indossava soltanto una t-shirt e uno smanicato, jeans e sneakers. Al collo portava una semplice collanina d'argento con una croce e in pugno stringeva ancora la chiave con cui aveva aperto la porta dell'appartamento: sembrava fatta di ghiaccio. Per qualche istante rimase anche lui in silenzio a studiare la situazione: Lucy con i vestiti tutti stropicciati, il letto disfatto e i cuscini per terra. Poi annuì e si voltò pronto ad andare via come se nulla fosse - Scusate per l'interruzione. -

\- Aspetta Gray! Non è come sembra! - Per un attimo sembrò che le parole di Lucy avessero fatto effetto e Gray si fermò in mezzo al corridoio come se stesse riconsiderando qualcosa. Poi la sua aura si illuminò di un azzurro intenso e la temperatura nella stanza precipitò di colpo dieci gradi sotto zero. - Chi diavolo sei tu? - Il ragazzo si girò con uno scatto, puntando un dito proprio contro Natsu e tutto ciò che c'era sulla sua traiettoria si congelò all'istante: le sedie, il pavimento e perfino un pezzo del lampadario. Il drago riuscì a schivarlo soltanto perché aveva i riflessi pronti. Sulle braccia e sul viso di Gray erano improvvisamente apparsi dei marchi scuri e nemmeno più i suoi occhi sembravano gli stessi. Quello era esattamente ciò che Lucy stava cercando di evitare fin dal principio: un Ice Devil Slayer impazzito nella sua camera da letto.

\- Perché hai il marchio di Fairy Tail? Cos'è quell'imbroglio? - Continuò a gridare Gray strappando uno sbuffo a Natsu - Perché sono anch'io parte della gilda! Smettetela di farmi sempre la stessa domanda! -

\- Non ti credo! Conosco tutti quanti a Fairy Tail e non ti ho mai visto prima! - Era evidente che il mago non voleva ascoltare - Ice-Make: Battle Axe! - Gray giunse prima le mani e poi quando le abbassò una lunga lama di ghiaccio apparve al suo comando, pronta ad affettare qualunque cosa sulla sua strada. Lucy lanciò uno strillo: già si immaginava l'appartamento tagliato in due. Anche Happy gridò e si affrettò a nascondersi nello zaino del suo amico ma per fortuna Natsu era pronto a difendersi: afferrò la lama di ghiaccio tra le mani, bloccandola come se niente fosse. Un'aura infuocata si accese attorno al suo corpo ed in un attimo l'incantesimo nemico si sciolse sfrigolando.

\- Usi il fuoco? Beh, il fuoco non mi fa paura. -

\- Neanche a me fa paura il ghiaccio. -

Il drago e il mago si lanciarono uno sguardo di sfida mentre raccoglievano entrambi la propria magia nel palmo di una mano. Lucy intuì subito che doveva agire rapidamente se non voleva che casa sua fosse congelata e data contemporaneamente alle fiamme. Attivò anche lei i suoi poteri, attingendo al suo legame con la chiave e la costellazione del Sagittario. Bastò che lo immaginasse ed un arco d'oro le apparve subito tra le mani con la freccia già pronta per essere scoccata.

\- Se non hai intenzione di dirmi la verità ti costringerò io! -

\- Accomodati pure! -

Natsu e Gray si lanciarono uno sull'altro con i pugni alzati ma la freccia di Lucy li anticipò. Si infilò in mezzo a loro e scoppiò con un flash accecante, abbastanza da costringere entrambi a disattivare i loro incantesimi e a fare un passo indietro. I due furono costretti a sfregarsi gli occhi per qualche istante e quando si girarono scoprirono che la maga celeste aveva già un'altra freccia pronta e li teneva sottotiro - Adesso basta! - Gli ordinò la ragazza - Non ho alcuna intenzione di permettervi di distruggere casa mia! E tu Gray piantala immediatamente! Lo so che sembra assurdo ma credo Natsu sia davvero dei nostri. Non lo abbiamo mai visto perché è entrato in gilda quando noi non c'eravamo ancora: è un drago. -

\- Un drago? - Ripeté Gray - Sei sicura? -

\- Diciamo che ... l'ho già interrogato io. -

Anche se non credeva alla storia di Lucy alla fine il ragazzo decise di ascoltarla, disattivando la sua magia da Devil Slayer. L'aura azzurra si spense e i marchi neri che lo ricoprivano sparirono altrettanto velocemente.

\- Natsu Dragneel! - Sottolineò l'altro - Il Drago di Fuoco! -

\- Gray Fullbuster. - Si presentò brevemente il ragazzo - E se quello che dici è vero allora sono sicuro che non avrai alcun problema a parlarne anche con "lei". - Gray fece un cenno in direzione dell'uscita - Continuiamo questa discussione in ufficio. Sono sicuro che deve esserci un elenco degli associati da qualche parte. -

\- Con "lei" chi? - Ripeté Natsu ma il Devil Slayer si stava già avviando fuori - Con il capo. Sbrigati Lucy e fallo venire. -

Anche la maga celeste disattivò i suoi poteri: sapeva che in fondo Gray aveva ragione e che quello era l'unico modo possibile per confermare la storia di Natsu. - Lo hai detto tu stesso che potevamo controllare sull'elenco. - La ragazza diede un colpetto al drago per spingerlo via - Non sei curioso di conoscere il settimo master? -

Natsu fece come gli era stato detto, raccolse lo zaino appoggiato in un angolo e se lo mise sulle spalle, borbottando - D'accordo, così forse smetterete di trattarmi come una spia o qualcosa di simile. Spero solo che in questo ufficio ci sia da mangiare. -

Lucy lanciò un lungo sospiro mentre si richiudeva la porta di casa alle spalle. La testa le faceva ancora male da impazzire ed i suoi guai erano solo all'inizio: fare visita all'ufficio di prima mattina era sempre stressante e con quei due alle calcagna sarebbe stato di sicuro un inferno.


	5. Il settimo master

Ciao a tutti! Il capitolo di oggi, come dice già il titolo, è dedicato al settimo master di Fairy Tail, Erza Scarlet. Erza è il mio personaggio preferito e l'idea di vederla a capo della gilda mi è sempre piaciuta, anche prima che venisse in mente a Mashima. Proprio come per tutti quelli che fanno parte della mia storia ho scelto un lavoro anche per lei e ho cercato di costruire una vita apparentemente normale. Credo che l'idea sia perfetta! Spero solo di non aver scritto qualche sciocchezza sul kendo XD

 **Il settimo master**

Quando il gruppo uscì in strada il sole splendeva nuovamente su Magnolia anche se c'era qualche nuvola di passaggio e l'aria era più pungente che mai. I marciapiedi e le strade erano inzuppati e pieni di pozzanghere ma il viavai di gente e macchine era ricominciato come tutti i giorni.

Mentre passavano accanto a Central Park, Lucy notò che per terra c'erano ancora i segni delle bruciature nel luogo dello scontro della sera prima. Tutti ci camminavano sopra senza farci caso, pensando fosse opera di qualche petardo.

\- Quei tizi sono scappati a gambe levate. - Le spiegò Natsu con un sorrisino diabolico - Sono sicuro che non si faranno più vedere in giro! -

\- E chi sono questi tizi di ieri sera? - Gli domandò Gray che guidava la fila, camminando qualche passo più avanti. Quando Lucy gli spiegò di Bora e dei Titan Nose il mago fece una specie di smorfia - Ho sentito dire che stanno dando un po' di fastidio in città ma l'idea di attaccare uno dei nostri è stata davvero stupida. Aspetta che lo sappia Erza e di loro non rimarranno che briciole! -

\- Meglio se non glielo diciamo ... - Sospirò la ragazza - Chissà cosa potrebbe decidere di fare! Non voglio essere messa sotto scorta! So badare a me stessa! -

\- Accidenti! - Natsu fece un fischio - Ma che razza di tipo è questo nuovo master? Perché parlate di lei come se fosse la persona più terrificante della città? -

\- Non è spaventosa ... - Gli spiegò Lucy - Il fatto è che fino all'anno scorso c'era un'altra persona a capo della gilda: master Makarov. Quelli della nostra generazione sono cresciuti tutti sotto la sua guida, ci ha insegnato moltissimo sulla magia, ma poi da un giorno all'altro ha improvvisamente deciso di lasciare la sua posizione ed è sparito nel nulla. Non ci ha lasciato nemmeno un messaggio. -

\- Qualunque cosa sia successa deve essere stato di sicuro qualcosa di importante. - Aggiunse Gray - Il vecchio non se ne sarebbe mai andato senza un buon motivo. Sono sicuro che quando meno ce lo aspettiamo lo vedremo ritornare a Magnolia. -

\- In ogni caso è stato un momento molto complicato. - Continuò Lucy - Abbiamo deciso a maggioranza di dare il titolo di settimo master ad Erza perché è l'unica abbastanza responsabile e con abbastanza polso per guidare Fairy Tail. A volte esagera: è eccessivamente protettiva quando si tratta della gilda, specie delle altre ragazze, ma è un'ottima amica e una persona su cui puoi fare sempre affidamento. - Ma Gray l'interruppe prima che potesse finire il discorso per lanciare un'occhiata d'avvertimento a Natsu - Conosco Erza da quando eravamo bambini e le voglio bene come a una sorella, ma è la maga più forte in città e credimi: farla arrabbiare è l'ultima cosa al mondo che ti conviene fare. Quando saremo là dici sempre la verità e non discutere. -

\- E quando arriviamo? -

\- Ci siamo quasi. - Gli rispose Gray indicando lungo la strada. Subito dietro l'angolo svettava un grande centro polisportivo dal cui ingresso passava un flusso ininterrotto di persone con borsoni da palestra e tute da ginnastica. Natsu si fermò per un attimo a fissare la scena con aria scettica: quello non era di certo il posto in cui si aspettava di trovare il nuovo ufficio della gilda.

\- Siamo sicuri che è questo il posto? -

\- Assolutamente. - Lo rassicurò Lucy - È il nostro punto di ritrovo ma la palestra è molto famosa e ci vengono anche persone da Sabertooth e Mermaid Heel. Vengono tutti ad allenarsi con Erza. A proposito! - La ragazza si fermò a controllare l'ora su uno degli orologi affissi all'ingresso - Sei sicuro che in questo momento sia libera, Gray? Lo sai che odia essere disturbata mentre fa lezione ... - Ma il ragazzo continuò a guidare il gruppo come se nulla fosse - Tranquilla, quella delle dieci sta giusto per finire. -

I tre passarono accanto a diverse sale, alcune con attrezzi e altre dove la gente seguiva le proprie lezioni a ritmo di musica fino a che il gruppo non imboccò un lungo corridoio dall'aria stranamente silenziosa. Tutto ciò che riecheggiava nell'aria era il rumore ritmico e concitato di qualcosa che veniva sbattuto.

\- Mi raccomando non parlate fino a che non è finita. - Gray gli fece un'ultima raccomandazione prima di aprire la porta.

La stanza alla fine del corridoio sembrava direttamente uscita da un dojo, con il pavimento di legno e i tatami alle pareti. C'erano diverse persone, sedute per terra e raccolte per formare un'arena, mentre due contendenti si fronteggiavano al centro dello spazio, armati con delle lunghe spade di bambù. Tutti quanti indossavano lo stesso kimono nero ma i due avversari portavano anche una maschera di protezione ed era quasi impossibile riconoscerli. Uno dei due spadaccini aveva le spalle larghe ed era molto più grosso e robusto dell'altro. Ogni colpo che sferrava sembrava abbastanza potente da poter demolire l'intera stanza. Ad un primo sguardo lo spadaccino più piccolo sembrava in seria difficoltà ma non era così. Si muoveva velocemente, parando tutti i colpi senza esitazione e anche a piedi scalzi riusciva a tenere saldamente la sua posizione. Era impegnato a difendersi e stava combattendo con una spada ma i suoi passi erano così eleganti e precisi da sembrare una danza.

Era evidente chi era quello destinato alla sconfitta.

Ad un certo punto lo spadaccino più grosso scattò in avanti, lanciando un grido di battaglia e un affondo dritto contro il petto del nemico, ma l'altro lo schivò, spostandosi in fretta di lato. E fu allora che lo spadaccino più piccolo gridò e contrattaccò, muovendosi come un lampo. Frustò l'avversario sulle mani con la spada con così tanta forza da disarmarlo e in un istante gli puntò la spada contro la gola: il risultato dello scontro era già deciso.

\- Sei migliorato molto dall'ultima volta, Simon. - Annunciò alla fine il vincitore con una voce distintamente femminile - Ma puoi fare ancora di meglio, soprattutto se vuoi tentare l'esame per il 2° dan. Ricordati sempre che la spada non è semplicemente l'arma che usi contro il tuo avversario ma anche contro te stesso. Dai tuoi errori dipendono le reazioni del tuo nemico e se vuoi giungere alla vittoria ti devi sforzare di mantenere la concentrazione. - Lo spadaccino più grosso annuì in silenzio, limitandosi a raccogliere la sua spada.

\- La lezione di oggi è finita. Ci vediamo giovedì. -

\- Ed ecco a voi Erza Scarlet. - Sussurrò Gray al suo gruppo mentre maestra e allievi si salutavano con una serie di inchini - Per ora è 5° dan di kendo ma soltanto perché per prendere i gradi superiori c'è un limite d'età. Sono sicuro che per quando sarà arrivata all'ultimo la federazione dovrà istituire un paio di livelli apposta per lei. -

La vincitrice del duello li raggiunse dopo pochi minuti mentre i presenti cominciavano a disperdersi negli spogliatoi. Quando arrivò vicino a loro e si sfilò l'elmetto, ne venne fuori una lunga cascata di capelli rossi come il fuoco. Lucy voleva spiegarle come mai si trovavano in palestra ma non fece nemmeno in tempo ad aprir bocca.

\- Venite di là. - La ragazza gli fece un cenno indicandogli di seguirla sul retro. Questa volta la stanza aveva davvero l'aspetto di un ufficio anche se era evidente che si trattava pur sempre di un locale usato dalla palestra. C'era una libreria piena di faldoni e una scrivania con un paio di sedie. Mentre entravano Erza attivò un goccio della sua magia ed in un attimo il kimono nero e le protezioni d'armatura sparirono per far posto a qualcosa di più comodo: una semplice tuta bianca e nera.

\- Usi la telecinesi? Credevo Requip fosse passato di moda ... - Mormorò Natsu ma Erza ignorò il suo commento, si appoggiò alla scrivania e gli tese una mano - Il mio nome è Erza Scarlet, settimo master di Fairy Tail. Con chi ho il piacere di parlare? -

Il drago ricambiò la stretta con altrettanta forza - Natsu Dragneel: il Drago di Fuoco. -

\- E io sono Happy! - Aggiunse il gatto facendo di nuovo capolino dallo zaino dove era rimasto nascosto per tutto il tempo.

\- Un drago e un exceed. Come al solito ... - Erza li studiò per un attimo in silenzio prima di tornare a parlare

\- Perché porti il marchio di Fairy Tail, Natsu? Non mi pare di averti mai visto in città. -

\- È esattamente questo il problema! - Le spiegò Gray - Dice di essere entrato in gilda cento anni fa, non c'è un elenco su cui verificare? -

\- So parlare anche da solo! - Lo rimbeccò il drago scoprendo i denti: era evidente che il Devil Slayer gli dava sui nervi ma Gray non aveva alcuna intenzione di preoccuparsi delle sue simpatie.

\- Controlliamo subito. - Il master fece un cenno ai ragazzi per convincerli a calmarsi - Scusa Natsu ma è per la sicurezza della gilda. - Aprì una mano ed all'istante una grossa agenda si materializzò sul suo palmo. Aveva una copertina di pelle nera con lo stemma della fata impresso in oro. Sembrava piuttosto antica e consumata.

\- Vediamo un po', se è vero che sei entrato in gilda circa cento anni fa allora vuol dire che ... - Erza si mise a scorrere i nomi segnati ma si fermò quasi subito, proprio sulla prima pagina.

\- Sei questo? - Il master girò l'agenda per mostrarla a tutti. C'erano le firme dei padri fondatori: Mavis Vermillion, Zera Red, Precht Gaebolg, Yury Dreyar e Warrod Sequen ma Erza stava indicando subito sotto una E sbarrata seguita da due lettere puntate: N. D.

\- Certo! - Natsu annuì soddisfatto: la sua era la sesta firma- Allora? Che ne dite? Adesso la smetterete di trattarmi come un impostore? - A quel punto Lucy e Gray ammutolirono entrambi: non solo Natsu faceva parte della gilda ma era stato anche tra i primi ad entrare nell'associazione, insieme ai padri fondatori.

\- Ma non ho niente su Happy. - Concluse Erza appoggiando l'agenda accanto a lei - Vuoi diventare anche tu parte di Fairy Tail? -

\- Posso? - L'exceed non poteva aveva notizia migliore, fece un gran sorriso e saltò subito sulla scrivania. Erza gli applicò volentieri il marchio della fata sulla schiena e lasciò che firmasse con una delle sue impronte sull'elenco. - Hai visto, Natsu? Adesso sono anche io uno di Fairy Tail! -

\- È fantastico amico mio! - Il drago strinse la zampa al suo compagno e poi se lo mise di nuovo in spalla, pronto ad uscire dalla porta - E adesso che tutto è chiarito possiamo anche andare a fare colazione: sto morendo di fame! Mi aspettavo di trovare qualcosa da mangiare e invece non c'è niente ... Nel vecchio ufficio c'era sempre uno spuntino da sgranocchiare! - Ma Natsu non sapeva che il suo interrogatorio era ancora all'inizio e che il momento di uscire non era ancora arrivato; quando appoggiò la mano sulla maniglia scoprì che Erza la stava tenendo saldamente ferma con i suoi poteri - Prima di lasciarti andare c'è un'ultima cosa che devo chiederti: per quanto tempo hai intenzione di stare a Magnolia? Sei qui di passaggio o pensi di rimanere? - Il drago lanciò uno sbuffo irritato, tornando a girarsi in direzione della ragazza - Stavo pensando di trasferirmi di nuovo in città. -

\- E come pensi di cavartela? Hai dei fondi? Qualche appoggio? -

\- Perché ti interessa? È la dogana questa? -

\- Rispondimi. - Il tono di Erza non ammetteva repliche.

\- È la prima volta che torno in città dopo cent'anni! - Sbottò alla fine Natsu - È ovvio che non ho appoggi! -

\- E dove sei stato fino ad ora? -

\- Sono arrivato ieri e ho dormito da Lucy. -

\- Ci siamo incontrati a Central Park e siccome non aveva dove stare gli offerto di rimanere nella stanza degli ospiti! - Si affrettò ad aggiungere la ragazza per chiarire ogni possibile malinteso. Gray e Natsu le lanciarono un'occhiata ma per fortuna Erza non si accorse dello scambio. Lucy conosceva bene l'altra ragazza e sapeva quanto poteva diventare insopportabile se c'era di mezzo il bene dei suoi amici. Non aveva alcuna voglia né di spiegarle dell'attacco di Titan Nose né del fatto che Natsu aveva dormito nel suo letto.

\- Insomma stava piovendo e ... -

\- Sei stata davvero molto generosa, Lucy. - Erza annuì soddisfatta - È così che si fa con i compagni in difficoltà. Dato che ci siamo perché non fai tu da appoggio a Natsu? Il tuo appartamento è molto grande e per te ospitare qualcuno non dovrebbe essere un problema. Così potrai fargli da guida e dargli un occhio da parte mia. Penso che tre settimane dovrebbero essere sufficienti per ambientarsi. -

\- COSA? - Lucy lanciò istintivamente uno strillo.

\- Hai ragione, forse tre settimane sono troppo poche: facciamo quattro. -

\- Devo fargli da baby sitter per un mese intero? -

\- È un problema? - Erza stava sorridendo ma non stava scherzando. A Lucy bastò un'occhiata per capire che quella era una missione che non poteva rifiutare. La ragazza fu costretta a mordersi la lingua - Niente affatto ... -

\- Grazie Lucy, sei sempre stata una delle più responsabili della gilda, ho fiducia in te. Aiutalo a trovare un lavoro e un posto dove stare. -

La ragazza annuì, sconfitta, ma per consolarla il drago le diede una pacca sulla spalla. La sua voce era giusto un po' ironica - Hai sentito? Staremo insieme un sacco di tempo! -

\- Che spasso ... -

\- E adesso che è deciso che faremo coppia fissa per un po', che ne dici se andiamo? - Ma quando Natsu provò a prenderla per un braccio e a strattonarla via, la voce di Erza lo fermò ancora una volta - Non so come funzionavano le cose qui a Magnolia cento anni fa, ma oggi il Consiglio ha stabilito delle regole fondamentali da rispettare, Natsu Dragneel. - Erza sollevò un dito - Uno: non coinvolgere mai i civili nel mondo della magia. In quest'epoca nessuno crede più all'esistenza della magia ed è necessario che rimanga così. Due ... - Erza alzò un secondo dito - È vietato combattere contro i maghi delle altre gilde rappresentate nel Consiglio. Fai uno sbaglio e ricevi un ammonizione e al secondo sei espulso dalla città. -

Per un attimo entrambi rimasero fermi a fissarsi negli occhi e Gray, Lucy ed Happy trattennero il respiro. Improvvisamente la tensione nella stanza sembrava diventata così pesante da poterli schiacciare. - Ci siamo intesi, Natsu Dragneel? - Lo minacciò alla fine Erza - Ci sono già abbastanza problemi ultimamente in questa città e non abbiamo bisogno di altri piantagrane. Così come ti ho dato il permesso di rimanere posso cacciarti via a calci: non ho paura dei draghi. -

Ma Natsu non si lasciò intimidire, scoprendo le zanne in un sorriso - Sono le ultime parole perfette per un cavaliere. -

I due si fissarono intensamente ancora per un attimo, poi Erza decise che era sufficiente - Ho detto tutto quello che dovevo dirvi e adesso scusatemi: devo prepararmi per la prossima lezione. - Con un flash il kimono nero del kendo riprese il posto della tuta - Inizia tra dieci minuti. -

\- Nessun problema! - Questa volta fu Lucy quella a dare uno strattone e a spingere Natsu fuori dalla porta. Gray si fermò soltanto per un saluto prima di seguirli. In un attimo l'intero gruppo era di nuovo fuori dalla palestra. Lucy si liberò del drago con una spinta - Sei impazzito? Per un attimo ho pensato che volessi farti ammazzare! Che cosa ti abbiamo raccomandato di fare prima di parlare con Erza? -

\- Tu hai detto che non era una persona spaventosa! - La rimbeccò il drago - Ma se devo essere onesto è una presenza davvero terrificante. Mavis era una ragazza dolce e gentile, sempre col sorriso sulle labbra. Niente di tutto questo! -

\- Beh, ora conosci Erza dal vivo e sai come comportarti. - Gli fece notare Gray - In ogni caso sei stato fortunato che non ti abbia decapitato per come le hai risposto. Credo che tu le stia simpatico. -

Natsu non riusciva nemmeno ad immaginare in che modo fosse possibile.

\- E immagino che ormai delle piastrelle non se ne faccia più niente. Ne riparliamo un altro giorno Lucy. Adesso prendo la metro qui dietro e me ne torno a casa. - Mentre camminavano Gray tirò fuori un pacchetto di sigarette tutto ammaccato dalla tasca dei pantaloni e ne sfilò una, mettendosela tra le labbra. Per un attimo Lucy rimase a fissarlo a bocca aperta, non riusciva a credere ai suoi occhi - Da quando hai ricominciato a fumare? -

\- Da circa due settimane. - Le confessò il ragazzo, mentre si accendeva la sua sigaretta e inspirava profondamente.

\- Più o meno da quando Juvia ti ha piantato ... - Osservò Lucy senza pietà e questa volta Gray non le rispose, limitandosi a scrollare le spalle. - Che cosa diavolo è successo? - Lo incalzò la ragazza - Credevo che stesse andando tutto alla grande tra voi due! -

\- Sì stava andando tutto bene, abbiamo diviso casa per sei mesi. - Gray sottolineò il numero con le dita - Ma poi ha un certo punto Juvia ha deciso che voleva portare la cosa al livello successivo. Io le ho semplicemente detto che secondo me non era ancora arrivato il momento, che non eravamo in grado di occuparci di una famiglia e lei l'ha presa a male. -

\- Onestamente io sto dalla sua parte. - Lucy incrociò le braccia, sgridando Gray con lo sguardo - Ha fatto bene a scaricarti, anzi sono stupita che non lo abbia fatto prima. Da quanti anni state insieme? Sette? Mi sembra il momento giusto per decidere! Se dopo tutto questo tempo non sai ancora cosa vuoi fare della vostra relazione allora vuol dire che c'è qualche problema amico mio, dovresti fare chiarezza con i tuoi sentimenti. -

\- Cerchiamo di essere realistici! - Protestò il ragazzo, punto sul vivo - Non ho un lavoro stabile e nemmeno lei. Non abbiamo neanche delle famiglie disposte ad aiutarci, come diavolo dovremmo fare? -

\- Cazzate! Se avessi davvero voglia di mettere la testa a posto potrei trovarti un posto in meno di mezza giornata! Stiamo per aprire un nuovo cantiere per dei lavori di ammodernamento a Grand Central Station! Potrei mandarti lì! -

\- Scusa mi ero scordato che stavo parlando con la regina dell'Upper West! -

\- E io mi ero scordata che stavo parlando con il povero ragazzo del Bronx! - Lo rimbeccò Lucy - Almeno sai che fine ha fatto Juvia? Non l'ho più vista in giro! -

\- Forse è da una zia o sta facendo qualche lavoro fuori città. L'ultima volta che ci siamo visti palava addirittura di tornarsene a Phantom Lord. -

\- Assurdo ... - Alla fine Lucy lanciò un sospiro. Ormai lei e i suoi compagni erano arrivati alla fermata della metropolitana che l'Ice Mage doveva prendere. Gray prese un'ultima boccata prima di gettare il mozzicone per terra e pestarlo - Se ti dovesse capitare di sentirla, dille che le voglio parlare. -

\- Ricevuto. -

\- E se il drago ti da fastidio ... - Gray si girò un'ultima volta, facendo un cenno in direzione di Natsu - Fammi sapere anche quello: ti aiuto a metterlo a cuccia. -

\- Non credo proprio! - Ringhiò Natsu, ma ormai l'altro mago era già sparito giù per i gradini.


	6. Un drago in città

Non so se avete mai visto quel vecchio film "Da giungla a giungla". Mi è tornato in mente proprio mentre correggevo questo capitolo, era divertentissimo! Nel film un ragazzo selvaggio, cresciuto nel cuore della foresta pluviale, viene portato dal padre a New York e ne combina di tutti i colori insieme alla sua tarantola domestica. Come il protagonista del film, Mimi - Siku, Natsu non ha la minima idea di come funziona la vita a Magnolia e lo attendono molte sorprese, specie quelle che hanno in serbo per lui i maghi della Tribù!

 **Un drago in città**

Lucy rimase ferma all'ingresso della metropolitana ancora per qualche secondo, fissando il punto in cui Gray era sparito tra la folla. Poi si prese la testa tra le mani, massaggiandosi le tempie. Il dolore della botta era quasi sparito ma il compito che le era stato assegnato le faceva tornare l'emicrania. Fare da baby sitter ad un drago selvaggio per un mese intero non era esattamente il modo in cui aveva programmato di trascorrere il suo novembre. Ma Erza non le aveva lasciato molte alternative ...

Per un attimo Lucy desiderò che il drago svanisse ma quando riaprì gli occhi trovò Natsu ancora fermo accanto a lei. Non sarebbe stato tanto facile liberarsi di lui e del suo exceed ...

\- Davvero in quella sacca c'è tutta la roba che possiedi? -

Il drago annuì - Un pantalone extra, due paia di mutande e ampio spazio per nasconderci Happy. -

\- Non hai nemmeno un centesimo? -

\- No. -

Lucy inspirò profondamente, sforzandosi di riorganizzare la sua agenda mentale - Dovremo trovarti dei vestiti decenti e cose di prima necessità. È vero che qui in città nessuno bada a cosa indossi, ma se devi stare con me non puoi andartene in giro come un barbone. Ma prima le cose più urgenti: un caffè. -

La ragazza trascinò Natsu nel diner più vicino, giusto dall'altra parte della strada. La ragazza si accaparrò il primo posto disponibile e si lasciò cadere sulla panca con un tonfo - È un bene che qui servano la colazione a tutte le ore! - La cameriera li raggiunse in un attimo, armata di taccuino - Benvenuti al Daphne's Diner. Abbiamo dell'ottimo Metamo e un menù dietetico. Cosa vi porto? -

\- Io sto morendo di fame. - Esclamò Lucy - Prendo un caffè. -

La cameriera segnò l'ordine ma rimase ferma a fissarla in attesa che aggiungesse qualcosa. Anche Lucy la guardò ma ci mise un po' a capire perché era tanto confusa. Normalmente se hai fame non prendi solo un caffè. - E una porzione di pancake. - Aggiunse alla fine.

La donna segnò anche il nuovo ordine prima di passare a Natsu - E per lei, signore? -

\- La cosa più grande che c'è sul menù: doppia razione. E un cappuccino con poco zucchero perché voglio stare leggero. - Anche questa volta la cameriera fece una faccia perplessa ma non commentò e si affrettò a portare la comanda in cucina.

\- Allora ... - Sospirò Lucy - Se c'è qualcosa di quello che ti ha detto Erza che non hai capito, sono a tua disposizione per ogni chiarimento. - La ragazza si aspettava tutto tranne che delle domande così secche e precise - In questo secolo com'è diviso il potere in città? Quante gilde ci sono, dove sono e cos'è il Consiglio? - La cameriera le appoggiò davanti il piatto con i pancake e la sua tazza di caffè e Lucy decise di prendere un sorso prima di rispondere: aveva bisogno di un po' di caffeina per riattivare i neuroni. La donna portò al tavolo anche la colazione ordinata da Natsu: due piatti con delle omelette gigantesche, french toasts, uova strapazzate e beacon strafritto.

\- Fairy Tail si occupa principalmente di tre zone: l'Upper West, Harlem e più su fino al G.W. Bridge ma come tutte le altre gilde ha affiliati sparsi praticamente in ogni angolo di Magnolia. Oltre alla nostra ci sono altre undici associazioni. Blu Pegasus si concentra nell'Upper East e Middle Town. Lamia Scale si occupa di Brooklyn. Quatro Cerberus ha la zona latina del Bronx mentre il resto della contea è sotto il controllo di Crime Sorcière. Sabertooth ha tutta la punta dell'isola di Magnolia e il Financial District. Mermaid Heel si concentra su China Town. Phantom Lord e Grimoire Heart si dividono il Queens in due, uno a est e l'altra a ovest. Raven Tail ha Staten Island. Cait Shelter sta a Tribeca e Scarmiglione infine ha il controllo di Little Italy. Andiamo molto d'accordo con Crime Sorciere, Quatro Cerberus, Blu Pegasus, Lamia Scale, Mermaid Heel, Cait Shelter e Sabertooth. Ma tutte le altre non provano particolare simpatia per noi, specialmente Phantom Lord. -

Natsu stava mangiando con così tanta foga e così rumorosamente che Lucy aveva dei dubbi perfino sul fatto che potesse sentirla. Guardarlo le provocava la nausea.

\- Natsu può mangiare un'intera alce arrosto senza nemmeno trasformarsi in drago! - Le spiegò Happy. Anche se era ancora nascosto nello zaino del suo amico, l'exceed allungò la zampa per afferrare un toast e farlo sparire in un paio di morsi.

\- Quali sono i nostri punti di ritrovo? - Tuttavia, anche se il drago era impegnato ad ingozzarsi, le sue orecchie erano ben aperte

\- Oltre alla palestra che hai appena visto puoi andare al ristorante 8 Island sull'ottantottesima e alla libreria Shadow Gear sulla settantaquattresima. Ma ogni gilda ha delle basi sparse per la città ed è sempre buono sapere dove si trovano in caso ti trovassi nei guai. Per esempio, chi cerca Blu Pegasus sa che deve andare all'agenzia di modelli dei Trimens a Broadway, alla piscina Christina oppure al Friendly Bar a Middle Town, dove c'è sempre Master Bob che serve ai tavoli e fa gli occhiolini ai ragazzi più belli. Se vuoi più tardi ti posso segnare tutti gli indirizzi. -

Lucy doveva ancora iniziare i suoi pancake ma Natsu aveva già finito il primo piatto. Il drago si tappò la bocca con una mano per trattenere un rutto prima di farle la prossima domanda - E per quanto riguarda questa storia sul fatto che la magia deve essere usata di nascosto, come fate voi maghi in città? -

\- È un po' problematico. - Gli spiegò Lucy - Ma ci sono persone che riescono comunque ad usarla per vivere. Per esempio conosco una ragazza specializzata in Arc of Time, che può manipolare il tempo delle cose. Ha un negozio di antiquariato a Middle Town e con la sua abilità ha fatto la una fortuna. Nessuno sa che per restaurare mobili le occorrono pochi secondi e che le magie che fa non hanno bisogno di pennelli e scalpelli. Guadagna un mucchio di quattrini ma se la gente cominciasse a sospettare che c'è qualcosa di strano, il Consiglio la farebbe sicuramente chiudere. -

\- Non ti da fastidio vivere in una città dove tutte le regole sono decise dal Consiglio e nessuno è libero di usare la propria magia come vuole? - Le domandò Natsu - Ti rendi conto che con questo sistema chiunque potrebbe essere sacrificato in ogni momento per il bene della comunità? -

Lucy ammutolì per un istante, spiazzata dalla riflessione del drago ma poi l'allontanò con una scrollata di spalle - Stai esagerando: il sistema funziona. Ci ha risparmiato un sacco di guai e poi io credo che sia meglio separare il mondo dei comuni mortali e quello dei maghi. -

\- Per evitare una nuova caccia alle streghe? -

\- E un sacco di altri problemi. -

Ormai il drago aveva finito la sua colazione. Si scolò il cappuccino con un sol sorso e poi schiantò la tazza sul tavolo - Qual è la prossima tappa? -

\- I tuoi vestiti sono qualcosa che puoi cambiare con la trasformazione oppure no? -

\- Cento anni fa li ho fatti cucire su misura per resistere alla mia magia del fuoco. Quando torno alle mie sembianze di drago uso anche io Requip per spostarli in una dimensione separata. Ma se vuoi posso cambiare forma in infiniti modi. - Il ragazzo sorrise per invitarla ad accettare la sfida - Posso anche assumere il tuo aspetto! -

\- Assolutamente no. - Lucy ingoiò anche lei l'ultimo boccone di pancake - Gemini mi basta e avanza. Per la prossima tappa allora, andremo dalla Tribù. -

\- Da chi? - Ma Lucy lo ignorò, alzandosi dal tavolo per pagare il conto alla cassa - Tranquillo: dobbiamo solo scendere fino al Garment District. -

Una volta fuori la ragazza attirò subito l'attenzione di un taxi e quando l'auto gialla si avvicinò a loro ci ficcò Natsu dentro, senza nemmeno dargli il tempo di replicare. Il taxi ripartì in un lampo.

\- Freed ed Evergreen sono il meglio quando ti serve qualcosa fatto su misura. Bickslow ha un negozio di giocattoli proprio accanto ma passa più tempo da loro che dietro la sua cassa. - Lucy si accorse che Natsu non la stava ascoltando soltanto quando il drago piombò a faccia in giù proprio sulle sue gambe.

\- Ma che accidenti stai facendo? - La ragazza lo spinse via con tutta la forza che aveva e il poverino andò a sbattere praticamente contro il vetro. Aveva la faccia incredibilmente pallida e sembrava più morto che vivo, in un completo stato di incoscienza.

\- Natsu soffre di mal di veicolo! - Le sussurrò Happy, facendo capolino dallo zaino giusto il necessario per non farsi vedere dal tassista - Si sente male ogni volta che sale su qualcosa che si muove. -

\- Ma stai scherzando? Vuole venire a vivere a Magnolia, una città di 1284 km², e non può spostarsi con nessun mezzo di trasporto? Come intende fare? -

\- Ci sono problemi, signorina? - Le domandò il tassista che intanto aveva notato la sagoma di Natsu appoggiata al finestrino come quella di un povero cadavere.

\- Un idiota: questo è il mio unico problema. - Sospirò Lucy. Ma ormai non avevano alternative e il taxi si fermò soltanto vicino alla grande scultura che troneggiava nella piazza più famosa del Garment District: un gigantesco bottone con un ago infilato in uno dei buchi. Lucy fu costretta a trascinare Natsu fuori ma per fortuna, non appena il ragazzo mise di nuovo piede a terra, si rianimò all'istante - Che bello essere fuori da quel trabiccolo infernale! -

\- Spicciati e non perdere tempo, abbiamo un mucchio di cose da fare! - La ragazza lo chiamò, ormai era quasi arrivata dall'altra parte della piazza e Natsu fu costretto a raggiungerla di corsa. Il negozio dove era diretta aveva una grande vetrina con un mucchio di manichini mascherati e una grossa insegna verde con scritto in oro e a lettere cubitali " The Thunder God Tribe". Natsu si fermò per un attimo ad esaminare il nome senza capire che senso aveva per un negozio di vestiti, ma Lucy lo spinse dentro le porte scorrevoli.

\- Benvenuti! Come posso esservi d'aiuto? - Un ragazzo con dei lunghi capelli verdi li accolse subito con un inchino. Indossava una giacca dall'aria un po' militare e un po' del settecento, elegante e raffinata.

\- Freed questo qui è Natsu. - Gli spiegò Lucy - È nuovo in città e gli sto facendo da guida. -

\- Ohoho! Ti sei trovata finalmente un fidanzato! - Una risata sguaiata le fece eco da dietro il bancone. Alla cassa c'era una donna con dei lunghi capelli castani, gli occhiali ed un vestito così appariscente e pieno di pailette da poter abbagliare tutti quelli che le stavano attorno. Si stava dando delle arie con un ventaglio e aveva una scollatura così ampia da lasciare poco all'immaginazione: perfino il seno su cui si era tatuata il marchio della gilda.

\- No Evergreen, non siamo fidanzati. Erza mi ha semplicemente chiesto di occuparmi di lui. - Specificò Lucy e la donna le lanciò uno sguardo triste, pieno di commiserazione - Ma allora è vero quello che si dice in giro: vuoi morire vergine! - Anche l'altro mago che stava dietro il bancone scoppiò a ridere come un matto.

\- Ahaha! La nostra Coniglietta Lucy non ha speranza! -

\- Ancora con questa storia Bickslow? -

\- Sei tu che hai deciso di usare quel costume a carnevale ... -

Il mago indossava un incrocio tra la divisa di un cavaliere e la tuta di un assassino. Aveva dei capelli blu con una specie di cresta e al centro della faccia un tatuaggio simile alla figura di un omino stilizzato. Quando spalancò la bocca in una specie di smorfia, Natsu notò subito che aveva il marchio della gilda impresso sulla lingua.

\- Bando alle ciance! - Li zittì Lucy - Sono venuta qui perché al nostro amico servono dei nuovi vestiti imbevuti di magia per resistere alle sue tecniche con il fuoco. Qualcosa di molto, molto resistente e che lo faccia sembrare un abitante del ventunesimo secolo! -

\- Non vi preoccupate: siete venuti nel posto giusto. In fondo sono un esperto di rune! Adesso ti prendo qualche completo così possiamo farci un'idea dell'effetto e darti un consiglio. Se trovi qualcosa che ti piace posso fartene una copia imbevuta di rune ignifughe! - Freed si lanciò all'istante tra gli espositori, raccogliendo qualcosa di qua e di là. Alla fine, dopo aver fatto un bel mucchio, appoggiò tutto nel camerino e ci spinse dentro Natsu. Lucy si ritrovò con il suo zaino stretto tra le braccia.

\- Forza vogliamo vedere come stai! - Lo incoraggiò Bickslow e anche Happy fece capolino dal suo nascondiglio per curiosare.

\- Sta ben fermo lì in mezzo. -

\- Come? -

Freed si sfilò una penna dal taschino e la batté sullo stipite del camerino come se fosse stata una bacchetta magica - Jutsu Shiki: Outfit n.1 - Una luce verde sfavillò dentro il camerino, si sentì Natsu che cacciava uno strillo e poi la tenda si aprì come per magia. L'incantesimo di Freed aveva sostituito gli abiti del ragazzo con un pantalone e una giacca grigi, scarpe nere di pelle lucida e una specie di scialle della nonna di lana verde.

\- Ecco a voi la collezione Burberry di quest'anno! - Cominciò a spiegare Freed - Un guardaroba Classical Bohemian, ispirato alla moda anni 60. Colori pop, stampe geometriche, leopard print e ricami indiani, dove gli specchietti tondi donano luci scintillanti. Il freddo si combatte con maxi coperte frangiate e con giacchine di pelliccia. Che ve ne pare? -

Happy fu costretto a tapparsi la bocca con le zampe per evitare di scoppiare a ridere. Lucy scosse la testa e Natsu lanciò un sonoro - NO! -

Freed fece una smorfia, tirò di nuovo la tendina e recitò la sua formula battendo la bacchetta - Otfit n.2! - Quando la tenda si aprì Natsu apparve con un pantalone di velluto nero, una giacca grigia con ricami argento e una grossa sciarpa di pelliccia scura. Occhiali da sole tondi, guanti con le dita tagliate e scarpe grigie.

\- Emporio Armani punta alla duttilità delle texture per realizzare una collezione urban e confortevole. - Ricominciò Freed - I parka e i caban realizzati in check e tessuti effetto mohair, enfatizzano il lato caldo e comfy, i blazer destrutturati si abbinano perfettamente ai pantaloni effetto sportswear. -

\- Io non capisco cosa sta dicendo! - Esclamò questa volta Happy - Ma sto per morire dal ridere! -

\- Non lo capisco nemmeno io ... - Ammise Lucy e il povero Natsu si sfilò gli occhiali con rabbia - Non ci vado in giro così! -

Freed fu costretto a tirare di nuovo la tendina e a ripetere l'incantesimo per una terza volta - Outfit n.3! - Quando il camerino si aprì e Natsu uscì allo scoperto sia Happy che Lucy scoppiarono a ridere all'istante. Il ragazzo adesso indossava un cappellino di lana blu e bianco con un pon pon in cima, una giacchettina blu con un garofano rosa nel taschino e una camicetta azzurra. Aveva dei pantaloni marroni più larghi di due taglie e una cartellina grigia a tracolla. - Gucci ha pensato a un guardaroba eclettico, romantico e con libertà di stile. Le camicie sono morbide, fluttuanti e chiuse da fiocchi. Il mondo maschile e quello femminile si uniscono, amalgamano e incontrano ... - Ma questa volta Freed non riuscì nemmeno a finire la sua presentazione: Natsu si sfilò il cappello e strappò via i vestiti con rabbia, tirandoli tutti all'aria. In men che non si dica l'unica cosa che gli rimaneva addosso era il boxer. - E questa la chiami moda? Cento anni fa li chiamavamo costumi di carnevale! -

Tutto il suo corpo sembrava scolpito come quello di una statua greca. Lucy aveva già intravisto i muscoli sulle braccia e gli addominali ma rimase letteralmente senza fiato di fronte a quella scena. Non aveva mai visto un ragazzo con un fisico come quello.

\- Suvvia! - Evergreen lo spinse di nuovo dentro il camerino, tirando la tenda e facendo finta di ignorare la faccia scioccata di Lucy - Adesso non lasciarti influenzare dalle cattive abitudini di Gray! Già abbiamo troppi problemi con quel suo tic quando si spoglia in pubblico! -

\- Mi sa che con Natsu ... - Osservò Bickslow - Dobbiamo andare sul classico. -

Alla fine il drago accettò quell'ultima proposta e prese qualche paio di pantaloni e di jeans, t - shirt e maglioni, stivali e uno smanicato adatto all'inverno. Anche se non sentiva il freddo per via dei suoi poteri qualcosa di pesante gli occorreva lo stesso per non dare troppo nell'occhio.

\- Tra due giorni, allora? - Lucy allungò la carta di credito ed Evergreen la fece passare nel lettore con fin troppa gioia.

\- Due giorni precisi! - La rassicurò Freed.

\- Perfetto. Ma prima che andiamo via c'è un'ultima cosa che volevo chiedervi: avete sentito più notizie di Laxus? -

\- Ci ha chiamati ieri. - Le spiegò Bickslow - Sta ancora cercando il nonno. Ci ha detto che forse ha trovato una pista ma non ha aggiunto altro. -

\- Ci vuole tenere sulle spine. Speriamo bene ... - Borbottò Lucy - Mi raccomando il mio indirizzo lo conoscete: mandate lì l'intero pacco di vestiti dato che per Natsu è un po' difficile spostarsi ... -

\- Sta tranquilla! - Le fece eco Evergreen mentre uscivano canticchiando con una voce musicale.

\- E ora terza tappa! - Annunciò Lucy cercando di rallegrare il drago che camminava dietro di lei con aria infastidita - Sono sicura che questo posto ti piacerà di più! -

\- Qual è? -

\- Walmart! - Questa volta Lucy costrinse Natsu a seguirla fino al centro commerciale più vicino. Non appena il drago lo vide spalancò la bocca per lo stupore - Ma è enorme! -

Il Walmart scelto occupava da solo ben tre piani di un grattacelo, ma Lucy si affrettò a spegnere il suo stupore - In realtà questo è perfino piccolo. -

I vari cartelli indicavano reparti dedicati praticamente ad ogni cosa: abbigliamento, arredamento, animali e soprattutto cibo. Natsu non riusciva a credere ai suoi occhi - Ci vendono di tutto! -

\- Ecco perché abbiamo bisogno di questo posto per fare il pieno per te ed Happy. - La ragazza gli ficcò un carrello tra le mani, indicandogli di seguirla tra gli scaffali. - Se vedi qualcosa che ti serve prendila. - Lucy aveva già in mente una lista della spesa molto precisa ma Natsu non la sentì mentre parlava. Non aveva mai visto nemmeno la metà delle cose che c'erano in esposizione e tutto per lui era una novità. Anche Happy aveva tirato fuori la testa dallo zaino e fissava ogni cosa a bocca aperta.

\- Io direi di cominciare con spazzolino, denitrifico e tutto il reparto bagno. - Lucy puntò a colpo sicuro verso i prodotti che le servivano ma quando si girò si accorse che il drago era rimasto indietro vicino allo scaffale del bagnoschiuma. Natsu ed Happy erano impegnati annusare bottiglie di shampoo: avevano già aperto una dozzina di flaconi.

\- Wow! Questo sa davvero di cannella! -

\- Ne voglio uno col profumo di tonno! -

\- Metteteli a posto! - Lucy fu costretta a strappargli le confezioni con un sibilo - Non potete aprire tutto quello che trovate! Vi vedranno dalle telecamere! -

\- Ma se non lo annusi come fai a sapere se quello che c'è sull'etichetta è vero? - Le domandò il drago con aria innocente e Lucy sbuffò, spingendolo via.

Mentre passavano accanto al reparto dedicato agli animali domestici, la ragazza si fermò un attimo per prendere un grosso cesto imbottito dove sistemare Happy. - Ti va bene questo? - Ma l'exceed non le rispose nemmeno: sembrava come ipnotizzato, completamente catturato dallo scintillio dei giocattoli per gatti nell'espositore lì accanto. Aveva allungato una zampa fuori dallo zaino e stava dando dei colpetti ad un pesciolino di gomma, coperto di strass argentati - Non ho mai visto niente di più bello ... -

Anche Natsu stava fissando il giocattolo con la bocca spalancata - Hai ragione amico mio! -

Lucy si prese un attimo per studiarli, fissandoli in silenzio. Si domandò se era quella la ragione per cui draghi ed exceed andavano tanto d'accordo, poi decise che non le interessava scoprirlo e li accontentò tirando il pesciolino nel carrello. - Hai bisogno anche di una lettiera? -

Questa volta Happy le rispose con una smorfia indignata - Non sono più un cucciolo! -

\- Ovvio ... - Lucy scosse la testa e ricominciò a camminare, diretta finalmente al reparto alimentari - Siccome a casa vivo da sola non ho molto in frigo, quindi ci conviene prendere qualcosa anche per voi. Tu mangi sempre così come sta mattina? -

\- Stai scherzando? Quella era solo una colazione leggera! -

Avrebbe dovuto immaginarlo ... La spesa al reparto alimentari fu la più lunga e la più devastante di tutta la vita di Lucy. Natsu ed Happy avevano voglia di mangiare tutto quello che c'era e rastrellavano ogni cosa che gli capitava a tiro. Sette tipi di pesci diversi in scatola, diciotto buste di patatine, nove gusti diversi di gelato, biscotti, lasagne precotte, carne a non finire, ramen, pasta, risotti, ravioli, frutta, verdura e caramelle, tonnellate di caramelle. In men che non si dica il carrello divenne una specie di montagna su ruote, così piena di schifezze che la gente si girava a fissarli come se fossero stati un fenomeno da baraccone. Alla fine Lucy fu costretta a spingere entrambi via prima che comprassero l'intero Walmart, ma per convincerli fu costretta a promettergli che sarebbero ripassati un altro giorno.

Quando alla fine uscirono dal centro commerciale erano così carichi di buste da sembrare impossibile che potessero trascinarle fino a Central Park.

\- Sarebbe stato meglio se fossi andata a fare la spesa con Droy! - Sospirò Lucy - Scommetto che ci vuole la metà di questa roba per sfamarlo per un mese intero. - Forse era soltanto un'impressione, ma quando la ragazza rimise la carta di credito a posto nel borsellino, ebbe l'impressione che fosse diventata più leggera. Ma invece di offendersi per quello che aveva appena detto, Natsu le fece un gran sorriso - Grazie per tutto quello che stai facendo per me ed Happy! Sei davvero una brava persona! -

Per un attimo Lucy ammutolì, spiazzata da quella risposta ma l'effetto durò solo per un attimo - Non c'è bisogno che mi ringrazi: in fondo dovevo pur fare qualcosa per sdebitarmi "dell'aiuto" che mi hai dato con Bora. - La ragazza si girò a guardarlo puntandogli un dito contro - Ma se proprio vuoi fare qualcosa per sdebitarti comportati bene, trovati un lavoro e convinci Erza che puoi cavartela da solo, così non toccherà più a me farti da balia! - Ma Lucy era distratta e mentre sgridava Natsu scese dal marciapiede senza nemmeno accorgersi che il semaforo era ancora rosso. Non si accorse nemmeno del rumore delle sirene della polizia e dei clacson impazziti delle macchine che cercavano di scansarsi per far passare le volanti all'incrocio. Per fortuna il drago aveva i riflessi pronti: lasciò cadere le buste che stava portando e l'afferrò, tirandola indietro. L'attimo dopo una grossa jeep uscì fuori strada, passando sul marciapiede. Si fermò soltanto quando colpì il palo del semaforo.

\- Wow! C'è mancato poco! - Lucy rimase stretta al petto di Natsu con un braccio del ragazzo a cingerle le spalle, consapevole del fatto che il drago aveva più ragione che mai. Se non l'avesse strattonata in tempo, l'auto l'avrebbe investita in pieno.

\- Tutto bene, signorina? - Attorno a loro si era raccolto già un piccolo gruppo di persone, mentre l'uomo al volante cercava di scendere dal veicolo. Per fortuna non era ferito ma era visibilmente scosso per lo spavento.

\- Signorina? - Ma Lucy non riusciva a sentire niente, tranne il rumore del suo stesso cuore che le batteva all'impazzata nelle orecchie.

\- Lo sai che non si attraversa mai senza guardare? - L'ammonì Natsu con un sorriso dolce - Le strade erano pericolose l'ultima volta che sono stato qui ma al giorno d'oggi sembrano peggiorate! Mi sa che anche a me toccherà farti da balia di questo passo. Ti senti bene? -

\- G ... Grazie ... - Sussurrò la ragazza dopo un po', sciogliendosi dalla stretta. Il cuore le batteva ancora a mille e le tremavano le gambe, ma si sforzò lo stesso di rassicurarlo - Va ... tutto bene ... Torniamo a casa adesso. -


	7. Nella tana del drago

Ciao a tutti quelli che mi seguono! Ecco per voi il nuovo capitolo della settimana! Mi sono anticipata un po' nel pubblicarlo perché domani parto e non avrò tempo di mettermi al pc. Finalmente un po' di meritato riposo dopo mesi di lavoro non stop! Ci rivediamo lunedì, puntuali come sempre. Buona lettura e buon divertimento!

 **Nella tana del drago**

Dopo una sosta per un hot dog gigante, un pietoso viaggio in taxi e un'altro in ascensore, Lucy, Natsu ed Happy riuscirono finalmente a ritornare all'appartamento di Central Park. Avevano comprato così tanto cibo che per chiudere il frigorifero la ragazza fu costretta a dargli una spallata e così tante merendine che alla fine le toccò lasciare lo sportello della dispensa aperto a metà. - Se avete fame venite qui e prendete quello che vi pare. Detesto cucinare e quindi non mi chiedete di farlo anche per voi. Lì ci sono i fornelli e quello è il microonde. -

\- Microche? - Le fece eco Natsu e Lucy capì istantaneamente che quella era un'invenzione che il drago non poteva conoscere, come probabilmente metà delle cose che c'erano nell'attico.

\- Prima regola di casa Hertphilia: se non sai come usarlo non lo toccare. - Lo avvertì la ragazza mentre prendeva il resto delle buste e si spostava in soggiorno - In questa casa non si entra con le scarpe sporche, i panni non si buttano per terra e non si sputa fuoco, per nessuna ragione al mondo. - Lucy lanciò un'occhiata d'avvertimento al drago e Natsu si affrettò ad annuire per calmarla.

\- Niente cibo sul divano, niente gatti sul divano, niente gatti sul letto, non limarsi le unghie sui mobili e nemmeno sulle poltrone. -

\- Ma per chi mi hai preso? - Replicò Happy con aria indignata - Non sono mica un selvaggio! -

\- E questa ... - Gli spiegò la ragazza, aprendo una porta in fondo al corridoio - È la stanza degli ospiti dove starete per il prossimo mese. - Si trattava di una camera molto spaziosa dai colori neutri, bianco, nero e metallo. In un angolo c'era un grosso letto a due piazze e dalla parte opposta un mobile con alcuni libri e un grosso televisore. La stanza aveva anche un bagno privato e una finestra molto ampia, ma a differenza di quella nella camera di Lucy non si affacciava sul parco, bensì dalla parte opposta.

\- Tenetevi la cuccia, la sardina di gomma e tutti quegli stupidi shampoo che avete aperto. - La ragazza ficcò le due buste rimaste dritte in braccio a Natsu - Io vado a farmi un bagno: ci vediamo dopo, forse. - Lucy richiuse la porta senza nemmeno aspettare che le rispondessero: l'unica cosa di cui aveva bisogno dopo quella giornata infernale era di rilassarsi un po'.

Quando la ragazza ritornò nella sua stanza la trovò in pessime condizioni: c'erano ancora le coperte gettate per terra e pozze d'acqua nei punti in cui il ghiaccio di Gray si era sciolto. - Ci penserò dopo. - Sospirò Lucy mentre si spogliava. Riempì la vasca d'acqua bollente e di schiuma, proprio come piaceva a lei, e scivolò dentro senza esitazione. La ragazza appoggiò la testa al bordo guardando fuori dalla finestra opposta: anche se il vetro era opaco era evidente che ormai era calata la notte. Il dolore della botta ormai era sparito, ma rimaneva tanta stanchezza; l'esperienza dell'auto che l'aveva quasi investita le metteva ancora i brividi, nonostante la temperatura della vasca. Nemmeno il sapone profumato e la carezza della spugna riuscivano a scacciare via quella brutta sensazione. Lucy si appoggiò le mani sul petto, tentando di calmare i battiti e le venne subito in mente la forza con cui Natsu l'aveva stretta per difenderla. Anche se l'idea di ospitare il drago non le faceva piacere, doveva ammettere di essere in debito con lui. Ma quella era la prima volta che divideva casa con qualcuno, specialmente con un maschio, e l'idea la metteva a disagio.

\- Sta calma ... - Sussurrò la ragazza a se stessa - Che può succedere in fondo? - Lucy prese un respiro profondo e lasciò che il suo corpo scivolasse completamente sotto il livello dell'acqua. Mentre stava così la ragazza non si accorse né del fatto che la porta del bagno si era aperta né che qualcuno era appena entrato. Quando Lucy riemerse per prendere fiato trovò Natsu ad accoglierla vicino al bordo della vasca. Era completamente nudo, eccezion fatta per la tovaglia che si era avvolto intorno ai fianchi. Ma quel pezzo di stoffa era un po' troppo piccolo e lasciava intravedere una serie di dettagli sexy che sarebbe stato meglio coprire, come i suoi addominali, le linee degli obliqui che scendevano in basso come una freccia e le sue cosce scolpite.

\- Puoi farti più in là così entro anche io? -

Per un lungo istante il cervello della ragazza rimase bianco come un foglio di carta poi Lucy lanciò uno strillo disumano e scagliò la spugna che stava stringendo dritta in faccia al drago - FUORI DI QUI! - Natsu subì il colpo in pieno e per poco non inciampò e finì seduto per terra - Perché ti arrabbi tanto? Anche io ho bisogno di un bagno! -

\- HO DETTO FUORI! - Replicò Lucy mentre tirava le gambe al petto e cercava di coprirsi il seno con le braccia - Vattene nel tuo bagno! - Non c'era alcuna speranza di ragionare: Natsu fu costretto a filarsela via il più in fretta possibile prima che Lucy lo facesse a pezzi. Il ragazzo riuscì a chiudere la porta giusto un istante prima che una bottiglia di bagnoschiuma lo prendesse alla testa. Il contenitore andò a sbattere contro il legno ed esplose, inondando tutto il pavimento con il suo contenuto.

\- La tua stanza ha un bagno privato! - Continuò a gridargli dietro Lucy - Hai la tua doccia lì! -

\- Ci ho provato! - Le fece eco la voce di Natsu - Ma non sapevo come farla funzionare e tu hai detto che una delle regole della casa è non toccare quello che non sai usare! Pensavo non ci fosse niente di male dato che tu avevi già riempito la vasca ... -

Questa volta la maga celeste ammutolì: non avrebbe mai immaginato che una delle sue idee più brillanti potesse ritorcersi contro di lei in quel modo. - È impossibile che non riesca a far partire una doccia! Non ne hai mai usata una? Dove accidenti hai fatto il bagno negli ultimi cento anni? -

\- In un fiume. -

Avrebbe dovuto immaginarlo ...

\- Virgooo! - Anche se non aveva le sue chiavi accanto a lei, Lucy gridò, attivando abbastanza magia perché lo spirito potesse risponderle. Dopo qualche secondo anche Natsu lanciò uno strillo e la maga capì che era il segno che aveva appena visto lo spirito della vergine.

\- Cosa posso fare per lei, principessa? -

\- Non chiamarmi principessa ho detto! E mostra a questo idiota come far funzionare la doccia nel bagno degli ospiti. - Le spiegò Lucy e lo spirito annuì prontamente - Venga con me signor Idiota le mostro io come fare. -

\- Non mi chiamo "Idiota"! - Replicò Natsu ma ormai Virgo si era già avviata lungo il corridoio e il drago fu costretto a seguirla senza poter protestare. Lucy dall'altra parte della porta lanciò un sospiro e sprofondò di nuovo sott'acqua. "Che può succedere in fondo?" Ripeté tra sé e sé ma senza riuscire a scacciare quel senso di fastidio che le opprimeva il petto.

Occorse un bel po' prima che Lucy riuscisse a convincersi a uscire dalla vasca e ad asciugarsi i capelli. Quando uscì dal bagno scoprì che Virgo aveva già rimesso in ordine la sua stanza e che era pronta ad occuparsi anche del sapone che aveva schizzato sulla porta. - Ho spiegato agli ospiti come usare la loro doccia e adesso sembrano perfettamente a loro agio. - La rassicurò lo spirito - Vuole che prepari qualcosa per cena anche a lei? -

\- No, grazie. Oggi ho visto troppo cibo per i miei gusti. -

Non appena arrivò in soggiorno Lucy fece una smorfia. "Ospiti a loro agio" forse non era il termine corretto. Natsu si era rivestito e se ne stava stravaccato sul divano ad ingozzarsi di patatine, con i piedi appoggiati sul tavolino da caffè in cristallo che gli stava davanti. Anche Happy si era seduto sul divano e aveva aperto una scatoletta di sardine da cui tirava fuori un pesce dopo l'altro. C'erano briciole sul pavimento, buste di merendine vuote e un paio di lattine di cola schiacciate.

\- Non ero stata chiara quando ho detto niente gatti e niente cibo sul divano? - Lucy incrociò le braccia con uno sbuffo ma le sue lamentele non ebbero alcun successo. Drago ed exceed erano troppo impegnati a seguire l'ultima replica di una partita di football in televisione. Natsu lanciò un grido d'esultanza quando un giocatore dei Magnolia Giants spedì per terra uno di quelli dei Bosco's Cowboys.

\- Sul serio? Non posso crederci! Non sapevi come far funzionare la doccia e poi hai acceso la televisione? -

\- Non l'ho accesa io. - Replicò Natsu - È stato Happy quando è saltato sul tavolo e ha schiacciato per sbaglio quel coso coi tasti. E boom! Lo schermo si è acceso! -

\- Ho avuto così tanta paura! - Frignò il gatto - Ho pensato che fosse una magia e che ci fossero delle persone intrappolate lì dentro, ma poi Natsu si è ricordato di quella cosa chiamata cinema e ha pensato fosse simile. -

\- Balle. - Borbottò Lucy - Sei un pervertito esattamente come tutti gli altri! Scommetto che quella della doccia era una scusa! -

\- Sono un drago, non sono particolarmente interessato alle femmine umane. - Le rispose Natsu senza nemmeno degnarsi di girarsi a guardarla.

\- Eppure io ho sentito un mucchio di storie in cui qualche drago crudele rapiva una bella principessa per tenerla chiusa nella sua torre ... -

\- Tu sei una principessa? -

\- Che c'entra? È ovvio che non lo sono! -

\- Allora perché ti preoccupi? - Questa volta Lucy non riuscì più a contenere la rabbia e afferrò un paio di cuscini dalla poltrona per tirarli dritti in testa a Natsu e al suo gatto che sghignazzava - Non sarò una principessa ma almeno sono una persona più civile ed educata di voi! Per colpa vostra il mio soggiorno adesso sembra un campo di battaglia! -

\- Hai ragione ad essere arrabbiata, sicuramente hai lo stomaco vuoto. Vuoi? - Natsu le tese la sua busta di patatine e la ragazza la spinse via con un colpo della mano - Non ho detto che voglio mangiare! -

\- Due di queste? - Anche Happy le tese la scatola di sardine e Lucy fu costretta a tapparsi il naso per la puzza - Neanche per sogno! -

Drago ed exceed lanciarono un nuovo grido d'esultanza quando, questa volta, un corridore dei Bosco's Cowboys spedì all'aria un avversario dei Magnolia's Giants. - Questo gioco è forte! - Esclamò Natsu - Vince chi mette K.O. gli altri per primo? -

" Dove accidenti sei stato negli ultimi cento anni?" Ma Lucy riuscì trattenersi giusto un attimo prima di ripetere per l'ennesima volta la stessa domanda. - Si chiama football e no, non vince chi stende per primo l'altra squadra. L'obiettivo è quello di portare la palla oltre la meta avversaria e vince chi colleziona più punti. E onestamente, a me il football non piace. - La ragazza rubò il telecomando che Natsu ed Happy avevano lasciato sul tavolino, ignorando le loro proteste. Quando Lucy si spostò dal canale dedicato allo sport la prima cosa che trovò fu un'edizione speciale del telegiornale. Un paio di giornalisti discuteva, dietro la loro scrivania, dell'ennesimo caso di cronaca nera, mentre sullo sfondo si succedevano le immagini di piccolo bar impacchettato dai nastri gialli della polizia. I titoli che scorrevano in basso recitavano a lettere cubitali: " il serial killer di Magnolia colpisce ancora. Altre tre vittime".

\- Era questo il motivo per cui Erza ha detto che ci sono problemi in città? - Le domandò Natsu ma Lucy non lo stava ascoltando. La stradina e i tavolini del bar le sembravano stranamente familiari ma ci mise un po' per capire che si trattava del " Red Sunset" a Little Italy.

" Il ritrovamento è stato fatto nel primo pomeriggio." Stava dicendo uno degli inviati sul luogo " Quando uno dei proprietari ha raggiunto i colleghi per aprire il locale ha scoperto che ormai erano soltanto dei cadaveri. Come nei casi degli ultimi giorni, il cuore di tutte le vittime è stato asportato e non c'è traccia né dell'assassino, né della sua arma."

Forse era quello il motivo per cui c'erano tutte quelle volanti che correvano e all'incrocio era quasi stata investita ...

\- Scommetto che si trattava di maghi di Scarmiglione. - Osservò Lucy - Quello è uno dei loro punti di ritrovo preferiti. -

\- Ci sono stati altri casi? - Le domandò ancora Natsu e Lucy annuì - Questo è il terzo in due settimane. Anzi, il quinto. - Ma poi la ragazza spense la televisione con aria disgustata. Non aveva voglia di restare altro tempo ad ascoltare cose così macabre - Sono stanca e oggi è stata una giornata terribile. Non voglio più saperne niente. -

\- Eppure io non penso che sia stata una giornata così terribile. Non ci siamo divertiti al Walmart? Che cosa avresti fatto oggi se non avessi incontrato me? - Le domandò Natsu col suo solito sorriso ma Lucy spense rapidamente il suo entusiasmo - Avrei dormito fino a tardi e dopo essermi svegliata avrei fatto una bella tazza di caffè e un po' di colazione. Poi mi sarei messa a leggere qualche capitolo dell'ultimo romanzo che ho comprato, avrei chiesto a Virgo di cucinarmi il pranzo e mi sarei fatta un'altra tazza di caffè. Avrei passato il pomeriggio a scrivere e a sera avrei fatto un bagno caldo, cenato e mi sarei rimessa a scrivere con una bella tazza di tè davanti. Avrei scritto fino a che non gli occhi non si fossero chiusi dal sonno e poi sarei andata a dormire. -

\- Che noia! -

\- Non è compito tuo decidere come mi diverto oppure no! - Ma ormai la stanchezza era davvero troppa e la ragazza fu costretta a tapparsi la bocca per soffocare uno sbadiglio. - Io me ne vado a dormire. - Lucy agitò una mano per salutarli ma prima che potesse sparire la voce di Natsu la costrinse a fermarsi - Aspetta! C'era un'ultima cosa che volevo chiederti! -

Aveva promesso di fargli da guida ma Lucy non riuscì a nascondere un pizzico di irritazione - Cosa? -

\- Sai se ci sono altri draghi in città? -

\- Per quello che ne so ce ne sono almeno altri sei. - Gli spiegò la ragazza - Ho scordato di dirtelo prima ma due di loro sono iscritti a Fairy Tail come te. -

\- Sul serio? - Esclamò Natsu - E come si chiamano? -

\- Una è Wendy Marvell, il Drago del Cielo e l'altro è Gajeel Redfox, il Drago di Ferro. - Non appena sentì quei nomi il ragazzo si illuminò - Dici sul serio? La piccola Wendy è qui? E Gajeel! -

\- Li conosci? -

\- Certo che sì! Wendy se ne va ancora in giro fingendo di essere una ragazzina? E Gajeel ha ancora quel brutto muso tutto il giorno? - La descrizione fatta da Natsu la fece sorridere: era evidente che li conosceva bene. - Wendy sembra ancora una ragazzina di tredici anni e Gajeel ha sempre un'espressione truce, di giorno e di notte. -

\- Ahaha! Questo è davvero il massimo! - Ridacchiò il drago - Se Gajeel ha modo di contattarti scommetto che domani sarà il primo a farlo! -

\- Io spero di no. - Borbottò invece Lucy mentre Natsu continuava a mormorare - Certo che è davvero un bel record ... Non mi aspettavo di trovare tutti questi draghi a Magnolia ... -

Anche se aveva sonno e poca voglia di chiacchierare, Lucy non riuscì a trattenersi dal chiedergli - Quanti draghi sono rimasti al mondo? -

\- Meno di cento. -

\- I maghi celesti sono meno di trenta. - Aggiunse la ragazza e Natsu la ricambiò con un sorriso amaro.

\- Allora siamo due specie in via d'estinzione. -

\- Sembra così. Magnolia ha quasi nove milioni di abitanti e oltre a me ci sono solo due maghe che usano la mia stessa magia. Pazienza, questo vuol dire meno concorrenza. - La ragazza fu costretta a coprirsi di nuovo la bocca per non sbadigliare - E se non ci sono altre domande, io per ora vado a letto. Buonanotte. -

\- Buonanotte! - Le fecero eco Natsu ed Happy mentre se ne andava via. L'exceed per parlare aspettò fino a che non sentì la porta della camera di Lucy che si chiudeva - Sei contento? A quanto pare sei riuscito a farti accettare in città. Sicuro di voler rimanere qui? -

Natsu si appoggiò meglio con la schiena al divano, sospirando - Tranquillo Happy, ce la posso fare. Devo solo evitare impedire ai miei ricordi di infastidirmi. - I suoi occhi erano incollati allo schermo della televisione ma il gatto ebbe l'impressione che stesse guardando qualche altra cosa, qualche scena del suo passato.

\- Le assomiglia tanto, vero? -

\- Tantissimo ... -


	8. Non ti credo

Buongiorno a tutti! E' stato fantastico mi sono proprio rilassata, ogni tanto fa bene staccare la spina, ma adesso sono di nuovo qui con l'aggiornamento di questa settimana. Si tratta di un capitolo molto importante, che vi aiuterà a capire meglio la storia di Natsu ed il suo passato ...

 **Non ti credo**

Lucy era così stanca che non appena si infilò nel letto piombò in un sonno profondo. Quando si svegliò il mattino successivo non sapeva né che ora fosse né per quanto tempo avesse dormito, ma sotto il piumone si stava così bene e così al caldo, che non aveva alcuna voglia di aprire gli occhi per scoprirlo.

\- Ancora un altro po' ... - Mormorò la ragazza tra sé e sé, girandosi dall'altra parte per evitare la luce che entrava dalla finestra. Afferrò il cuscino e lo tirò più vicino per appoggiarci meglio la testa, ma capì troppo tardi che quello non era un pezzo di stoffa imbottito. Era troppo duro e assomigliava tanto, anzi troppo, al braccio di una persona ...

Lucy riaprì gli occhi di scatto e scoprì che quello che aveva appena afferrato era Natsu. Il ragazzo stava dormendo proprio accanto a lei e così profondamente, da non essersi accorto di niente. Sembrava quasi un bambino, con quei capelli spettinati che gli coprivano la faccia e la bocca leggermente aperta, ma se c'era una cosa a cui Lucy non poteva proprio credere quella era la storia del bambino innocente.

\- FORI DAL MIO LETTO! - La ragazza lanciò uno strillo disumano e tirò un calcio con tutta la forza che aveva, scagliando il malcapitato giù per terra. Natsu colpì il pavimento con un tonfo ma si rialzò subito, tenendosi le mani premute dietro la testa - Ehi! Perché stai cercando di uccidermi? -

\- Che ci fai qui? - Gridò invece Lucy. Le sue guance si colorirono subito di rosso non appena scoprì che il ragazzo era praticamente in mutande. - Non dirmi che non sai come funziona il letto nella tua stanza? -

\- Certo che so come funziona! - Protestò lui - Ma quel letto è scomodo! Si vede che non ci dorme mai nessuno, per questo ho deciso di mettermi sul tuo. -

\- È scomodo? - Ripeté Lucy che ormai non sapeva più cosa aspettarsi dal drago - Mi dispiace che non rispetti i tuoi standard! Hai controllato se per caso qualcuno si è scordato un pisello sotto il materasso? -

\- Perché? -

\- Perché sembri peggio della principessa della favola! - Esclamò lei - La prossima volta se stai scomodo vattene sul divano, buttati nella vasca, appenditi al lampadario ma non venire nel mio letto e non venirci in mutante! -

\- Ma che problema hai con le mie mutande? Come devo dormire? Col cappotto? -

Lucy si passò una mano sulla faccia, esasperata. Erza non poteva darle una condanna peggiore! Forse aveva saputo del piccolo soprannome che le aveva affibbiato e voleva vendicarsi?

\- Natsu ha ragione ... Questo letto è il più comodo ... - Lucy fu costretta a buttare all'aria le coperte per capire da dove veniva quella vocina. Happy si era infilato talmente sotto che era praticamente impossibile capire come facesse a respirare.

\- Ho detto niente gatti sul e dentro il letto! - La ragazza lo afferrò per la coda, scagliandolo dritto tra le braccia del suo amico - E poi ho comprato una cuccia per te! -

\- Ma io non ho mai detto che ci avrei dormito! - Replicò l'exceed prima di mettersi a piagnucolare - Natsu questa Lucy è ogni giorno più spaventosa! -

\- Siete voi due che siete un incubo! - Ma Lucy non riuscì nemmeno a finire la frase prima che la suoneria del suo telefono riempisse la stanza: "Along with a little dirty suitcase, I descended from the sky."

\- Chi è adesso che rompe? - La sera precedente Lucy aveva lasciato il cellulare in carica, appoggiato sulla scrivania e per raggiungerlo fu costretta a scavalcare Natsu ed Happy che le ostruivano il passaggio.

\- Attenta a dove vai! -

\- Levatevi voi due di mezzo! -

Il drago fu costretto a piegarsi all'indietro per evitarla ma Lucy gli pestò ugualmente una gamba, mentre si allungava per afferrare il telefono. Durò solo un istante ma quell'istante fu più che sufficiente per dare a Natsu la possibilità di ammirare a distanza ravvicinata tutto il lato B della maga. Aveva una forma perfetta, tondo e sodo al punto giusto. Natsu fu costretto a sfregarsi gli occhi per cancellare l'immagine. La ragazza lo aveva già classificato come un pervertito e non aveva alcuna intenzione di sentirla urlare un'altra volta.

\- Pronto? - Lucy aprì la chiamata senza nemmeno controllare a chi apparteneva il numero.

" Passami l'idiota che è lì con te." Le intimò una voce profonda senza nemmeno darle il buongiorno o chiederle come stava. Lucy non poteva sbagliarsi: era facile indovinare chi fosse il proprietario, un certo, scontroso, Drago di Ferro.

\- Credo vogliano te. - La ragazza passò il cellulare a Natsu, appoggiandoglielo all'orecchio e la voce dall'altra parte ricominciò subito a parlare " Amsterdam Ave all'incrocio con la 147, numero 15. Ti aspetto qui." Poi senza aggiungere altro attaccò la chiamata. Seguì un istante di silenzio e poi l'apparecchio si mise di nuovo a suonare. Questa volta quando Lucy rispose, sentì la voce di Levy: " Come stai? Tutto a posto? Mirajane mi ha detto quello che ti è successo!"

\- Ma se io non ho nemmeno parlato con Mirajane? -

" E quando l'ho detto a Gajeel è impazzito e mi ha rubato il telefono!" Un grugnito le fece eco, segno che il drago non apprezzava l'idea di essere definito un pazzo.

" Venite davvero qui al negozio?"

\- Veramente ... - Cominciò Lucy ma Natsu coprì la sua voce, gridando - Arriviamo subito! - E alla ragazza non restò altro che sospirare - Hai sentito? Subito. -

" Allora ti aspetto anche io qui così mi racconti tutto da vicino! A dopo!"

\- Dopo. - Lucy richiuse la chiamata sospirando: un'altra lunghissima giornata stava per cominciare e l'orologio segnava soltanto le nove.

Il numero 15 all'incrocio con la 147, dove Gajeel gli aveva dato appuntamento, era un negozio specializzato in piercing. I vetri erano tutti oscurati e sull'insegna c'era impresso a lettere cubitali un unico nome: "Kurogane".

\- Siete sicuri che il posto è questo? - Sussurrò Happy, sporgendosi appena dalla sacca che Natsu portava come sempre in spalla. Il negozio aveva un aspetto un po' sinistro ma Lucy lo rassicurò - Fidati: è questo ... -

Quando la ragazza aprì la porta una specie di campanello annunciò il loro arrivo. L'intero locale aveva un aria un po' dark, con dei colori scuri e le mura completamente tappezzate di foto, quelle dei piercing che i clienti avevano fatto nel corso degli anni. Ma in un angolo c'era una porta socchiusa, che lasciava intravedere una stanza dall'aria più sterile, con una sedia simile a quella di un dentista. Il Drago di Ferro se ne stava seduto dietro la sua scrivania, con le braccia incrociate e l'aria imbronciata. Gajeel aveva l'aspetto di un ragazzo qualche anno più grande di Natsu, con dei lunghissimi capelli neri e ribelli. Era alto e muscoloso, con un viso dai tratti molto affilati e pieno di piercing. Sembrava il proprietario perfetto per quel negozio, mentre Levy, seduta accanto a lui sul bordo della scrivania, stonava incredibilmente con l'ambiente. C'era anche un gatto nero accoccolato vicino a loro. Era così fermo da sembrava quasi una statua o un pezzo d'arredamento, ma si trattava di un altro exceed proprio come Happy, di nome Lily.

\- Ciao a tutti! Vi ho portato ... - Ma Lucy non riuscì nemmeno a finire la frase prima che Gajeel la interrompesse - Perché voi ragazze non ci andate a prendere un caffè? - Levy intuì subito che si trattava di un invito a lasciarli da soli e prese Lucy sottobraccio, spingendola di nuovo fuori dal negozio - Te lo porto senza zucchero come sempre! -

E così i due draghi rimasero a fronteggiarsi con la sola, silenziosa, compagnia dei loro exceed.

\- Che cosa accidenti ci fai a Magnolia, Dragneel? - Ma Natsu ignorò completamente la domanda di Gajeel: era impegnato a fissare le foto alle pareti. - E così questo è il lavoro che fai adesso? È ridicolo: non riesco a credere che la gente ti paghi per farsi bucare in questo modo ... -

\- E invece mi pagano. - Lo rimbeccò il Drago di Ferro - E fior di quattrini. In quest'epoca devi trovarti un lavoro onesto se vuoi campare: sono finiti i tempi cui Gajeel Redfox se ne andava in giro a prendere a pugni la gente e a fare risse nei bar. Sono cambiato adesso. -

\- E io che pensavo volessi sfidarmi come ai vecchi tempi ... - Natsu lanciò un sospiro deluso ma l'altro drago non si lasciò impressionare - Io voglio sapere perché diavolo sei tornato in città. -

\- Stavo pensando di trasferirmi qui. Mi annoiavo in Alaska: ecco tutto. -

Ma Gajeel non gli diede ascolto - Non ti credo. Se tu sei qui non significa niente di buono: che sta succedendo? -

\- Proprio un bel niente per quello che ne so io. - Ma ognuna delle rispose di Natsu non faceva altro che irritare Gajeel. Era evidente che con le buone non gli avrebbe cavato nessuna informazione.

\- Ascoltami bene, Salamandra. - Il Drago di Ferro si alzò, puntandogli un dito contro - Le epoche passano e in questo mondo moderno i draghi non contano più niente. A causa della sua natura combattiva, la nostra razza si è ridotta quasi a zero e ormai siamo troppo pochi e troppo sparsi per considerarci un popolo. Quasi tutti hanno deciso di cambiare vita e di adeguarsi a questa nuova condizione di cose. Forse è vero: ci siamo fatti addomesticare dagli umani ma ormai sono loro i veri padroni di questo pianeta. Io lavoro qui e Sting e Rogue si mettono la cravatta e vanno ogni mattina a Wall Street. -

Non appena sentì quei due nomi l'espressione di Natsu si illuminò - Sul serio? Sono anche loro in città? Secondo te gli andrebbe ... -

\- E non interessa nemmeno a loro combattere contro di te. - Lo tagliò corto Gajeel - Ti ho appena spiegato che siamo tutti cambiati. Dragneel, non siamo più quelli che hai incontrato oltre cent'anni fa. Ma se devo essere sincero questa nuova vita non mi dispiace affatto e ho intenzione di difenderla con le unghie e con i denti. Non permetterò né a te né a nessun altro di rovinarla. Intesi? -

Questa volta il Drago di Fuoco lanciò uno sbuffo - Perché da quando sono arrivato in città continuate tutti a minacciarmi? -

\- Perché nessuno si fida di te! - Replicò Gajeel - Specialmente quelli come me che conoscono la tua storia. Te lo ripeto per un'ultima volta ... -

\- Tranquillo, tranquillo! - Questa volta Natsu alzò le mani in segno di resa - Non ho alcuna intenzione di darti fastidio! Sono qui soltanto perché voglio tornare ad abitare in città e non ne potevo più di quei maledetti alberi tutti i santi giorni! -

A quel punto Gajeel incrociò le braccia e tornò a sedersi, ma senza staccare neanche per un attimo gli occhi dall'altro drago: lo fissava come se avesse voluto leggergli nella mente.

\- Posso solo farti un'ultima domanda? Lei ... - Natsu fece un cenno in direzione della porta, riferendosi a Levy - Lo sa che cosa sei? -

\- Sì ed è ... - Gajeel esitò un po', alla ricerca della parola giusta - Carino, per una volta tanto, avere qualcuno a cui piace starti intorno e che non ti considera un mostro. -

\- Per questo motivo ci tieni tanto a stare fuori dai guai ... -

\- Soprattutto per questo motivo, ma anche per il bene della gilda. Phantom Lord è stata un completo fallimento e mi sono affezionato a Fairy Tail e a quelli che ne fanno parte, anche a Lucy. Ho saputo che ti hanno affidato alla sua guida. Mi raccomando a come ti comporti con lei. - Gajeel gli lanciò un'occhiata gelida - Lucy è amica di Levy, quindi se Lucy sta male anche Levy sta male e io non ho alcuna intenzione di vederla soffrire. Tocca la biondina e te la vedrai con me. - Dopo quell'ultimo avvertimento in stanza piombò il silenzio: grazie al loro raffinatissimo udito, entrambi i draghi avevano percepito il fatto che le ragazze in questione stavano facendo ritorno. Quando Lucy e Levy aprirono la porta trovarono Natsu e Gajeel ancora impegnati a guardarsi di traverso. Poi d'improvviso il Drago di Fuoco scosse la testa e annunciò - Non ho alcuna intenzione di fare un piercing. - Sembrava quasi che l'intera conversazione fosse stata su quell'argomento ma Gajeel non apprezzò molto il suo diversivo - Mi stai prendendo per culo, Dragneel? -

\- Assolutamente, no. Io non ti pago per farmi mettere un anello vicino al naso. Non sono un capo di bestiame. Grazie della proposta, ma no. -

\- Stavate parlando di ... - Cominciò Lucy ma Natsu la prese sottobraccio, tirandola via proprio come aveva fatto prima Levy - Qui ho finito. Perché non mi porti a vedere un po' della città? - In un attimo erano già fuori senza che la ragazza avesse la minima possibilità di replicare o di salutare gli altri. La libraia rimase per qualche istante piantata vicino alla porta con i suoi caffè in mano, poi si rassegnò al fatto che nessuno sarebbe tornato indietro e andò a sedersi di nuovo al suo posto sulla scrivania - Avete già finito di parlare? Pensavo che ci fossero un mucchio di cose che volevate dirvi ... -

Gajeel accettò il suo caffè con uno sbuffo - Io direi che non abbiamo parlato affatto: non sembrava molto intenzionato ad ascoltare. Dice di essere tornato in città perché vuole trasferirsi qui, ma io non gli credo. -

\- Perché? - Lo incalzò Levy.

\- Perché cent'anni fa aveva giurato che non avrebbe rimesso mai più piede a Magnolia e che non si sarebbe avvicinato mai più agli esseri umani. Dice che si annoiava da solo nella foresta ma ... Quando giuri in lacrime sul corpo del tuo master, non è così facile tornare indietro. -

\- Che cosa è successo? - Gli domandò Lily che fino a quel momento era stato in silenzio come se l'intera storia non gli fosse importata affatto - Perché Natsu aveva deciso di abbandonare Magnolia? -

\- Non conosco tutti i dettagli perché all'epoca non ero ancora con Fairy Tail. Ma so che Natsu era molto legato a Mavis, il primo master. - Gli spiegò Gajeel - Quando Zaref attaccò la città, cercando di impossessarsi del potere, fu proprio grazie a Mavis che venne evitata la tragedia, ma la ragazza in cambio fu costretta a sacrificare la sua vita. E la cosa fu un duro colpo per Natsu. -

\- Già, ho sentito la storia. - Ammise Levy - Per sconfiggere il "Mago Oscuro", il primo master fu costretto a sacrificare la sua vita per attivare un potente incantesimo. Se non fosse stato per lei ... -

\- Non è stata Mavis a uccidere Zaref, ma Natsu. -

A quella rivelazione Levy mandò di traverso tutto il caffè che stava bevendo. Gajeel fu costretto a darle una pacca dietro la schiena per aiutarla a ricominciare a respirare - CHE COSA? Ma la storia che ho sempre saputo, quella che ci raccontava master Makarov e sugli archivi ... -

\- È stata modificata dato che l'attore principale se ne è andato dal palco maledicendo l'intera città? - Le fece notare Gajeel - Natsu sembra un idiota ma non è così stupido. Si tratta pur sempre del Principe del Draghi e che anche se mi dispiace ammetterlo, si merita il suo titolo. Natsu è un fottuto mostro. Non c'è niente che possa fermarlo. -

\- Il Principe dei Draghi? - Ripeté Levy, ancora più scioccata per le rivelazioni che aveva appena ricevuto. Mentre compravano il caffè dall'altra parte della strada, Lucy le aveva spiegato buona parte di quello che era successo, ma non aveva fatto in tempo ad aggiungere quel dettaglio.

\- Non è che parli così semplicemente per rabbia? - Gli domandò Lily - Natsu ti ha preso a calci, vero? -

\- Ha preso a calci me e anche tutti gli altri draghi che sono in città. - Ammise Gajeel che di solito non amava molto l'idea di parlare delle sue sconfitte - Tutti tranne Wendy, perché la piccolina non è mai stata così stupida da chiedergli di combattere. Una volta Sting e Rogue hanno provato a coglierlo di sorpresa due contro uno. Hanno fatto la fine più umiliante che abbia mai visto. - Il Drago di Ferro prese anche lui un altro sorso di caffè prima di ripetere - Un tipo del genere non si rimangia un giuramento senza ragione. -

\- E se invece fosse vero? - Gli domandò Levy - La solitudine può far male. -

\- È vero. Ma io non gli credo. -

La ragazza lanciò un sospiro: conosceva abbastanza bene il proprio fidanzato per sapere che non avrebbe cambiato opinione così facilmente. Tanto valeva cambiare argomento - In ogni caso sei riuscito a contattare Juvia? Le hai detto del coprifuoco? Se le acque non si calmano Erza sta pensando di estenderlo anche a Little Italy. -

\- L'ho chiamata un paio di volte. - Le spiegò il drago - Ma siccome non mi rispondeva le ho scritto un messaggio per dirle di stare attenta. Le ho chiesto dove era, come stava e quando pensava di tornare. E lo sai qual è stata l'unica cosa che mi ha scritto? "Okay". -

Levy lanciò un sospiro - Mi sa che questa volta è davvero arrabbiata. Speriamo si calmi in fretta o su Magnolia potrebbe abbattersi un urgano ... -

Nel frattempo Natsu e Lucy erano già arrivati praticamente alla fine della strada.

\- La vuoi piantare di tirarmi? - La ragazza fu costretta a divincolarsi con la forza prima che il drago la portasse chissà dove. - Ho capito che non ti ha fatto piacere parlare con Gajeel, ma non c'è bisogno che scappi via così in fretta, dubito che ci inseguirà! -

\- Non sto scappando. -

\- E poi il mio caffè si fredda. - La ragazza lo ignorò, togliendo il coperchio della coppa di Starbukcs che stava ancora stringendo.

\- Lo sai che ne bevi troppo? - Le fece notare Happy e lei replicò con una linguaccia - Almeno io non abuso di sardine puzzolenti. -

\- Lo sanno tutti che il pesce fa bene! - Replicò l'exceed.

I tre ricominciarono a camminare lentamente lungo la strada mentre Lucy sorseggiava la sua bevanda.

\- Ehi, sono curioso di sapere una cosa. -

\- Cosa, Natsu? -

\- Come si sono conosciuti quei due? -

Lucy gli lanciò un'occhiata perplessa: era stupita dalla domanda ma alla fine decise di accontentarlo - Forse lo sai già ma prima Gajeel era con quelli di Phantom Lord e tra noi e loro non c'è mai stato buon sangue. Qualche anno fa abbiamo avuto dei problemi di confine e Gajeel e Juvia hanno letteralmente raso al suolo la vecchia Shadow Gear. -

\- E voi? -

\- In cambio abbiamo distrutto tutte le loro case base. Grazie al celo la diplomazia di master Macarov ha evitato il peggio o non so cosa si sarebbero inventati Laxus, Mira, Gray e tutti gli altri ... Alla fine sono seguite le scuse e poi l'amore. La prima volta che Levy mi ha detto che stava pensando a Gajeel in modo romantico ho pensato avesse battuto la testa. -

\- Anche secondo me. - Lucy ci mise un po' per capire che Natsu non si riferiva a Levy ma all'altro drago.

\- Non è mai una buona idea innamorarsi di qualcuno che non appartiene nemmeno alla tua specie. - Mentre camminavano lo sguardo di Natsu era fissato sull'orizzonte ma sembrava stesse guardando qualcosa di molto distante, non solo nello spazio ma anche nel tempo. C'era un'ombra di malinconia in quegli occhi ma Lucy non fece in tempo a capire perché. Natsu sostituì rapidamente tutto con un sorriso - Allora, cosa mi porti a vedere oggi? Qual è il posto più bello qui in città? -

\- Se c'è un posto dove porterei di sicuro un turista ... - Aggiunse una voce alle loro spalle - Allora quello è di sicuro la Statua. -


	9. Wendy

Ciao a tutti! Domani è ferragosto ma io sarò a lavoro tutto il giorno per questo mi sono anticipata un po' nel pubblicare questo capitolo. Come suggerisce già il titolo Wendy sta per fare la sua apparizione e grazie a lei conoscerete qualcosa in più su Natsu, Mavis e il passato di Magnolia ...

 **Wendy**

Natsu e Lucy si girarono con uno scatto. Erano così presi dalla loro conversazione che nessuno di loro si era accorto del fatto che qualcuno li stava seguendo. Per fortuna non si trattava di un pericoloso nemico ma di una ragazzina con dei lunghi capelli blu, raccolti in due code. Indossava la divisa scolastica di uno dei licei del quartiere con una gonna a quadroni e i calzettoni alti, ma era evidente che aveva già deciso di saltare le lezioni. Anche lei portava un piccolo zaino da cui faceva capolino la testa di una gatta bianca. Happy non aveva avuto alcuna reazione quando aveva incontrato Lily, ma questa volta le sue orecchie si drizzarono di colpo.

\- Wendy! Carla! - Esclamò Lucy - Che cosa ci fate qui? -

\- Non è ovvio? - Replicò il Drago del Cielo - Quando ho saputo che Natsu - san era ritornato in città non ho saputo resistere alla tentazione di incontrarlo dal vivo! - Lucy si girò a guardare il diretto interessato che adesso sfoggiava un sorriso incredibile. Era evidente che il ragazzo accanto a lei costituiva un'autentica calamita per draghi.

\- Ho appena finito di parlare con Gajeel ma non immaginavo di incontrare anche te! - Esclamò Natsu - Non sei cambiata affatto dall'ultima volta! Non ti annoi a fare sempre la parte della ragazzina? -

\- Niente affatto. - Gli spiegò Wendy - La vita dei liceali al giorno d'oggi è molto più interessante e divertente di quella degli adulti. Oltretutto è pura coincidenza il fatto che ci incontriamo di nuovo con questa forma, negli ultimi cento anni ho cambiato aspetto parecchie volte. -

\- Vi conoscete da molto? - Domandò Lucy e Natsu annuì - Conosco Wendy praticamente da quando è nata ma per me rimarrà sempre un cucciolo! Ha praticamente metà dei miei anni. -

\- E tu quanti anni hai? -

\- Quasi quattro secoli. -

\- Wow! - Esclamò la ragazza - Sono tanti per un drago? -

\- Ti sembro vecchio? - Sbottò Natsu e Wendy scoppiò a ridere - Lucy, i draghi hanno una vita molto lunga, duecento o quattrocento anni non significano niente. Quelli della nostra specie possono superare tranquillamente i mille. -

\- Ma sono molto pochi gli esemplari che ci sono riusciti. - Aggiunse Carla - I draghi hanno la tendenza a farsi ammazzare prima di arrivare a quel traguardo. Cosa che succederà anche a Wendy quando Porlyusica scoprirà che invece di andare a scuola l'ha marinata per l'ennesima volta. - La dragonessa arrossì e cercò di zittire l'exceed strattonando la cinghia dello zaino - Se non glielo dici non lo scoprirà di sicuro! -

Mentre Wendy e Carla discutevano Lucy si fermò per un attimo a riflettere sulla questione. Anche se quelli che camminavano insieme a lei sembravano a tutti gli effetti dei ragazzi, quello era solo uno dei tanti aspetti che la loro magia gli permetteva di assumere. Faceva uno strano effetto sapere che Wendy e Natsu avevano vissuto dieci o venti volte più di lei.

\- In ogni caso di quale "statua" parlavi prima? -

Alla domanda di Natsu, Wendy fece un gran sorriso - La Statua della Libertà, è ovvio! Non credo che tu l'abbia mai vista: l'ultima volta che sei stato qui era prima del X886! È il simbolo della città adesso, quando la montavano andavo tutti i giorni a guardare i lavori! -

\- Forte! - Esclamò a quel punto Natsu - Voglio vederla! - Lucy invece lanciò un sospiro esasperato - Lo sai che per raggiungerla dobbiamo prima arrivare a Battery Park, che è dall'altro capo della città, e poi prendere un traghetto, vero? - Fu come se avesse appena gettato una secchiata d'acqua gelida addosso al drago e Natsu cambiò subito idea - Non ci andiamo più. - Per fortuna Wendy aveva il trucco perfetto a lui: essendo un'esperta di magia bianca conosceva tutti gli incantesimi adatti per scacciare via la nausea.

\- Finché sarete con me non dovrete preoccuparvi di niente: fermiamo subito un taxi! - Mentre Wendy si sbracciava per attirare l'attenzione di qualche auto, Lucy notò che lo sguardo di Happy era completamente fisso sull'exceed bianca, stava sussurrando a Natsu - Voglio rimanere a Magnolia per sempre. - La scena era così divertente che la ragazza non riuscì a trattenere una risatina.

\- Forza salite! - Li chiamò la dragonessa che nel frattempo era riuscita a trovare un passaggio. Lucy già conosceva la magia di Wendy e sapeva bene che poteva fare miracoli ma non immaginava che potesse essere così efficace. Per tutto il viaggio in taxi, Natsu rimase cosciente, parlando a non finire e indicando ogni cosa che vedeva fuori dal finestrino. E quando alla fine il gruppo arrivò all'imbarco dei traghetti il drago si precipitò dentro come un fulmine. Non stava più nella pelle per l'emozione - Tra quanto arriviamo? Tra quanto arriviamo? -

\- Dagli il tempo di partire. - Borbottò Lucy mentre prendeva posto in una fila quasi tutta libera.

\- Natsu - san. - Lo avvertì Wendy - Mentre ci muoviamo sull'acqua occorre modificare l'incantesimo. Per mantenerlo attivo devi grattarti la testa con tutte e due le mani e fare tre salti ogni minuto. -

\- Così? - Il drago eseguì prontamente l'ordine senza accorgersi che sembrava proprio un grosso scimmione. Lucy scoppiò a ridere, Wendy scoppiò a ridere e il ragazzo capì che c'era qualcosa di strano soltanto quando ormai il traghetto era già partito - Mi state prendendo in giro? -

\- Siediti, scemo! - Lucy lo tirò a posto mentre l'altra ragazza si sforzava di ricominciare a respirare - Era solo uno scherzo! Il mio incantesimo dovrebbe durare per il resto della giornata. Se vuoi posso fare per te anche delle pillole per tenere via la nausea quando non ci sono. -

\- Sarebbe un buon modo per farsi perdonare. - Borbottò Natsu. Aveva le braccia incrociate e stava fingendo di essere molto arrabbiato - In ogni caso c'era un'altra cosa che volevo chiederti. Come mai sei finita anche tu a Fairy Tail? -

\- Sono stata con Cait Shelter fino a sei anni fa. - Gli spiegò Wendy - Ma Cait Shelter ormai è una gilda quasi completamente abbandonata, gli rimane solo Tribeca e credo che si scioglierà quando master Roubaul non ci sarà più a guidarla. Ho preferito trasferirmi a Fairy Tail perché ero in debito con Erza. Mi volevano anche a Lamia Scale e Crime Sorcière ma non sono riusciti a convincermi. Adesso vivo e lavoro con Porlyusica - san. - Per un attimo Natsu rimase in silenzio, domandandosi come accidenti avesse fatto Erza ad ottenere le simpatie di Wendy. - Chi è questa Porly - cosica di cui parli? -

\- Porlyusica. - Lo corresse Lucy - È un ex chirurgo e la guaritrice della gilda. Una vecchia amica dell'ultimo master. -

\- Vuole che prenda il suo posto, per questo ci tiene tanto che vada a scuola e mi laurei anch'io in medicina. - Aggiunse Wendy.

\- Ma tu non ne hai bisogno! - Obiettò Natsu - Con la tua magia puoi già curare ogni cosa! -

\- Lo so, ma gli umani hanno la strana passione di collezionare fogli di carta. - Sospirò la dragonessa - Non puoi fare niente se non hai un certificato dove c'è scritto che sei autorizzato. Dovresti prenderne qualcuno anche tu. -

\- Natsu all'università ... - Lucy si fermò a considerare la situazione e quanti anni le sarebbe toccato mantenerlo agli studi - Utopia. -

\- Ti sembro stupido? -

Nel frattempo Happy aveva tirato fuori la testa dalla sacca che Natsu aveva appoggiato per terra. Si leccò una zampa per sistemarsi il pelo e poi fece un sorriso a Carla che se ne stava sempre dentro lo zainetto di Wendy. - Ciao, mi chiamo Happy e tu? -

\- Carla. - Rispose lei freddamente.

\- Lo sai che sei l'exceed più bella che abbia mai visto? Sei anche l'unica che abbia mai visto! Ti va se dopo ci andiamo a mangiare una sardina insieme? -

\- Io odio il pesce. - A quelle parole Happy fece una faccia. Si sentiva come se gli avessero appena spezzato il cuore - Ma tutti amano il pesce! -

Occorse un po' di tempo perché il traghetto arrivasse a Liberty Island, la piccola isola rocciosa nel cuore della baia, dove troneggiava la Statua della libertà. Il monumento si ergeva in tutta la sua grandezza, svettando su una gigantesca base di granito e raffigurava una donna con una fiaccola alzata verso il cielo. Il metallo che la componeva appariva come una patina grigio - verde, era evidente che non si trattava più del colore originale, ossidato dagli elementi, ma la statua era ugualmente bella, aveva un'aura magnifica e austera. Il gruppo non aveva i biglietti necessari per salire in cima, dato che per ottenerli occorreva prenotare con molto anticipo, ma la vista dalla base era comunque impressionante: sullo sfondo si vedeva tutto lo skyline di Magnolia e la sua magnifica baia.

\- La statua simboleggia la libertà che si divincola dalle catene della schiavitù e avanza, illuminando la strada per il mondo intero, con la sua torcia. - Spiegò Wendy a Natsu - Credo che sia il simbolo perfetto per la nazione di Fiore. Questo paese ama la libertà in modo straordinario e farebbe di tutto per difenderla. -

Natsu sembrava come ipnotizzato dall'immagine, se ne stava in piedi, con le mani in tasca, fermo a fissare la statua come se fosse stata la cosa più incredibile che avesse mai visto.

\- Anche Igneel era convinto che questo fosse il paese della libertà, perché questo è l'unico posto al mondo dove chiunque può realizzare i propri sogni. - Disse dopo un po' il drago - Sono sicuro che sarebbe piaciuto anche a lui vedere questa statua. -

Per un po' il gruppo continuò a passeggiare sul lungomare, facendo il giro dell'isolotto, per ammirare la statua e il panorama dalle varie direzioni, ma alla fine lo stomaco di Natsu decise che ne aveva abbastanza facendo un verso cavernoso. In fondo era ora di pranzo ed era ancora vuoto. - Ehi, ragazze, ma voi non avete un certo languirono? - Ridacchiò il drago, cercando di mascherare il suo imbarazzo - Che ne dite se andiamo a prendere qualcosa da mangiare, ho visto che c'erano dei chioschi vicino al museo! -

\- Ottima idea! - Esclamò Lucy ficcandogli in mano il suo portafoglio - Vai tu e portaci qualcosa. - La ragazza non aveva alcuna voglia di continuare a camminare e colse al volo l'occasione per appoggiarsi alla ringhiera affacciata sul mare. - Ma mi raccomando. - Lo minacciò Lucy - Non spendere tutto e non prendere più roba di quello che puoi portare. -

Natsu annuì ma accettò il portafoglio col broncio - Perché continui a trattarmi come un bambino? -

\- Perché lo sei. - Replicò l'altra - Un grosso bambino coperto di squame. Ti devo ricordare cosa hai combinato al Walmart? -

\- Vorrei vedere te dopo aver passato cent'anni a mangiare zuppa di funghi e orso. - Borbottò il drago mentre si allontanava.

\- Orso? - Ripeté Lucy, non aveva nemmeno idea che la carne d'orso fosse commestibile. Wendy invece si mise a sghignazzare - Fa uno strano effetto vedere Natsu - san ubbidire in questo modo. Cent'anni fa non avrebbe permesso mai e poi mai a qualcuno di dirgli cosa fare. -

Lucy si girò a guardare l'altra ragazza - Sul serio? -

\- Natsu - san è stato sempre un tipo molto orgoglioso e testardo, ma credo che tu gli piaccia e perciò ti lascia fare quello che vuoi. -

\- Sciocchezze. - A quelle parole Lucy arrossì ma si sforzò di ignorare Wendy, girandosi a guardare la baia davanti a loro. Dal mare saliva un brezza fredda ma quel giorno il sole splendeva su Liberty Island e si stava bene all'aria aperta. Anche la dragonessa si appoggiò alla ringhiera, ammirando lo spettacolo - Sono molto contenta che Natsu - san abbia cambiato idea e sia tornato in città. Non ci speravo più. -

\- Perché? -

\- Vedi, cent'anni fa dopo la guerra con Zeref e la morte di Mavis, Natsu - san era molto arrabbiato. Lasciò Magnolia, giurando che non avrebbe mai più messo piede in mezzo agli umani. -

Lucy conosceva bene la storia. Master Makarov l'aveva racconta molte volte a lei e agli altri ragazzi, perfino sua madre gliene aveva parlato. Cento anni fa, Zeref, un mago crudele e molto potente, aveva attaccato Magnolia, deciso ad ottenerne il controllo. Ma i suoi piani erano falliti grazie all'eroico sacrificio di Mavis, la fondatrice della gilda, che a costo della sua stessa vita aveva attivato l'incantesimo decisivo. Non sapeva che Natsu fosse stato presente all'epoca della battaglia. Non ci aveva nemmeno pensato quando aveva visto la sua firma vicino a quella dei fondatori.

\- Davvero era così arrabbiato? -

Wendy annuì - Non riusciva ad accettare l'idea che i maghi di Magnolia avessero lasciato Fairy Tail da sola e che avessero permesso il sacrificio di Mavis. -

" Ti rendi conto che con questo sistema chiunque potrebbe essere sacrificato in ogni momento per il bene comune?" Le parole di Natsu alla tavola calda le tornarono improvvisamente in mente. Il giorno precedente Lucy non ci aveva riflettuto ma era evidente che c'era un senso molto più profondo di quello che aveva immaginato.

\- È difficile senza un master ... - Sospirò la ragazza, in fondo lei e tutti quelli della gilda avevano sperimentato da poco quella sensazione.

\- Anche se non me lo ha mai detto, io credo che Natsu - san fosse innamorato di Mavis. - Le confessò Wendy - E non c'è nulla di peggio delle ferite del cuore. Non ci sono medicine per curarle. -

Per un po' le due rimasero in silenzio, lasciando che la brezza le accarezzasse. Lucy non riusciva ancora a credere a tutte le informazioni che Wendy le aveva appena dato. Natsu nella guerra contro Zeref? Natsu innamorato di Mavis?

\- Lo sai che il vecchio Re, Igneel, voleva costruire qui in città un'oasi dove tutti i draghi del mondo potessero vivere in pace con gli umani? - Le chiese Wendy. Ovviamente Lucy non sapeva niente di tutto ciò.

\- Mia madre Grandeeney e Metallicana, il padre di Gajeel, lavoravano con lui per lo stesso progetto. Ecco perché conosco Natsu - san da tanto tempo. -

Lucy non solo non aveva mai sentito niente della storia ma nemmeno dei draghi che Wendy le aveva appena nominato. - Che cosa è successo a quel progetto? - Le domandò la maga celeste.

\- Qualcuno non era d'accordo e decise di assassinare a tradimento il Re e tutti i suoi collaboratori. - Le spiegò Wendy con un sospiro - Mi sono salvata soltanto per un caso. Quella sera rimasi a casa perché stavo completando delle pozioni. Se avessi seguito mia madre alla riunione molto probabilmente non avrei più fatto ritorno, proprio come lei. -

\- Mi dispiace ... - Sussurrò Lucy, anche lei aveva perso la sua famiglia e sapeva bene quanto fosse doloroso ma Wendy scosse la testa, invitandola a non scusarsi - Igneel aveva il cuore tenero, amava gli umani. Era convinto che se i draghi avessero unito le loro forze con la razza umana avrebbero raggiunto un futuro migliore. Il fatto che Natsu - san sia di nuovo qui potrebbe dare nuova speranza a quel progetto. Non so cosa pensi di lui, ma posso garantirti che Natsu - san è un drago straordinario, affidabile e leale. Anche Erza deve averlo capito, altrimenti non ti avrebbe mai e poi mai dato il compito di fargli da guida. Se Natsu - san fosse stato un piantagrane, non ti avrebbe mai chiesto di ospitarlo col rischio di metterti in pericolo. -

Lucy non aveva mai pensato al compito che le era stato affidato sotto quella prospettiva. Forse Wendy aveva ragione ...

\- Alex scendi subito di lì! - La voce di una donna che gridava strappò improvvisamente Lucy dai suoi pensieri. Lei e Wendy si girarono di colpo nelle direzione in cui la signora stava correndo e videro che in piedi, in bilico su un palo del molo, c'era un bambino. Quattro o cinque anni al massimo. Si era arrampicato lì sopra per gioco e non aveva nemmeno idea del pericolo che stava correndo. Per fortuna c'era qualcuno pronto a reagire, qualcuno che stava passando proprio in quel momento di ritorno con il pranzo. Natsu afferrò il piccolo al volo prima che perdesse l'equilibrio e finisse in acqua. - Ehi, ragazzino lo sai che non è più estate? Non mi sembra tanto il caso di fare il bagno. - Con la mano destra teneva sollevato il bambino mentre con quella sinistra teneva in equilibrio tre cartoni di pizza, tre lattine di coca e tre coppe di gelato. Sembrava un giocoliere.

\- Grazie! - La madre del bambino lo travolse con un abbraccio, minacciando di scagliare lui e tutto il pranzo in acqua, ma Natsu riuscì miracolosamente a mantenere l'equilibrio. Una lattina rotolò giù ma il ragazzo riuscì lo stesso ad afferrala prima che cadesse a terra usando un piede. Vedendo la scena Lucy si ritrovò a sorridere. Forse si era fatta davvero l'impressione sbagliata. Natsu era lì da soltanto da tre giorni eppure le aveva già salvato la vita due volte e anche quella di un bambino indisciplinato. In fondo si trattava pur sempre di un principe, non un principe azzurro ma del Principe dei Draghi.


	10. La notte delle streghe

Ciao a tutti! Oggi vi presento il nuovo capitolo di Diario di una maga dove appare uno dei miei personaggi preferiti: Cana. Devo confessarvi che quando ho iniziato a scrivere questa fic, avevo questo capitolo già pronto a metà, era parte di un'altra storia rimasta a metà, ma alla fine ho deciso di inserirlo in Diario di una maga perchè mi sembrava uno spreco lasciarlo a marcire in un cassetto!

 **La notte delle streghe**

" Forse sono partita col piede sbagliato." Per i giorni successivi Lucy passò tutto il tempo a rimangiarsi quel pensiero. Ospitare Natsu era un inferno. Il drago non sembrava per nulla interessato all'idea di cercare un lavoro o un posto dove stare. Lasciava tutto in disordine, svaligiava il frigo e passava ore e ore a gridare contro la televisione. Era peggio che avere di un fidanzato, un selvaggio o un San Bernardo in casa, l'esatta definizione di una bestia. Lucy era costretta a ricordargli sempre le stesse cose e ogni mattina aveva un colpo, quando, svegliandosi, lo trovava comodamente steso accanto a lei. Come accidenti faceva ad infilarsi in stanza senza nemmeno che lo sentisse? Era un maledetto ninja?

\- Oggi mi sento buona, Natsu. Ti do esattamente cinque secondi. Se riesci a scendere dal letto e a sparire dalla mia vista prima che mi giri allora sei salvo. Se ti prendo invece, giuro che ti faccio affogare da Aquarius. Cinque ... - Lucy cominciò il conto alla rovescia e quando alla fine arrivò a zero si girò con uno scatto, pronta a tramortire il drago con un pugno. Ma quella mattina Natsu non era accanto a lei. La ragazza si tirò a sedere, esaminando la scena con un pizzico di confusione: il letto era disfatto e le coperte accartocciate, segno che qualcuno era stato lì ma si era alzato prima di lei. - Non solo è un fottuto ninja ma riesce anche a prevedere il futuro ... Adesso se gli dico che ha dormito di nuovo qui dirà che me lo sono immaginato ... - Lucy decise di accantonare la questione con un sospiro, passò dal bagno per sciacquarsi la faccia e poi si diresse in cucina. Quando arrivò scoprì che Natsu ed Happy erano già lì, seduti al tavolo in compagnia di Virgo e Plue, il piccolo spirito della costellazione del cane minore. Nonostante le stelle da cui proveniva, Plue non assomigliava affatto ad un cane, ma piuttosto ad un pupazzo di neve in miniatura, con un grosso corno giallo al posto del naso. Si trattava della prima chiave che sua madre le aveva donato, quando era ancora una bambina e la ragazza era molto affezionata al piccolo spirito. Dato che occorreva poca energia per aprire il suo portale, Lucy permetteva a Plue di andare e venire liberamente dal mondo degli spiriti. Era da un po' che non lo vedeva in giro e non si aspettava di trovarlo in cucina proprio quel giorno.

Virgo era impegnata a mescolare qualcosa sui fornelli ma Plue e gli altri sembravano immersi in una profonda e filosofica conversazione. Lo spirito si sbracciava e tremolava, ripetendo come sempre parole senza senso - Pun - Pun pun! Puuuunnnn! - E Natsu ed Happy annuivano ad ogni esclamazione come se stessero capendo tutto quello che gli diceva. Lucy si appoggiò allo stipite della porta e incrociò le braccia, mentre li fissava con aria scettica. Era la proprietaria di Plue ma nemmeno lei riusciva a capire il suo linguaggio. Che cosa diavolo stava succedendo?

\- Pun! Pun pun! -

\- Sono d'accordo! - Esclamò alla fine Natsu, picchiando un pugno sul tavolo - Le caramelle alla cola sono le migliori! Sono due cose in uno: buone e frizzanti! -

\- Giusto! - Gli fece eco Happy - Ma io voglio anche delle caramelle al gusto di tonno! Perché non le hanno ancora inventate? -

E così quell'accanita conversazione era tutta sulle caramelle?

\- Non ci posso credere! - Esclamò Lucy, attirando finalmente l'attenzione.

\- Oh, principessa! Sei arrivata giusto in tempo! - La chiamò Virgo - Stavo proprio per fare i pancake! Ne vuoi un po' per colazione? - Ma Lucy non le rispose nemmeno, girandosi per andare via - Io me ne torno a dormire. Ho già visto troppo per oggi. -

\- E dai! Non fa bene dormire a stomaco vuoto! - Natsu l'afferrò per un braccio e la costrinse a sedersi sulle sue gambe. - Lo sai che il tuo amico è davvero simpatico? È divertente chiacchierare con lui! -

\- Apparte il fatto che non capisco come facciate a parlare ... - Confessò Lucy - Ma non capisco nemmeno perché state parlando di caramelle a quest'ora ... -

\- È colpa mia, principessa! - Le spiegò Virgo - Gli ho raccontato che oggi in città si festeggia Halloween e che c'è la tradizione di travestirsi e di bussare a tutte le porte chiedendo "dolcetto o scherzetto"? -

\- Oh! - Esclamò a quel punto Lucy - È già il 31? Non me ne ero nemmeno accorta ... -

\- Perché non andiamo anche noi a bussare a tutte le porte del vicinato? - Le domandò Natsu - Io voglio un mucchio di caramelle! -

\- Perché no? È molto semplice Natsu Dragneel: non abbiamo più otto anni... - Lucy scosse la testa ma Happy trovò subito qualcosa da ribattere - Io ne ho sei! -

\- Una volta non ti piaceva Halloween, principessa? - Virgo le passò il piatto con i pancake che aveva appena fatto: avevano la forma di teschi sorridenti. - Ti ricordi quando hai organizzato quella festa a casa e tutti noi spiriti vi abbiamo fatto compagnia? -

La ragazza scosse di nuovo la testa - Non voglio ricordare. Avevamo sedici anni, papà era via per lavoro e per poco non mi avete distrutto la casa. Erza ha bevuto così tanto che è svenuta nella vasca, Gray si è spogliato fuori il terrazzo e Taurus è rimasto incastrato in un armadio. Non so nemmeno come ci sia finito lì dentro! -

\- Ahaha! Questo dovresti chiederlo a Scorpio. - Ridacchiò lo spirito della vergine.

\- Sapete proprio come avrei voglia di festeggiare Halloween? - Lucy non riuscì nemmeno a finire la frase prima che il suo cellulare cominciasse a suonare. Plue saltò giù dal tavolo e corse via, tornando quanto più in fretta possibile con il telefono. Quando Lucy lo prese le venne da sorridere: sullo schermo stava lampeggiando una grossa C.

\- Pronto? -

" Finalmente bellezza! Perché non mi hai risposto prima? Ho interrotto qualcosa? So che ultimamente vivi in dolce compagnia ... "

\- Non hai interrotto niente! - Lucy si staccò da Natsu proprio come se un'ape l'avesse appena punta - Stavo facendo colazione! -

" Mangi a quest'ora? Ma se sono le ... Oh no! Credo di aver perso il mio orologio!"

Lucy fu costretta a coprirsi la bocca per non scoppiare a ridere. Adorava Cana, anche se era la ragazza più sbadata e folle che avesse mai conosciuto. L'aveva incontrata per la prima volta ad una noiosa cena con dei colleghi di lavoro del padre e tra le due si era stabilito subito un legame speciale. Era ancora aperto il buffet eppure quando Lucy era arrivata Cana era già ubriaca. Le aveva offerto una coppa di champagne e le aveva proposto di imitare Thelma e Louise, rapinare quel branco di ricchi boriosi e poi fuggire insieme a Tahiti. Lucy aveva obiettato che se volevano davvero imitare Thelma e Louise allora dovevano puntare verso il Gran Canion e Cana le aveva risposto: " Non ti sembra già abbastanza un suicidio rimanere a questa festa?"

Anche Cana faceva parte di Fairy Tail e, tra i maghi della gilda, era ben nota per la sua abilità con i tarocchi.

\- Possibile che tu debba essere così sbadata? Davvero non trovi più l'orologio? -

" Non trovo un mare di cose, dolcezza. Un modo per mettere la testa a posto e i pantaloni che avevo la scorsa settimana. Ma pazienza! Quell'orologio era di Chanel e ho fatto di sicuro felice chi l'ha trovato!"

Anche se Lucy e Cana erano molto diverse avevano un sacco di cose in comune, specialmente in campo familiare. Entrambe avevano perso la madre a causa di una malattia quando erano piccole. Il padre di Cana, Gildarts, un altro famoso mago di Fairy Tail, viveva per il proprio lavoro. Come ogni buon manager, non era mai a casa, sempre impegnato in viaggi d'affari in giro per il mondo. Forse era proprio questo il motivo per cui viziava tanto la figlia. A Cana bastava schioccare le dita per avere tutto quello che desiderava, anche se l'unica cosa che avrebbe veramente voluto, una famiglia, era proprio quello che non poteva permettersi. Lucy sapeva che era questo il motivo per cui Cana passava tutto il suo tempo a sperperare soldi tra un divertimento e l'altro. Autodistruggersi era il suo piccolo modo di vendicarsi del padre e anche l'unico modo che aveva per soffocare la tristezza.

" In ogni caso ..." Ricominciò Cana " Ti ho chiamata per dirti di tenerti libera questa sera. Ti passo a prendere alle nove."

\- Mi passi a prendere alle nove? - Ripeté Lucy.

" Hai capito bene! Tu e il tuo nuovo amico! Non ti va di festeggiare Halloween in compagnia?"

" Io sarei stata benissimo a casa." Ma Lucy non formulò quel pensiero ad alta voce.

" E non mi chiedere dove andiamo: è una sorpresa! Ma ti assicuro che sarà divertente! Offro io! Ho solo una raccomandazione: truccati e mettiti qualcosa che ricordi a tutti che oggi è Halloween!"

\- Un costume?! - Esclamò Lucy.

" Niente bikini però!"

\- È ovvio che non avrei messo un costume da bagno! -

" Ahaah!" Cana si concesse una lunga risata " Oddio ci sto ripensando ... Metti un bikini sarà esilarante!"

\- Neanche per sogno. -

" Dai! DAI!"

Alla fine per zittirla Lucy fu costretta a cambiare argomento - Alle nove sotto da me? -

" Sì. Fatti bella, dolcezza!" E Cana chiuse la chiamata, lasciando l'amica a scuotere la testa. Grazie al suo raffinato udito da drago, Natsu aveva origliato tutta la conversazione e cercò di consolarla con una pacca sulla spalla - Scommetto che sarà divertente! Io non sapevo nemmeno che oggi si festeggiasse questa cosa chiamata Halloween! -

\- Pensavi che tutte le decorazioni dark nei negozi fossero il normale aspetto di Magnolia? -

\- Pensavo fosse la moda del ventunesimo secolo. - Confessò Natsu - In ogni caso mi piace questa Cana che vuole offrire e che ci viene a prendere fin sotto casa! -

\- Per il tuo bene è meglio se non sali sull'auto di Cana. - Lo avvertì Lucy - Nessuno sa come abbia preso la patente o quante volte gliel'abbiano ritirata, ma alcune leggende dicono che Gildarts paghi ogni volta la cauzione. -

\- E dai, non può essere così orribile! - Continuò il drago - Adesso ho anche le pillole di Wendy! -

\- Staremo a vedere ... - Borbottò Lucy, prendendo finalmente un morso della sua colazione - E poi questa storia del costume! Cosa accidenti devo mettermi per ricordare a tutti che oggi è Halloween? -

\- Io avrei due o tre suggerimenti, principessa. - Gli occhi di Virgo stavano già scintillando ma lo spirito della vergine non era l'unico ad essere emozionato all'idea di un travestimento ...

\- C'è una festa da preparare - ebi? - Il suono di una campana riecheggiò per la cucina e subito dopo un uomo con la pelle abbronzata apparve in mezzo alla stanza. Indossava una camicia blu, dei pantaloni scuri e degli occhiali da sole con i vetri verdi. I suoi capelli, rossi e neri, erano raccolti nella forma più strana possibile: sembravano delle chele stilizzate. Stringeva due paia di forbici ma la cosa più sconvolgente, riguardo il suo aspetto, erano le sei gigantesche zampe di granchio che gli spuntavano fuori dalla schiena. Quando lo vide Natsu scoppiò a ridere e Happy spalancò la bocca esclamando - Un granchio gigante! - Ma Cancer lo ignorò, aprendo e chiudendo le sue forbici a ritmo di musica - Ci penso io ai tuoi capelli - ebi! -

\- Giuro ... - Sospirò Lucy - Non riesco davvero a capire perché siete tanto emozionati. E nemmeno perché andate e venite tutti dai vostri portali senza che lo comandi io! -

\- Ma è ovvio principessa: questa è la notte delle streghe! Halloween è un giorno davvero speciale: per una volta tanto tutti credono alla magia. - Le spiegò lo spirito della vergine - Non puoi perderti il divertimento! Abbiamo in mente il costume perfetto per te! -

Virgo e Cancer non stavano scherzando. Quando quella sera i due spiriti decisero finalmente di lasciarla libera, Lucy indossava il costume da gatto più grazioso e più sexy di tutta l'Upper West. Il completo consisteva in un tubino nero aderente, con dei lacci e un ricamo di pizzo rosa sulla scollatura, dei leggins di pelle e degli stivaletti col tacco. L'intero completo sembrava fatto apposta per mettere in bella mostra il suo seno e per far risaltare le sue curve. Cancer le aveva lisciato i capelli e aggiunto un cerchietto con delle orecchie finte, Virgo invece le aveva messo al collo un nastro rosso con un campanello dorato. Quando la vide Happy incrociò le zampe con uno sbuffo - Non vale! Mi hai copiato! -

\- Sarebbe a dire? -

\- Anche io mi sono travestito da gatto umanoide. -

\- Io invece penso che Lucy stia benissimo. - Ammise Natsu, facendola arrossire - Fa davvero spavento! - E la ragazza reagì automaticamente tirandogli addosso il cuscino della poltrona. Il drago e l'exceed erano rimasti tutto il pomeriggio sul divano a guardare la televisione mentre Virgo e Cancer si divertivano a scegliere il suo travestimento. Non avevano un costume e sembravano sempre gli stessi, soliti, rompiscatole.

\- Avreste dovuto mettere qualcosa anche voi! Non vale se io sono l'unica che si traveste! -

\- Ma io sono già in costume! - Replicò Natsu - Ti sei scordata che questo non è il mio vero aspetto? -

Per quale motivo tentava ancora di discutere con quell'idiota? Lucy scosse la testa e si infilò il cappotto.

\- Scendiamo, Cana dovrebbe essere qui a momenti. Sempre se non si è ubriacata e scordata dell'appuntamento. -

\- Sissignora! - Natsu reagì come un fulmine, schizzando fuori dalla porta - Sto morendo di fame! -

\- E non scordatevi di me! - Esclamò Happy, infilandosi nella borsa che Lucy aveva scelto.

\- Proprio qui ti devi mettere? -

\- Puoi portarmi anche in braccio se vuoi. -

\- Scordatelo. -

\- Divertiti, principessa! - Le augurò Virgo con una voce musicale - E mi raccomando dovunque tu vada rispetta sempre la regola dei tre "niente": niente alcol, niente droga e niente sesso senza protezione! -

\- Virgo! - Strillò la ragazza, arrossendo fino alla punta dei capelli - La vuoi smettere? -

\- Ho detto qualcosa di sbagliato? Vuoi punirmi adesso? -

\- No! - Strillò di nuovo Lucy prima di sbattere la porta di casa. Ma lo spirito rimase fermo al suo posto, sorridendo - Guarda che ci tocca fare per convincerla ad uscire la sera. -

\- Ma è carino vederla divertirsi ogni tanto - ebi. - Anche Cancer si concesse un sorriso - Andiamo adesso? Ho sentito che il Re degli Spiriti ha organizzato una festa eccezionale sta sera! -

\- Non vedo l'ora! - Ed entrambi sparirono con un puff.

Quando Lucy arrivò giù, Natsu aveva già fatto tutte le scale di corsa e stava scrutando ansiosamente la strada.

\- Com'è fatta questa tua amica Cana? -

\- Lo vedrai presto. - Lucy tirò fuori il cellulare per controllare l'ora. Riuscì giusto a leggere che erano le nove e dieci poi un suv grigio si accostò al marciapiede. Il finestrino si abbassò, inondandola con le note della musica che suonava a palla dentro l'abitacolo: " That's right, we can do it! So what if life's full of mysteries? The miraculous door is right before our eyes. This entire world is a wonderland!"

\- Ciao bellezza! Fatti guardare meglio! - Cana era al volante, i suoi lunghi capelli castani mossi come sempre. Lucy spalancò la portiera con un sorriso, facendo una piroetta per farsi ammirare meglio.

\- Humm ... - Mormorò Cana, controllandola dall'alto in basso e viceversa - Sei uno schianto. Il costume perfetto per abbinarsi al mio! - La cartomante aveva deciso di travestirsi da strega. Aveva messo un cappello e punta e un vestito nero aderente con dei collant con una riga più scura dietro la gamba. Aveva messo anche delle scarpe col tacco ma a quanto pare non dovevano essere molto comode visto che stava guidando a piedi scalzi e le aveva buttate dal lato del passeggero.

\- È da un sacco che non ci vediamo, eh? - Seduto accanto a Cana c'era il suo fidanzato, Bacchus, un ragazzo molto alto con dei lunghi capelli neri, raccolti in un bun. Per festeggiare Halloween aveva messo un po' di trucco e dei guanti con delle zampe finte per sembrare un terribile lupo mannaro. Anche se Bacchus era un mago di Quatro Cerberus, Lucy era convinta che i due fossero una coppia perfetta. Entrambi avevano molte cose in comune, come la voglia di divertirsi e l'alcolismo.

\- Allora, volete salire a bordo o preferite rimanere lì piantati tutta la notte? Ci aspetta una serata selvaggia! - Lucy si affrettò ad eseguire l'ordine di Bacchus prendendo posto dietro, ma quando si girò si accorse che Natsu non si era mosso. Il suo sguardo era praticamente incollato sulla cartomante, sembrava avesse appena visto un fantasma - Zera? -

Cana aggrottò un sopracciglio - Chi è questa Zera? Mi dispiace ma non la conosco. - Soltanto allora Natsu si riscosse, sfregandosi gli occhi con una mano. Quando la staccò dalla faccia il sorriso era tornato al solito posto - Ah, scusa! È solo che per un attimo mi hai ricordato una vecchia amica. Forza! - Il drago si gettò anche lui sul sediolino posteriore, spingendo Lucy per farsi spazio - Non dovevamo andare a mangiare? -

Quella non era la prima volta che Lucy vedeva un'espressione simile. Zera era uno dei nomi che aveva letto sull'elenco tra i fondatori della gilda; non immaginava che lei e Cana si assomigliassero così tanto. La ragazza era imparentata con una delle fondatrici della gilda senza nemmeno saperlo?

\- Ti senti bene? - Gli sussurrò la maga celeste ma il drago la rassicurò, annuendo con foga - Benissimo! -

Cana gli ordinò di chiudere le portiere - E allora cosa aspettiamo? -

\- Sei sicura di riuscire a guidare così? - Lucy le lanciò un'occhiata perplessa.

\- Scherzi? Ho guidato completamente sbronza perché non dovrei farlo anche scalza? - E Cana pigiò sull'acceleratore con una risata maniacale, lasciando Lucy a domandarsi se fosse già ubriaca.

\- Andiamo a prendere Gray e poi dritti alla meta! -

\- Hai invitato anche lui? -

\- Non esattamente, non sa che lo andiamo a prendere. - Confessò Cana - Se glielo avessi detto in anticipo si sarebbe di sicuro invento una scusa per non uscire. Ma è un vecchio amico e non ce la faccio all'idea di vederlo commiserarsi ogni giorno da quando Juvia l'ha lasciato. -

\- Non distrarti allora. Se dobbiamo andare da Gray allora perché non hai girato? - Le fece notare Lucy al primo incrocio.

\- Girato? -

\- Devi andare verso Mott Haven! Ricordi? - E Cana si infilò di scatto in una stazione di benzina per girare, sfrecciando accanto al benzinaio che aveva già estratto la pompa. Il movimento fu così brusco da stendere Natsu sul colpo: il drago piombò come un sasso sulle gambe di Lucy. - Io te lo avevo detto che non ci sono medicine contro la guida di Cana. - Sospirò la ragazza mentre cercava di spingerlo via.

" Our future is full of wonder!" Continuava a suonare la radio " It's better to live your life doing the things you like, because then, you'll be able to work harder! Let's wonder!"


	11. Drago vs Cibo

Ho sempre desiderato scrivere un capitolo come questo! Ho visto un milione di puntate di man vs food e per me Adam è una specie di eroe, non ho resistito all'idea di mettere anche l'appetito di Natsu alla prova!

 **Drago vs Cibo**

Lucy si ritrovò scandire anche lei il tempo della musica del cd battendo le dita sulla gamba, mentre Cana e Bacchus cantavano a squarciagola, come se non ci fosse stato niente di meglio al mondo.

\- Adoro anche io questo gruppo. - Confessò Lucy giusto un istante prima di riconoscere il palazzo dove abitava Gray. - Accosta! -

\- Ricevuto! - E Cana fece subito come le era stato detto, salendo letteralmente con le ruote sul marciapiede. L'auto dietro di loro li sorpassò mentre il guidatore abbassava il finestrino per gridare - Dove hai preso la patente? -

\- Me l'ha data tua madre! - Replicò Cana, Bacchus scoppiò a ridere e Natsu colse al volo quell'occasione per fiondarsi fuori dalla portiera. Non era per niente contento della deviazione che gli era toccato fare per colpa dell'Ice Devil Slayer e voleva sbrigare la faccenda il più in fretta possibile - Andiamo a prendere quel cretino congelato! Svelte! -

I palazzi nel quartiere di Mott Haven sembravano tutti identici, alti cinque piani, con le facciate in mattoni e delle scale in ferro arrugginite che portavano a zig-zag da un pianerottolo all'altro. Le strade erano quasi deserte nonostante fosse ancora presto, poche macchine e pochi passanti di fretta. Per via del freddo nuvole di vapore uscivano di qua e di là, dai tombini e dalle grate, rendendo l'atmosfera ancora più grigia.

\- Questo posto è davvero orrendo. - Borbottò Natsu mentre salivano le scale che Lucy e Cana avevano scelto. Cigolava tutto. - Purtroppo questo buco è dove vive Gray. - La cartomante si fermò al secondo piano, pigiando il campanello ma una voce le fece eco dall'interno - È aperto! - Ed era vero: Cana spinse la porta facendo spazio per tutti. Davanti a loro c'era un corridoio lungo e buio, ingombro di robaccia. Per poco Lucy non inciampò sui sacchi neri che erano stati abbandonati lì accanto. Quando passarono vicino alla cucina, Natsu fu costretto a tapparsi il naso. Il lavandino era colmo di piatti sporchi mentre sul tavolo troneggiava il cartone di una pizza e una bottiglia di birra vuota.

\- Sul serio ... Cos'è questo schifo? -

\- Juvia era l'unica ad occuparsi dell'ordine in casa. - Anche Lucy fece una smorfia disgustata, sbirciando oltre la porta - Gray si è lasciato completamente andare ... -

L'Ice Mage li stava aspettando alla fine del corridoio. In origine quella stanza doveva essere stata il soggiorno della casa ma col tempo si era trasformata in una specie di studio, colmo di attrezzi. Gray, stava lavorando ad un piccolo cubo di marmo appoggiato sul tavolo al centro della stanza, rigorosamente a torso nudo e con una sigaretta stretta tra le labbra. Appoggiate di qua e di là, contro le pareti, facevano il loro sfoggio numerose creazioni, più grandi o più piccole, realizzate in pietra o con altri materiali. Ritraevano i soggetti più disparati, volti, animali e oggetti, ma tutte quante le sculture colpivano l'occhio per la loro bellezza e la precisione. Lucy si fermò per un attimo in silenzio a fissare l'amico mentre lavorava, cercando di indovinare cosa stava scolpendo questa volta: sembrava una piccola sirena appoggiata ad uno scoglio.

\- Che accidenti siete venute a fare qui travestite in quel modo? - Chiese Gray, senza staccare nemmeno per un attimo gli occhi dalla sua nuova scultura. - Non ritraggo modelle nude o mezze nude. - Il viso della sua sirena assomigliava proprio a quello di Juvia ma Lucy rinunciò subito all'idea di fare quel commento: in fondo c'erano cose più importanti di cui discutere. Nonostante fosse pieno inverno il condizionatore nella stanza era acceso a palla e l'aria era più fredda che all'esterno.

\- Ma ti rendi conto che qui dentro si gela? - Gli domandò Lucy. Gray si fermò, ma soltanto per buttare la cenere a terra - Io non sento freddo. -

\- E poi qui dentro ci puzza di fumo. Fai più schifo di Wakaba! - La ragazza spalancò la finestra e pigiò il tasto off sul condizionatore, senza nemmeno aspettare il permesso.

\- Se hai freddo ... - Suggerì Natsu - Posso dare alle fiamme un po' della spazzatura che c'è qui dentro. -

\- Chi accidenti ti ha invitato a casa mia? - Sbottò Gray, come se avesse notato per la prima volta l'ospite indesiderato - Vuoi vedere come ti trasformo in un ghiacciolo? -

\- Fammi vedere se sei capace! -

\- Volentieri! - Ma Gray non riuscì ad aggiungere altro: una maglia tutta arrotolata lo colpì in pieno viso, zittendolo. - Smettila di brontolare! Sta sera esci con noi! Tutta la città si diverte e tu stai qui a prendere polvere! - Gli gridò Cana che era quella ad averlo centrato - Non ce la faccio più a vederti mentre ti commiseri e fai sculture di Juvia! Lavati, vestiti e alza il culo! -

\- Ma ... -

\- E non ripetere quella stronzata che sei al verde: pago io! -

Gray non aveva speranze di rifiutarsi. Cana lo costrinse a sciacquarsi e a rivestirsi, trascinandolo di sotto dove Bacchus li stava aspettando in auto. L'Ice Mage si mise a sedere dalla parte opposta dove si trovava Natsu, stringendo Lucy nel mezzo. Aveva un'aria imbronciata e si leggeva lontano un miglio che non era per nulla contento di essere lì.

\- Se ti può consolare ... - Gli sussurrò Lucy - Nemmeno io avevo programmato di uscire sta sera o di mettere un costume. Ci crederesti se ti dicessi che Virgo e Cancer mi hanno costretta? -

Questa volta quando Cana mise in moto Natsu svenne con uno schianto, spiaccicandosi con la faccia contro il vetro del finestrino. Gray gli lanciò un'occhiata disgustata - Assurdo, anche lui soffre di mal d'auto? Credevo Gajeel fosse l'unico ridotto in quel modo. -

\- E invece è una cosa comune tra draghi. - Sospirò Lucy - Magari anche Wendy ha lo stesso problema ma non lo ha mai raccontato a nessuno. -

\- Una volta ... - Cominciò Gray - Io e Juvia abbiamo dato un passaggio a Gajeel e Levy e ... - Ma poi il ragazzo si fermò, lanciò uno sbuffo e brontolò - Lascia stare. -

\- Posso darti un suggerimento, amico? - Gli propose Bacchus - Cerca di dimenticare questa storia per qualche ora. Bevi per dimenticare! Fatti un paio di birre insieme a noi! -

\- Annegare i problemi nella birra non serve a niente - Gli fece eco Cana. Una cosa del genere detta da lei sembrava incredibilmente strana. - Quando sei di mal umore e bevi troppa birra diventi quell'ubriaco piagnucolone che nessuno sopporta. Per i casi come questo ci vuole il whiskey, una bottiglia di Southern Confort e passa tutto, almeno fino a che non ti svegli con la sbornia. -

\- Quando io sono tanto triste, mangio tante sardine. - Happy si affacciò anche lui dalla borsa di Lucy, toccando Gray con una zampa - Se ti riempi lo stomaco dopo stai meglio! -

\- Voi non potete capire. - Borbottò il mago, per nulla rassicurato dai loro consigli - Mi ha sbattuto la porta in faccia, se n'è andata senza nemmeno dire una parola, non mi risponde e non so dove sia! Nessuno sa dove si è cacciata! In questo momento potrebbe essere ... -

\- Siamo arrivati! - Cana inchiodò di nuovo sul pedale del freno e Gray andò a sbattere con la fronte contro il sediolino opposto, senza nemmeno concludere la frase. Non se n'erano nemmeno accorti, ma mentre discutevano avevano già raggiunto la loro destinazione: un locale di nome Honey Bone.

\- Grazie tante! - Mormorò Gray sfregandosi la fronte mentre Cana si faceva passare le scarpe da Bacchus per infilarle di nuovo. - Prego molte. Mi ringrazierai sul serio quando capirai che l'ho fatto per il tuo bene e adesso ... Ragazzi benvenuti alla serata a tema più pazza del Bonx! -

\- Selvaggioooo! - Bacchus le fece eco con un lungo ululato.

Lucy non era mai stata ad Honey Bone e per un po' rimase in piedi accanto alla macchina a fissare lo spettacolo a bocca aperta. Il pub dove Cana li aveva portati era davvero grande: aveva un grosso parcheggio e dei posti all'aperto per il periodo estivo. Honey Bone aveva uno stile messicano ed il logo che scintillava accanto all'ingresso riproduceva un teschio di zucchero tutto colorato. C'era un po' di coda per entrare ma tutti quelli in fila avevano un costume: spettri, scheletri, streghe e zombie.

\- Certo, non sarà come la parata sulla 6th avenue ... - Ammise Bacchus - Ma anche qui c'è raccolto un bel campionario d'umanità! Io e i ragazzi di Quatro Cerberus ci veniamo sempre, ci sono dei tacos eccezionali! -

\- Una parata? - Esclamò invece Natsu - Andiamo anche lì! -

\- È già finita a quest'ora. - Gli spiegò Lucy mentre prendeva posto in fila. A quelle parole il drago fece una faccia sconfortata e gli occhi lucidi, proprio come un bambino deluso. - Non è giusto! Io ci volevo andare! -Sembrava così buffo e allo stesso tempo così carino che la ragazza non riuscì a resistere alla tentazione di accarezzargli la testa. - Promettimi che ci andremo insieme l'anno prossimo! -

\- Promesso. - La ragazza acconsentì senza nemmeno rifletterci e Natsu sorrise, cogliendo al volo quell'occasione per stringerle il mignolo - Promesso Luce! -

\- Il tavolo sette è libero. Vi porto ai vostri posti. - Una delle cameriere li chiamò. Il loro turno era arrivato ma Lucy rimase ancora per qualche istante bloccata vicino alla soglia. Perché aveva promesso una cosa del genere? Sapeva benissimo che il suo tempo con Natsu era limitato e che le loro strade si sarebbero separate non appena il drago avesse trovato una sistemazione in città. E poi ...

\- Chi ti ha autorizzato ad affibbiarmi un soprannome? -

Dentro Honey Bone era praticamente piena fino all'orlo. Tutto il locale era stato decorato rispettando la tradizione messicana del giorno dei morti e anche gli inservienti si erano truccati, seguendo tutti il tema degli scheletri. Un chiacchiericcio allegro riempiva la sala, così come l'odore di cibo speziato e alcol.

Il gruppo prese posto al tavolo che gli avevano indicato e cominciò a sfogliare il menù ma proprio allora un annuncio attirò l'attenzione di tutta la sala. Sul palco in fondo era appena salito un uomo armato di microfono. Aveva un costume davvero originale: una grossa zucca arancione al posto della testa, un cappello da strega, degli abiti verdi ed un lungo mantello. Sembrava proprio uno spaventapasseri diabolico. Accanto a lui c'era anche un carrello portavivande coperto con un lenzuolo nero.

\- Prima di tutto voglio ringraziarvi per aver scelto il nostro locale, Honey Bone, per la vostra festa di Halloween! - Annunciò la strana mascotte - Il mio nome è Mato e vi farò da guida nell'evento speciale che abbiamo organizzato! - Il pubblico rispose gridando con entusiasmo. Lucy non sapeva nemmeno che ci sarebbe stato uno spettacolo. - Di cosa si tratta? - Quando lo domandò a Cana, lei scosse la testa - Spero solo sia una gara a chi beve di più! -

\- Ma non hai scelto tu questo posto? -

\- Oggi noi di Honey Bone vogliamo lanciare una sfida a tutto il pubblico presente. Una sfida da paura, perfetta per una notte spaventosa come questa! - Mato sfilò il lenzuolo che copriva il carrello con un colpo secco: era strapieno di cibo. - Questo è il nostro menù speciale di Halloween dall'antipasto fino al dolce! Ma guardiamolo più nel dettaglio! Ecco a voi tre porzioni di deliziose ali di pipistrello arrosto! - La mascotte sollevò in alto il piatto mostrandolo bene a tutti. Ovviamente non si trattava di ali di pipistrello ma di semplici ali di pollo fritte in una pastella nera.

\- Per primo abbiamo un calderone di zuppa con occhi! - Quando Mato mostrò il piatto al pubblico Cana fece una smorfia disgustata - Questa sembra vera! -

\- Sul menù dice che è zuppa di pomodoro. Gli occhi sono fatti con bocconcini di mozzarella e le pupille con olive nere. - Le spiegò Bacchus, sfogliando la carta che avevano sul tavolo.

\- E per secondo ... - Mato fece una pausa, lasciando gli spettatori in un lungo istante di suspense - Una gigantesca pizza con condimento di vermi e sporcizia! - Ovviamente non si trattava di sporcizia ma di un accozzaglia di verdure e mozzarella. Nemmeno i vermi erano veri ma dei wurstel tagliati a striscioline sottili. - La cosa più spaventosa di questo piatto ... - Mormorò Gray, disgustato - Sono le dimensioni: saranno due chili di pizza! -

\- E per finire ecco il dolce: un'intera pumpikin pie con panna! - Annunciò Mato. La torta era l'unica cosa del menù ad avere un aspetto più tradizionale anche se per decorarla lo chef vi aveva disegnato un jack o'lantern col cioccolato.

\- Il vincitore o la vincitrice ed il suo tavolo, non pagheranno il conto! E in ricordo della sua impresa appenderemo qui sulla parete una foto! Abbiamo in palio anche una maglietta con il logo ufficiale del pub! - Lo spaventapasseri mostrò il trofeo al pubblico. Si trattava di una semplice t - shirt nera con un teschio di zucchero messicano e la scritta Honey Bone.

\- Allora? C'è qualcuno che vuole partecipare? - Mato non fece nemmeno in tempo a finire la domanda ...

\- IO! - Strillò Natsu, alzandosi in piedi.

\- Allora fatti avanti amico! - Lo spaventapasseri gli indicò di raggiungerlo mentre il pubblico gridava per incoraggiarlo. Fece sedere Natsu proprio sul palco passandogli il microfono per presentarsi.

\- È impossibile. - Sentenziò Gray - Cervello bruciato non ce la farà mai. -

\- È possibile invece ... - Lucy scosse la testa - Questo locale è rovinato. -

Cana e Bacchus stavano già ridendo come matti, pronti a gustarsi lo spettacolo. Anche Happy tirò la testa fuori dalla borsa per sbirciare.

\- Le regole sono semplici! - Spiegò Mato - Hai un'ora esatta per mangiare l'intero menù. Puoi procedere nell'ordine che preferisci e bere tutto quello che vuoi ma non puoi alzarti per andare in bagno né chiedere pause. È tutto chiaro? Sei pronto per cominciare? -

\- Dammi il via! Sto morendo di fame! -

\- Allora cominciamo: pronti, partenza e via! -

Natsu passò subito all'attacco della zuppa di pomodoro, bevendola direttamente dal piatto. Il pubblico ammutolì, mentre tratteneva il fiato per un lungo interminabile istante, ma dopo qualche attimo di shock le persone ricominciarono a fare il tifo, gridando più di prima. Natsu schiantò il piatto sul tavolo: era già vuoto.

\- È una cosa ... - Gray non sapeva nemmeno lui come descriverla. Adesso ossi di pollo stavano volando da tutte le parti, perfino giù dal palco. - Rivoltante? - Azzardò Lucy - Non dimenticarti che potrebbe inghiottire una persona intera con un sol boccone. -

\- Ma Wendy e Gajeel non mangiano così tanto! - Obiettò il mago - Non è normale nemmeno per la sua specie! -

In men che non si dica le ali di pollo erano già finite e Natsu si era gettato sulla pizza. Divorava una fetta dopo l'altra senza sosta. Quando si fermò per bere, afferrò la bottiglia d'acqua appoggiata sul carrello, scolandola tutta in un sol sorso.

\- Quanto appetito! - Esclamò il presentatore - Non ho mai visto niente del genere! Ti sei preparato in anticipo per questo evento? Da quanto non mangiavi amico mio? -

Natsu si fermò giusto per un attimo per raccogliere tutto il ripieno caduto dalla pizza sul piatto - Noo! Ho fatto anche uno spuntino prima di uscire. -

\- E cosa? -

\- Credo fosse un chilo di gelato. -

E il pubblico lanciò uno strillo scioccato.

\- Ahaha, Lucy! - Ridacchiò Cana - Scommetto che ospitarlo ti sta costando una fortuna! -

\- Sta letteralmente divorando i miei risparmi. - Ammise la ragazza mentre il drago si gettava sulla torta. Capovolse il ruoto per tirarla fuori e cominciò a prenderla a morsi come se non ne avesse mai vista una in tutta la sua vita. Il pubblico ormai batteva le mani per scandire il ritmo della sfida, si erano scordati tutti dei piatti che avevano ordinato e di quello che stavano mangiando. Anche lo staff della cucina si era affacciato in sala e i camerieri fissavano Natsu a bocca aperta. Quando alla fine il ragazzo mandò giù l'ultimo morso di torta, tutti esplosero in un unico grido d'esultanza. In soli quindici minuti aveva divorato abbastanza cibo per sfamare una persona tre giorni.

\- Fate tutti un bell'applauso per il nostro amico! Questa sera ... - Annunciò il presentatore - Nella storica lotta dell'uomo contro il cibo ha vinto ... l'uomo! -

\- Il drago ... - Lo corresse Happy, ma nessuno poteva sentire l'exceed infilato nella borsa.

\- Hai visto Luce? - Gridò il ragazzo chiamando la ragazza dal palco - Ho vinto! La maglietta puoi prenderla tu così posso ripagarti un po' per tutto quello che fai per me! -

\- Che fidanzato dolce che hai ... - Un tizio seduto al tavolo affianco le diede un colpetto di gomito ma Lucy si scansò - Non siamo fidanzati! - Non voleva darlo a vedere ma il sorriso di Natsu era davvero contagioso e anche lei stava ridendo. Si vergognava da morire, ma come faceva a dirgli di no, dopo che si era impegnato così tanto?

\- In ogni caso ... - Lucy si girò a guardare Happy che la chiamava.

\- Che c'è? -

L'exceed le tese il suo cellulare - Questo coso sta vibrando da un'ora, non lo sopporto più. -

Lucy lo afferrò giusto un attimo prima che la suoneria si spegnesse:

" _Pretty pretty please, no birds and the bees  
But ecstasy with extra cheese ..._"

\- Perché non me lo hai detto prima? - Con tutto il rumore che c'era in sala non si era accorta di niente. Quando lo aprì, Lucy scoprì che quella era già la terza chiamata persa da parte di Erza. Perché stava cercando di contattarla? Di sicuro doveva trattarsi di qualcosa di importante se stava insistendo tanto.

\- Vieni qui! Facciamoci un selfie! - Mato teneva Natsu stretto per fare la foto ricordo da appendere alla parete ma Lucy li ignorò entrambi. Si alzò dal tavolo, sussurrando a Cana che usciva un attimo per richiamare. Lì dentro il rumore era così assordante che parlare a telefono sembrava praticamente impossibile. La porta dell'uscita di sicurezza era aperta e Lucy sgusciò fuori per evitare la folla accalcata all'ingresso che aspettava i propri tavoli. C'erano dei gradini di ferro ma la ragazza non ci fece nemmeno caso, era troppo impegnata a digitare il numero sulla tastiera. Sfortunatamente uno dei tacchi andò a ficcarsi in una fessura tra i gradini e Lucy perse immediatamente l'equilibrio. Il cellulare le sfuggì di mano e la ragazza lanciò uno strillo, chiudendo istintivamente gli occhi. Sembrava destinata a schiantarsi ma la sua caduta si arrestò bruscamente prima che potesse toccare terra. Quando Lucy riaprì gli occhi scoprì che il suo corpo era inspiegabilmente sospeso a qualche centimetro di distanza dal terreno anche se non c'era niente e nessuno a trattenerla. Come era possibile? Si trattava di un incantesimo? Soltanto allora Lucy si accorse che non era la sola nel parcheggio. A qualche metro di distanza c'era un ragazzo con un semplice cappotto scuro e il cappuccio sollevato, ma Lucy riuscì comunque a scorgere il suo viso: pelle diafana, capelli e occhi neri e uno sguardo molto malinconico. Teneva una mano sollevata ma quando la mosse verso il basso il corpo di Lucy rispose al comando e si adagiò dolcemente a terra.

\- Dovresti fare più attenzione, questa è una notte pericolosa. Si dice che la morte in persona vaghi tra gli esseri umani ... - L'avvertì il ragazzo mentre si girava e continuava per la sua strada, sparendo nella notte. Anche se l'aveva salvata Lucy sentì ugualmente un brivido gelido passarle nelle ossa mentre la sua magia si dissolveva.

\- Che tizio inquietante ... - Ma la ragazza aveva problemi più pressanti di cui occuparsi: tipo le condizioni del suo cellulare. - Merda! - Dopo l'impatto lo schermo si era completamente rotto e accenderlo sembrava un'utopia - E adesso come faccio a richiamare Erza? -

\- LUCY! - La voce di Natsu la fece letteralmente sobbalzare. Il ragazzo era appena comparso sulla porta in cima alle scale. - Che cosa è successo? Stai bene? - Natsu sembrava agitato e l'aiutò a rialzarsi in fretta, tenendola stretta. Annusava l'aria e si guardava freneticamente intorno ma ormai nel parcheggio non c'era più nessuno. - Sono soltanto inciampata e un tizio mi ha aiutata prima che cadessi per terra, ha usato un incantesimo ma non credo fosse nulla di strano ... - Lo rassicurò Lucy - È andato subito via ... -

\- Torna dentro. - Natsu si guardò ancora per un po' attorno prima di spingerla via - E non andartene in giro da sola in quel modo. Non allontanarti mai più, devi stare dove posso vederti. Mi hai fatto preoccupare. - C'era qualcosa di strano nello sguardo del drago, molto più strano di quando aveva incontrato Cana. Ma Lucy non vi prestò molta attenzione: pensò solo che Natsu stava esagerando.

Per il resto della serata il gruppo continuò a divertirsi, bere e mangiare. Ma, anche se rideva e scherzava, lo sguardo di Natsu sembrava sempre rivolto da un'altra parte. Lucy e gli altri erano troppo impegnati e non si accorsero che il drago si guardava attorno come se avesse avuto paura di veder spuntare all'improvviso uno spettro in mezzo alla sala. Per fortuna al pub non accadde niente del genere.

Bacchus e Cana si ubriacarono e Gray fu costretto a mettersi alla guida per riaccompagnarli tutti a casa. Si salutarono sotto il portone di Lucy e quando la ragazza tornò finalmente nel suo appartamento ormai era notte fonda. Non c'erano più spiriti ad aspettarla ma non era comunque sola.

\- Anche se il mio cellulare è stato distrutto, devo ammettere che è stata un serata fantastica! - Se le avessero detto quel pomeriggio che si sarebbe divertita così tanto non ci avrebbe creduto.

\- E abbiamo anche vinto questa! - Esclamò Natsu agitando la maglietta con il logo del pub - Non vedo l'ora di infilartela. - Il drago le fece l'occhiolino e Lucy arrossì. Ci stava provando con lei?

\- Però ti conviene prima fare una dieta. Non credo la L sia abbastanza grande per te. -

\- Io non sono grassa! - La maga reagì con un colpo di borsa - Qui quello che deve mettersi a dieta sei tu! Mi stava venendo un'indigestione solo a guardarti! -

\- Scappiamo Natsu! Prima che si trasformi in un gatto mannaro e magi anche noi! - Happy schizzò fuori dalla borsa e il drago lo seguì a ruota sghignazzando a più non posso.

\- Questi due mi faranno impazzire! Un mucchio di gente desidera un drago come animale domestico, ma si tratta di persone che al massimo hanno letto qualche libro di Paolini o visto un film della Pixar, nessuno di loro sa cosa significhi realmente avere un bestione squamoso in giro per casa. - La ragazza si riavviò una ciocca di capelli ma lo fece con un sorriso. Era vero che Natsu le incasinava la vita ma il era pur sempre un caos divertente.

\- Un giorno o l'altro potrei anche abituarmi a questo delirio ... - Lucy si sfilò il cappotto e fu allora che notò che la segreteria del telefono accanto all'ingresso stava lampeggiando, segno che qualcuno le aveva lasciato un messaggio. La ragazza pigiò il bottone avviando la registrazione. " Lucy." Si trattava della voce di Erza. " Ho provato a contattarti sul cellulare ma non mi hai risposto, quindi ho deciso di fare un tentativo anche qui. Ti ho chiamata per dirti di fare attenzione, intorno alle 22 hanno trovato altre due vittime vicino allo Yankee Stadium, erano maghi di Quatro Cerberus. So che è la stessa zona dove tu e Cana dovevate andare a cena, per favore richiamami appena torni a casa." Il messaggio in segreteria si chiuse senza aggiungere altro, lasciando Lucy con una terribile stretta allo stomaco. Aveva passato una splendida serata ma quella notte non tutti sarebbero tornati dai festeggiamenti. Magnolia non avrebbe fatto sonni tranquilli.


	12. Un diario

Ciao a tutti! Ecco il nuovo capitolo di questa settimana. Nessuno sa ancora chi sia il ragazzo misterioso apparso durante la serata di Halloween e se è veramente collegato alla scia di omicidi che sta insanguinando Magnolia, l'unica cosa certa è che il cellulare di Lucy è stato distrutto e che ha assolutamente bisogno di uno novo ...

 **Un diario**

Mentre girava il caffè nella sua tazza Lucy non riusciva a smettere di pensare alla conversazione che aveva avuto con Cana quel mattino. Bacchus conosceva i due maghi di Quatro Cerberus uccisi durante la notte, anche se non erano amici stretti.

" Quando ha saputo la notizia è andato di matto." Le aveva raccontato l'amica. " Non hai idea di cosa ho dovuto fare per calmarlo! Voleva farsi giustizia da solo. Mi ha perfino costretta a usare le mie carte per cercare informazioni sul colpevole, ma ... i tarocchi non hanno risposto. Chiunque sia, l'assassino non è un comune essere umano: i miei poteri non funzionano su di lui." Era per questo che nessuno riusciva a prenderlo? Nemmeno quelli del Consiglio? Chi era il prossimo sulla lista? Forse qualcuno di Fairy Tail? Lucy capiva come si sentiva Bacchus: per lei la gilda era una seconda famiglia e l'idea che fosse in pericolo la faceva impazzire. Che cosa avrebbe fatto se avesse perso uno dei suoi amici?

Lucy scosse la testa per allontanare quei pensieri e prese un sorso del suo caffè ma rabbrividì non appena l'amaro le toccò la lingua. Stava mescolando da mezz'ora eppure si era scordata di mettere lo zucchero.

\- Mi passi il ... - Soltanto allora Lucy si accorse di Natsu che le stava porgendo la zuccheriera, con un sorriso divertito. Era seduto al posto davanti a lei da chissà quanto tempo, eppure non lo aveva nemmeno visto.

\- Lucy è così sbadata! - Sospirò Happy, che si era seduto anche lui a tavola per far colazione e stava divorando una scatoletta di sardine. La ragazza si sforzò di ignorarlo, mentre aggiungeva lo zucchero al caffè e prendeva finalmente un sorso della bevanda corretta.

Passò qualche momento di silenzio prima che Lucy ricominciasse a parlare - In realtà stavo pensando a quel ragazzo di ieri sera, era un tipo piuttosto sospetto ... Perché ti sei agitato così tanto quando ti ho detto di lui? - Natsu mandò di traverso il biscotto che stava mangiando e fu costretto a battersi un pugno in petto per farlo scendere, ma il pasticcino sembrava come incastrato. Lucy rimase ferma a guardarlo, mentre si dibatteva ed Happy cercava di aiutarlo in tutti i modi, colpendolo dietro la schiena. Alla fine, per salvarlo, la ragazza fu costretta a riempirgli un bicchiere di latte. Il drago l'afferrò e lo scolò tutto d'un sorso e soltanto così riuscì ad ingoiare il biscotto e a ricominciare a respirare - Ma di che stai parlando? -

\- Quando sei venuto fuori a cercarmi sembravi agitatissimo. - Rincarò Lucy - Hai fatto una faccia! - Ma Natsu sminuì la cosa, riprendendo la sua colazione come se niente fosse - Stai esagerando. Quel tizio aveva un cattivo odore di magia nera, ecco tutto. E la puzza di magia nera non mi piace. - Anche Lucy aveva percepito la stessa negatività quando quell'aura l'aveva sfiorata, ma la risposta di Natsu non la convinse per niente - Lo sai? A volte ho la sensazione che tu mi dica un mucchio di bugie. -

\- Non è vero! I principi non dicono bugie! - Replicò il drago con uno dei suoi soliti sorrisi.

Molte persone a Magnolia studiavano la magia nera, nonostante il Consiglio avesse cercato di limitare la pratica. Quella non era una prova sufficiente per incolpare il misterioso ragazzo di Halloween di essere il serial killer di maghi. Perfino Bickslow utilizzava la magia nera!

\- Mi sa che riparleremo di questa storia in un altro momento. - Sospirò alla fine Lucy. Era evidente che non avrebbe convinto Natsu a parlare e poi aveva altri problemi di cui occuparsi. - Purtroppo ieri è successa un'altra tragedia. - La ragazza pigiò con rabbia il dito sul cellulare, che teneva appoggiato sul tavolo, ma senza ottenere alcuna reazione. Lo schermo era completamente rotto, irrecuperabile. L'idea di rimanere offline per qualche giorno le faceva gola, ma aveva bisogno di essere sempre raggiungibile per via dell'azienda.

\- Andiamo! Mi tocca prenderne uno nuovo! -

Dopo la colazione Lucy portò Natsu in uno degli store di elettronica più famosi e importanti di Magnolia. Si trovava in una piazza sulla 5th avenue e per entrare c'era la coda. L'unica cosa visibile a livello della strada era un semplice cubo di vetro, perché la maggior parte dell'edificio si trovava sotto terra. Bastava scendere le scale per ritrovarsi in uno spazio immenso, con grandi volte e lampadari di cristallo. Sembrava quasi una cattedrale, eppure sui tavoli c'erano esposti cellulari, PC e tablet per ricordare a tutti che, in fondo, quello era solo un negozio. Per un po' Natsu rimase impalato a guardarsi intorno, abbagliato dalle luci e dagli scintillanti gadget elettronici. Non riusciva a capire quale fosse la ragione di tutto quello sfarzo.

\- Una volta credo di essere stato in una sala del tesoro che somigliava proprio a questa stanza. - Sussurrò il drago tra sé e sé e Lucy si lasciò scappare una risatina - In un certo senso anche questa è una sala del tesoro, visto quanto costa ognuno di questi affari. Vieni, prima facciamo meglio è! - La maga lo strattonò vicino uno dei banchi, dove li aspettava un commesso con la divisa arancione.

\- Cosa posso fare per te oggi, Lucy? -

\- Guarda Warren. - La ragazza sfilò il cellulare dalla borsa per mostrarglielo ed il commesso fece una smorfia - Che gli hai fatto? Sembra che abbia avuto un incontro ravvicinato con Erza! Lo hai usato come scudo? -

E fu allora che Natsu capì che entrambi si conoscevano già, perché anche Warren faceva parte di Fairy Tail.

\- Credo sia stato uno spigolo. - Sospirò Lucy - Che ci devo fare secondo te? -

\- Lascialo perdere Lucy, non vale la pena ripararlo quando ormai lo puoi sostituire con il 6. Ti faccio vedere io! - Il ragazzo si procurò in tutta fretta il modello che aveva in mente per mostrarle tutte le sue incredibili caratteristiche - Ci sono 16Gb di memoria, fotocamera iSight da 8 megapixel, time - lapse, Siri, geotagghing, HRD, True Tone Falsh e ... - Warren continuava a parlare senza sosta, sparando una parola insensata dopo l'altra mentre Lucy annuiva e di tanto in tanto gli faceva qualche domanda. Natsu rimase per un bel po' in silenzio, completamente tagliato fuori dalla conversazione, a fissarli come se fossero stati una coppia di alieni. La tecnologia aveva fatto passi da gigante negli ultimi cento anni e lui era rimasto completamente indietro. Per la prima volta da quando era tornato a Magnolia si sentì un perfetto idiota.

\- Natsuuu ... - Lo chiamò la vocina ovattata di Happy da dentro lo zaino - Ma che stanno facendo? Leggono un libro di magia nera? -

\- Se fossero rune sarebbero più semplici ... -

\- Questo telefono è straordinario! Hai sempre linea e puoi chiamare chiunque dovunque tu sia! E se prendi la versione plus, da 128gb, non c'è alcun limite alle cose che puoi metterci dentro! - Esclamò Warren e fu proprio a quel punto che Natsu decise di fermarlo, alzando una mano - Quindi quel coso può fare il Requip? E ti permette anche di usare la telepatia e parlare con gli altri a distanza? -

Il commesso fu costretto a riflettere qualche secondo per processare cosa gli stava dicendo. Lui e Lucy si scambiarono un'occhiata e poi alla fine Warren annuì - In un certo senso sì, ma non si tratta di magia ... -

Magia oppure no, Natsu non poteva più permettersi di rimanere indietro, doveva tornare al passo con i tempi.

\- Ne prendo uno anch'io! - Ma Lucy spense subito il suo entusiasmo - Non puoi prendere un cellulare da mille yewel! -

\- E perché? -

\- Prima di tutto non credo tu sia cosciente del prezzo e poi non ho alcuna intenzione di comprarti un telefono che finirai per distruggere in meno di ventiquattro ore! -

\- Scommettiamo? -

\- NO! -

\- E dai Luceee! Ho visto che tutti in città ne hanno uno! Perché non posso averlo anch'io? -

Di nuovo quegli occhi da cucciolo implorante. Per un attimo Lucy sentì una stretta al cuore e pensò di essere la strega più cattiva di tutta Magnolia. Ma poi la sua parte razionale tornò a prendere il sopravvento.

\- E va bene. - Sospirò alla fine - Warren hai presente la cosa più semplice che c'è in negozio? Quella che daresti alla mia bisnonna? Dalla a lui. Io prendo il sei plus. - In fondo un cellulare poteva tornare utile anche a Natsu.

\- Subito! - E il commesso sfrecciò via per eseguire l'ordine, lasciandosi dietro un drago molto scontento.

\- Credo che la tua bisnonna si sarebbe offesa sentendo una cosa del genere. -

\- Hai ragione, forse dovevo chiedere per te qualcosa che anche la mia trisavola avrebbe capito. - Sghignazzò Lucy e Natsu rispose con una linguaccia.

Quando la coppia uscì finalmente dal negozio ognuno dei due stringeva un cellulare nuovo di zecca. Quello di Lucy era sottile, leggero, nero e scintillante, quello di Natsu invece era squadrato e con dei tasti grandi come un segnale stradale. Il drago non era per niente contento del suo telefono e pigiava un numero dopo l'altro con una smorfia. - Sicura che questo coso funzioni? -

\- Certo che funziona! Devi solo capire come si usa: vieni ti spiego io come fare. Troviamoci un posto a sedere, Central Park è a due passi. - Da quanto tempo non faceva un giro nel suo amato parco?

Quella mattina a Central Park c'era un mucchio di gente, quasi tutti avevano avuto la stessa idea perché con quel bel sole, una passeggiata all'aria aperta era proprio l'ideale. C'erano persone impegnate a fare jogging, altre distese sull'erba e qualche coppia che camminava romanticamente mano nella mano.

\- Lo sai? Io adoro questo posto. - Confessò Lucy mentre cercava una panchina libera su cui sedersi - A volte mi piace portarmi il laptop, sedermi nella natura e scrivere mentre guardo il panorama. In tutti i miei racconti c'è almeno una scena ambientata in un parco come questo. -

Natsu alzò la testa dallo schermo che stava pigiando per guardare la ragazza che camminava qualche passo più avanti. Il sole faceva scintillare i suoi capelli biondi, come tanti, piccoli fili d'oro. Per un attimo il drago pensò che davanti a lui ci fosse un'altra persona, qualcuno che veniva direttamente dal suo passato. Per cancellare il pensiero fu costretto a sfregarsi gli occhi.

\- Mettiamoci qui. - Lucy gli indicò una panchina libera, in un bell'angolo soleggiato. Natsu si mise subito a sedere accanto a lei ed Happy saltò fuori dallo zaino; il tepore del sole era troppo invitante ed era curioso di vedere in azione lo strano oggetto magico che avevano appena comprato.

\- Dammi il tuo telefono. - La ragazza si fece passare il cellulare e Natsu si appiccicò a lei per vedere meglio, così vicino da toccarla con la gamba e tutto il fianco destro. - Che devo fare per parlare con qualcuno? -

Lucy si irrigidì, stupita da quell'improvvisa vicinanza.

\- Allora? - Ma in fondo Natsu non aveva secondi fini, l'unica cosa che gli interessava era il suo nuovo gadget elettronico.

\- Se vuoi chiamare qualcuno devi digitare prima il suo numero e poi premere questo tasto qui. - Gli spiegò Lucy cercando di nascondere l'imbarazzo - Puoi anche salvare i numeri in rubrica, così non devi digitarli ogni volta. -

\- Tutto qui? - Esclamò Natsu. Sembrava davvero la cosa più semplice del mondo, ma cosa poteva fare adesso con quell'incredibile potere a sua disposizione? Una lampadina si accese nella testa di Natsu ed un sorriso diabolico gli apparve sulle labbra. Lucy intuì subito che quell'espressione non significava niente di buono.

\- Ehi, Luce ... -

\- Sì? -

\- Se io chiamo qualcuno, lo sa chi sono? -

\- Se conosce il tuo numero sì, ma la tua scheda è nuova quindi per ora nessuno può riconoscerti. -

Natsu non poteva ricevere una notizia migliore di quella - Dammi il numero di Gray. -

\- Co ... sa? -

\- Facciamogli uno scherzo! -

\- Oh, Natsu! Non faccio queste cose da quando avevo tredici anni! Anche se ... - Lucy si fermò a riflettere con un dito appoggiato sulle labbra - Devo ammettere che è piuttosto esilarante! - Quando andava ancora al liceo, fare scherzi telefonici era uno dei suoi hobby preferiti. Lei e Levy si divertivano a tartassare tutti quelli del gruppo. - E va bene! - Acconsentì alla fine - Ma niente di cattivo, Gray è già di mal umore. -

\- È solo una cosa per ridere! Svelta ho un'idea fantastica! - Natsu le diede una gomitata per incoraggiarla e la ragazza lo accontentò, scrivendo il numero sulla tastiera - Metti il vivavoce così posso sentire tutto quello che vi dite! Premi qui! -

Natsu appoggiò il telefono sulla gamba mentre iniziava a squillare - Che cos'è questo rumore? -

Lucy gli fece segno di aspettare, sussurrando - Sta chiamando, aspetta ... -

\- Pronto? - Gray rispose proprio quando sembrava che la chiamata stesse per terminare. Natsu e Lucy si scambiarono un'occhiata e il drago si tappò immediatamente il naso per cambiare voce - Salve, parlo con il signor Gray Fullbuster? -

\- Sì. - Rispose l'Ice Devil Slayer, con la solita voce annoiata - Lei chi è? -

\- La chiamo per conto della Firestorm Inc perché abbiamo visto una delle sue opere e siamo molto interessanti. -

\- Una mia opera? - Domandò Gray, questa volta la sua voce suonava confusa - Ma di che sta parlando? -

\- Parlo di quel bottone gigante davanti al negozio della Thunder God Tribe. Una scultura così brutta può essere soltanto opera sua. Il peggior scultore di Magnolia. -

\- Chi hai chiamato il peggior scultore di Magnolia? - Strillò Gray e Lucy fu costretta a tapparsi la bocca per non scoppiare a ridere. Anche Happy si coprì il muso con le zampe.

\- Mi scusi. - Continuò Natsu, sforzandosi di rimanere il più serio possibile - Volevo dire il peggior scultore del mondo. -

\- DEL MONDO? Ma che accidenti vuoi da me? -

\- Vede la nostra agenzia si occupa di demolizioni: l'ho contattata perché vogliamo radere la sua opera al suolo. -

\- Prima di tutto quella schifezza non l'ho scolpita io e poi smettila di prendermi per il culo! Si può sapere chi diavolo sei? -

A quel punto Lucy non riuscì più a resistere ed esplose. La sua risata cristallina riecheggiò per tutto il parco e anche Gray la sentì dall'altro capo del telefono. - Un momento ... Io conosco quella voce! Lucy? Sei tu che mi stai chiamando? Tu e quel cretino di Natsu? -

La ragazza si avvicinò di più al cellulare per farsi sentire. Stava ridendo così tanto che le lacrimavano gli occhi. - E dai Gray, non te la prendere era uno scherzo innocente, giusto per ridere un po'! -

\- Innocente o meno dici a quell'idiota del tuo amico che da questo momento in poi il suo numero sarà eternamente bloccato! -

\- Gray! - Ma il ragazzo non l'ascoltò. Si sentì che borbottava - Io sono un ottimo scultore! - E poi la linea cadde bruscamente.

\- Credo non sia interessato alla nostra proposta. - Concluse Natsu con la stessa voce da segretaria che aveva usato per chiamare, poi scoppiò anche lui a ridere. Per un po' rimasero entrambi sulla panchina piegati in due per le risate. - È ... è stato fantastico! - Annaspò Lucy. Era proprio come ai vecchi tempi con Levy!

\- Che ne dici se chiamiamo anche qualcun altro? Presto dammi il numero di Gajeel! - Ma questa volta quando Natsu pigiò sulla tastiera, il suo cellulare si spense di colpo.

\- Ehi! - Esclamò il drago - Che accidenti sta succedendo? È colpa di Gray? -

\- No, è soltanto scarico. - Gli spiegò Lucy - Bisogna caricare i cellulari nuovi prima di usarli. È già un miracolo che abbia funzionato tanto a lungo. -

\- E come si fa a caricarlo? -

\- Devi collegare la spina e infilarlo nella corrente. - Lucy gli mostrò il cavetto contenuto nel pacco ma il drago non le diede minimamente ascolto - Se gli serve po' d'elettricità basto io: conosco l'incantesimo giusto! -

\- NO! Non farlo! -

Tempo di vita totale del cellulare di Natsu: meno di trenta minuti.

Il drago attivò un pizzico della sua magia, iniettando nel telefono l'energia elettrica di cui aveva bisogno, ma la batteria non apprezzò il suo trattamento. L'apparecchio sfrigolò e dopo pochi istanti scoppiò, causando una grossa nuvola di fumo nero. Lucy ed Happy riuscirono a scansarsi giusto in tempo, gettandosi a terra ma Natsu non fu altrettanto veloce.

\- Stai bene? - Quando Lucy alzò la testa e lo vide scoppiò nuovamente a ridere: Natsu era rimasto praticamente paralizzato sulla panchina, l'esplosione l'aveva centrato in pieno ed adesso aveva la faccia completamente nera e i capelli dritti come fusi. Qualche passante si era fermato a guardarli e gli stava chiedendo cos'era successo, ma Lucy non riusciva nemmeno a sentirli tanto era impegnata a ridere - Ti avevo detto di non farlo! -

Per un po' Natsu rimase a fissare il rottamente, stretto nel pugno della sua mano, ma poi lo gettò via, esclamando - Okay, adesso credo di aver capito come funziona. Sono pronto per un 6 plus! Lucy comprami un cellulare nuovo! -

La ragazza si bloccò all'istante, piegata ancora in due per le risate - Neanche per sogno! -

\- Ma come no? Dai! Ti prometto che non lo rompo! Torniamo al negozio! - Natsu si alzò di scatto e provò a prenderla per un braccio ma la ragazza lo schivò - Per oggi basta con l'elettronica! -

\- Ti ho promesso che farò attenzione! -

\- Assolutamente no! - Se voleva liberarsi del drago non aveva altra scelta. La ragazza appoggiò una mano sul mazzo di chiavi che aveva alla cintura, sussurrando - Porta del Toro d'Oro apriti! Dammi giusto un pizzico d'energia! - La magia entrò subito in circolo nel suo sistema e Lucy la utilizzò tutta per sfrecciare via come un razzo.

\- Luce! - Ma Natsu non voleva lasciarla scappare e si a lanciò all'inseguimento gridandole di tornare con lui in negozio. Happy rimase ancora per un po' fermo vicino alla panchina, sghignazzando come un matto, ma poi si accorse della gente che lo stava guardando. Tossì, sperando di passare per un gatto normale e si mise a quattro zampe per rincorrere gli altri due.

Quel pomeriggio Natsu continuò a tartassare Lucy finché la ragazza non si arrese e gli promise che gli avrebbe comprato un cellulare nuovo, proprio come con la storia del Walmart. Soltanto allora il drago si calmò e come tutte le sere si piazzò sul divano con un grosso pacco di patatine per seguire le repliche delle partite di football del campionato.

" Non ho mai conosciuto una persona più insistente in vita mia!" Pensò Lucy mentre si versava il tè che aveva appena fatto nella tazza. Natsu lanciò uno strillo quando la squadra per cui stava tifando mise a segno un punto e Lucy sobbalzò rischiando di versare tutto sul tavolo. " E nemmeno una persona più rumorosa!" Non poteva toccarle un drago silenzioso ed educato come Wendy? La sua solita fortuna ...

Quando Lucy alzò lo sguardo verso l'orologio affisso alla parete notò con stupore che ormai erano già le nove di sera. Era incredibile come il tempo scorresse velocemente in compagnia di Natsu. Da quando il drago era andato ad abitare da lei la sua vita sembrava diventata improvvisamente più veloce. Natsu riempiva le sue giornate e la teneva impegnata tutto il tempo. Forse era un bene, forse no. C'era una cosa che desiderava da matti e che il drago le aveva impedito di fare fino a quel momento.

Mentre Natsu continuava a gridare contro la televisione, Lucy decise che quello era il momento giusto per approfittarne. Sgusciò silenziosamente attraverso il soggiorno e si rifugiò nella sua stanza, chiudendo piano, piano la porta. Accese il portatile e si mise alla scrivania, stiracchiandosi così forte da far scricchiolare tutte le vertebre del collo. Normalmente passava ogni giorno qualche ora comodamente seduta a scrivere, ma nell'ultimo periodo, a causa dell'arrivo di Natsu, aveva avuto così tanto da fare che non era riuscita a dedicare nemmeno un istante al suo hobby preferito.

\- Che guastafeste ... - La ragazza si infilò le cuffie dell'iPod scegliendo una canzone tra quelle nell'ultima playlist per isolarsi completamente dal mondo circostante e dal rumore assordante della televisione in soggiorno. La storia a cui stava lavorando era ancora ferma nello stesso punto in cui l'aveva lasciata l'ultima volta, quando aveva passato una notte bianca a riflettere sulla trama. Ormai conosceva quella parte a memoria. Lucy chiuse gli occhi, cercando di concentrarsi. Strinse tra le mani la sua tazza di tè bollente per riscaldarle, mentre ripeteva per l'ennesima volta le ultime parole sulla pagina - " Era una mattina splendida per camminare tra gli alberi del parco. Anche se ormai era autunno inoltrato il sole scaldava l'aria, faceva scintillare l'acqua del laghetto e illuminava le foglie colorate degli aceri. La ragazza si fermò per un attimo appoggiata alla staccionata e chiuse gli occhi, mentre inspirava l'aria profumata e fredda. Quando li riaprì il suo cuore perse letteralmente un colpo: un uomo che non aveva mai visto si era fermato proprio accanto a lei, per ammirare a sua volta il panorama. Non si era nemmeno accorta del suo arrivo." -

\- Chi è? -

Lucy sobbalzò e per poco non rischiò di versare tutto il tè che aveva in mano sulla tastiera del portatile. La ragazza si strappò le cuffiette con rabbia, strillando all'ospite indesiderato - Che accidenti chi fai qui? - Natsu era proprio dietro di lei, appoggiato coi gomiti alla spalliera della sedia e lo sguardo fisso sullo schermo.

\- La porta era aperta ... - Le rispose il drago con nonchalance.

\- La porta era chiusa! - Replicò Lucy e lui scrollò le spalle - Socchiusa. -

A quel punto la ragazza lanciò un sospiro rassegnato. Natsu ignorava tutte le leggi della privacy e dello spazio personale e fino a che fosse rimasto da lei sicuramente non sarebbe riuscita a completare nemmeno una benedetta pagina del suo romanzo.

\- Che storia è quella che stai scrivendo? Come si intitola? -

Lucy non amava molto parlare delle sue storie prima che fossero completate ma decise di fare un'eccezione. Forse se avesse spiegato a Natsu un po' della trama, il drago si sarebbe annoiato e sarebbe andato via, lasciandola finalmente in pace.

\- Avevo pensato di intitolarla: "Un diario". La storia è ambientata in una grande metropoli, dove ormai nessuno crede più all'esistenza della magia. Ma la protagonista sa che non è vero: lei è una maga. -

\- Sembra proprio come a Magnolia. - Osservò Natsu e Lucy sorrise - Una delle regole fondamentali per un buon romanzo ... - Gli spiegò la ragazza - È quella di scrivere sempre delle cose che si conoscono in prima persona. Solo così si riesce a renderle realistiche. -

\- E cosa succede poi? - L'incalzò il drago.

\- Ad un certo punto la protagonista incontra il suo grande amore, un uomo che cambierà per sempre la sua vita. Ma in realtà non si tratta di essere umano, bensì di un demone con dei poteri oscuri. Ho già in mente come sarà il loro incontro. Voglio che ognuno dei due abbia la distinta sensazione di aver trovato la propria anima gemella, ma non so come questo sia possibile. - Gli confessò Lucy - Come fanno due personaggi così diversi a scoprire l'amore con un solo sguardo? -

\- È vero sono molto diversi: lui è un demone, ha vissuto per secoli e secoli, lei è soltanto una mortale. Ma la chiave della trama è semplice: entrambi si conoscono già. Anche se lei non si ricorda di lui, lui non l'ha scordata. Non avrebbe potuto. Non è più la stessa persona che ha amato molti secoli prima ma quell'anima è inconfondibile. L'ha cercata, ha pensato a lei per tutto il tempo. Era disposto a scendere perfino nelle profondità dell'inferno e invece ecco che la trova nel posto più impensabile di tutti, proprio quando aveva perso ogni speranza: appoggiata a una staccionata in un parco qualunque, vicino a un lago identico a tutti gli altri. -

Lucy si girò a guardare Natsu. Avrebbe voluto rispondergli ma non le uscì nemmeno una parola di bocca. La sua idea era perfetta. Non riusciva a credere al fatto che avesse risolto il problema della trama così velocemente e in modo così brillante. Per lei quel pezzo era diventato un autentico rompicapo e invece ...

Ma Lucy notò che lo sguardo del drago era ancora fisso sulla pagina e che nei suoi occhi c'era quella stessa ombra di malinconia che aveva visto qualche giorno prima.

\- Sbrigati Natsu! - Gridò Happy dal soggiorno - La pubblicità è finita! -

\- Arrivo! - Ma quell'impressione durò soltanto per un attimo. Natsu le fece un grosso sorriso e poi la lasciò, precipitandosi a vedere il resto della partita.


	13. Un cielo pieno di stelle

Questo è uno dei primi capitoli a cui ho pensato e che ho scritto quando ho pensato a Diario di una maga. La scena di Lucy e Natsu in volo sulla città, era una delle cose che desideravo scrivere di più e sono davvero contenta del risultato!

 **Un cielo pieno di stelle**

Era quasi ora di cena e ormai Lucy aveva un certo languorino. Passando per il soggiorno notò che Natsu era ancora steso a sonnecchiare sul divano, proprio come lo aveva lasciato dopo pranzo. Happy se ne stava acciambellato sulla sua pancia mentre la televisione trasmetteva un talk show in sottofondo, completamente dimenticata. L'avevano lasciata in pace tutto il pomeriggio, libera di dedicarsi finalmente un po' alla scrittura ma, stando da sola davanti al PC, Lucy si era annoiata terribilmente. Una volta passare ore e ore a scrivere era l'unica cosa che la rilassava. Che cos'era cambiato? Perché sentire la casa così silenziosa le faceva uno strano effetto? Forse si stava abituando troppo alle loro voci?

\- Hai letto gli annunci di lavoro che ti ho lasciato sul tavolo in cucina? - Era una domanda retorica: i giornali che Lucy aveva portato a casa erano ancora tutti messi l'uno sull'altro.

\- Certo! - Le rispose Natsu con la voce impastata dal sonno.

\- Certo ... - Sospirò anche Lucy mentre apriva il frigo: era completamente vuoto. Così vuoto e bianco che per un attimo le sembrò di aver aperto una porta sulla banchisa polare. Non c'era più niente di quello che aveva comprato l'ultima volta, nemmeno una bottiglia di latte per far colazione. La ragazza scosse la testa e richiuse lo sportello - Credo proprio che prenderò una pizza. -

\- Pizza? - Il cibo era sempre il modo migliore per svegliare Natsu. Il drago si alzò con uno scatto, tirando Happy per terra. - Dov'è la pizza? -

\- Dov'è? Non c'è da nessuna parte! Perché hai divorato tutte le nostre provviste! - Lo canzonò la ragazza - E se sta sera vogliamo mangiare ci tocca ordinare qualcosa o andare in un ristorante! -

\- Andiamo in un ristorante! - Suggerì Natsu con un sorriso gigantesco - Ti porto nel posto che preferisci! -

Lucy arrossì. Le stava davvero chiedendo di uscire? Era un appuntamento? Ma poi si ricordò che Natsu non aveva una macchina per portarla da nessuna parte e che non aveva nemmeno una carta di credito con cui pagare.

\- Forza Luce, scegli tu dove andare! - Continuò lui - Cosa ti piace? Dove vuoi mangiare? -

L'idea di una pizza le faceva davvero gola e Lucy conosceva il posto migliore di tutta Magnolia per mangiarne una ... - Andiamo all'8 Island! -

Natsu schizzò praticamente fuori dalla porta ma quando arrivarono al ristorante i due ragazzi trovarono come al solito un mucchio di fila. Quei minuti d'attesa per Natsu furono un'autentica tortura: poteva sentire fin dalla strada il delizioso profumo del cibo che veniva servito dentro.

\- Sto morendo di fame! Mi sento perfino peggio del drago nella barzelletta ... -

\- Quale drago? - Gli domandò Lucy.

\- Quello che quando esce per andare a cena incontra un cavaliere sulla sua strada. Il cavaliere lo minaccia con la spada " Sono pronto!" E il drago fa "Oh, no! Ancora carne in scatola!" -

Era una barzelletta terribile ma vedendo la faccia di Natsu, Lucy scoppiò lo stesso a ridere.

\- Anche io sto morendo di fame! - Esclamò Happy, che si era nascosto dentro la borsa della ragazza.

\- Quando arriva la mia pizza con le acciughe? -

Lucy aprì la cerniera giusto un po' per sibilargli - Dubito che tu possa morire di fame. Perché ti sei messo qui? Mi stai facendo venire mal di schiena! Quanto accidenti pesi? -

\- Non sono grasso! Ho la pelliccia voluminosa! -

\- È vero! - Rincarò Natsu - Happy ha così tanta pelliccia che quando perde il pelo si duplica. -

E Lucy non riuscì a resistere, scoppiando di nuovo a ridere a più non posso.

Quando finalmente riuscirono a prendere posto, il drago era così affamato che ordinò e divorò tre pizze, ma questa volta Lucy non ci fece nemmeno caso. Non si accorse nemmeno delle occhiatine che le faceva Mirajane ogni volta che passava vicino al loro tavolo. L'unica cosa che Lucy fece fu ridere tutto il tempo, gustando il suo cibo e la sua birra. Si scordò tutto il resto e pagò il conto senza nemmeno vedere il prezzo. Si alzò dal tavolo soltanto alla fine della cena, per andare a sciacquarsi le mani. E fu in bagno che Lucy trovò Lisanna, la sorella minore di Mirajane. Era ferma davanti allo specchio e stava approfittando di una pausa per sistemarsi il trucco. Era incredibile quanto lei e Mirajane si assomigliassero: avevano gli stessi occhi azzurri e anche lo stesso colore di capelli, ma Lisanna li portava molto più corti rispetto alla sorella.

\- Allora come è andato questo appuntamento? -

Lucy pigiò senza volere il pedale del lavandino con troppa forza e l'acqua schizzò dappertutto, minacciando di inzupparle il vestito. - Non era un appuntamento! - Protestò la ragazza - Tra me e Natsu non c'è niente di romantico! Erza mi ha semplicemente chiesto di ospitarlo fino a che non trova una sistemazione in città. Siamo venuti qui a cena perché il frigo era vuoto! -

\- Sul serio? - Lisanna sembrava poco convinta - Io ho notato che tra di voi c'è un'intesa. Non ti ho mai vista ridere tanto in compagnia di un ragazzo! Inoltre Natsu mi sembra un tipo molto carino e divertente. Se non ci vuoi provare tu, potrei farci un pensierino io ... -

Anche se aveva appena giurato che tra lei e il drago non c'era nulla di romantico, Lucy si sentì pungere da quelle parole - Tu non stai uscendo con Bickslow? -

Questa volta Lisanna sbagliò completamente traiettoria con il mascara, disegnandosi una striscia sulla fronte - E tu come fai a saperlo? -

Lucy ridacchiò, vedendo la sua reazione - Lo sai ... Qui a Fairy Tail siamo come una grande famiglia, nessuno ha segreti. -

\- Scommetto che te lo ha detto Mira. - Borbottò l'altra mentre si ripuliva dal mascara - E va bene! Io e Bickslow usciamo insieme, ma se fossi stata libera ci avrei fatto un pensierino. Segui il mio consiglio, non fartelo sfuggire! - Lisanna non disse altro e le fece solo un ultimo occhiolino prima di uscire dal bagno. Ma Lucy rimase indietro, insaponandosi le mani sovrappensiero. Provarci con Natsu? Che diritto aveva di farlo? Dopo aver perso Mavis il suo cuore era ancora ferito. Parlando di Gajeel e Levy le aveva perfino detto che innamorarsi di qualcuno appartenente ad un'altra specie era una follia. Era vero che Natsu era carino. Era vero che era simpatico e che insieme a lui il tempo volava e la sua vita sembrava meno noiosa. Ma ... Che chance aveva una come lei?

Dopo aver lasciato il ristorante, Lucy e Natsu si avviarono di nuovo verso casa, camminando a piedi. Quello che Lisanna le aveva detto le ronzava ancora in testa, quei pensieri ronzavano così forte che sembrava impossibile scacciarli. Per provare a distrarsi la ragazza alzò gli occhi al cielo, guardando il buio sopra Magnolia. Per colpa delle luci appariscenti della città, le sue amate stelle si scorgevano appena, occhieggiando dal lontanissimo spazio.

\- Ho sempre desiderato vedere le stelle da vicino. - Mormorò Lucy, senza nemmeno accorgersi che lo aveva fatto ad alta voce - Mi piacerebbe tantissimo poter volare e guardarle dall'alto. Qui in basso non si vede niente e la cosa peggiore è che non importa a nessuno. Le persone sono troppo accecate dalle luci dei cartelloni per rendersi conto di quanto sia brillante il cielo. -

\- Se vuoi ti ci posso portare io. - Le suggerì Natsu con un sorriso, ma Lucy non capì subito cosa intendeva.

\- Dove? -

\- Su una stella. -

"Dove la porto signorina? Su una stella!" Non aveva già sentito quelle parole in un film?

\- Non proprio sopra, ma vicino, volando! - Le spiegò Natsu - Ti va? È il minimo che posso fare per ringraziarti della cena. Vieni con me! - Natsu non le lasciò nemmeno il tempo di spiegarsi: l'afferrò per una mano e la trascinò via, portandola dentro i cancelli di Central Park. Mancava poco alla chiusura e a quell'ora non c'era nessuno in giro. Quando Natsu si fermò in mezzo al prato, l'intero parco era praticamente per loro.

\- Aspetta! - Gridò Lucy cercando di farlo ragionare - Non possiamo farlo! -

\- Come no? Ho le ali, lo sai? Non dirmi che non sai com'è fatto un drago! -

\- No che non lo so come è fatto un drago! - Lucy scosse la testa e Natsu scoppiò a ridere così forte da piegarsi in due. La ragazza aggrottò un sopracciglio: non riusciva a capire cosa ci fosse di così divertente e l'atteggiamento del suo compagno iniziava ad irritarla.

\- Ahaha ... Intendo dire ... - Annaspò Natsu - Gajeel e Wendy non ti hanno mai fatto vedere niente? È assurdo! -

Ad essere sinceri Lucy si era sempre chiesta quale fosse il vero aspetto dei suoi amici ma non gli aveva mai chiesto nulla per paura di essere invadente.

\- Non so se te ne sei accorto ma siamo in una città di nove milioni di abitanti ... - Cercò di giustificarsi la ragazza - È impossibile per un drago andarsene in giro nella sua vera forma senza scatenare il panico! Non puoi trasformarti e svolazzare sui grattaceli! -

\- Ma noi abbiamo la magia per rimediare a questi inconvenienti ... - Natsu stese le braccia ed una brezza calda seguì subito il suo movimento, investendo Lucy e facendo vibrare l'erba. Un cerchio di rune azzurre e scintillanti si accese sul prato, brillò per un istante e si spense con un flash, lasciando nell'aria un leggero alone magico. Una sensazione elettrica, poco più di un brivido.

Lucy si sfregò istintivamente le braccia, si sentiva la pelle d'oca - Cos'era quello? -

\- Un incantesimo capace di distorcere la continuità spazio - temporale. - Le spiegò Natsu come se fosse stato ovvio - Adesso nessuno può vederci. Vieni ti porto io a fare un giro. - La sua aura cambiò all'istante, accendendosi di un rosso luminoso e brillante. Lucy non si aspettava una proposta del genere e per un attimo rimase pietrificata al suo posto senza sapere cosa dire o cosa fare.

\- Forse faresti meglio a spostarti un po'. - Le suggerì Happy, facendo capolino dalla borsa - O sarai schiacciata. - Lucy si riscosse di colpo. La ragazza non aveva bisogno di altri avvertimenti e si fece precipitosamente indietro, proprio mentre il corpo di Natsu veniva completamente avvolto dalla luce. La sagoma del ragazzo cambiò forma in un lampo, ingrandendosi a dismisura. Quando il bagliore si spense, ormai in mezzo al prato non c'era più un essere umano, ma un magnifico drago. Un drago in carne e ossa e non uno qualsiasi: il Principe dei Draghi.

\- Wow! - Lucy non riuscì a trattenere un grido di stupore. Natsu era enorme, perfino più grande di quello che aveva immaginato, più alto di una giraffa, più lungo di un autobus, la creatura più imponente che avesse mai visto. Le scaglie sul suo corpo erano tutte di uno splendido rosso rubino, eccezion fatta per quelle sotto la gola e sull'addome che erano tutte gialle e dorate. Sul collo e lungo la schiena, una doppia fila di aculei neri e spessi gli faceva da corazza. Anche i suoi artigli erano scuri e affilati come ossidiana. Aveva delle grossa corna ricurve e un altro piccolo corno sulla punta del muso. La sua lunga coda era lunghissima e spazzava l'erba del prato, muovendosi lentamente. Ma la cosa più incredibile erano le sue ali: enormi, ampie quasi quanto tutto il suo corpo. Erano fatte con una sottile membrana gialla, sembrava delicata e trasparante, così tanto da poterci guardare attraverso, ma era evidente che si trattava di un materiale elastico, capace di sostenere tutto il peso del suo padrone in volo. Ma anche se il suo corpo era cambiato così tanto, gli occhi di Natsu erano sempre gli stessi. Erano diventati gialli e la pupilla nera e affilata come quella di un gatto, ma Lucy vi riconobbe subito lo stesso sguardo.

" So di aver superato tutte le tue aspettative ma non c'è bisogno di fissarmi in quel modo. " Ridacchiò Natsu. Per parlare non stava usando la bocca ma una specie di telepatia: Lucy poteva sentire la sua voce riecheggiarle nella testa.

\- Ad essere sinceri ... - Ammise la ragazza - Leggere come è fatto un drago in una favola e vederne uno dal vivo ... Sono due cose incredibilmente diverse ... -

" Puoi accarezzarmi se vuoi."

\- Accarezzarmi? - Lucy ci mise qualche istante prima di capire che nelle parole di Natsu non c'era niente di malizioso. " Forza!" L'incoraggiò il drago avvicinando il muso "Non ti mordo." Il suo respiro era caldo e bollente, saliva dalle sue narici come dalle profondità di un vulcano. Tutto il suo corpo emanava calore e stando accanto a lui Lucy non sentiva più né il freddo della notte né quello dell'autunno. Era come se le stagioni si fossero improvvisamente capovolte e in mezzo al parco fosse tornata l'estate.

\- E va bene, ma non metterti a fare le fusa. - Scherzò Lucy prima di allungare una mano e poggiarla sulla guancia del grande rettile. Aveva sempre immaginato il corpo dei draghi come quello di un grosso serpente ma le scaglie di Natsu non erano né umide né viscide. Erano dure e un po' ruvide e accarezzarle ricordava la stessa sensazione che si prova toccando la corteccia di un albero secolare. Lucy continuò a far scorrere la mano lungo il collo del drago e più giù, fino ad appoggiarla sul suo petto. Non appena arrivò lì percepì subito un pulsare ritmico, poderoso, un battito forte che era allo stesso tempo vita e magia, una magia molto più potente e incredibile di tutte quelle che aveva incontrato durante la sua vita.

\- Come mai Natsu si prende tutte le carezze e io no? -

Lucy sobbalzò non appena sentì la voce di Happy che frignava e si staccò dal drago con uno scatto. L'exceed la stava fissando dalla borsa con gli occhi lucidi.

"Ahaaha!" Ridacchiò Natsu " Dalle un po' di tregua! È la prima volta che vede un drago bello come me!" Ma Happy fece uno sbuffo, geloso come non mai.

"Andiamo adesso, sali a bordo." Natsu si accucciò a terra, poggiando il muso sull'erba per permettere a Lucy di salirgli sulla schiena.

\- De ... devo proprio? -

" Muoviti."

Il cuore le batteva a mille per l'emozione ma Lucy si fece coraggio, arrampicandosi sulle spalle di Natsu. Happy saltò fuori dal suo nascondiglio ed in un attimo sulla schiena gli spuntò un lungo paio di ali bianche e candide con cui cominciò a svolazzare lì intorno. - Questa dalla a me! - Lucy non fece nemmeno in tempo a chiedergli come aveva fatto, mentre l'exceed le strappava la borsa. A quel punto Natsu girò il muso verso di lei, aveva i denti scoperti in una specie di mezzo sorriso: " Sei pronta?"

Lucy non fece nemmeno in tempo a rispondere prima che il drago spiccasse il volo. La ragazza gridò e si aggrappò con tutta la forza che aveva alle spine di Natsu. Gli strinse le gambe attorno al collo e chiuse istintivamente gli occhi.

Mentre il drago saliva verso l'alto il vento la investiva con così tanta forza da toglierle il respiro. Le riempiva la bocca e il naso e la frustava con violenza, scompigliandole i capelli. Molto peggio che andare in moto, molto peggio che salire sulle montagne russe!

Poi di colpo Natsu stese le ali e si fermò in aria, immobile come un aliante. La frenata improvvisa minacciò di sbalzare Lucy di sotto. Il cuore le saltò in gola e poi le precipitò di nuovo giù nello stomaco. La ragazza si strinse ancora più forte al drago, come ad un'ancora di salvezza, senza avere il coraggio di riaprire gli occhi. Come le era saltato in mente di accettare?

"Ahahah! Sei una fifona!" La voce di Natsu che rideva la costrinse a fare una smorfia " Non ti ho portato qui in alto per niente! E smettila con quelle gambe, mi stai strozzando!" In fondo Natsu aveva ragione. Non gli aveva detto che desiderava vedere le stelle da vicino? Lucy si costrinse a riaprire gli occhi e a sporgersi un po' per guardare di sotto. Happy stava volteggiando a qualche passo da loro con la borsa che le aveva strappato infilata a tracolla. Lui e Natsu planavano senza sforzo tra le correnti eppure erano ad un'altezza vertiginosa. Quando Lucy abbassò lo sguardo le punte dei grattaceli le sembrarono lontanissime. Le sagome degli edifici, le strade, il parco, la baia, tutto sembrava così piccolo da quell'altezza, così insignificante. La più grande e caotica metropoli del mondo aveva perso i suoi contorni: dall'alto Magnolia sembra un lago oscuro, illuminato da milioni di puntini luminosi tutti in movimento. Sembrava un'enorme galassia, uno spettacolo mozzafiato. Ma Magnolia non era l'unica cosa che brillava. Quando Lucy alzò lo sguardo verso l'alto incontrò subito le stelle che sopra di loro illuminavano tutto il cielo. Non le aveva mai viste così da vicino e non le aveva mai viste brillare così tanto. Poteva riconoscere ognuna delle costellazioni con cui aveva stretto un legame. Aveva quasi l'impressione di poterle toccare, allungando semplicemente una mano.

" Che te ne pare?" Le domandò il drago ma Lucy rimase per qualche istante in silenzio. Amava scrivere ma non riusciva a trovare le parole giuste per quello spettacolo. - È incredibile ... - Sussurrò alla fine.

" Già! Volare è fantastico!" Ridacchiò Natsu, socchiudendo gli occhi per godersi la brezza. Quanto tempo era passato dall'ultima volta che si era divertito così? Quanti secoli erano passati dall'ultima volta in cui un umano gli era salito sulla schiena? Per un attimo il dolce sorriso di Mavis balenò tra i suoi ricordi e le ali di Natsu si irrigidirono. Una fitta di malinconia gli trapassò il cuore. Com'era possibile? Come faceva Lucy a fargli provare le stesse emozioni? Credeva di non essere più capace di sentire qualcosa del genere ...

\- Ehi Natsu! - Li chiamò Happy - Perché non le fai fare qualcosa di divertente? - Lucy intuì da subito che quel "divertente" non le sarebbe piaciuto ma il drago non le diede il tempo di obiettare. " Ottima idea Happy! Tieniti forte lì sopra!" Per un attimo Natsu sembrò fermarsi in aria. Le sue ali si tesero, immobili, poi il drago si gettò a peso morto verso il basso. All'inizio caddero lentamente, ma la velocità aumentò sempre di più mentre grattaceli, strade e terra si avvicinavano minacciosi. Lucy si strinse al collo del drago cercando di resistere al vento che voleva trascinarla via - Che stai facendo? -

" Ti fidi di me?"

\- Non mi fido affatto! -

I grattaceli ormai erano vicinissimi, l'impatto sembrava imminente e inevitabile. Lucy urlò con quanto fiato aveva in corpo ma proprio quando sembrava che fossero sul punto di schiantarsi, Natsu si risollevò e planò a volo radente sulla città, sfiorando i tetti delle costruzioni. Era un bene il fatto che fossero protetti dall'incantesimo di prima o le loro acrobazie avrebbero scatenato il panico.

\- Tu sei pazzo! Fermati subito! -

" Ma Lucy non puoi volare senza divertirti un po'!"

Sotto le sue gambe, convulsamente strette ai fianchi del drago, la ragazza poteva sentire i muscoli che si contraevano nello sforzo di battere quelle ali smisurate, lunghe quanto tutto il corpo del rettile. Era terrorizzata, aveva lo stomaco sottosopra e il cuore a mille. Ma Natsu si stava divertendo un mondo. Era da molto tempo che non volava e la sensazione del vento sulle scaglie gli mancava da impazzire. Le correnti lo accarezzavano dicendogli dove andare, quando salire, scendere, accelerare. Al culmine dell'entusiasmo iniziò a rotolarsi allegramente per aria, una capriola dopo l'altra. Per Lucy fu troppo: cielo e terra si invertivano così velocemente da perdere significato. Le girò la testa e le mani lasciarono la presa. La ragazza precipitò nel vuoto e il vento la investì con furia. Urlò senza neppure sentire la propria voce e chiuse gli occhi. " Che morte stupida!" ebbe il tempo di pensare, poi una grossa zampa squamosa l'afferrò, stringendola forte.

" Scusa" Le sussurrò Natsu mentre il drago planava dolcemente di nuovo in direzione del parco. Lucy lasciò che l'appoggiasse di nuovo a terra ma le gambe le tremavano così tanto che non ressero. La ragazza fu costretta a sedersi mentre riprendeva fiato.

" Ti senti bene? Sei arrabbiata?" Le domandò Natsu avvicinando il suo grosso muso. Una parte di Lucy avrebbe voluto prenderlo a schiaffi ma non ne ebbe il coraggio. - Sto bene. - Lo rassicurò la ragazza - E non sono arrabbiata ... È stata un'esperienza ... elettrizzante! - Le girava ancora la testa ma Lucy si sforzò di sorridere - Mi sono sempre chiesta come sarebbe stato vedere le stelle da vicino e adesso che l'ho fatto posso scriverlo in qualcuno dei miei libri! Ahaha! -

" Allora la prossima volta posso portarti più su!"

Forse sarebbe stato meglio se fosse rimasta zitta.


	14. La memoria delle stelle

Questo è un capitolo molto importante per la trama della mia storia: ci sono informazioni sugli inizi di Fairy Tail, sui poteri di Mavis (vi avevo avvertito che sarebbe stata ooc in questa fic) e soprattutto la descrizione di Stellar Memory. Stellar Memory è uno dei punti chiave in Diario di una maga, mi sono ispirata direttamente a Rave Master per quest'idea, chi lo ha già letto probabilmente intuirà subito dove voglio arrivare ...

 **La memoria delle stelle**

\- Quella è Virgo! - Esclamò Lucy indicando un gruppo di stelle che splendevano in alto e Natsu per poco non sputò fuori tutta la cioccolata che aveva appena bevuto - Ma non ci assomiglia per niente! -

\- Devi usare l'immaginazione per completare la figura. - Provò a spiegargli la ragazza - Sforzati un pochettino e guardala meglio. Che cosa ti sembra? -

\- A me sembra un pesce. - Replicò Happy e per un attimo Lucy provò la tentazione di tuffarsi giù dal palazzo.

\- Pensi mai a qualcosa di diverso dal pesce? -

\- Ogni tanto penso a Carla. - Le rispose l'exceed - O a dove fare un pisolino. -

\- Deve essere bellissimo vivere come un gatto. - Sospirò Lucy.

L'appartamento della ragazza si trovava all'ultimo piano e per questo aveva a disposizione un grande terrazzo da cui poter guardare lo skyline della città, oppure le chiome degli alberi di Central Park. Quella sera Lucy aveva deciso di portare Natsu ed Happy con lei e di farli sedere fuori per insegnargli qualcosa sul suo elemento: le stelle. Faceva davvero freddo lì sopra all'aria aperta, ma la cioccolata calda che aveva preparato rendeva l'atmosfera più sopportabile. Anche Happy stava bevendo da una tazza, ma del latte bollente.

\- Più la guardo e più mi sembra ... un tavolo capovolto. - Era perfettamente inutile. Lucy poteva dire tutto quello che voleva ma Natsu non riusciva proprio a vedere la figura di Virgo.

\- Proviamo con qualcos'altro allora. - La ragazza scosse la testa e gli indicò un gruppo di stelle vicino a quello precedente, spiegandogli che si trattava dell'Idra, ma Natsu non riusciva proprio a seguirla. Invece di guardare le stelle i suoi occhi continuavano a cadere su di lei, non riuscivano a staccarsi da Lucy e dalla sua brillantezza. I suoi lunghi capelli biondi le ricadevano lungo le spalle come una cascata, più sfavillanti della Via Lattea. I suoi occhi nocciola scintillavano come stelle e perfino le sue labbra sembravano brillare, rosse e invitanti come delle ciliegie. Come faceva tanta bellezza ad essere concentrata in una sola persona? Tanta dolcezza e tanta passione? Mentre Lucy parlava, Natsu sentiva ancora in sottofondo la sua voce che gli sussurrava, meravigliata, quanto era bello lo spettacolo del cielo dall'alto. Sentiva ancora il grido di sorpresa che aveva lanciato quando si era alzato in volo. Sentiva la pressione delle sue gambe strette attorno al collo e della sua mano delicata che gli accarezzava le scaglie. Tutto si ripeteva senza sosta nella sua mente, come un replay, e nel modo più accattivante possibile.

Il drago fu costretto a chiudere gli occhi con la forza e a concentrarsi sulla tazza che stringeva tra le mani sorseggiando la sua cioccolata. " Ricordati cosa hai giurato prima di venire qui." Ripeté tra sé e sé. " Niente coinvolgimenti sentimentali."

\- Hai mai sentito parlare di Stellar Memory? Qualcuno la chiama anche Lumen Histoire. -

Natsu rialzò la testa con uno scatto. Conosceva bene quella storia.

\- Stellar Memory è un luogo leggendario dove per la prima volta gli esseri umani incontrarono gli spiriti delle costellazioni. - Gli spiegò Lucy - Fu lì che il Re degli Spiriti decise di fare un dono agli abitanti di Earthland e regalò a ottantotto maghi le chiavi della volta celeste. Ma Stellar Memory non è speciale soltanto per questo motivo. È il luogo dove viene conservata tutta l'energia e tutti i ricordi del nostro pianeta. È allo stesso tempo come un cuore e una mente. Stellar Memory è la più grande magia esistente e si dice che grazie al suo potere sia possibile perfino fare dei miracoli e cambiare la storia! Ma nessuno sa dove si trovi questo luogo leggendario e gli spiriti delle costellazioni non hanno il permesso di rivelarlo. - Lucy lanciò un sospiro. - Secondo la leggenda, tra i maghi celesti presenti quel giorno, il Re degli Spiriti ne scelse uno, un sommo sacerdote, a cui assegnò il compito di proteggere Stellar Memory e di custodire il suo segreto per le generazioni successive. Il Custode delle Stelle è l'unico che può aprire le porte di Stellar Memory, usando le dodici chiavi d'oro dello zodiaco, ma nessuno può dire se quella famiglia sia ancora in vita. Io e le altre maghe celesti che vivono qui in città, per esempio, non abbiamo nessun potere speciale. - La ragazza prese un sorso dalla sua tazza prima di ricominciare il racconto - Anche se non avevo il permesso per farlo, ho cercato a lungo un modo per raggiungere Stellar Memory, ma non sono riuscita a trovare le chiavi di Pisces e Libra e ho rinunciato. Sembrano sparite nel nulla, come molte altre chiavi nel corso dei secoli. -

\- Perché volevi trovare Stellar Memory? Che cosa ci volevi fare con un potere così grande? - Le chiese Natsu e Lucy scosse la testa - Niente, ero soltanto curiosa. Non mi serve Stellar Memory perché non voglio cambiare il mio passato, quello che mi interessa è costruire il mio futuro. Certo, ci sono molte cose che vorrei non fossero mai accadute, come la morte dei miei genitori, ma anche le brutte esperienze che ho vissuto hanno il loro valore, mi sono servite per diventare una persona migliore, quella che sono adesso. - La ragazza fece un ultimo sorriso; nonostante tutto era un sorriso luminoso e raggiante, segno che quello che aveva detto era vero.

\- Io invece vorrei cambierei molte cose se potessi usare Stellar Memory. - Le confessò Natsu. - Come riportare in vita Igneel o salvare Mavis, anche se so che si tratta di una follia. Si arrabbierebbero come me se sprecassi l'energia di questo pianeta in modo così stupido ed egoista! -

\- Lei ti manca molto, non è vero? Deve essere terribile perdere la persona che ami ... - Quando Lucy si accorse di aver formulato quella domanda ad alta voce ormai era già troppo tardi. La ragazza si mise a farfugliare - Scusa, non volevo rivangare brutti ricordi! Se non ti va non sei obbligato a parlarne ... -

\- Tantissimo. Darei qualsiasi cosa per averla di nuovo qui. -

Lucy si zittì, non si aspettava di ricevere davvero una risposta.

\- Ma se mi sentisse dirlo mi prenderebbe a schiaffi. Mavis era un tipo solare e odiava vedere le persone tristi. La vita continua e non vorrebbe vedermi rimpiangere il passato. Oltretutto Mavis non è mai stata mia per davvero ... - Lo sguardo di Natsu era triste, ma allo stesso tempo rassegnato - Chi te lo ha detto? Wendy? -

Lucy annuì appena, si sentiva imbarazzata per aver appena fatto quella domanda. Una parte di lei era curiosa di conoscere la storia del drago e di scoprire i suoi sentimenti, ma allo stesso tempo aveva paura di risultare invadente.

\- Abbiamo soltanto chiacchierato un po', Wendy era contenta per il fatto che fossi tornato in città. Aveva paura di non rivederti mai più! Non volevo impicciarmi della tua vita privata e ... -

\- Non devi mica avere paura di parlare con me! - Natsu la rassicurò con uno dei suoi sorrisi - Io non mordo come Gajeel! Se c'è qualcosa che vuoi dirmi dillo e basta. -

\- Non avere peli sulla lingua! - Esclamò Happy. Suonava strano, detto da un gatto - Anche a me puoi chiedere tutto quello che vuoi! -

Lucy sorrise, rassicurata dalle loro parole - In verità c'era una cosa che ero curiosa di sapere. Mi piacerebbe sentire qualcosa in più su come era Fairy Tail cent'anni fa. Com'era quando è stata fondata? -

\- Era uno spasso! - Le raccontò Natsu - Io, Mavis e gli altri non stavamo mai fermi un attimo! Eravamo in guerra con i Blue Skull, l'altra gilda che cercava di controllare la città, e quasi ogni giorno ci scontravamo con i loro maghi. Mavis passava tutto il tempo a progettare piani per mettergli i bastoni tra le ruote, non c'era nessuno nei bassi fondi che non avesse contatti con lei! Anche Precht si occupava della parte organizzativa, era geniale. Precht faceva tutti i lavori sporchi, ogni volta che c'era bisogno di mettere qualcuno in riga o di terrorizzare un obiettivo mandavamo lui. Era in grado di evocare demoni spaventosi! Warrod invece era il più calmo e il più silenzioso del gruppo, teneva in ordine l'ufficio ed era sempre disponibile per aiutare gli altri. Non gli ho mai visto torcere un capello a nessuno, però anche lui era un mago eccezionale. E Yuri! Yuri era un autentico disastro, insieme ci cacciavamo in un mucchio di risse! Ed era anche uno scassinatore professionista, non c'era lucchetto capace di resistergli! Zera invece era una brontolona, era di mal umore tutti i giorni, l'esatto opposto di Mavis! Ci bacchettava continuamente, ma anche lei aveva un caratterino niente male. Una volta per ottenere delle informazioni, cominciò a lavorare sotto copertura come domestica nella casa di un tizio a Brooklyn. Ma quell'uomo era insopportabile e durante una cena elegante, Zera mandò all'aria la missione rovesciandogli un piatto di zuppa bollente in testa! Ahaah! Rido ancora se penso al modo in cui l'hanno sbattuta fuori! -

\- La Fairy Tail di cui parli ... - Gli fece notare Lucy - Assomiglia a una specie di associazione mafiosa ... -

\- E lo era! - Esclamò Natsu, lasciandola letteralmente a bocca aperta - Per riuscire a conquistare il controllo del territorio e sbaragliare i Blue Skull avevamo un bisogno disperato di soldi e di potere. Eravamo invischiati in talmente tanti tipi di affari che quando in città succedeva qualcosa la gente diceva subito che era colpa delle fate! -

Lucy lo aveva sentito dire parecchie volte. Quando qualcosa spariva, c'erano ancora delle persone anziane che davano ancora la colpa delle fate, ma non aveva mai immaginato che fosse quello il motivo!

\- Lo sai che Mavis era una maga celeste proprio come te? - Per un attimo Lucy pensò di non aver sentito bene quello che aveva detto Natsu. Master Makarov le aveva raccontato che Mavis era una maga eccezionale. Tutte le storie parlavano di lei come di un prodigio, ma nessuno le aveva mai detto che tipo di incantesimi utilizzasse.

\- Stai scherzando? -

\- Per niente! I suoi spiriti erano fortissimi. È l'unica ad essere riuscita a sconfiggermi in duello. Persi la scommessa che avevo fatto contro di lei e fui costretto ad unirmi alla gilda. -

\- Ti sei unito alla gilda perché hai perso una scommessa? - Strillò Lucy, ancora più incredula di prima.

\- Più o meno ... Ehi, Luce! Che ne dici di combattere anche tu contro di me? Facciamo un'amichevole! - Il drago la costrinse ad alzarsi dalla sedia, tirandola per un polso - Divertiamoci un po' anche noi! -

\- Aspetta un attimo che ti prende adesso? -

Natsu stava già cominciando a fare spazio, spingendo via il tavolo e le sedie.

\- All'ufficio abbiamo una stanza speciale dove è possibile allenarsi con la magia. - Gli spiegò Lucy - È rinforzata con le rune di Freed e non c'è alcun pericolo che qualcosa si rompa o che qualcuno venga a disturbarti. A volte anche altri maghi di altre gilde ci chiedono il permesso di usarla. Potremmo andare domani lì! -

\- Che bisogno c'è di aspettare domani? Qui abbiamo abbastanza spazio. - Ma Natsu la ignorò, continuando ad accantonare tutto vicino al muro. Il terrazzo di Lucy era grande quasi quanto un campo da tennis ma la ragazza non era affatto convinta all'idea di utilizzarlo per combattere, nemmeno per un duello amichevole.

\- Siamo in cima ad un palazzo in una delle zone più abitate della città, non possiamo metterci a usare incantesimi qua sopra, Natsu! -

\- Lo sai che ti fa male alla salute farti tanti problemi? - Il drago raccolse un po' d'energia nel palmo di una mano e poi l'appoggiò a terra. Al suo comando una patina magica ricoprì l'intero terrazzo e tutto quello che c'era sopra, gonfiandosi in alto come una bolla. - I tuoi amici non sono gli unici che sanno fare barriere. - Ridacchiò Natsu - Adesso possiamo combattere senza rompere niente e senza che nessuno ci veda. Guarda! - Aggiunse il drago dando un colpo alla barriera - È così solida che non puoi nemmeno cadere di sotto! -

Lucy ormai non aveva più vide di scampo - E va bene! Se è proprio quello che vuoi! - Combattere non era il suo hobby preferito ma era da così tanto tempo che non si allenava con qualcuno! Sapeva di non avere speranze contro Natsu ma avrebbe approfittato di quell'occasione per divertirsi e per mostrargli quello che poteva fare un mago celeste come lei. Mavis non era l'unica che sapeva come evocare degli spiriti!

\- Le regole sono semplici! - Cinguettò Happy svolazzando sulle loro teste. Si era auto - nominato arbitro e non vedeva l'ora di assistere allo spettacolo - Vince chi rimane in piedi al termine dei cinque minuti di gara. Non usate incantesimi troppo forti e non fatevi male! Pronti? -

Lucy sfilò il mazzo di chiavi che teneva sempre fissato alla cintura e Natsu sollevò i pugni, mettendosi in posizione di combattimento.

\- Via! -

Il drago fu il primo a scattare all'attacco con i pugni coperti di fiamme ma la ragazza non aveva alcuna intenzione di farsi colpire così facilmente. - Porta della Capra apriti: Capricorn! - Il rintocco di campana riecheggiò per il terrazzo ed una strana creatura rispose subito al suo richiamo, bloccando il pugno di Natsu con un braccio. Si trattava di un essere a metà tra una capra e uomo. Stava su due zampe e indossava un abito scuro, occhiali da sole e una cravatta ma era coperto da una pelliccia candida e aveva un paio di corna ricurve. Aveva degli artigli al posto degli zoccoli delle zampe anteriori ed una lunga coda con un ciuffo nero all'estremità.

\- Levati di mezzo! - Sibilò Natsu ma lo spirito lo allontanò con un calcio.

\- Nessuno ha il diritto di toccare Lucy - sama! Ho lavorato per sua madre ed ho giurato di proteggere anche lei! -

\- Vacci piano Capricorn, questo è solo un duello amichevole. - La ragazza stese una mano e questa volta nel suo palmo si materializzò una lunga frusta. Sembrava fatta di pura energia, luminosa e scintillante come le stelle sopra di loro - Ma questo non significa che io voglia perdere! Prendiamolo! -

\- Ai suoi ordini, Milady. - L'uomo capra si lanciò subito contro Natsu sferrando un pugno dopo l'altro. Nonostante il suo strano aspetto lo spirito era un autentico esperto di arti marziali. Per evitare i suoi colpi incalzanti il drago fu costretto a saltare. Peccato che la frusta di Lucy fosse pronta per fermarlo: l'arma si avvolse attorno alla caviglia di Natsu trascinandolo a terra con la forza. Capricorn colse al volo l'occasione per sferrare un calcio ma il drago rotolò di lato all'ultimo istante e lo zoccolo dello spirito lo mancò. Il colpo era così forte che se non ci fosse stata la barriera a proteggere il terrazzo probabilmente lo avrebbe spaccato in due.

\- Che accidenti è questa cosa? - Ringhiò Natsu, cercando di strappare la frusta che se ne stava avvinghiata alla sua caviglia come un serpente dotato di vita propria. - Fleuve d'étoiles. **-** Gli spiegò Lucy - Un piccolo regalo di Eridaneo. -

\- Già dal nome non mi sta simpatico. - Dato che non aveva speranze di strappare la frusta dalla caviglia Natsu decise che la mossa migliore era quella di strapparla a Lucy. Si appoggiò con le mani a terra, girando su se stesso per fare più forza sulla torsione. La ragazza non riuscì a mantenere la stretta e Fuelve d'étoiles le sfuggì di mano, colpendo Capricorn con una forza inaudita. Lucy fu costretta chiudere il suo portale prima che lo spirito si schiantasse contro la barriera che circondava il balcone. Anche Fuelve d'étoiles sparì insieme a lui.

\- Porta del Toro d'Oro apriti! Taurus! - Questa volta una specie di minotauro apparve al richiamo di Lucy. Aveva la stessa pezzatura di una mucca, una campana al collo, un anello al naso e stava vorticando una grossa ascia. - Luuucyyy! Lo sai che il tuo corpo è sempre più bello ogni giorno che passa? - Lo spirito muggì e la ragazza lanciò un sospiro - Questo non è il momento adatto! Stiamo combattendo, non vedi? - Natsu era praticamente già pronto a colpirli - Fire Dragon's Crushing Fang! - Ma Taurus non aveva alcun bisogno che Lucy gli ricordasse cosa fare e si girò con uno scatto, respingendo l'attacco del drago con il piatto della sua gigantesca ascia - Non toccare il corpo della mia adorata Lucy! Rampage! - Il toro spiccò un salto e poi calò la sua ascia con tutta la forza che aveva. Un colpo del genere avrebbe tagliato in due qualsiasi cosa ma Natsu lo bloccò stringendo la lama tra le mani.

\- Sbaglio o i tuoi spiriti sono un branco di pervertiti? -

\- Non sono affari tuoi! - Lucy cercò di zittirlo sferrandogli un calcio alle gambe per destabilizzarlo ma il drago si liberò da Taurus e le sfuggì. Sembrava peggio di un'anguilla. - Guarda che questa volta non mi scappi! - Con un flash i vestiti di Lucy vennero sostituiti da un completo totalmente diverso: una fascia e degli shorts con lo stesso motivo della pezzatura di Taurus. Natsu parò il pugno successivo ma la forza di Lucy per poco non lo mandò a schiantarsi tra i vasi di siepi. Proprio come durante il loro primo incontro la ragazza stava attingendo alla forza del suo spirito, ma questa volta in modo molto più profondo. Il drago le sorrise, scoprendo le zanne - Chi ti ha insegnato questa specie di Requip? È opera di Erza, vero? Fino a che punto puoi arrivare quando incorpori il potere dei tuoi spiriti? -

\- Sta a vedere. - Al primo pugno ne seguì un altro e poi un altro ancora, ma per quanta forza Lucy utilizzasse il drago era sempre un passo avanti a lei. La bloccava e schiava le sue mosse come se niente fosse e la cosa la irritava ogni secondo di più.

\- Non scordatevi di me! - Quando Taurus tornò all'attacco decise di farlo prendendo Natsu alle spalle. La sua ascia sembrava ancora una volta pronta a tagliarlo in due ma il drago reagì più in fretta, colpendo lo spirito con una gomitata così forte da mozzargli il fiato. Taurus si piegò in due e dopo qualche istante sparì, ritirandosi dal campo.

\- A quanto pare se usi di persona il potere dei tuoi spiriti il loro potenziale si riduce ... - Osservò Natsu - E quello chi è? - Approfittando del diversivo offerto da Taurus, Lucy aveva guadagnato un po' di distanza. Stringeva tra le dita un'altra chiave d'oro e accanto a lei adesso stava la copia perfetta del drago.

\- Ti presento Gemini. - Ridacchiò Lucy - Non solo può copiare l'aspetto ma anche la magia di chi gli sta attorno! - Lo spirito non indugiò oltre, coprendo i pugni di fiamme. Sollevò le mani e poi le unì, abbassandole con un unico movimento. Una vampata di fuoco esplose al suo comando, puntando dritta contro l'avversario, ma Natsu non fece nemmeno un passo indietro per schivare l'attacco e sorrise.

Lucy capì di aver fatto un errore quando ormai era troppo tardi.

Mai usare del fuoco contro un drago che il fuoco se lo mangia a colazione!

\- Fire Dragon's Roar! - I due incantesimi si scontrarono a metà strada, causando un'esplosione così forte da far tremare l'intera barriera. Gemini provò a resistere agli effetti del contraccolpo ma le fiamme lo consumarono rapidamente, costringendolo a tornare nel mondo degli spiriti. Anche Lucy venne sbalzata via, ma non arrivò a toccare terra. Natsu l'afferrò per un braccio proprio mentre Happy annunciava che i cinque minuti erano scaduti.

\- Brava! È stato divertente! -

Nonostante i complimenti Lucy fece un sorriso amaro mentre anche la forma di Taurus svaniva.

\- Potevo fare di meglio. -

\- Forse sì, forse no. - Ammise Natsu - L'unica cosa certa è che Mavis usava diversamente i suoi spiriti. Non conosceva quella cosa che fai tu, quella specie di Requip, ma gli spiriti che evocava lei erano molto più potenti. Ho come l'impressione che tu stia utilizzando solo il 10% di quello che potresti fare. -

\- Che cosa intendi quando dici che usava diversamente gli spiriti? - Lucy era convinta di conoscere bene il mondo della magia celeste e di sapere alla perfezione come utilizzare quel potere. Di cosa accidenti stava parlando?

\- Ma ti rendi conto di cosa c'è sopra di te? - Natsu spalancò le braccia indicando il cielo. Le luci di Magnolia impedivano di vederle bene ma le costellazioni, la via lattea ed un'infinità di altre stelle brillavano ugualmente su di loro. - Tu sei come un catalizzatore che può prendere tutto quel potere. Perché non lo fai? È uno spreco! -

\- Lo faccio. - Gli spiegò Lucy infastidita da tutta quell'insistenza - L'energia che le stelle riescono a inviare sulla terra a questa distanza è molto più scarsa di quello che sembra. Ma tu non sei un mago celeste e non sai bene come funziona. -

\- Non accontentarti delle briciole. Costringi più potere a rispondere ai tuoi comandi. Sei tu quella che comanda, non le stelle. - Le suggerì Natsu - Ti faccio vedere io come fare ... -


	15. Dominatrice di stelle

Lucy crede di conoscere tutti i segreti sulla magia delle stelle, ma in realtà si sbaglia. C'è molto molto di più di quello che pensa, nascosto oltre la soglia dei suoi limiti ...

 **Domatrice di stelle**

\- Cosa? - Lucy non riuscì a chiedergli altro. Il drago la prese per le spalle, costringendola a girarsi in direzione del terrazzo e le sollevò il mento, spostando il suo sguardo sulle stelle che illuminavano Magnolia. La teneva ferma, in posizione, come un manichino. Lucy arrossì sentendo il corpo di Natsu pigiato contro la sua schiena e la sua bocca vicino all'orecchio che le sussurrava - Ci vuole soltanto qualche minuto, fidati di me. È vero che non sono un mago celeste, ma sono quattrocento anni che mi occupo di magia. Non scordarti che le stelle sono fatte di fuoco. -

Non poteva fare altro che accontentarlo, se gli avesse detto di no, Natsu avrebbe continuato a tormentarla per il resto della serata proprio come con la storia del duello. - E va bene. - Lucy si rassegnò con un sospiro; in fondo era curiosa di sapere cosa voleva spiegarle il drago.

\- Allora cominciamo. - Natsu le fece scorrere la mano lungo il collo e più in basso, fino a che non arrivò ad appoggiarla all'altezza del cuore della ragazza. - Permettimi di stare così per un po', mi serve per sentire meglio la tua magia. - Era una posizione insolita e imbarazzante ma Lucy strinse i pugni e si sforzò di mantenere la calma - Giuro che se questo è uno scherzo ... -

\- Adesso voglio che ti concentri sulle stelle. - Continuò Natsu con voce seria - Fammi sentire quanto potere riesci a raccogliere. Fammi sentire il tuo limite. -

Happy planò silenziosamente sul tavolo più vicino per non disturbare i due. Anche lui era curioso di scoprire cosa stava per succedere.

\- Ti faccio vedere subito. - Questa era una cosa facile, Lucy aveva imparato ad utilizzare il potere delle stelle da quando era praticamente una bambina. Era stata sua madre ad insegnarle come fare ed aveva passato molte sere, su quello stesso terrazzo, seduta a bagnarsi silenziosamente nel loro potere. Ormai le stelle per lei erano come parte del suo stesso sistema, poteva sentire la forza delle costellazioni a cui era legata scorrerle nel sangue, poteva percepire il movimento delle stelle come se fosse stata un'armonia celeste, il suono di un orchestra.

Lucy inspirò profondamente e chiuse gli occhi, sforzandosi di rilassarsi e di stendere le braccia lungo i fianchi.

" Venite da me." Il suo fu un comando silenzioso ma l'energia delle stelle cominciò subito a raccogliersi attorno al suo corpo, scintillando come luce viva. Era un vortice, una musica così forte e accecante che Happy fu costretto a chiudere quasi subito gli occhi. L'exceed si aggrappò al tavolo con le unghie per evitare che il turbine lo trascinasse via. Le foglie delle siepi e le persiane del terrazzo sbattevano furiosamente mentre l'energia raccolta da Lucy gettava tutto all'aria. Sembrava che qualcosa di apocalittico stesse per abbattersi su Central Park, eppure quel potere non aveva nulla di distruttivo, sembrava caldo e avvolgente proprio come le stelle da cui proveniva. Lucy conosceva bene la sua magia ed era familiare con i suoi limiti. Quando alla fine arrivò al massimo consentito, la luce si raccolse attorno a lei, formando un cerchio magico sotto i suoi piedi. Quella era la stessa quantità di magia che utilizzava per attivare l'incantesimo più potente che aveva imparato grazie ai suoi spiriti: Uranometria. Una magia così forte e devastante da poter demolire un palazzo con un sol colpo.

\- Mnmm ... - Lucy sentì Natsu che annuiva e poi - Rompi questa soglia. - Le sussurrò il drago all'orecchio.

Romperla? Era impossibile. Tutta l'energia raccolta era direttamente collegata a lei, rompere l'argine significava rompere gli stessi limiti del suo spirito. Sua madre e master Makarov le avevano spiegato che si trattava di una pratica molto pericolosa e che andava evitata a tutti i costi.

\- So a cosa stai pensando ma non avere paura, ci sono qui io. - Continuò a sussurrarle Natsu - Per ottenere più potere devi fargli spazio. Allarga i confini del tuo spirito, fai entrare la magia, prendila tutta. Poi comandale cosa fare. - Avere costì tanta energia che le scorreva in circolo era una sensazione incredibile ed estasiante. Lucy poteva davvero sentire il suo cuore battere in sincronia con le stelle. Molti maghi avevano perso la testa, annebbiati dal senso d'onnipotenza che gli davano i loro poteri. Era in momenti come quelli che Lucy capiva come mai. La voce di Natsu che la invitava a prendere ancora più potere era come quella di un demone tentatore. Cosa sarebbe successo se ci avesse provato per davvero?

Lucy inspirò profondamente e senza nemmeno riflettere su quello che stava facendo aumentò la pressione sul flusso d'energia che stava raccogliendo. All'inizio incontrò una resistenza immensa, come se si fosse messa a spingere contro un muro di cemento poi ...

\- Prendi anche la mia magia. -

La spinta di Natsu fu quella decisiva. Fu come se un ariete da guerra avesse appena colpito la parete e l'intera barriera venne giù, spaccandosi in mille pezzi. L'energia delle stelle e quella del drago fluirono dentro Lucy con la stessa forza di un torrente senza argini. Adesso quel potere non assomigliava più a quello caldo e morbido, ordinato e ubbidiente, che la ragazza era abituata a conoscere. Sembrava un fiume rovente, così forte da minacciare di bruciarla dall'interno. Il cerchio magico sotto i loro piedi si ingigantì a dismisura ricoprendo l'intero terrazzo e questa volta l'energia ribelle sbalzò via Happy, mandandolo a sbattere contro i vasi. Le sedie, il tavolino e il dondolo finirono a terra con un crash assordante.

Sarebbe stato meglio se non ci avesse provato: era troppo perfino per lei. Lucy reagì d'istinto, afferrando a due mani quella che Natsu le teneva appoggiata sul petto. Voleva scappare ma il drago la tenne ancora una volta ferma, stringendo più forte la presa sulla sua spalla. - Ci puoi riuscire Luce! Prendi il controllo! Segui me! -

Segui me? La ragazza ci mise un po' a capire cosa intendeva e che si riferiva alla magia che le aveva offerto. Il potere di Natsu era fermo, immobile come un sole in mezzo a tutto quel turbine d'energia. Se voleva prendere il controllo allora doveva costringere tutta la magia che aveva raccolto a comportarsi come quel fuoco. Poteva usare l'energia di Natsu come un'ancora, un centro di gravità, un punto di partenza!

\- Devi soltanto desiderarlo! Desidera che la magia ti ubbidisca con tutta la forza che hai! -

E Lucy si strinse alla mano di Natsu, aggrappandosi a lui con tutta la forza che aveva. Ordinò alla magia di ascoltarla ma all'inizio le sembrò di gridare contro un oceano infuriato. Non poteva arrendersi per così poco.

\- Sono io la vostra dominatrice! - La formula di Uranometria le scivolò dalla lingua proprio come quando usava quello spaventoso incantesimo e questa volta la magia tremò. Si zittì e si raccolse attorno a suoi piedi, riprendendo la forma di un perfetto cerchio magico. Poi si disperse, proprio come Lucy gli aveva ordinato.

Quello era davvero troppo per il corpo della maga. Le girò la testa e le ginocchia le vennero meno. Per fortuna c'era Natsu a sorreggerla.

\- Che cosa è stato? - Sussurrò Lucy, mentre il drago l'appoggiava delicatamente a terra. Aveva la vista annebbiata e si sentiva come se si fosse appena svegliata con i postumi di una sbronza.

\- Quando rompi per la prima volta i limiti della tua stessa magia, lo chiamano "Seconda Origine". - Le spiegò Natsu con un sorriso - Complimenti per esserci appena riuscita senza farti trascinare. -

\- Tu sei pazzo. E io che ti do ascolto sono ancora più pazza! - Esclamò la ragazza - Che cosa avresti fatto se tutto quel potere mi avesse inghiottita? -

\- Conosco due o tre modi per stendere un mago impazzito. - Le rispose lui, ridacchiando come sempre. Non era per nulla spaventato dall'idea.

\- È stata la cosa più forte che abbia mai visto! - Strillò Happy facendosi largo tra le siepi - Lucy sei fortissima! - La ragazza non era ancora certa dei risultati, ma la magia che aveva raccolto poco prima continuava a sfrigolare dentro di lei. Ed era molta, molta di più di quanta avesse mai utilizzato fino a quel momento.

\- Sì, ma adesso Lucy deve ancora imparare a controllare i suoi nuovi poteri, domani facciamo per davvero un salto in questa palestra speciale. Ma per adesso ... - Natsu non diede a Lucy nemmeno il tempo di protestare, prendendola in braccio. La ragazza arrossì ma lo lasciò fare, in fondo le gambe le tremavano ancora e non era in grado di camminare da sola. - Vieni ti porto a letto. - I tre rientrarono dal terrazzo e la barriera che li aveva protetti fino a quell'istante svanì. Non si accorsero nemmeno che c'era qualcuno che li osservava, un ragazzo appoggiato alla balaustra di un grattacelo dalla parte opposta di Central Park. A pochi passi da lui, c'era il corpo di una donna a fargli compagnia, riverso in una pozza di sangue ma la cosa non sembrava importargli affatto. Il ragazzo fece un sorriso malinconico, mentre il vento agitava i bordi del suo cappotto nero - E io che mi preoccupavo per il Festival. Sono certo che sarà un gran successo. Questa volta le porte di Stellar Memory si apriranno davvero per me. -

Quella sera Lucy piombò in un sonno profondo non appena Natsu l'appoggiò sul letto, senza avere né la forza di cambiarsi né quella di fare una doccia. Credeva di conoscere tutto quello che c'era da sapere sulla magia celeste, ma aveva appena scoperto i suoi limiti e come infrangerli. La cosa l'elettrizzava e allo stesso tempo terrorizzava. Chi lo avrebbe mai immaginato che Natsu sarebbe riuscito a insegnarle una cosa del genere? Si addormentò sognando gli allenamenti che l'aspettavano in palestra e le nuove frontiere che avrebbe superato. Ma quei sogni durarono poco e quando Lucy si svegliò il mattino successivo, si pentì subito di averli fatti. C'era una campana che suonava nella sua stanza in modo assordante e insopportabile. La ragazza provò a difendersi infilando la testa sotto il cuscino ma qualcuno lo strappò brutalmente via dalla sua presa.

\- Svegliati Luce! Avevi promesso che saremmo andati in palestra! -

La ragazza si sforzò di aprire un occhio e scoprì che in piedi accanto al letto c'era Natsu. La campana che aveva sentito in realtà era una pentola che il drago stava usando come un tamburo.

\- Che ore sono? - Gracchiò Lucy.

\- Le sei. -

\- Col cavolo che mi alzo. - E la ragazza richiuse gli occhi tirandosi le coperte sulla testa.

\- Dai Luce lo sanno tutti che è meglio fare esercizio al mattino presto! Forza, lo avevi promesso! -

\- Sì lo avevo promesso ma non c'è fretta! Che bisogno ho di allenarmi così tanto con la mia magia? Mica sta per scoppiare una guerra? -

\- E se la guerra scoppiasse per davvero? - Le sussurrò Natsu all'orecchio usando il tono più spaventoso possibile.

\- Qui l'unica guerra che c'è è quella che hai in testa. -

\- Natsu! - Happy lo chiamò per attirare l'attenzione - Fai provare me, conosco un modo migliore per svegliarla. - L'exceed ghignò e tirò fuori gli artigli, piantandoli proprio nel materasso. La reazione fu immediata: la maga schizzò in piedi, tirando via le coperte. - Smettila di limarti le unghie sul letto! Pussa via bestiaccia! -

E fu così che cominciarono gli allenamenti di Lucy in palestra. Era impossibile resistere alla forza trascinante di Natsu. Per i giorni successivi divenne una cosa normale vedere la maga celeste e il drago all'ufficio della gilda. Al mattino si allenavano per un'ora, un'ora e mezza, e poi passavano il resto del giorno a discutere di magia e di come utilizzarla. Erano anni che Lucy non si allenava così. Quando frequentava ancora il liceo, lei, Gray e gli altri ragazzi della gilda si vedevano spesso in palestra, dopo l'orario scolastico, per seguire le lezioni di Makarov. Il vecchio master era un esperto in ogni campo della magia ed aveva sempre un mucchio di consigli utili. Gli insegnava come migliorare i propri incantesimi e come controllare al meglio i rispettivi poteri. I ragazzi si divertivano un mondo e passavano ore ed ore a combattere tra di loro, ma poi, crescendo, Lucy aveva smesso di frequentare gli allenamenti e come lei molti altri componenti del gruppo. Era divertente tornare ad esercitarsi dopo tanti anni e provare di nuovo l'emozione della competizione. La sensazione che le provocava la magia, scorrendo nelle sue vene, era adrenalina pura. Come aveva fatto a stare lontana così tanto tempo dalla palestra?

Era divertente ma ad un certo punto Lucy cominciò a considerare quegli allenamenti come un corso di autodifesa. Forse l'idea di Natsu non era così folle come sembrava. Forse stava per davvero per scoppiare una guerra in città e per questo era meglio tenersi pronti. Durante quella settimana si susseguirono numerose notizie di attacchi. Una maga di Blu Pegasus assassinata su un terrazzo, praticamente dalla parte opposta di Central Park. Una ragazza di Mermaid Heel uccisa e abbandonata in un vicolo a China Town. Due amici di Cait Shelter trovati sotto un cavalcavia. Due maghi di Lamia Scale a Brightone Beach.

\- Chi sarà il prossimo? - Lucy prese un sorso d'acqua dalla sua bottiglia e poi si lasciò andare sulla panchina all'ingresso della stanza speciale, usata per gli allenamenti. Socchiuse gli occhi e si appoggiò con la schiena e la testa alla parete fresca. Rimase per un po' così, in silenzio, a riprendere fiato ma sobbalzò quando qualcuno si mise a sedere accanto a lei e la panchina si mosse. Non si era nemmeno accorta dell'arrivo di Erza.

\- Lo sai? È strano vederti di nuovo qui. Ormai non ci viene quasi più nessuno, tranne Gray, Laxus, Elfman e me. - Ammise la ragazza con i capelli rossi e Lucy annuì, ridacchiando - Sì è strano. -

\- Non immaginavo che Natsu sarebbe riuscito a convincerti a fare esercizio, ma è una cosa positiva. - Continuò Erza - Può sembrare inutile, dato che in questo mondo nessuno è libero di usare appieno i propri poteri, ma per quelli come noi allenarsi con la magia fa bene, esattamente come per le persone comuni che fanno sport. Io mi sento male quando sto ferma troppo a lungo. - Anche se avevano solo pochi anni di differenza, Lucy considerava l'altra ragazza come un modello. Erza era un tipo atletico che non conosceva limiti e nemmeno pause. Lucy ammirava la sua energia e la sua grinta anche se non aveva alcuna speranza di raggiungere quei livelli. In fondo erano due caratteri completamente opposti e Lucy preferiva molto di più passare il suo tempo libero a leggere e a scrivere.

\- A proposito, come vanno le cose con Natsu? Ha deciso che lavoro gli piacerebbe fare? - E così quella era la vera ragione per cui Erza l'aveva avvicinata! Lucy deglutì senza sapere cosa rispondere. Era vero che quello era il compito che le era stato affidato, ma le ultime settimane erano state così piene che non aveva avuto nemmeno il tempo di cercare un lavoro per Natsu.

\- Ci sta ancora pensando. - Disse alla fine Lucy ed Erza annuì. La ragazza rimase qualche istante in silenzio prima di spiegarle cosa le passava per la testa - Ho sentito che i pompieri della città stanno cercando nuove reclute. La campagna durerà ancora un mese ma bisogna andare alla caserma del Metro Tech Center per firmare i documenti. Ho pensato che la cosa potrebbe interessargli dato che il fuoco è il suo elemento. Di sicuro le sue abilità potrebbero tornargli utili. -

\- È davvero un'ottima idea! - Esclamò Lucy che non sapeva niente della notizia. Quella sembrava davvero l'occasione perfetta per Natsu. - Gliene parlerò appena esce della doccia! -

\- Sono contenta di esserti stata utile. - Erza le diede un colpetto sulla spalla e si alzò dalla panchina. - Lo so che il compito che ti ho affidato è difficile, ma ricordati che se hai problemi con Natsu ci siamo io e il resto della gilda per darti una mano. Puoi chiederci aiuto per qualsiasi cosa. -

Guardando Erza, Lucy capì che era preoccupata per lei. Ormai erano passate quasi tre settimane da quando le aveva affidato Natsu ma il drago non aveva trovato ancora nessuna sistemazione. Probabilmente Erza pensava che fosse in difficoltà. Come faceva a spiegarle che il problema era un altro? Che i giorni in compagnia di Natsu passavano così velocemente che non c'era nemmeno il tempo di pensare alle cose serie?

\- Grazie, ma è tutto a posto. - La rassicurò Lucy - È vero, Natsu mi mette la casa in disordine, lascia spazzatura ovunque e mi costa centinaia di jewel di cibo, ma è un bravo ragazzo, non mi sta dando fastidio. -

\- Certo. - Erza si fermò accanto alla porta e si girò a guardarla con la stessa dolcezza di una sorella maggiore. - Inoltre Lucy, sappi che nessuno ti obbliga a cacciare via Natsu scaduto il mese di prova. Lo sai che sei libera di ospitarlo per tutto il tempo che vuoi, vero? -

A quelle parole la maga celeste arrossì e le sue guance si tinsero di un rosa acceso. Che cosa voleva insinuare Erza con quelle parole? Sospettava qualcosa? Come aveva fatto a capire che il drago le interessava?

\- È .. è ovvio. - Balbettò Lucy, cercando di nascondere l'imbarazzo - Ma sarei più contenta se trovasse un lavoro con cui mantenersi. Gli parlerò dei pompieri, giuro, il più presto possibile. -

Erza fece una risatina e annuì, fingendo di credere alle scuse di Lucy. La conosceva da così tanto tempo che ormai riusciva a leggere il suo cuore come un libro aperto. La ragazza non aveva alcun bisogno di spiegarle i suoi sentimenti perché poteva intuirli facilmente.

\- E mi raccomando fa attenzione ad un'altra cosa: anche se Natsu è un drago quel tipo di trasformazione lo rende un essere umano a tutti gli effetti. Prendi sempre tutte le precauzioni che devi prendere e non costringermi ad usare quella bella spada ammazza - draghi che tengo da parte, okay? -

\- Siamo solo amici! - A quelle parole Lucy avvampò ancora di più, diventando di un bel rosso vermiglio - I! - Ma fare lo spelling era inutile, Erza rise e uscì dalla stanza - Adesso devo andare a lezione. Mi raccomando Lucy, fa attenzione! -


	16. L'invito del secolo

Prima di tutto voglio chiedervi perdono! Negli ultimi giorni sono stata sommersa da impegni e ieri mi sono scordata di aggiornare! Ma per farmi perdonare oggi vi presento un nuovo scintillante capitolo del Diario di una maga. Ci stiamo avvicinando alla parte centrale della storia e un nuovo sviluppo della relazione tra Natsu e Lucy, tenetevi forte!

 **L'invito del secolo**

\- Che accidenti ci devo fare con questi cosi? - Borbottò Natsu mentre si rigirava tra le mani i fogli che gli avevano consegnato in caserma per la sua candidatura come pompiere. I dati richiesti erano semplici e ovvi come il nome, l'età e la fotocopia di alcuni documenti ma non poteva rispondere a nessuna di quelle domande.

\- Nome: Etherius Natsu Drageel. - Sussurrò il drago tra sé e sé - Età: quattrocento anni e qualcosa, residenza: casa di Lucy? - Natsu ributtò i fogli sul tavolino e tornò a stendersi sul divano brontolando. La ragazza gli aveva detto che lei e Levy lo avrebbero aiutato con i documenti. Grazie ai contatti della gilda potevano inserirlo in tutti gli archivi del comune di Magnolia e costruire per lui l'identità di cui aveva bisogno.

\- Puoi provare così ... Natsu Dragneel, ventisei anni, 151, Central Park West. - Gli suggerì Happy - Suona più credibile. -

Ma il drago non aveva alcuna voglia di riflettere sulla questione, né di cercarsi un lavoro, anche se il pompiere sembrava proprio il mestiere perfetto per lui. Erano tornati dalla palestra soltanto da qualche minuto e Lucy stava ancora facendo la doccia. Negli ultimi giorni la ragazza aveva fatto progressi incredibili, molto più di quanto Natsu avrebbe mai immaginato. Lucy imparava in fretta ed aveva un talento naturale con la magia. L'energia che raccoglieva dalle stelle si piegava si suoi comandi, permettendole di plasmarla in modi straordinari. Ma in così poco tempo Lucy non aveva alcuna speranza di raggiungere i livelli di Mavis.

\- Che giorno è oggi? -

\- 23 novembre. - Lo informò Happy dopo aver controllato la data e l'ora sullo schermo della tv - Siamo arrivati qui il 25 ottobre. È quasi un mese. - E Natsu si passò una mano tra i capelli, sovrappensiero - Come vola il tempo, eh? Troppo in fretta per i miei gusti. - Anche se era steso in soggiorno poteva sentire il rumore dei passi di qualcuno che si avvicinava alla porta di casa. Il campanello suonò e Lucy gli gridò dal bagno di andare ad aprire. - Ci mancava solo qualche rompipalle. - Natsu lanciò un sospiro, alzandosi di malavoglia dal divano. Quando spalancò la porta dell'appartamento trovò ad aspettarlo un ragazzo con i capelli rossi, vestito in modo impeccabile e con gli occhiali scuri: Loke.

\- Ciao, Lucy. - Cominciò lo spirito senza nemmeno accorgersi che non aveva la ragazza davanti - Sono venuto come ogni anno per portarti l'invito all'evento più importante di tutti. Ci vieni con me questa volta? - Loke allungò una busta bianca, si abbassò gli occhiali per ammiccare e fu soltanto allora che si accorse che la maga non era lì - E TU CHI DIAVOLO SEI? -

\- Potrei farti la stessa domanda. - Replicò Natsu. Entrambi si lanciarono un'occhiata sospettosa, mettendosi sulla difensiva. Chissà cosa sarebbe successo se Lucy non fosse apparsa in fondo al corridoio. Indossava ancora l'accappatoio e aveva i capelli avvolti in un asciugamano - Piantatela tutti e due! E tu Loke entra subito dentro! -

La ragazza si rivestì in fretta e si unì allo spirito e al drago, che seduti al tavolo della cucina, continuavano a guardarsi in cagnesco. Raccontò a Loke la storia del suo incontro con Natsu, la missione che Erza le aveva affidato e della candidatura in caserma.

\- Mi sembra incredibile. Ero convinta che sapessi già tutto! Ormai tutti qui a Magnolia conoscono la storia di Natsu. Non te ne hanno parlato nemmeno gli altri spiriti? - Esclamò Lucy mentre riempiva una tazza di caffè per lei e per il leone. - Dove accidenti sei stato nelle ultime tre settimane? -

\- Siccome l'affare era andato in porto mi sono preso un po' di meritato riposo. - Le spiegò Loke - Sono stato ad Hargeon e alle terme. Sara, Jessica e Caroline volevano che le portassi da qualche parte. -

Lucy si diede mentalmente della stupida. Era ovvio, ogni volta che Loke spariva era sempre per colpa di una donna.

\- Sono tornato ieri sera e questa mattina sono venuto subito per portarti l'invito. - Lo spirito del leone indicò la busta di carta che aveva appoggiato sul tavolo, spingendola verso di lei con la punta del dito. Lucy fece istintivamente un passo indietro. - Oh, no! Speravo che si fossero dimenticati di me. Non posso bruciarlo e dire che non mi è mai arrivato? -

\- È la Festa del Raccolto della tua compagnia, non puoi mancare. - Loke provò a rassicurarla con un sorriso.

\- Tutto il cda si è impegnato per renderla la migliore di sempre. Dagli almeno una chance, guarda l'invito. -

Lucy sapeva che Loke la stava prendendo in giro e che nemmeno lui amava quella festa, ma decise di accontentarlo, aprendo la busta. Si trattava di un semplice cartoncino bianco, decorato con delle foglie autunnali sul bordo, con l'indirizzo e l'ora della festa.

\- Hanno affittato l'Eleven Madison Park? Stano Dio! - Lucy ributtò l'invito sul tavolo come se avesse appena toccato un tizzone ardente. - E io che avevo detto di non esagerare! Quanto ci costa questa follia? -

\- Vuoi davvero saperlo? -

\- No. - Lucy scosse la testa - E non ci voglio andare. Io mi do per malata. Qualcosa di contagioso. Influenza. Peste. -

A raccogliere l'invito fu Natsu. Il drago si rigirò il foglio tra le mani, chiedendosi come mai Lucy fosse così terrorizzata all'idea di accettare - Che roba è questa festa di cui parlate? -

\- La compagnia della famiglia di Lucy, Love&Lucky, è famosa per il pranzo che organizza ogni anno per celebrare la Festa del Raccolto. - Gli spiegò Loke - È una tradizione a cui Jude, suo padre, era molto affezionato, e a cui sono legati anche i suoi vecchi soci. Ci sono sempre i maggiori esponenti del mondo della finanza e un mucchio di persone importanti. L'occasione adatta per fare affari. -

\- Fosse per me l'abolirei. - Sospirò Lucy - Non è l'occasione adatta per fare affari ma è una noia mortale. -

Loke ridacchiò ma continuò a dare a Natsu tutte le informazioni che voleva - Quest'anno il cda ha affittato uno dei cinquanta migliori ristoranti al mondo e anche uno dei più eleganti in città. Sono sicuro che il menù sarà eccezionale! Altro che il solito tacchino! -

Sentendo quelle parole il drago si illuminò - Lucy portami alla festa con te! -

\- Se ci tieni proprio. - La ragazza era troppo stanca per opporre resistenza. La sola idea di dover trascorrere la sua Festa del Raccolto con quei vecchi noiosi le faceva venire il mal di testa. Ma il drago non se ne accorse nemmeno e lanciò un grido di giubilo.

\- Questo vuol dire che non vieni alla festa con me? - Gridò Loke, stringendosi il petto come se Lucy gli avesse appena spezzato il cuore. La ragazza roteò gli occhi, esasperata - Saremo comunque nella stessa stanza! E poi se hai proprio bisogno di compagnia sono sicura che non ci metterai niente a rimpiazzarmi. -

\- Effettivamente ... - Loke si prese il mento sovrappensiero - Ho almeno altre dieci ragazze che mi hanno chiesto di venire con me ... -

\- Giusto per curiosità ... - Gli domandò Lucy - Ma lo sanno che mentre esci con loro ti vedi con altre nove? -

\- Noemi è sposata e per questo mantiene il segreto alla perfezione. Cloe e Serena sanno che mi vedo con altre ma con Vichy ci devo ancora parlare. Julia invece ... -

\- Basta, basta! - Lucy lo zittì agitando una mano - Era una domanda retorica, non voglio sapere niente. Per fortuna che uno spirito delle stelle non può mettere incinta una donna o chissà quanti assegni di mantenimento dovrebbe pagare la mia azienda! -

Invece di arrabbiarsi Loke le fece un sorriso da perfetto playboy. Conosceva bene tutti i vantaggi che la sua vita da spirito gli offriva e non aveva bisogno che nessuno gli spiegasse come sfruttarli.

\- Oltretutto ... che cosa diavolo posso mettermi per questa festa? - Lucy stava mormorando tra sé e sé, ma i suoi spiriti la sentirono benissimo anche dall'altra parte del firmamento. Un rumore di campane riecheggiò per tutta la cucina e Virgo e Cancer fecero subito la loro apparizione.

\- Principessa. - Cominciò lo spirito della vergine che stava studiando un look per la sua padrona già da dodici mesi - Io avrei una dozzina di idee. -

\- Anche io - ebi. - Aggiunse Cancer, usando le sue forbici come nacchere - Fidati di noi. -

Lucy lanciò un altro sospiro: era evidente che non aveva vie di scampo.

\- Anche tu devi mettere qualcosa di elegante! - Loke fece un occhiolino a Natsu - Che ne dici di fare un giro da Freed? - L'ultima volta che il drago era stato dalla Thunder God Tribe era stata un'esperienza terrificante, ma ormai aveva detto che voleva andare alla festa e nemmeno lui poteva più tirarsi indietro. E così, per i tre giorni successivi, Loke tormentò Natsu con le sue proposte stilistiche. Fu difficile ma alla fine il leone riuscì a realizzare il suo obiettivo e a fargli indossare un completo. Giacca e pantaloni neri, camicia bianca e cravatta rossa.

Era la prima volta in quattrocento anni che il drago si vestiva in modo così elegante e la cosa lo metteva terribilmente a disagio.

Mentre Lucy finiva di prepararsi, Natsu si mise a sedere sul divano, borbottando che per colpa di quella stupida festa avrebbe perso la finale del campionato di football.

\- Ma se hai insistito tanto per andare? - Gli ricordò Happy. L'exceed sarebbe rimasto ad aspettarli a casa, sonnecchiando sul divano. Aveva già preso una bella coperta dall'armadio e un paio di scatole di sardine da sgranocchiare nell'attesa.

\- Non pensavo che questa festa fosse una faccenda così complicata. - Natsu lanciò un altro sbuffo mentre cercava di allentare la cravatta. Quel diabolico affare stava minacciando di strozzarlo. Si sentiva come un prigioniero sul patibolo. Non riusciva proprio a spiegarsi perché gli esseri umani amassero tanto le cravatte e che senso aveva indossarle nelle occasioni importanti. - Non mi sento a mio agio senza la sciarpa. -

\- Forse dovresti portarla lo stesso, magari puoi nasconderla in tasca. - Gli suggerì Happy - Sicuro di poter stare senza? -

\- Ovvio che posso stare senza. Non è che se la tolgo divento ... - Ma Natsu non riuscì a completare quella frase. La voce di Lucy che gridava riecheggiò per tutta la casa, stava cercando inutilmente di opporsi a Virgo e Cancer che volevano infilarle qualcosa addosso.

\- Oh, andiamo principessa! - Sbottò alla fine lo spirito della Vergine, piantando le braccia sui fianchi - Non è mica la fine del mondo! -

\- Con questo coso sono praticamente nuda! Tanto vale andare in slip! -

\- Da quando ha sviluppato questo senso del pudore? Ebi? - Domandò Cancer all'altro spirito - A sedici anni metteva minigonne peggiori di queste. -

\- Ma non devo andare in un club! - Sbottò la ragazza, arrossendo per l'imbarazzo.

\- Ascoltami principessa. - Virgo si avvicinò a lei, sussurrando per calmarla - Io e Acquarius abbiamo scelto questo vestito insieme, se non lo metti ci rimarrà malissimo e lo sai che quando Acqurius si arrabbia è un bel problema. -

La ragazza deglutì a fatica, poteva già immaginare la scena.

\- Fidati di me, stai benissimo. - Aggiunse lo spirito - Vestita così farai sicuramente girare la testa a tutti, specialmente a Natsu. - Questa volta Lucy avvampò ancora di più, così tanto da sembrare sul punto di prendere fuoco. Anche se non le aveva detto niente, Virgo le aveva letto nel cuore. La conosceva così bene che nasconderle qualcosa era praticamente impossibile. Negare non serviva a niente.

\- Tu .. tu dici? - Sussurrò Lucy a bassa voce e lo spirito le sorrise - Assolutamente principessa. -

Cancer spalancò la porta senza lasciarle il tempo di ripensarci e Virgo la spinse fuori fino in soggiorno.

\- Allora? Hai finito dopo più di un'ora? - Quando la vide Natsu si irrigidì e di colpo si scordò come si faceva a respirare. Si scordò come si faceva ad ingoiare e perfino il suo cuore, per un attimo, si scordò come battere. Lucy indossava un tubino rosso, che si intonava a meraviglia col colore della sua cravatta. La stoffa abbracciava perfettamente il suo corpo, descrivendo tutte le sue curve e dietro formava un incrocio, lasciando scoperta la pelle candida della schiena. I tacchi alti la slanciavano ancora di più, mettendo in evidenza le sua gambe perfette. Lucy aveva raccolto i capelli in uno chignon e messo un paio di orecchini e un bracciale dorato che le davano più luce. Il trucco e il rossetto la facevano sembrare ancora più bella del solito. Ogni dettaglio sembrava perfetto, perfino lo smalto e la pochette.

Per un attimo anche Lucy rimase come paralizzata ma poi si fece coraggio.

\- Allora che cosa ve ne pare? - La ragazza fece una piroetta per mostrarsi meglio e Natsu si accorse che non aveva parole per rispondere. Deglutì a fatica e si sforzò di ricominciare a respirare.

\- Allora? - Gli domandò di nuovo Lucy preoccupata per il suo silenzio. Anche se la ragazza era una vista mozzafiato, il drago decise di tenere la verità per sé e di buttarla sul ridere. - Ma chi ti ha venduto questo vestito? -

\- Perché? -

\- Dovresti farti rimborsare, manca il pezzo di dietro! -

Lucy arrossì per la rabbia e l'imbarazzo e gli tirò contro la sua borsetta. - Potevi dire qualcosa di più carino dopo tutto il tempo che ci ho messo a prepararmi! - Natsu l'afferrò al volo prima che lo colpisse in faccia ma Lucy non gli diede nemmeno il tempo di replicare. Si girò di spalle per tornare in stanza a prendere il cappotto. Si era illusa per niente. - Tra due minuti scendiamo, Loke è già sotto che ci aspetta. E prendi le pillole di Wendy! Non voglio farmi vomitare addosso prima di arrivare al ristorante. -

\- Luce! - Ma il drago non riuscì a fare altro che sospirare - Stavo solo scherzando ... -

\- Effettivamente potevi dire qualcosa di diverso. - Aggiunse Happy girando il dito nella piaga - Sono un gatto ma so riconoscere un pesce lesso quando lo vedo. Aye, aye. -

\- Che vuoi dire? - Natsu notò che Virgo stava scuotendo la testa e che Cancer lo stava fissando come se fosse stato un perfetto idiota - Che accidenti volete tutti quanti? - Il rumore dei tacchi di Lucy, lo fece girare, la ragazza stava già andando verso la porta. Il drago fu costretto ad infilarsi in fretta la giacca e a seguirla fuori. L'exceed li salutò un'ultima volta agitando la zampetta - Fate i bravi! - Ma nessuno dei due gli rispose, e l'unica cosa che gli fece eco fu lo schianto della porta.

\- Non ci resta che sperare. - Sospirò Cancer e Virgo lo imitò - Ci vorrebbe una stella cadente. - Entrambi incrociarono le dita e sparirono con un puff. Facevano il tifo per la loro amica ma sapevano che in campo sentimentale Lucy era un autentico disastro.


	17. La Festa del Raccolto

Buon lunedì a tutti! Questa volta non ho sbagliato giorno della settimana e sono pronta ad aggiornare la storia! Quello di oggi è uno dei capitoli di cui sono più soddisfatta, sia per il modo in cui sono riuscita a scandire la trama sia per i personaggi che sono riuscita ad inserire nella festa. I Cinque Astri di Saggezza, sono un'idea che ho rubato a One Piece, ma li trovo perfetti per il ruolo di Consiglio d'amministrazione di Love&Lucky, così come tutti gli altri. Spero che piaccia anche a voi il risultato!

P.s. la settimana prossima ci sarà un capitolo rosso, che aggiornerò separatamente dalla storia, non voglio cambiare il rating. Probabilmente qui posterò soltanto una versione non esplicita. Tenetevi pronti (anche a tirarmi dei pomodori marci se necessario, perchè è la prima volta che scrivo un capitolo del genere e spero che non sia venuto un disastro! Ahahah!)

 **La Festa del Raccolto**

La ragazza che Loke aveva deciso di portare con lui alla festa si chiamava Cinzia. Ventotto anni e un fisico da modella, ma niente di più. Per tutto il tempo in macchina non fece altro che parlare dei progetti umanitari in cui era impegnata e delle sue fantasiose teorie su come combattere la fame nel mondo. Per un paio di volte Lucy fu tentata di buttarla fuori dall'auto e di prendere a calci lo spirito seduto proprio davanti a lei. Quando arrivarono al ristorante e Loke la prese finalmente per mano, trascinandola via, Lucy lanciò un sospiro di sollievo. Doveva ancora entrare eppure aveva già il mal di testa.

\- Sarà una lunga giornata. - Sospirò la ragazza massaggiandosi le tempie.

\- Sta tranquilla ci sono qui io. - Natsu provò a consolarla, offrendole il braccio come sostegno e Lucy lo guardò, esitando. In sala l'aspettavano tutti i soci dell'azienda e chissà cosa avrebbero pensato vedendola stretta al ragazzo. Probabilmente qualcuno di loro le avrebbe fatto delle domande, domande a cui non aveva alcuna voglia di rispondere. Ma alla fine Lucy vinse l'imbarazzo e accettò l'offerta, intrecciando il braccio con quello del drago. In fondo non le importava cosa avrebbe pensato il suo cda e tutta la gente venuta alla festa.

\- In ogni caso ... - Mormorò Natsu mentre camminavano - Prima stavo scherzando. Oggi stai benissimo. -

\- Gra ... grazie. - Lucy non riuscì a mormorare nient'altro.

All'ingresso si fermarono per lasciare i cappotti nel guardaroba e mentre si cambiava Lucy sentì una specie di sussurro - Biondina ... - Quando si girò scoprì che ad averla chiamata era stata una ragazza con dei lunghi capelli rossi e gli occhi rubino. Indossava un vestito molto scollato e tacchi altissimi. In mano aveva un flute di champagne.

\- Flare! - Esclamò Lucy stupita per l'incontro - Non sapevo ci fossi anche tu oggi! -

\- E invece eccomi qui. Il tuo cda per l'occasione ha raccolto persone da ogni parte del mondo. -

Lucy lanciò un sospiro - È così esagerato dentro? -

La ragazza con i capelli rossi si fece più vicino per sussurrarle in un orecchio - Fossi in te, mi terrei stretta il mio cavaliere ... - Flare non aggiunse altro. Le fece un semplice sorriso e si allontanò, sorseggiando il suo aperitivo. Le sue sembravano parole senza senso ma Lucy capì che si trattava di una specie di avvertimento e che c'era qualcosa a cui doveva fare attenzione.

\- Chi è quella ragazza? - Le domandò Natsu. Nonostante la voce bassa aveva sentito lo stesso quello che le aveva detto.

\- Flare è la figlia di G. Corona, il proprietario dei Magnolia Giants. -

\- COSA? - Natsu spalancò così tanto la bocca che poco non gli cadde a terra.

\- Qualche anno fa ha avuto dei problemi col padre e le ho dato un paio di dritte su come rimediare. - Gli spiegò Lucy - È così che siamo diventati amiche anche se Flare è iscritta a Raven Tail. Sono sicura che a Ivan verrebbe un colpo se lo venisse a sapere. - Non aveva idea di quello che voleva dirle la ragazza con quel sussurro ma Lucy si fidò e fece come le era stato detto, intrecciando di nuovo il braccio con quello di Natsu mentre entravano nella sala del ristorante.

\- Perché non mi hai detto prima che conoscevi il proprietario dei Magnolia Giants? Devi farti dare i biglietti per lo stadio! Voglio andare in tribuna d'onore! -

\- Oh, Natsu, ti ho già spiegato che odio il football! -

L'intera sala pullulava di uomini e donne vestiti in modo elegante, impegnati a chiacchierare e a sorseggiare il loro aperitivo. Diverse persone si girarono per salutare Lucy ma un gruppo in particolare attirò la sua attenzione. Cinque uomini vestiti di nero, che conversavano amabilmente tra di loro mentre bevevano dai propri bicchieri.

\- Ci sono proprio tutti sta sera, anche i "Cinque Astri di Saggezza". - Lucy mormorò quel nomignolo con un tono velenoso - L'odioso consiglio d'amministrazione che mio padre mi ha lasciato in eredità. -

\- Se ti stanno così tanto antipatici perché non li licenzi? - Le sussurrò Natsu all'orecchio ma lei scosse la testa - Magari fosse così semplice ... - Salutarli era d'obbligo. Lucy prese un respiro profondo ma prima che potesse avvicinarsi uno dei cinque la notò per primo e alzò la mano per salutarla, invitandola ad avvicinarsi. Si trattava di James Junelle, il più giovane e il più arrogante del gruppo, quello con i capelli chiari e il grosso Rolex d'oro.

\- Salve Lucy. -

Quando la ragazza si avvicinò al gruppo scoprì che gli Astri non erano da soli. Con loro c'era anche un ragazzo. Lucy non si era nemmeno accorta di lui, era così basso che era praticamente impossibile notarlo da lontano.

\- Cosa ne pensi della cena che abbiamo organizzato per la compagnia? - Le domandò James.

\- È una festa magnifica. - Mentì Lucy, che non poteva esprimere i suoi veri pensieri in pubblico - Avete fatto un ottimo lavoro, come sempre. - L'uomo sorrise compiaciuto anche se sapeva che quelle di Lucy erano pure formalità - Sono contento che sia di tuo gradimento. Siamo tutti molto legati a questo evento, è un modo per tenere viva la memoria di Jude. Visto quante persone sono venute? A proposito, c'è qualcuno che vorrei presentarti. - L'uomo le indicò il ragazzo che gli stava accanto - Questo qui è mio figlio, Swarr Junelle. Non ho mai avuto il piacere di presentarvi prima perché Swarr negli ultimi anni è stato ad Alvarez, dove si è laureato con il massimo dei voti in economia e finanza e ha lavorato per alcune importanti aziende. Swarr questa è Lucy Heartpilia, la nostra amata direttrice. -

Quello era il pericolo da cui Flare aveva cercato di metterla in guardia.

\- Lucy? Ma che enorme piacere! Mio padre mi ha parlato moltissimo di lei. - Swarr non solo era estremamente basso ma anche molto tozzo. Aveva i capelli laccati e un paio di occhialini tondi che lo facevano assomigliare ad una talpa ceca. Quando Lucy gli strinse la mano scoprì che era tutta sudata e appiccicosa. Ma se c'era una cosa che Swarr aveva in abbondanza quella era l'arroganza, una dote che non mancava mai nella famiglia Junelle.

\- E chi è questo giovanotto che oggi ti accompagna? -

\- Natsu Dragneel. Sono un amico di Lucy. Piacere. - Il drago tese una mano per presentarsi e strinse quella dell'altro con forza. Entrambi si scambiarono uno sguardo intenso, ma poi Swarr tornò a sorridere amabilmente - Piacere tutto mio. Cosa ti porta qui, Natsu? Di cosa ti occupi nella vita? Io per esempio in questo momento ho in atto una collaborazione con . Avevano bisogno di un esperto che gestisse il loro patrimonio finanziario. -

Lucy intuì subito che si trattava di una strategia per mettere Natsu in difficoltà e aprì la bocca per intervenire ma il drago fu più svelto di lei - Il mio lavoro è un po' complicato da descrivere, mi occupo di ogni tipo d'emergenza. -

\- Consulenza finanziaria? - Azzardò Swarr.

\- 911, pompiere. - Gli spiegò Natsu - Brigata Drago Rosso, squadra 3. Negli ultimi cinque anni ho lavorato in Alaska ma Magnolia è la mia città d'origine e ho deciso di trasferirmi di nuovo qui. - Per un attimo Swarr annaspò, non sapeva assolutamente cosa rispondere. Nonostante si fosse laureato a pieni voti, fuori dal campo della finanza non conosceva niente. Alla fine l'unica cosa che riuscì di dire fu - È un lavoro molto pericoloso ... -

\- Quelli come me sono abituati a non avere paura di niente e di nessuno. - Natsu sorrise ma lo fece scoprendo le zanne e Lucy capì subito che doveva portarlo via di lì se non voleva causare una rissa. - È stato un vero piacere conoscerti Swarr ma devo ancora salutare gli altri invitati. Potete scusarci? -

\- Certamente. - Il ragazzo annuì anche se era evidente che la cosa non gli faceva piacere. Anche i cinque Astri le concessero il permesso e la ragazza si affrettò a strattonare via Natsu.

\- Che ti prende? Perché sei diventato geloso tutto d'un tratto? - Sibilò la ragazza.

\- Geloso? Io? - Replicò Natsu cercando di negare tutto.

\- Guarda che ho visto la faccia che hai fatto. - Lucy si fermò in mezzo alla stanza, fissandolo dritto negli occhi. Era infastidita per il comportamento del drago ma un piccola parte di lei si sentiva lusingata. - Lo hai visto bene? Non uscirei mai con un tizio del genere. Anche se fosse l'uomo più bello del mondo, ha un ego troppo grosso per i miei gusti. -

Natsu fu costretto a girarsi dall'altra parte per evitare di arrossire sotto la forza dello sguardo di Lucy che cercava di scavargli dentro. - Mi ha solo infastidito il suo atteggiamento. -

La ragazza accettò la sua spiegazione con un sospiro e decise di cambiare argomento, alleggerendo la tensione con una battuta - E poi quella Brigata Drago Rosso? Da dove ti è uscita? -

\- Cosa preferivi che gli dicessi? - Esclamò Natsu e la ragazza scosse la testa sorridendo - Ho sempre saputo che eri un bugiardo nato. -

\- Io non dico bugie! -

\- Attento o potrebbe crescerti il naso. -

Una donna con un bicchiere pieno gli inciampò quasi addosso, rischiando di macchiare tutta la giacca di Natsu. Si scusò e sparì rapidamente tra la gente.

\- È appena iniziata eppure odio già questa festa e tutti quelli che ci sono. - Confessò il drago mentre Lucy lo guidava per il braccio al tavolo dell'aperitivo.

\- Io ti avevo avvertito. - Sospirò la ragazza - Questo genere di feste non mi è mai piaciuto eppure ogni anno mi tocca la stessa tortura. Non vedo l'ora di tornare a casa. -

L'intero tavolo era stato decorato con i colori dell'autunno, piccole zucche, foglie secche e candele. Era molto elegante e raffinato. La ciotola del punch emanava un profumo delizioso di cranberry, vodka e arancia. C'erano vassoi colmi di tartine, formaggi, olive e crostini. Sembrava tutto incredibilmente invitante ma quando Natsu allungò una mano per prendere qualcosa, Lucy lo fermò subito strattonando la giacca. - Ti ricordo che questa è un'occasione formale. - Gli sibilò la ragazza all'orecchio - Non puoi divorare tutto quello che vedi. Cerca di controllarti. -

\- Ma per chi mi hai preso? - Replicò Natsu con un altro sibilo.

\- Per un drago famelico? - Entrambi si girarono con uno scatto. Ad aver parlato era stato un ragazzo con i capelli biondi e dei limpidissimi occhi azzurri. Era vestito in maniera impeccabile proprio come tutti gli uomini d'affari lì riuniti, ma indossava un lungo orecchino di cristallo. Gli stava sorridendo. I suoi denti erano bianchissimi ma aveva dei canini lunghi e affilati proprio come quelli di un predatore. Lucy lo riconobbe subito ma Natsu ci mise qualche secondo in più per capire di chi si trattava. Non aveva mai visto quel ragazzo ma l'odore di magia che aveva addosso era inconfondibile: quello era il Drago Bianco.

\- Sting! - Esclamò Natsu - Cosa ci fai qui? -

\- Che cosa ci fai tu qui! Non ti facevo il tipo da feste eleganti! Ma ad essere sinceri, cent'anni fa, nemmeno io avrei mai immaginato di finire in un posto come questo.- Sting aveva anche lui una ragazza al braccio, una bellezza con un caschetto di capelli platino e gli occhi nocciola. Si trattava di Yukino, la sua segretaria e allo stesso tempo una delle poche maghe celesti rimaste a Magnolia. Lei e Lucy si conoscevano bene ed erano care amiche. Entrambe si scambiarono un saluto e un'occhiata compassionevole.

\- Quando ho sentito che eri tornato in città e che Lucy ti stava ospitando non riuscivo a crederci. Sono stupito che ti abbia convinto a venire alla festa. - Aggiunse un secondo ragazzo mentre riempiva un bicchiere di punch. Aveva dei lunghi capelli neri, raccolti in una coda ma la frangia gli copriva parte della faccia nascondendo i suoi occhi rossi e la cicatrice che aveva all'altezza del naso.

\- Rogue! - Esclamò questa volta il Drago di Fuoco - Questa è proprio la mia giornata fortunata! Da quanto tempo non ci incontriamo? Facciamo un duello per festeggiare! Vi concedo la rivincita! -

\- Mi dispiace ma oggi non si combatte. - Il Drago d'Ombra gli offrì il bicchiere che aveva appena riempito.

\- Io e Sting siamo qui per rappresentare la nostra compagnia, i Twin Dragons, e non abbiamo alcuna intenzione di metterci a fare a pugni. -

\- Mica vuoi rovinare la bella festa che Love&Lucky ha organizzato per noi? - Accanto a Rogue c'era una donna con un lungo vestito blu e uno scialle di pelliccia d'ermellino. Aveva dei tratti orientali, lunghi capelli neri e occhi scuri, molto truccati. Si trattava di Minerva Orland, una delle donne più spietate sulla piazza d'affari di Magnolia e una delle maghe più spaventose della città.

\- È vero! Quest'anno è tutto così elegante! - Ammise Yukino facendo i suoi complimenti a Lucy - Io non avrei saputo fare di meglio! -

\- Sono proprio le occasioni come questa che mi fanno tornare voglia di distruggere il genere umano. -

\- Sting - sama! - Yukino diede uno strattone al braccio del drago per zittirlo ma Sting la ignorò infilandosi un'altra tartina in bocca. Lucy sorrise, senza offendersi. Il pranzo della Festa del Raccolto era una cosa che suo padre aveva inventato appositamente per fare affari ed i suoi soci continuavano a mantenere viva la tradizione per lo stesso motivo. Avrebbe abolito volentieri tutta quella messa scena. Odiava l'idea di essere costretta a partecipare alla festa ogni anno, quando l'unica cosa che avrebbe desiderato era quella di passarla con i suoi amici.

\- Quindi niente duello? Nemmeno uno piccolo, piccolo? -

\- No! - Replicarono Sting e Rogue e Natsu sbuffò, prendendo anche lui qualcosa da sgranocchiare - Gajeel aveva ragione quando ha detto che siete cambiati. Siete diventati terribilmente noiosi. -

\- Siamo soltanto diventati più responsabili. - Gli spiegò il Drago Bianco - Adesso non solo faccio il broker e mi occupo dei Twin Dragons, ma ho preso anche il comando della gilda di Sabertooth. Ci sono molte persone che dipendono da me e non posso più andarmene in giro a cacciarmi nei guai. Mi dispiace Natsu - san ma se stavi cercando di farti prendere a calci dovrai rivolgerti a qualcun altro. Scommetto che Lucy lo fa benissimo! Ti ha perfino costretto a mettere giacca e cravatta! È lei quella che sta sopra, vero? -

\- Non siamo quel tipo di relazione! - Anche se Sting stava scherzando Lucy arrossì, diventando di un vermiglio brillante.

\- Un vero peccato. - Il Drago Bianco scosse la testa - Lo sanno tutti che ... -

\- Sting - sama! - Yukino si alzò sulle punte per sussurrargli qualcosa all'orecchio e Sting mormorò un - Sono arrivati? Okay. Natsu - san, Lucy è stato un vero piacere incontrarvi ma gli affari mi chiamano. - Il Drago Bianco gli fece un occhiolino - Ci vediamo dopo. - E si allontanò con i suoi soci per discutere con un gruppo di uomini che aveva appena fatto il suo ingresso in sala.

\- Quel Sting ... - Borbottò Lucy ancora in imbarazzo per le sue allusioni - Se non sapessi che scherza lo affogherei nella ciotola del punch. -

\- Sting è sempre stato un buffone. - Le raccontò Natsu, cercando di nascondere quanto quelle parole lo avessero infastidito. - Ma devo ammettere che è maturato molto rispetto all'ultima volta che l'ho incontrato. Lui e Rouge non sono più dei cuccioli. Cento anni fa mi sarebbero saltati subito addosso per combattere per il titolo di migliore. È proprio vero che i tempi cambiano. Non riesco a immaginarlo come master di una gilda. -

\- Eppure Sting fa un gran bel lavoro. - Gli spiegò Lucy - Sabertooth è una gilda molto importante. Tra le sue fila ci sono numerosi esponenti del mondo della finanza, qualche attore, come Rufus Lore, e perfino un cantante famoso: Orga Nanagear. Anche se io non capisco che genere di musica faccia e con che coraggio la gente vada ad ascoltare i suoi concerti. Perfino Gajeel canta meglio. -

\- Cosa? Ma se Gajeel non azzecca una nota? -

Per il resto della cena Natsu e Lucy furono costretti a rimanere a tavola con Locke e la sua ragazza, Swarr e i cinque noiosi Astri di Saggezza. Il consiglio d'amministrazione di Love&Lucky parlò per tutto il tempo di finanza, sembrava che non conoscessero un altro argomento. Sapevano alla perfezione tutti gli andamenti della borsa di Magnolia ma non avevano nemmeno idea di cosa fosse un sufflè. Il giovane rampollo dei Junelle fu il più irritante di tutti e monopolizzò a lungo la conversazione, per vantarsi dei suoi successi lavorativi. Natsu lo avrebbe preso volentieri a calci pur di farlo star zitto, ma si trattenne soltanto perché c'era Lucy accanto a lui a stringergli la mano sotto il tavolo. Era evidente perché la ragazza odiava tanto quelle feste. Il drago cercò di distrarsi mangiando e bevendo, ma le pietanza servite dall'Eleven Madison erano tutti assaggi microscopici e sofisticati, che a stento riempivano il piatto e di certo non potevano riempire il suo stomaco. Alla fine Natsu bevve molto di più di quanto aveva programmato e quando arrivò il momento del dolce ormai aveva già superato tutti i limiti. Ad un certo punto fu costretto ad alzarsi dal tavolo per andare in bagno a sciacquarsi la faccia. Sperava di riprendere il controllo con un po' d'acqua fresca ma dopo tutto quel vino nemmeno l'oceano sarebbe bastato a raffreddarlo. L'alcol, mischiato alla magia che gli scorreva nelle vene, gli faceva ribollire il sangue a tal punto che una semplice scintilla sarebbe bastata a farlo esplodere. E Swarr Junelle decise di accendere la miccia.

Quando Natsu uscì dal bagno scoprì che il ragazzo aveva cambiato posto, occupando quello che aveva lasciato accanto a Lucy. Anche se in sala c'era un quieto chiacchiericcio il drago riuscì lo stesso a sentire che cosa le stava dicendo.

\- È stata davvero una splendida serata. Mi ha fatto molto piacere conoscere una giovane imprenditrice come te. Una ragazza così bella ed elegante. - Anche se Lucy non aveva alcuna voglia di flirtare fu costretta a ringraziare il ragazzo per i suoi complimenti. Ma a Swarr un grazie non bastava. Prese la mano di Lucy e continuò a sussurrarle - Che programmi hai finita la festa? Potremmo bere qualcosa insieme e discutere un po' del futuro di Love&Lucky, ho alcune idee che sono sicuro troverai molto interessanti. -

\- In verità ... - Balbettò Lucy - Avevo intenzione di tornare a casa. Sono molto stanca e devo riaccompagnare anche Natsu ... -

\- Che bisogno c'è di preoccuparsi di lui? Può sempre prendere un taxi per tornare in Alaska. -

E quella fu la goccia che fece traboccare il vaso. In meno di trenta secondi l'intera festa andò a rotoli.

Natsu li raggiunse a grandi passi, prese Swarr per un spalla e quando il ragazzo si girò lo colpì con un pugno in pieno viso. Il giovane imprenditore finì sul tavolo e il legno si spaccò con un crack. I piatti, i bicchieri, l'argenteria e gli Astri finirono tutti a terra. Ma il drago non era ancora soddisfatto e afferrò di nuovo Swarr per il bavero, pronto a colpirlo una seconda volta - Vediamo chi è quello che deve tornare in Alaska! -

Per fortuna Loke fu più svelto e riuscì a bloccarlo per le spalle. - Ohi, ohi, ohi! Calmiamoci un attimo! Vieni con me tu! Hai bisogno di un po' d'aria! -

\- Io non ho bisogno di niente! - Ruggì Natsu senza curarsi del fatto che tutti gli ospiti lo stavano fissando - È questo sacco di spazzatura che ha bisogno di una lezione! -

\- FUORI! - Ma la voce di Lucy lo zittì - Loke, portalo fuori di qui! - Lo spirito del leone eseguì prontamente l'ordine e il drago si lasciò trascinare via, facendo fumo da tutte le parti. Lucy fu costretta a scusarsi con Swarr, che perdeva sangue dal naso e a soccorrerlo con l'aiuto dei camerieri. Fu costretta a scusarsi anche con il suo consiglio e a congedare gli ospiti uno per uno.

Nel viaggio di ritorno in macchina, nessuno spiccicò una parola, nemmeno la loquace amica di Loke. Sussurrò qualcosa soltanto quando Lucy e Natsu scesero al 151 - Quanta violenza. Se queste sono le persone che dovrebbero occuparsi della nostra sicurezza ... -

\- La sai una cosa? - Il leone mise in moto senza lasciarla finire - Sei bellissima quando sorridi. -

\- Grazie, ma che c'entra adesso? -

" Perché quando sorridi non parli." Ma Loke non le disse la verità continuando a guidare come se nulla fosse.

Nemmeno Lucy aprì bocca mentre salivano in ascensore, nonostante i tentativi di Natsu di parlarle. Quando la ragazza aprì la porta dell'appartamento, il drago l'afferrò per un polso cercando di trattenerla.

\- Luce! - E lei si girò con uno scatto furioso - Non chiamarmi Luce! Non chiamarmi più in nessun modo! -

\- Ma io ... -

\- Non voglio sentire né se, né ma. Ti rendi conto di quello che hai fatto? Per colpa tua sono passata per un'idiota. Domani su tutti i giornali ci sarà scritto della rissa alla festa di Love&Lucky! -

\- Non era una rissa! -

\- No! Hai ragione! È stato un massacro! Hai preso a pugni un poveraccio che non poteva nemmeno difendersi! -

\- Quel pezzo di ... -

\- Qualunque cosa stesse facendo non ci sarebbe riuscito. - Lucy si divincolò dalla stretta e gli diede le spalle, ritirandosi in camera. Non solo si sentiva un'idiota per la figura che aveva fatto, ma si sentiva anche una stupida per aver pensato, anche solo per un istante, che tra lei e Natsu potesse nascere qualcosa. Non era quello ciò che voleva accanto. Non di certo una bestia furiosa, che prendeva a pugni la gente per inutili sceneggiate di gelosia.

\- Hai combinato un casino, aye? - Gli domandò Happy e Natsu sbottò con rabbia - Che vuoi dire? - Il drago si strappò la cravatta e sfilò la giacca buttando tutto sul divano - Chi ti dice che è colpa mia? Io non ho fatto nulla di male! -

\- Ma non sei tu quello che a preso a pugni qualcuno? - Sottolineò Happy mentre Natsu si sedeva con uno schianto sulla poltrona. Il drago si coprì la faccia con le mani, borbottando - Per favore non voglio sentire più niente. -

E l'exceed lo accontentò, spense la televisione e prese la sua coperta, svolazzando nella stanza degli ospiti. - Non mi avete portato nemmeno una fettina di tacchino. E io che vi ho aspettato sveglio! Aye, come sono complicati i giovani d'oggi, non sanno che sarebbe tutto più facile se avessero il coraggio di dirsi la verità. -


	18. Stairway to heaven

Ciao a tutti! Ecco il capitolo in cui finalmente Lucy e Natsu chiariranno i loro sentimenti e anche qualcosa in più ... Ovviamente questa è la versione soft, senza nulla di spinto, il capitolo completo si trova sul mio profilo. Se siete troppo piccoli per leggere capitoli rossi o vi imbarazzano troppo, limitatevi a questo e non fatemi passare guai :P Ci rivediamo la prossima settimana con tanta azione!

 **Stairway to heaven**

Natsu si lasciò cadere sul letto con un tonfo e uno sbuffo irritato. Il getto della doccia nel bagno annesso continuava a scorrere ininterrottamente senza accennare a fermarsi. Fin da quando erano tornati a casa quella sera, Lucy non faceva altro che ignorarlo: era evidente che era arrabbiata con lui ma Natsu era convinto di non meritarsi un trattamento del genere. È vero, probabilmente aveva esagerato un po', ma tutto ciò che aveva fatto era stato solo per proteggerla da un viscido verme disgustoso. La ragazza non aveva nemmeno la più pallida idea di quanto fosse importante per lui e di quanto si stesse impegnando per il suo bene.

Natsu lanciò un secondo sospiro quando alla fine Lucy girò la manopola della doccia e il getto si spense. Il ragazzo si sfilò le scarpe e cambiò posizione cercando di mettersi più comodo mentre aspettava. Si mise a sedere sul letto con le gambe incrociate e appoggiò la testa alla spalliera.

Avrebbe dovuto saperlo fin dal principio che stare insieme a quella ragazza non sarebbe stato facile. Era arrivato a Magnolia col fermo proposito di non farsi influenzare dai suoi vecchi ricordi, ma più tempo passava accanto a Lucy più l'impresa diventava impossibile. Tutto in lei gli ricordava di Mavis: i suoi capelli, i suoi occhi, il suo sorriso, il suo profumo, la sua magia, perfino il modo in cui gli teneva il broncio. La passione per i libri, il modo in cui dormiva fino a tardi, quel comportamento un po' goffo e quello ribelle, tutto. Eppure allo stesso tempo, Lucy era qualcosa di completamente diverso, con un fascino unico e inimitabile. Paragonarle era impossibile ma una parte di Natsu non poteva fare a meno di confondere i contorni, di sovrapporle e di desiderare Lucy esattamente come cent'anni prima aveva desiderato l'altra maga.

Natsu chiuse forte gli occhi sforzandosi di ricacciare indietro quella linea di pensiero, ma ormai la sua mente aveva già superato un confine molto pericoloso. Anche se voleva isolarsi dalla stanza attorno a lui non riusciva a farlo. Dal suo posto sul letto poteva sentire tutto: qualsiasi rumore dall'altra parte della porta. I passi bagnati di Lucy sul pavimento e il modo in cui si frizionava i capelli con l'asciugamano. Poteva sentire perfino le gocce d'acqua che le scorrevano lungo il corpo, che scendevano deliacamente lungo il suo collo, sulla curva del suo seno e poi cadevano giù con uno splash.

Era un'autentica tortura. Sapeva esattamente tutto quello che stava succedendo dall'altra parte della porta ma non poteva vederlo.

Vederlo? Perché di colpo voleva vederlo?

Natsu si passò una mano sulla faccia inspirando profondamente per spegnere il fuoco che iniziava a sentire in mezzo al petto e nella parte bassa dello stomaco. - Ricordati che non sei venuto qui in cerca di un'occasione persa un secolo fa ... - Sussurrò il ragazzo tra sé e sé e fu proprio allora che la porta del bagno si aprì e Lucy fece il suo ingresso in stanza, scalza. Aveva ancora i capelli umidi e disordinati ma aveva già messo il pigiama: una semplice maglietta rosa con degli shorts grigi. Sembravano parti di completi diversi assemblate insieme. La stoffa della maglietta era un po' più larga del dovuto e scendeva morbida, appoggiandosi delicatamente come un velo sul suo seno. Gli shorts invece l'avvolgevano stretta, mettendo in evidenza tutta la sua parte posteriore.

La ragazza gli lanciò a stento un'occhiata. Non disse niente e non si mise a gridare come faceva tutte le sere perché lo aveva trovato sul suo letto. Non gli chiese nemmeno se aveva ancora bisogno del bagno. Andò a stendersi dalla sua parte del materasso, dandogli le spalle, tirò su le coperte e spense la luce sul comodino. Così era troppo. Non appena l'interruttore si spense con un click qualcos'altro si accese dentro di Natsu come una fiamma. Non riusciva a proprio sopportare l'idea che lo ignorasse in quel modo. Non lei, non anche lei ...

\- Okay, adesso io e te parliamo un attimo di questa cosa! - Natsu pigiò di nuovo l'interruttore, tirò via le coperte e afferrò Lucy per un braccio, costringendola a girarsi con la forza. La ragazza protestò e cercò di allontanarlo con uno schiaffo ma l'altro reagì più in fretta di lei, bloccandola per i polsi. A quel punto Lucy provò a scalciare ma Natsu l'immobilizzò di nuovo, stringendole le gambe attorno alla vita. Bloccata in quel modo, con le braccia stese sopra la testa e con il peso di Natsu che la teneva inchiodata sul letto, non c'era davvero più niente che Lucy potesse fare, niente tranne gridare a squarciagola - Levati subito di dosso! -

\- Non vado da nessuna parte se non ascolti prima cosa ho da dire! -

\- Ho detto che non voglio più parlare con te! -

\- Hai ragione! - Gridò il ragazzo, andando subito al punto - Prima ho esagerato! - Ma anche quell'ammissione non era abbastanza per Lucy, la ragazza era troppo arrabbiata per calmarsi così facilmente.

\- E questo è tutto quello che hai da dire? Per colpa tua ho fatto la figura dell'idiota! Hai rovinato la festa! -

\- Ma erano solo cinque vecchi rincoglioniti ... -

\- Lo so che sembrano delle mummie decrepite ma quello è il consiglio d'amministrazione della mia azienda! E sono persone importanti! -

\- Stavo solo cercando di proteggerti ... -

\- Non ho alcun bisogno del tuo aiuto! Ti sei scordato che l'unico motivo per cui sei qui è perché Erza mi ha costretto ad ospitarti? Sono cresciuta, so badare a me stessa e non riesco proprio a capire perché devi starmi sempre appiccicato! -

Natsu non aveva parole per rispondere a quella domanda. Reagì d'istinto pigiando la bocca contro quella di Lucy. Le labbra della ragazza erano soffici e morbide, proprio come se le era immaginate. Natsu si concesse un lungo istante per assaporarle, succhiando leggermente sul labbro inferiore prima di lasciarlo andare. Quando si staccò per guardare Lucy negli occhi, ormai ogni traccia di rabbia era sparita, tutto ciò che rimaneva era un misto di stupore e confusione.

\- Ora mi capisci di più? - Le domandò il ragazzo appoggiando la fronte contro la sua. Percependo il fatto che non l'avrebbe più colpito, Natsu le liberò i polsi, usando la mano destra per accarezzarle la guancia - È vero, ci hanno costretti a stare insieme contro la nostra volontà ma ... io ci sto bene con te. Sei permalosa, ti arrabbi per tutto, però mi piaci. E non ti libererai facilmente di me, puoi scordartelo. -

\- Non avevi detto che le femmine degli umani non ti interessavano? - Replicò Lucy, mentre studiava il ragazzo con occhio scettico. Il cuore le batteva a mille per l'emozione e sapeva benissimo che Natsu poteva sentirlo. Proprio quella sera si era data dell'idiota per aver pensato che tra loro ci fosse qualche speranza e adesso le toccava ricredersi un'altra volta.

\- Forse ho detto una piccola bugia. - Confessò il ragazzo tornando a baciarla. Questa volta Lucy non rimase ferma contro la sua bocca, ma reagì anche lei d'istinto, muovendo le labbra. Natsu non aspettava altro e aggiunse un pizzico di passione in più per invitarla ad aprire la bocca e a permettergli di infilarci la lingua. Incontrò subito quella di Lucy, ma non immaginava che la ragazza gli avrebbe risposto con tanta energia. Per un po' entrambi duellarono per la dominanza, senza che nessuno dei due volesse cedere terreno. Natsu utilizzò un ginocchio per divaricarle le gambe e posizionare il bacino contro il suo e le infilò una mano sotto la stoffa della maglietta, facendola scorrere prima lungo il fianco e poi su lungo la schiena. Si staccò dalle sue labbra soltanto quando ormai aveva svuotato i polmoni di Lucy di tutto il loro ossigeno. Le accarezzò la guancia con il naso prima di avvicinarsi all'orecchio e sussurrarle - Ho bisogno di te sta sera. -

Nelle ultime settimane Lucy aveva imparato ad amare il drago, nonostante fosse la creatura più caotica e distruttiva che avesse mai incontrato. Le piaceva stare con lui ma non avrebbe mai immaginato che quella sera potesse prendere una piega del genere e soprattutto così velocemente. Non sapeva proprio cosa dire ...

\- Natsu ... - Cominciò Lucy ma la voce le venne meno non appena il ragazzo le appoggiò le labbra sul collo. Il suo bacio le strappò subito un verso estasiato. Sentì Natsu che sorrideva proprio a contatto con la sua pelle, divertito per aver appena scoperto quel punto così sensibile.

\- Non devi dirmi niente, lo so che lo vuoi anche tu. - Sussurrò il ragazzo facendole scorrere un dito lungo la gola - Come i cani sentono l'odore della paura, il naso di un drago può sentire molte cose ... -

L'odore di Lucy era come un dolce veleno, saliva su fin nel cervello e poi scendeva giù nei polmoni, intossicandolo. Il profumo del bagnoschiuma e dello shampoo erano ancora forti, sapevano di fiori di ciliegio, ma Natsu riusciva comunque a sentire il caratteristico odore della pelle della ragazza, un odore dolce, simile a quello dello zucchero filato. Sentiva in quell'odore la presenza di tutti gli ormoni e i feromoni che si attivano in un corpo quando il desiderio diventa più forte.

\- Na ... - Lucy piegò la testa di lato, dandogli più spazio per baciarla lungo il collo, nell'incavo della spalla e poi più giù, lungo la linea della scollatura. Voleva rispondergli ma si sentiva come ipnotizzata dal suo tocco. Non poteva mentire né a se stessa né al suo corpo: fino a pochi minuti prima l'unica cosa che desiderava era quella di cacciarlo di casa mentre adesso l'unica cosa che desiderava era stare con lui.

\- Spegni prima la luce ... - Sussurrò alla fine Lucy e Natsu l'accontentò subito schiacciando una mano contro l'interruttore più vicino.

Il resto della notte trascorse velocemente per il drago e la maga, stretti nel rispettivo abbraccio. Si scordarono di tutto il resto, perfino del motivo per cui avevano litigato. In fondo stare insieme era l'unica cosa che contava e quello era il momento perfetto che avevano aspettato tanto. Anche se nessuno dei due era bravo ad esprimere i propri sentimenti a parole i loro cuori trovarono ugualmente un modo per comunicarsi cosa provavano, passando attraverso la pelle e i loro gesti.

Quando alla fine riuscirono a dirsi tutto quello di cui avevano bisogno rimase solo il silenzio, interrotto dal rumore leggero dei loro respiri. Per un po' entrambi stettero a guardarsi, al buio, poi la ragazza cominciò a sussurrare - È stato ... - Ma non finì la frase, Natsu la zittì appoggiandole le dita sulle labbra. - Lo so che ti è piaciuto, il tuo corpo non può mentirmi. -

\- Lo sai che in certe cose sei esageratamente presuntuoso? - Lucy gli sferrò uno schiaffo sul petto ma il ragazzo non si lasciò intimidire, rise e la strinse a sé - Se vuoi la prossima volta puoi stare tu sopra così mi fai vedere quanto sei brava. - Lucy si sentiva le guance in fiamme e il cuore in rivolta. I draghi dovevano avere davvero qualche potere speciale per riuscire a mandare le donne così tanto in confusione. Ora iniziava a capire meglio Levy e perché, nonostante sembrasse una follia, non riusciva a staccarsi da Gajeel.

\- Okay, la prossima volta è il mio turno. Sono brava a guidare. - Ma mentre lo diceva Lucy si strinse più forte a Natsu pigiandogli la fronte contro il petto come un cucciolo. E prima che se ne rendesse conto, il battito del cuore del suo compagno l'aveva già cullata nel sonno. Non sentì nemmeno quello che Natsu le sussurrava.

\- Ci penserò io a proteggerti, te lo prometto, non ti accadrà nulla di male. -


	19. Bacia la pioggia

Oggi, dopo la pausa hot della settimana scorsa, si ritorna alla trama normale. Come vi ho già accennato uno dei personaggi che amo di più, e che fino ad ora è rimasto in disparte, sta per tornare sulla scena. Qualcuno aveva storto il naso, vista la mia scelta di mettere questo personaggio in un angolo, ma adesso spero di riuscire a farmi perdonare!  
Il titolo che ho scelto per questo capitolo è la traduzione della famosissima Kiss the Rain di Billie Myers, ma oggi voglio suggerivi un paio di canzoni che appartengono a un genere completamente diverso: Drown e Avalanche dei Bring me the Horizon. Le ho ascoltate mentre scrivevo ed entrambe vanno benissimo come colonna sonora, a voi la scelta!

 **Bacia la pioggia**

Quando quel mattino Lucy si svegliò la prima cosa che sentì fu il battito forte e allo stesso tempo dolce del cuore di Natsu. Mentre dormivano gli aveva appoggiato la testa sul petto e il suo respiro profondo l'aveva cullata tutta la notte, alzandosi e abbassandosi ritmicamente, come le onde del mare. Natsu le teneva un braccio intorno alle spalle e il calore del suo corpo rendeva le coperte così tiepide da impedirle di sentire il freddo, anche se non aveva nemmeno un vestito addosso.

Quella non era la prima volta che Lucy si svegliava tra le braccia di un ragazzo ma era di sicuro la prima volta che si sentiva così rilassata e in pace con il mondo. L'idea di quello che aveva condiviso con Natsu la sera precedente non la imbarazzava, anzi la rendeva incredibilmente felice. Sapere che il drago condivideva i suoi stessi sentimenti la faceva sentire al settimo celo.

Natsu stava ancora dormendo profondamente, con la bocca leggermente aperta e i capelli spettinati che gli coprivano la faccia: sembrava proprio un bambino. Lucy ridacchiò e allungò una mano per togliergli le ciocche ribelli dagli occhi. E fu allora, non appena sollevò la testa dal petto del drago, che la ragazza percepì un altro rumore di sottofondo: quello della pioggia. Su Magnolia stava piovendo a dirotto, con una furia e una violenza inaudita. Le gocce d'acqua si abbattevano contro i palazzi e il vetro della finestra come una scarica di proiettili d'acciaio. Eppure Lucy aveva letto le previsioni del meteo soltanto un giorno prima: non c'erano tempeste in arrivo. C'era soltanto una spiegazione possibile per quella pioggia così violenta ...

\- È tornata! - Lucy si dimenticò di colpo del drago e si alzò di scatto, gettando le coperte all'aria. Quel movimento così brusco svegliò Natsu che spalancò gli occhi - Che sta succedendo? -

Lucy si era già alzata in piedi e stava frugando nell'armadio per procurarsi dei vestiti. Non aveva tempo da perdere per raccogliere la biancheria e gli abiti che la sera precedente Natsu le aveva sfilato e buttato per terra. Non c'era nemmeno tempo per farsi una doccia, tanto la pioggia l'avrebbe comunque inzuppata fino all'osso.

\- Allora? -

\- Juvia è tornata! - Gli spiegò la ragazza - Ne sono sicura: riesco a percepire la sua magia nell'aria! -

Natsu aveva già sentito quel nome ma era ancora assonnato e ci mise qualche secondo per capire a chi si stava riferendo - L'ex fidanzata di quel cretino di Gray? Perché ti interessa tanto che sia tornata in città? -

\- Perché devo trovarla il più in fretta possibile, calmarla e convincerla a dare una seconda chance a Gray e devo farlo prima che sia lui rovinare tutto! - Lucy raccolse i vestiti di Natsu e li arrotolò, tirandoglieli in faccia come una palla di cannone - Vestiti! Ho bisogno del tuo naso per rintracciarla! -

Il drago grugnì mentre si toglieva i vesti dagli occhi. Non aveva alcuna voglia di uscire, l'unica cosa che desiderava era rimanere per il resto della giornata a fare l'amore con Lucy, oppure steso sul letto a guardare la ragazza di spalle, la sua schiena nuda e il suo corpo formoso.

\- Sbrigati! - Ma Lucy gli negò ogni visuale, tirando su il pantalone scuro che aveva appena scelto. Natsu si rassegnò con un sospiro mentre si metteva a sedere e cominciava a infilarsi i boxer.

\- Non puoi chiamarla e cercare di calmarla per telefono? -

\- No che non posso! - Esclamò Lucy - Sono tre settimane che Juvia non risponde a telefono! Non vuole parlare con nessuno! -

\- E allora lasciala stare. - Suggerì Natsu ma Lucy lo zittì con uno sguardo di fuoco - Io devo parlarle, devo riuscire a farla ragionare a tutti i costi. Gray sta male e io non sopporto più di vederlo in quello stato, nessuno ce la fa più! Sembra assurdo ma i problemi di cuore dei miei amici sono anche i miei problemi. - Lucy si infilò la maglia che aveva scelto e poi il giubbino impermeabile che aveva appena trovato nell'armadio.

\- Voglio bene a Gray ma certe volte mi fa venir voglia di prenderlo a schiaffi. È vero, ha avuto un sacco di casini nella sua vita, ma ormai sono passati. Eppure lui continua a comportarsi come un adolescente arrabbiato che non vuole uscire dalla sua bolla d'odio. Spero che questa storia gli insegni finalmente a crescere. Prendo un ombrello! - Lucy si precipitò fuori dalla stanza, lasciandosi dietro Natsu e il drago si alzò lentamente, stiracchiandosi. Era evidente che non aveva alcuna speranza di convincerla a tornare a letto senza aver risolto prima quella questione. Mentre la seguiva in corridoio, Natsu si fermò per un attimo ad aprire le porta della stanza degli ospiti dove aveva lasciato Happy - Vuoi venire? Andiamo ad aiutare "l'idiota congelato" con i suoi problemi di cuore. -

\- Anche io ho i miei problemi di cuore. - Mugugnò l'exceed, infilandosi di più sotto le coperte - Sono innamorato del letto. -

Non l'avrebbe tirato fuori di lì nemmeno a pagamento. E come dargli torto? Fuori c'era letteralmente un uragano. Ma Natsu non aveva altre scelte: Lucy stava già uscendo di casa e se non voleva perderla doveva sbrigarsi.

\- Vieni! - Gli gridò la ragazza mentre teneva la porta d'ingresso mezza aperta- Ti prego ho bisogno del tuo naso per rintracciare Juvia! -

Come dirle di no?

\- Sto venendo! -

Quando entrambi arrivarono alla base del grattacelo trovarono una pioggia battente ad accoglierli. C'erano delle persone che si erano rifugiate nell'androne in attesa che la tempesta si calmasse. Borbottavano tra di loro che nessuno aveva sentito di un uragano in arrivo e che per colpa di quella pioggia l'intera città era in tilt. Anche Lucy si fermò all'ingresso guardando, attraverso il vetro del portone, la pioggia che scrosciava e i rivoli che scorrevano sul marciapiede. Prese un respiro profondo per incoraggiarsi prima di avventurarsi fuori ma il suo cellulare la bloccò, squillando all'impazzata: era Erza.

" Hai visto la pioggia?"

\- Certo che ho visto! Juvia deve essere sicuramente in città! - Esclamò Lucy, camminando nervosamente avanti e indietro per l'androne - Da quanto tempo è iniziata la tempesta? -

" Quasi da un'ora."

Avevano perso già troppo tempo. Lucy si morse un labbro - Dove pensi che sia? -

" Considerando che Juvia non ha un auto molto probabilmente è arrivata su treno o in aereo. In questo momento io sono con Gajeel." Le spiegò Erza " Stiamo setacciando la zona vicino a Central Station, ma lui non riesce a trovare nemmeno una traccia. Credo che non si passata di qui."

Lucy sentì il drago che imprecava di sottofondo contro la pioggia ma non si accorse di Natsu che nel frattempo era uscito dalla porta. Il ragazzo si fermò sull'uscio annusando l'aria in cerca di una pista. Nemmeno la tettoia riusciva a schermarlo dalle gocce e la pioggia cominciò subito ad inzuppargli la giacca e i capelli. Era incredibile come un solo essere umano potesse provocare una catastrofe naturale di quelle proporzioni! Insieme alle gocce Natsu percepì tanta rabbia e tristezza ma non riuscì ad individuare la loro fonte. Il vento e la pioggia cancellavano ogni traccia con il loro scroscio, perfino l'odore di magia di chi li stava generando. Trovare Juvia sembrava una missione impossibile anche con i suoi sensi di drago. Doveva impegnarsi di più se voleva tornare al caldo, nel suo bel letto, con la sua bella maga celeste. Ma come poteva fare? Che trucco usare?

\- L'occhio del ciclone è quello dove piove di meno. - Sussurrò il drago tra sé e sé.

\- Natsu! - Lo chiamò Lucy, mentre lo raggiungeva fuori, col telefono ancora in mano - Che stai facendo? - Ma lui non la sentì nemmeno, concentrato com'era a decifrare il rumore del vento e della pioggia. Per trovare il suo obiettivo non gli serviva il naso, ma le orecchie.

\- Andiamo da quella parte! - Suggerì il drago indicando verso est - Nella direzione dove abita Gray, credo che il vento venga da lì! -

Non stazioni ma aeroporti.

L'aeroporto più vicino al Bronx.

\- Fiorello la Guardia? - Esclamò Lucy come se avesse appena avuto un'illuminazione - Erza noi andiamo verso Fiorello la Guardia! Natsu dice che sente Juvia in quella direzione, ci vediamo lì! - La ragazza chiuse precipitosamente la chiamata, gridando per fermare uno dei pochi taxi di passaggio. Natsu si ritrovò seduto sul sediolino posteriore senza nemmeno aver dato il suo consenso e quando l'auto si mise in moto la nausea lo assalì come un'onda. Perché non aveva preso una delle pillole di Wendy prima di uscire?

\- Stupido Gray ... - Sussurrò prima di svenire - Se non fa pace con questa ragazza giuro che lo costringo con a calci! -

\- Stupido Gray ... - Sussurrò un'altra voce in quello stesso momento. Juvia, che tutti quanti stavano cercando così disperatamente, si trovava sul lungomare di Flushing Bay, ad un passo dall'aeroporto che l'aveva riportata in città. Se ne stava ferma vicino al muretto di protezione, immobile come una statua, mentre guardava le onde che si infrangevano senza sosta contro gli scogli. L'ombrello rosa, che teneva aperto per ripararsi dalla pioggia, non serviva a niente contro la furia degli elementi e gli scrosci violenti le bagnavano il cappotto e i lunghi capelli blu, ma in fondo non le importava. Sapeva che per colpa della pioggia tutti i suoi amici, Gray incluso, avevano capito che era tornata in città ma non poteva far niente per fermarla, così come non poteva fermare il tumulto nel suo cuore.

La ragazza si morse un labbro mentre rifletteva sulla questione, continuando a passeggiare in direzione dei moli dove erano attraccate le barche per la pesca sportiva. Per colpa del mal tempo non c'era nessuno oltre a lei, nemmeno in quella zona tanto frequentata. Aveva fatto ritorno a Magnolia, dopo tante settimane trascorse a Bosco da una zia, perché voleva parlare con Gray, ma adesso che ne aveva l'occasione non riusciva a trovare il coraggio per farlo.

\- Forse Juvia dovrebbe andare di nuovo via. - Sospirò la ragazza, girandosi per tornare indietro, ma fu in quel preciso istante che scorse qualcosa con la coda dell'occhio. Una figura vestita di scuro in mezzo agli alberi che costeggiavano il lungomare. Da quella distanza Juvia non poteva vedere chiaramente il suo viso e nemmeno sentire cosa stava dicendo, ma leggendo il movimento delle sue labbra le sembrò di capire: " Tu sei la prossima." L'uomo incappucciato ghignò e raccolse una sfera d'energia oscura nel palmo della mano, scagliandola contro di lei senza pietà. Juvia riuscì a scansarsi soltanto per miracolo, gettandosi a terra. L'ombrello rosa le sfuggì di mano e il vento lo catturò subito, trascinandolo in mare. L'incantesimo invece si abbatté sulla passeggiata, scavano un cratere nell'asfalto.

\- Chi sei? E che cosa vuoi da Juvia? - Gli gridò la maga d'acqua, ma l'uomo misterioso non era intenzionato a risponderle. Si lanciò su di lei e la ragazza fu costretta a spostarsi di nuovo in tutta fretta. La mano dell'uomo colpì il muretto di protezione proprio dietro di lei, frantumandolo in mille pezzi.

Il suo aggressore indossava un mantello tutto strappato e dalla stoffa usciva soltanto un braccio. Aveva la pelle scura, coperta di rune azzurre e dei lunghi capelli bianchi. La sua espressione sembrava proprio quella di un folle, un predatore assetato di sangue a caccia di una vittima. Quello sguardo le mise i brividi e Juvia intuì che se voleva salvarsi doveva sbrigarsi a scappare.

La ragazza si rialzò e cominciò a correre ma il suo aggressore inspirò profondamente e soffiò contro di lei una lunga fiammata, blu e rovente. Non la colpì ma l'esplosione provocata dall'incantesimo la gettò ugualmente a terra, bloccando la sua fuga. L'uomo non poteva desiderare di meglio, sollevò l'unica mano che aveva e la sua magia oscura si raccolse attorno alle dita per formare dei lunghi artigli affilati. Per la paura Juvia chiuse istintivamente gli occhi ma la mano dello sconosciuto non riuscì a colpirla.

\- Ice Make: Lance! -

Una raffica di lance fatte di ghiaccio le passò sopra la testa, costringendo il suo aggressore a farsi precipitosamente indietro.

\- LASCIALA STARE! -

Juvia non poteva confondere quella voce con quella di nessun altro al mondo. Quando aprì gli occhi scoprì che il suo amato Gray stava correndo verso di lei, pronto a tutto per difenderla. Era completamente zuppo di pioggia e aveva lasciato a casa la sua camicia. Stava usando la sua magia da Devil Slayer e i marchi neri che gli ricoprivano il corpo erano ben evidenti.

\- Gray! -

In un attimo il ragazzo si era già messo tra lei i loro misterioso nemico - Tranquilla a lui ci penso io. -

L'uomo incappucciato fece una smorfia, infastidito dal fatto che qualcuno volesse ostacolarlo ma non si lasciò impressionare. Inspirò di nuovo e scatenò una terribile fiammata.

\- Ice Devil's Rage! - Anche Gray lo imitò, usando tutta la forza dei suoi polmoni e della sua magia. Neve e fuoco si scontrarono, disintegrandosi a vicenda e saturando la passeggiata con uno spesso strato di nebbia. Per un attimo qualsiasi cosa sparì dalla vista e nemmeno Gray riuscì a vedere l'uomo che si gettava su di lui. Il pugno del suo avversario lo colpì alla testa, spaccandogli un sopracciglio e la forza dell'impatto lo scagliò a terra. Il mago oscuro era già pronto a colpirlo di nuovo ma per fortuna il ragazzo riuscì a bloccarlo con uno scudo di ghiaccio.

\- Ice Make: Ice Impact! -

La forza dello schianto riecheggiò per tutto il lungomare ed il tassista che stava accompagnando Lucy e Natsu inchiodò di colpo, esclamando - Che diavolo era? -

\- Un tuono. - Mentì Lucy, sempre più preoccupata per le sorti di Juvia - Lasciaci qui e tieni il resto! -

\- Certo che vi lascio qui, oltre è zona pedonale! - L'uomo spalancò la bocca quando si accorse che la banconota che Lucy gli aveva ficcato in mano era molto più di quanto gli era costato il servizio, ma non riuscì nemmeno a dirle grazie; la ragazza era già scesa, trascinando il drago con lei. Natsu ci mise un po' per recuperare conoscenza ma la pioggia fredda lo rianimò quasi subito.

\- Hai sentito prima? Era un incantesimo? Pensi davvero che Juvia sia qui? -

Il vento gli portò subito l'odore della magia d'acqua che stava originando quella tempesta ma gli portò anche qualcosa di diverso: l'odore della magia di Gray e una terribile puzza di magia nera. Il drago piantò i piedi per terra, bloccando Lucy - Lei e l'idiota congelato sono qui, ma c'è anche qualcun altro e non mi piace ... Sta dietro di me Luce! - Quando Natsu ricominciò a correre la strattonò così forte che per poco la ragazza non perse l'equilibrio e cascò a terra - Che vuol dire che c'è qualcun altro? -

Anche il taxi che Erza e Gajeel avevano preso si fermò nel piazzale, slittando sull'asfalto bagnato. Il Drago di Ferro passò di fretta qualche banconota al tassista ma senza nemmeno arrivare alla somma giusta. L'uomo se ne accorse troppo tardi, quando ormai entrambi erano già spariti sotto il diluvio e imprecò con rabbia: non aveva alcuna intenzione di seguirli in mezzo all'uragano.

\- Juvia è sicuramente qui! - Anche Gajeel percepì subito l'odore della sua vecchia amica e l'odore pungente di magia nera - Sbrighiamoci c'è qualcosa di strano! -

\- Ice Devil's Zeroth Long Sword! - Anche se la spada di Gray era progettata per tagliare il corpo di qualunque demone, il suo avversario la frantumò, usando i suoi artigli oscuri. Il Devil Slayer fu costretto a spostarsi per evitare di essere colpito per l'ennesima volta. Non aveva idea di chi fosse l'uomo contro cui stava combattendo, ma non gli piaceva per niente. Disponeva di un'enorme riserva di magia e nessuno dei suoi incantesimi sembrava sufficiente a fermarlo. Per un attimo si chiese se si trattava veramente di un essere umano.

\- Pensare che esistano dei maghi del genere qui a Magnolia. - I loro sguardi si incrociarono e finalmente l'uomo incappucciato aprì la bocca per parlare - Ti sei meritato la mia attenzione come avversario. Peccato che non possa più giocare con te. - Inspirò e quando questa volta scagliò il suo incantesimo lo fece con molta, molta più forza. Gray non riuscì a far nulla per difendersi, il suo scudo di ghiaccio si disintegrò all'istante e la forza dell'esplosione lo scagliò al di là delle protezioni, in mare.

\- Gray! - A quel punto Juvia agì senza riflettere. Si arrampicò sul muro e si tuffò. I ragazzi che stavano correndo verso di loro riuscirono soltanto a vedere la sua sagoma che si buttava a volo d'angelo. Non riuscirono nemmeno a scorgere l'ombra dell'uomo che li aveva attaccati, mentre si dileguava tra la pioggia e il buio degli alberi. Si accalcarono tutti vicino al muro di protezione, guardando di sotto mentre cercavano disperatamente i loro amici tra le onde. Soltanto Natsu rimase indietro, guardandosi intorno a caccia della fonte di quella magia oscura. Aveva qualcosa di familiare e gli ricordava qualcuno che aveva già incontrato in passato. Ma la pioggia battente lavò via in pochi secondi tutte le tracce e l'odore di magia oscura svanì come se nessuno fosse stato lì fin dal primo momento, come si fosse trattato di un fantasma.

\- Eccoli li vedo! - Esclamò Lucy quando finalmente la testa di Juvia riemerse dalle onde. Teneva saldamente stretto Gray anche se la corrente li aveva già trascinati molto più a sud. La maga d'acqua fu costretta a usare tutte le energie che aveva a disposizione per ritornare a riva e quando alla fine raggiunse la spiaggia, crollò completamente esausta.

Per un attimo rimasero entrambi così, sotto la pioggia battente, stesi uno accanto all'altra sulla riva della baia, a riprendere fiato. Dopo un po' Juvia si tirò a sedere e allungò una mano per ripulire dal sangue la ferita che Gray aveva sul viso - Stai bene? -

\- Ho preso botte peggiori. - La rassicurò lui, sforzandosi di sorridere - Altrimenti non sarei diventato così stupido come dici tu ... - E anche la ragazza abbozzò un sorriso - Juvia non pensa che Gray sia stupido, soltanto molto testardo e un po' irresponsabile. - Era completamente zuppa e aveva i vestiti attaccati addosso ma anche così Gray pensò che fosse bellissima. I suoi lunghi capelli blu le scendevano sulle spalle morbidi come seta e i suoi occhi scintillavano come zaffiri. Gli venne una stretta al petto pensando a quanto gli era mancata e a quanta paura aveva avuto di perderla per sempre mentre combattevano con l'uomo incappucciato.

\- Perché non hai usato la tua magia prima? -

\- Non ce n'era bisogno. Juvia è un'istruttrice di nuoto, te lo sei scordato? -

\- Non dico quando ti sei tuffata! Sto parlando di quando quel tizio ti ha attaccata! - Anche Gray si mise a sedere, studiando la ragazza con più attenzione di quanto avesse mai fatto prima. La magia di Juvia le dava la possibilità di trasformare il suo corpo in acqua e di controllare quell'elemento alla perfezione, perché allora non aveva usato i suoi poteri per difendersi? Sarebbero stati perfetti vicino al mare!

\- Che c'è che non va? -

\- Ti stai sbagliando. - La ragazza si girò dalla parte opposta per evitare lo sguardo di Gray che la metteva a nudo - Juvia sta benissimo! -

\- Dimmi la verità! - Gray l'afferrò per un polso, cercando di farla confessare ma Juvia si divincolò in fretta, alzandosi in piedi per mettere un po' di distanza tra di loro - E va bene! Juvia in questo momento non può usare la sua magia ma è soltanto un problema temporaneo. L'unica cosa che le è rimasta è questa stupida pioggia! - La maga fece uno gesto esasperato indicando il cielo e le gocce che continuavano a venire giù senza controllo.

\- Non puoi usare più la tua magia? Che vuol dire? - Gridò anche Gray, ignorando gli altri che correvano verso di loro per raggiungerli. Erza si sporse dal bordo gridando - Salite subito qui! Che cosa accidenti vi prende adesso? -

\- Ti ho fatto una domanda! Perché non puoi usare la tua magia? -

\- PERCHÉ JUVIA È INCINTA, OKAY? - Questa volta la ragazza gridò così forte da farsi sentire perfino in città - Lo sanno tutti che non si può abusare di magia quando aspetti un bambino! -

Gajeel che era sul punto di saltare di sotto rimase bloccato a metà. Lucy spalancò la bocca ed Erza strabuzzò gli occhi. Gray invece, rimase per un lungo istante in silenzio, senza sapere cosa rispondere. Non aveva neanche bisogno di chiedere conferme per sapere chi era il padre. Juvia lo stava fronteggiando a pugni stretti, più arrabbiata di quanto l'avesse mai vista.

\- Perché ... perché non me lo hai detto prima? -

\- Juvia ti ha chiesto cosa volevi fare della nostra storia ... -

\- Ma non mi hai detto la cosa più importante! Sei impazzita? -

\- Se Gray non vuole una famiglia, Juvia non può costringerlo, soprattutto per una cosa non programmata come questa. Juvia lo sa che non ha un lavoro, lo sa che le cose saranno difficili, ma non importa, se la caverà lo stesso. Perché Juvia è cresciuta in un istituto e sa cosa significa non avere né un padre né una madre. -

\- Lo so anch'io cosa significa! I miei sono stati uccisi in una rapina quando ero ancora un bambino! - Ribatté Gray - Non voglio abbandonare mio figlio! - Questa volta Juvia non riuscì a scappare: il ragazzo l'afferrò per una spalla e la bloccò, passandole un braccio dietro la vita. Gray sapeva bene che c'era un unico modo per calmarla quando andava di matto: baciarla. Per un lungo istante Juvia rimase ostinatamente ferma contro le sue labbra ma alla fine si sciolse, ricambiandolo. Quando alla fine entrambi si staccarono per riprendere fiato Gray le passò una mano tra i capelli, accarezzandole la testa - Ti prego, non fare mai più una cosa così. Non puoi lasciarmi da solo: lo sai quanto ho bisogno di te. Non voglio perderti e non voglio perdere questo bambino. Sono stato un imbecille ma permettimi di rimediare ... -

\- Non è Gray quello che si è comportato in maniera stupida ma è Juvia. È Juvia che si deve far perdonare ... -

\- Fullbuster, spero che tu sappia che dopo quello che hai fatto ci sono almeno tre persone che vogliono prenderti a calci! - Lo minacciò Gajeel - Ma adesso volete sbrigarvi e venire qui prima che qualcuno chiami il manicomio? -

Soltanto allora i due ragazzi si girarono, realizzando il fatto che i loro amici li stavano aspettando.

\- Andiamo! - Li richiamò anche Erza - Con voi due devo fare un lungooo discorso! -


	20. I dodici master

Ciao a tutti! Pubblico il nuovo capitolo con un giorno d'anticipo perchè per il ponte di Ognissanti vado fuori e non posso aggiornare la storia.

Come avete visto Juvia ha fatto ritorno con una bella sorpresa per Gray e tutta la gilda, ma anche qualcun altro ha fatto la sua apparizione: adesso sappiamo chi è il serial killer che incombe su Magnolia, anche se non conosciamo ancora il suo nome.

Il capitolo di oggi, però non parla di loro. In una certo senso rappresenta una piccola pausa, non c'è molta azione ma un confronto tra i dodici master che governano le gilde di Magnolia, che vi aiuterà a capire come funziona la città e quali sono le poste in ballo. Alcuni, come i master di Scarmiglione o Mermaid Heel, non sono mai apparsi in Fairy Tail e per parlare di loro ho preso come al solito ispirazione da One Piece. Chi come me ama la serie, li riconoscerà subito! Buona lettura ci vediamo la settimana prossima!

 **I dodici master**

Quando Erza uscì finalmente dalla palestra erano già passate le otto di sera.

La ragazza tirò più su il bordo del cappotto per proteggersi dal freddo: anche se la pioggia battente si era fermata, Magnolia era più gelida che mai. Nuvole di vapore bianco salivano dalle grate e dai tubi di scappamento delle auto, avvolgendo tutto in una coltre spettrale. Nonostante il viavai di persone e le luci appariscenti delle insegne, la città sembrava avere qualcosa di strano, un'aria più sinistra del solito. Ma forse il problema non era Magnolia, era semplicemente lei quella che avvertiva una stretta al petto per la tensione.

\- Taxi! - L'auto gialla si fermò subito ed Erza si accomodò sul sedile posteriore.

\- Dove andiamo, signorina? -

\- Al Magnolia Empire State. -

Il tassista l'accontentò, rimettendo subito in moto ed Erza si appoggiò al finestrino guardando il panorama che scorreva fuori. Era un bene il fatto che la riunione del Consiglio per quella sera fosse in programma già da tempo. Ma la ragazza sapeva che non sarebbe stata una discussione piacevole. Una minaccia oscura si aggirava per Magnolia ed era evidente che si trattava una creatura crudele e affamata. Ma Erza sapeva bene che il Consiglio non era pronto a rispondere a quell'emergenza; i dodici master non funzionavano come dodici ingranaggi ben oleati. Nonostante ci fossero delle vite in pericolo le dinamiche di potere tra le gilde potevano rappresentare un ostacolo insormontabile. Era un miracolo che quella mattina fosse riuscita a salvare Juvia e Gray, se lei e gli altri non fossero arrivati in tempo ... Erza allontanò il pensiero scuotendo la testa: non voleva nemmeno pensarci.

" _Don't give up on your awesome dream! (Woe Woe Woe)_

 _That's right, don't cry! Move on, my way!_

 _Now, with the light shining down upon you (Woe Woe Woe)_

 _Don't even think about something like giving up!(Woe Woe Woe)_

 _Even if you trade being hurt again for strength._ _(Woe Woe Woe)!_ "

Fu proprio allora che il cellulare di Erza cominciò a squillare; non aveva bisogno nemmeno di leggere il numero per sapere chi la stava chiamando.

" Stai venendo Scarlet?" Le chiese una voce maschile non appena appoggiò il cellulare all'orecchio, l'unica voce al mondo che riusciva a calmarla e allo stesso tempo a metterle i brividi ogni volta che la sentiva. Erza chiuse gli occhi, prendendo un respiro profondo - Sarò lì tra poco, Jellal. -

" Bene, perché sono arrivati quasi tutti e l'atmosfera non è delle migliori. Ti senti pronta a combattere per la nostra strategia?"

\- In ballo ci sono le vite dei miei compagni, nessuno è più pronto a combattere di me. -

" Questo è lo spirito che amo. Ti aspetto all'ingresso." Quando la persona dall'altra parte staccò la chiamata, Erza rimase in più un attimo con gli occhi chiusi. Era stata accanto a master Macarov per tutti quegli anni ma soltanto adesso iniziava a comprendere le preoccupazioni e le responsabilità che lo affliggevano. Non aveva avuto abbastanza tempo per imparare da lui il mestiere ma c'erano molte persone che contavano su di lei, sul suo coraggio e sulla sua forza e non aveva alcuna intenzione di deluderle.

\- Eccoci signorina. - Annunciò il tassista, fermandosi dopo qualche minuto di viaggio.

Quando Erza arrivò all'Empire State Building l'ingresso era praticamente deserto. Ad aspettarla c'era soltanto un uomo, appoggiato sotto il bassorilievo in art decò che decorava l'androne. Indossava un cappotto scuro col cappuccio tirato e se ne se stava con le mani infilate nelle tasche, immerso nei suoi pensieri, ma quando la vide alzò subito la testa. Aveva un tatuaggio rosso che gli decorava metà del viso e che metteva in evidenza l'occhio sinistro. I suoi capelli invece erano blu e mossi. Quello era Jellal Fernandes, il master di Crime Sorcière.

\- Sono in ritardo? - Gli domandò Erza e lui scosse la testa - In perfetto orario. - L'uomo le passò un braccio dietro la schiena, attirandola più vicino, tanto quanto bastava per darle un bacio veloce - Andiamo? -

L'ufficio dove erano diretti all'ottantasettesimo piano era un locale di proprietà del Consiglio, la sala dove i dodici master si riunivano fin dalla fondazione dell'associazione. Fuori la porta ad aspettarli c'era un uomo in giacca e cravatta con gli occhiali scuri. Anche se aveva tutto l'aspetto di un bodyguard si trattava di un mago, assunto con il compito di sorvegliare il locale ed allontanare ospiti indesiderati. Perfino la segreteria, ferma dietro la reception, era specializzata in diversi tipi di magia, anche se al primo sguardo nessuno l'avrebbe mai immaginato.

\- Accomodatevi pure. - La donna gli aprì la porta che li separava dalla sala principale ma la richiuse subito. La stanza, decorata con lo stesso stile dell'intero edificio, ospitava una lunga scrivania di mogano con dodici posti. Seduto a capotavola sul suo scranno c'era già Hades, il master di Grimoire Heart ed anche il più anziano del Consiglio, quello che per via della sua lunga carriera guidava ogni seduta. Stringeva in mano un bastone da passeggio col manico d'argento ed era vestito in maniera impeccabile con un completo grigio, ma sembrava ugualmente un vecchio stregone. I lunghi capelli bianchi, la barba candida e la benda sull'occhio destro lo facevano assomigliare ad un relitto di un'altra epoca. Chino accanto a lui, impegnato a sussurrargli qualcosa all'orecchio, c'era invece Ivan, il master di Raven Tail. Anche lui vestiva in modo elegante con tanto di cravatta, ma il pizzetto nero e il naso a uncino lo facevano assomigliare ad un vecchio corvo diabolico. Non appena Erza e Jellel fecero il loro ingresso in stanza, l'uomo si interruppe subito, guardandoli di sottecchi ma la ragazza si sforzò di ignoralo. Conosceva bene Ivan, il figlio di Makarov che, invidioso dei successi del padre, aveva fondato la propria gilda dalla parte opposta della città. Sapeva che sarebbe stato l'avversario più ostico in quella seduta perché non solo non sopportava l'esistenza di Fairy Tail ma non riconosceva nemmeno il suo ruolo come settimo master.

\- Scusate per il ritardo! - Esclamò una voce un po' acuta mentre le porte si aprivano e chiudevano nuovamente. Apparteneva ad un uomo tozzo e un po' grassoccio, con la testa completamente pelata. Aveva un trucco leggero ed indossava un completo fucsia con una collana d'oro, tutte cose che gli davano un aspetto leggermente femminile. Si trattava di master Bob, il rappresentante di Blu Pegasus, un vecchio e caro amico di Makarov. Quando passò accanto ad Erza le diede un colpetto sulla spalla e le fece un sorriso d'incoraggiamento - Siamo pronti per cominciare? -

Ormai quasi tutti avevano preso i rispettivi posti quando la porta si aprì per un'ultima volta per lasciar passare un ragazzo con un completo scuro. Aveva i capelli biondi e dei pungenti occhi azzurri ma anche un lungo orecchino di cristallo. Si lasciò cadere sulla sedia dal capo opposto del tavolo con un sospiro, allentando la cravatta che aveva al collo come se fosse stata una specie di cappio - Lo sapete che per venire fin qui ho dovuto rinunciare alla chiusura della borsa di Bosco, vero? Spero che questa riunione abbia un senso. - Sting, il master di Sabertooth.

\- Visto che siamo tutti presenti, dichiaro ufficialmente aperta la riunione. - Annunciò Hades, ignorando il giovane broker. - Come ben sapete all'ordine del giorno ci sono gli attacchi che hanno coinvolto varie gilde durante le ultime settimane. Ormai abbiamo raggiunto un totale di tredici vittime. -

\- Questa mattina anche noi di Fairy Tail abbiamo subito un attacco. - Aggiunse Erza. Quelle parole catturarono subito l'attenzione di Ivan che si appoggiò al tavolo con i gomiti - Sul serio? Non ho sentito nulla sui notiziari! Qualcuno è stato ferito? - Non ci voleva un mago per capire che la sua espressione preoccupata era tutta una finta. Ivan non desiderava altro che aggiungere qualcuno di Fairy Tail alla lista delle vittime.

\- Per fortuna i miei ragazzi stanno bene, siamo riusciti a intervenire in tempo e quello che li aveva attaccati è scappato. -

Ivan fece un specie di "uhhh ..." sottovoce e tornò a sedersi al suo posto come se non fosse successo nulla.

\- Molto probabilmente si trattava dello stesso killer che sta terrorizzando la città. - Continuò a spiegare Erza. - Juvia e Gray l'hanno visto bene e grazie a loro possiamo finalmente fare un identikit. Ho già incaricato Redeus di occuparsi della cosa, per domani farò recapitare una copia a tutti quelli del Consiglio. Si tratta di un uomo, alto intorno al metro e settanta. Ha dei lunghi capelli bianchi, occhi chiari, pelle scura e numerosi marchi sul corpo che ricordano delle rune azzurre. Usa una magia oscura e pare che non abbia il braccio sinistro. Una delle mie maghe, Cana Alberona, insiste sul fatto che il killer non è umano: per questo gli incantesimi usati per rintracciarlo non funzionano. -

\- Se lo avete visto così bene da fargli un identikit allora perché non lo avete fermato? - Le domandò un uomo con dei lunghi capelli rossicci e delle labbra scure e sottili. Era seduto dalla parte opposta del tavolo e indossava una giacca viola di pessimo gusto. Si trattava di Jose Porla, il master di Phantom Lord, la gilda fondata dalle ceneri della prima associazione nata a Magnolia: i Blue Skull. Per via della lunga storia della sua gilda Jose si considerava il più importante tra i dodici master, era arrogante ed odiava tutti i suoi colleghi, ma in particolar modo i rivali di Fairy Tail. - Avete preso un tè con l'assassino e poi lo avete lasciato andare a spasso a fare altre vittime? -

\- Phantom Lord ha perso due maghi per colpa del killer, ma non mi pare che sia riuscita a fare nient'altro. - Sottolineò Jellal prima che Jose potesse aggiungere qualcos'altro - Io credo che le informazioni che Fairy Tail ci ha fornito siano già abbastanza. Se non fosse stato per loro non avremmo avuto nulla in pugno. Adesso quello che il Consiglio deve fare è prendere provvedimenti e decidere una strategia per fermare questa minaccia, invece di perdere tempo a litigare come un branco di babbuini. -

\- Le persone sedute qui non sono babbuini. - Hades attirò l'attenzione dei master picchiando leggermente il bastone contro il bordo del tavolo. Il vecchio stregone non riconosceva il ruolo di Jellal esattamente come Ivan non riusciva ad accettare quello di Erza. Per anni Jellal e parte di Crime Sorciere avevano lavorato per lui, fino al momento in cui avevano deciso di staccarsi e di prendere il controllo del Bronx. Hades aveva cercato di ucciderli tutti e il fatto che non ci fosse riuscito non significava che avesse smesso di progettare una vendetta. I due uomini si scambiarono uno sguardo prima che il vecchio gli accordasse il permesso di parlare - E quali sono le vostre proposte? -

\- Possiamo chiudere questa cosa velocemente con una buona caccia all'uomo. - Suggerì Jellal - Se costruiamo una rete per scambiarci informazioni per via telepatica, coordiniamo i tempi e pattugliamo la città palmo a palmo, potremmo stanarlo in meno di ventiquattro ore. Magnolia è una metropoli ma non è senza confini. Se qualcuno scopre qualcosa, informa subito gli altri e gli saltiamo addosso prima che se ne accorga. Ha paura dei gruppi, altrimenti questa mattina non sarebbe scappato da Fairy Tail. -

\- Il ragazzo ha ragione! - Esclamò Ooba Babasaama, il master di Lamia Scale. La donna sedeva proprio accanto ad Hades per via della sua età e della sua esperienza. Con i capelli grigi raccolti e la faccia piena di rughe sembrava una nonnina da casa da riposo eppure quella era una delle maghe più esperte in circolazione a Magnolia. Lavorare a maglia non era la sua passione, Ooba preferiva l'azione. - Ho perso due bravi ragazzi per colpa di quel tizio e non ho alcuna intenzione di farmelo scappare!- Rincarò la vecchia roteando un dito. - Ci vuole una caccia in grande stile! -

\- Vale lo stesso per me. - Aggiunse master Bob - La famiglia della mia maga aspetta ancora giustizia. -

\- E i miei ragazzi non vedono l'ora di prendere quel bastardo! - Anche Goldmine, il master di Quatro Cerberus acconsentì picchiando un pugno sulla scrivania. Nonostante avesse quasi cinquant'anni, Goldimine si vestiva ancora come un giovane rockettaro: con gli occhiali scuri e il giubbino di pelle. Portava i capelli biondi lunghi e selvaggi ed indossava accessori pieni di borchie. Era un vecchio amico di Makarov e per questo era sempre pronto a sostenere le iniziative di Fairy Tail. - Quel tizio ha fatto davvero male quando ha deciso di attaccare i miei maghi! Quatro Cerberus gli sguinzaglierà dietro i cani dell'inferno: non ha speranze! -

\- I cani dell'inferno? Ahaha! Sono le mie ragazze quelle di cui dovrebbe avere paura! - Quella era la risata rauca e sguaiata di Kokoro Chimney, la donna a capo di Mermaid Heel, la gilda completamente femminile che teneva China Town stretta nel pugno di una mano. Kokoro aveva l'aspetto di una donna di mezza età, sovrappeso e con dei lunghi capelli biondi secchi e arruffati come paglia. Fumava come un turco e quando non si occupava della sua gilda lavorava nella metro di Magnolia, guidando i treni. Ne aveva viste di cotte e di crude durante la sua vita e non c'era nulla che le faceva paura. Sorrideva sempre proprio perché sapeva bene quanto fossero pericolose le sue ragazze. - Non c'è niente di peggio di un gruppo di donne arrabbiate! Vogliono tutte la testa di chi ha preso la loro sorellina! -

\- Anche noi abbiamo subito delle perdite. È stato molto doloroso ed è ancor più doloroso ammettere che da soli non possiamo fare niente. Accetto volentieri la proposta di collaborare. - Proclamò infine il master di Cait Shelter, Roubaul che sedeva anche lui accanto ad Hades. Le sopracciglia folte e la barba bianca, nascondevano quasi completamente la sua faccia. Proprio come la sua gilda, sembrava il più fragile e il più debole tra quelli seduti al tavolo ma Rorbaul non si perdeva una riunione perché aveva giurato di occuparsi di Cait Shelter fino all'ultimo giorno della sua vita.

\- Quindi mi state dicendo che volete sospendere i regolamenti di confine e permettere a tutti di entrare nel territorio di tutti e di sbirciare negli affari di tutti? -

Si erano dimenticati di Scarmiglione. Alphonse Bege, il loro master si era appena alzato in piedi, gridando. Il cappello che indossava, la camicia, il sigaro e le basette spesse, tutto in lui faceva pensare ad una specie di gangster. Ed Alphonse Bege lo era per davvero. Tutti a quel tavolo sapevano dei suoi coinvolgimenti negli affari più oscuri di Magnolia, spaccio, prostituzione e vendita illegale di filtri. Era ovvio che uno così non avrebbe mai permesso agli altri di entrare nella sua zona, nemmeno se in pericolo c'erano le vite dei suoi sottoposti.

\- Si tratta soltanto di una misura temporanea e per una buona causa ... - Gli spiegò Erza ma il master degli Scarmiglione non le diede minimamente ascolto - Questa rete di collaborazione è una stupidaggine! Io sono benissimo in grado di pattugliare la mia zona da solo! Ho attivato il mio servizio di ronda e sono certo che non accadrà più nulla nel mio quartiere! -

\- Lo stesso vale per noi di Phantom Lord! - Rincarò Jose - Ogni gilda ha delle zone assegnate e ognuno è responsabile dei propri quartieri. Perché dobbiamo improvvisamente stravolgere le regole che abbiamo faticato tanto a stabilire? -

\- Non si tratta di un'invasione di territorio né di una minaccia all'autorità di ogni gilda! - Provò di nuovo a spiegargli Erza - Si tratta solo di collaborare! Ci sono delle vite in pericolo! Vite di persone innocenti, di persone che hanno fiducia in voi e che avete il compito di proteggere! - Ma fare appello alle coscienze di quegli uomini era inutile, perché quelle coscienze ormai erano morte e sepolte da anni.

\- Anche io ritengo che questo dispiegamento di forze sia inutile e ridicolo: rischiamo soltanto di metterci in mostra agli occhi della società civile. È meglio che ognuno continui ad occuparsi delle sue zone a seconda delle esigenze di quei quartieri, proprio come ha sempre fatto. A Staten Island non ci sono state vittime. - Ivan si appoggiò di nuovo al tavolo sorridendo, mentre squadrava Erza da capo a piedi - Questo perché noi di Raven Tail sappiamo fare bene il nostro mestiere. I ragazzi che non sanno come si gestisce una gilda farebbero meglio a stare al loro posto e a lasciare che siano i grandi ad occuparsi delle questioni serie. - Lo sguardo e il tono di voce di Ivan erano così irritanti che Erza sentì la sua magia rispondere inconsciamente e ribollirle nelle vene. Quanto sarebbe stato facile evocare una spada e staccargli la testa con un colpo secco! Era certa che nessuno al mondo avrebbe sofferto per la sua perdita, ma il master di Fairy Tail si sforzò di ingoiare la rabbia: in quel modo non avrebbe risolto nessuna questione.

\- Cerchiamo di mantenere la calma e non scordiamoci che il Consiglio approva un provvedimento soltanto se si raggiunge l'unanimità. - Gli ricordò Hades - Inoltre ritengo anch'io che ognuno dovrebbe rimanere nelle proprie giurisdizioni, perché quelle sono le zone che conosce e che può presidiare meglio. Nemmeno noi di Grimoire Heart abbiamo avuto problemi e ci sarà un motivo se i miei affiliati sono tutti vivi. - Le sue parole suonavano come un veto gelido e definitivo e ascoltandole Jellal esplose: ormai non poteva più sopportare quella farsa.

\- Vi siete bevuti tutti quanti il cervello? - Il ragazzo si alzò con uno scatto colpendo il tavolo con rabbia e con così tanta forza che per un attimo sembrò sul punto di volerlo capovolgere. I fogli e i bicchieri appoggiati lì sopra per poco non rotolarono tutti a terra.

\- Qui ci sono delle vite innocenti in pericolo! - Continuò a gridare Jellal - Stiamo parlando di persone con delle famiglie! Dei vostri compagni! Preferite davvero rischiare che siano uccisi per difendere i vostri sporchi interessi? - Il master di Crime Sorcière lanciò uno sguardo infuocato agli altri seduti attorno al tavolo ma nessuno ebbe il coraggio di rispondergli e alla fine il ragazzo lanciò un sospiro - È per questo che mi fate schifo. Chi non vuole collaborare che se ne vada pure al diavolo! - Jellal non aggiunse altro e uscì dalla stanza sbattendo la porta. Anche se non approvava quegli scatti d'ira, Erza sapeva che il ragazzo aveva detto la verità e che non c'era davvero alcuna speranza di far ragionare Hades e quelli come lui.

\- Scusatemi. - Sussurrò, prima di alzarsi e uscire anche lei per rincorrere Jellal. Quando il master di Fairy Tail si richiuse la porta alle spalle una risatina sarcastica riempì la stanza: era quella di Ivan - Proprio come volevasi dimostrare: certe persone non sono nemmeno in grado di sostenere una conversazione civile. -

\- Ma ormai le posizioni del Consiglio sono chiare. - Aggiunse Hades - Senza un accordo unanime ognuno continuerà ad occuparsi dei propri settori come meglio crede. -

\- Dobbiamo smettere di servire acqua a queste sedute. - Per la stanza riecheggiò il rumore di un bicchiere che veniva schiantato sul tavolo e allo stesso tempo risuonò la voce di Sting, che fino a quel momento non aveva detto nemmeno una parola - Ci vuole dell'alcol per rendere più sopportabile il circo che mettete in scena ogni volta. - Il master di Sabertooth sorrise agli altri che lo guardavano, scoprendo le zanne affilate.

\- Hai ragione Hades: le posizioni sono chiare. Se avete così tanta paura statevene pure rintanati nei vostri uffici, ma l'idea di una caccia piace un sacco. Non c'è niente di meglio per un drago che vuole sgranchirsi le ali! Ci vediamo quando lo avremo preso e vi pentirete tutti di non aver fatto parte di quest'operazione. - E detto questo anche il drago si alzò, lasciandosi dietro la sala delle riunioni - Chi come me vuole collaborare è meglio che si sbrighi prima che sia troppo tardi. -

Nel frattempo Erza aveva già raggiunto il pian terreno. Trovò Jellal in strada, in una delle vie laterali che costeggiavano l'Empire State, appoggiato con la schiena a un muro mentre cercava di calmarsi inspirando l'aria gelida della sera.

\- Lo sai che quando ti comporti così fai esattamente il loro gioco? - Gli ricordò Erza ma lui si limitò a scuotere la testa - Lo sai che non sono tagliato per la diplomazia e quei vecchi bastardi non fanno altro che irritarmi. Anche questo maledetto killer mi fa impazzire. Sembra che conosca alla perfezione Magnolia e i rapporti tra le gilde che ci vivono. E come se avesse progettato fin dall'inizio chi colpire per irritare le persone giuste. Prima Phantom Lord e poi Scarmiglione. Jose è troppo orgoglioso per accettare aiuti e Alphonse non vuole ficcanaso nel suo territorio. Ha evitato Raven Tail e Grimoire Heart proprio come se avesse voluto dargli una scusa per opporsi. Quel tizio sa come muoversi e cosa fare per non farsi rintracciare: non mi stupirebbe se qualcuno qui nel Consiglio lo stesse coprendo. -

\- Shhh ... - Erza lo zittì appoggiandogli un dito sulle labbra - Non farti sentire mentre dici certe cose. - Aveva uno sguardo duro ma Jellal lesse ugualmente in quegli occhi. Anche la ragazza aveva i suoi stessi sospetti ma non aveva alcuna intenzione di pronunciarli ad alta voce senza aver prima ottenuto delle conferme.

\- Non mi importa se c'è qualcuno che lo protegge. Oggi ho quasi perso Juvia e Gray per colpa di quel mostro e non ho alcuna intenzione di permettergli di fare di nuovo del male alla mia gilda. Noi lo troveremo e lo fermeremo, con o senza l'aiuto del Consiglio. -

\- Tranquilla, non sarete soli a combattere questa battaglia. - Quando Erza si girò si accorse che Sting aveva appena svoltato l'angolo. Il master di Sabertooth aveva quel solito ghigno che lo rendeva tanto affascinante.

\- Natsu - san non mi perdonerebbe mai se permettessi che Fairy Tail si cacci nei guai. E Rouge e gli altri non mi perdonerebbero mai se gli impedissi di partecipare all'azione. -

\- Nemmeno noi possiamo rifiutare l'offerta che ci hai fatto. - Goldmine, Ooba, Roubaul, Kokoro e Bob. Anche loro li avevano raggiunti all'esterno per comunicare la loro decisione. - Makarov era un buon amico e abbiamo sempre collaborato con la sua gilda. - Aggiunse il master di Quatro Cerberus - E lo faremo anche questa volta. -

\- In fondo ... - La vecchia Ooba sorrise - Tutti preferiscono Fairy Tail a Grimoire Heart! -

\- A me piacciono anche i ragazzi di Crime Sorcière! - Ridacchiò Bob - Se solo avessi vent'anni in meno! -

Quella dimostrazione di solidarietà era davvero la cosa di cui Erza aveva bisogno. Fairy Tail aveva speso anni a costruire relazioni con le altre gilde e quel rapporto di fiducia reciproca era l'eredità più bella che il sesto master le aveva lasciato. In città l'avevano soprannominata Titania, ma la sua forza stava tutta nelle persone che la sostenevano. Erza sorrise, commossa da tutto quell'affetto - Allora preparatevi per l'azione. Sono sicura che con il vostro aiuto staneremo finalmente il colpevole! -


	21. Crime Sorcière

Eccomi qui per aggiornare Diario di una maga! Questo capitolo, così come i prossimi, è dedicato alla caccia al killer che tormenta Magnolia e al disperato tentativo di fermarlo. Mi rendo conto che qualcuno di voi forse si aspettava più fluff, ma mi sono fatta prendere la mano dall'azione, spero che non vi dispiaccia troppo XD

Il capitolo di oggi inoltre è dedicato ad una delle mie gilde preferite ad al suo master. Se qualcuno di voi ha mai letto la light novel, a ha visto Kara nokyokai , riconoscerà subito l'ufficio che fa da sfonfo a questo incontro (una volta avevo cominciato a scrivere un Cross Over tra Kara no kyokai e Fairy Tail ma come al solito non ho avuto tempo per finirlo XD ) Per quanto riguarda invece Sieg Hart, beh, chi ha letto Rave Master capirà subito di chi sto parlando e chi non l'ha letto ... fate in fretta e andate ad aggiornarvi!

Buona lettura!

 **Crime Sorcière**

Dalla riunione tra master erano trascorse soltanto quarantotto ore quando Erza ricevette la chiamata che stava aspettando, quella in cui Crime Sorcière le comunicava di avere una pista. - L'appuntamento è al nostro ufficio. Porta anche Gray, Lucy e il drago. Dovrebbero essere sufficienti. -

La ragazza fece subito come le era stato detto, contattò il suo team e diede loro appuntamento nel Bronx a qualche isolato da casa di Gray. Quando il gruppo arrivò, Erza gli spiegò sinteticamente le cose e si mise subito a camminare, indicandogli di seguirla. Il Devil Slayer aveva ancora la fronte fasciata e l'aria stanca ma non desiderava altro che scovare il bastardo che aveva attaccato Juvia. Aveva lasciato la ragazza a casa in compagnia di Gajeel e Levy e anche se sapeva che si trovava al sicuro non riusciva a tollerare l'idea che il suo aggressore fosse ancora a piede libero.

\- Come si chiama questa gilda con cui collaboreremo? - Domandò Natsu costringendo Lucy a ripetergli il nome per l'ennesima volta.

\- Crak ... Cris ... Cus ... -

\- Crime Sorcière. Sono un piccolo gruppo ma sono tutti maghi incredibilmente esperti. Il master si chiama Jellal. -

Ad un certo punto Erza abbandonò la strada principale per girare in un vicolo tra due capannoni industriali. Era piccolo e claustrofobico, buio e quasi completamente senza luce. C'era della spazzatura accumulata lungo gli angoli ed era evidente che nessuno passava lì da molto tempo, a parte qualche vecchio barbone.

\- Siamo sicuri che sia questo il posto giusto? - Il tanfo era tale che Natsu fu costretto a coprirsi il naso con una mano; faceva fatica a respirare - Davvero una delle dodici gilde si trova in questo buco? Non riesco a crederci! -

\- Nemmeno io! - Happy fece un salto quando un topo, molto più grande di lui, gli tagliò la strada prima di sparire in una grata. Il povero exceed si rifugiò in tutta fretta sulla spalla di Natsu.

\- Che razza di tipo è questo Jellal che dobbiamo incontrare? - Chiese il drago.

\- Hai presente quanto può essere spaventosa Erza? - Gli domandò Gray e Natsu annuì subito - Bene, Jellal è il suo ragazzo. - Lucy gli sferrò uno schiaffo dietro la testa per zittirlo prima che aggiungesse altro. Per fortuna Erza era parecchi passi più avanti e da quella distanza non riusciva a sentirli.

\- Non è questo il problema. - Gli spiegò la maga celeste - Fino a sette anni fa tutta la zona del Bronx era sotto il controllo di Grimoire Heart. Poi Jellal e Ultear hanno deciso di staccarsi e di formare una gilda indipendente. È stato un periodo molto turbolento per l'equilibrio di Magnolia, perfino noi di Fairy Tail ci siamo scontrati con loro. Parte del Consiglio non vede ancora Crime Sorcière di buon occhio e questo posto è tutto quello di cui si devono accontentare. -

\- Perché non sono visti di buon occhio? - Le domandò ancora Natsu.

\- Come sai una delle regole fondamentali stabilite dal Consiglio è quella di non mischiare il mondo della magia con quello civile ma in giro ci sono un mucchio di voci sul fatto che Crime Sorcière rompe le regole pur di tenere il distretto sotto controllo. -

\- Sono solo voci o ... ? -

\- È tutto vero. - Gli confermò Gray - Ma io trovo che non ci sia nulla di male quando usi un incantesimo per stendere un rapinatore prima che ammazzi un paio di persone innocenti. Per esempio prima c'erano quei tizi dei Trinity Raven che seminavano il panico. Non so se adesso sono sul fondo della baia o in un'altra città, fatto sta che la gente ora è più tranquilla. Anche se non sopporto per niente quella strega di Ultear, devo ammettere che grazie a lei le cose vanno molto meglio. -

\- Chi è questa Ultear? - Ma Natsu non riuscì a strappare altre informazioni ai suoi compagni.

\- Avete ancora molto da dirvi? - Erza li stava aspettando alla fine del vicolo con le braccia incrociate - Siamo arrivati. - L'indirizzo a cui erano diretti non era quello di una casa. Si trattava di un edificio abbandonato, o per essere più specifici, si trattava di un palazzo la cui costruzione era stata interrotta quando i lavori non erano arrivati neanche a metà. Era stato lasciato così com'era, abbandonato all'incuria e agli elementi. Se fosse stato completato probabilmente avrebbe avuto sei piani, ma in realtà non c'era più nulla al disopra del quinto, ridotto ormai alla funzione di tetto. Anche se era circondato da solide mura di cemento, entrare era un'impresa incredibilmente facile, dato che il cancello arrugginito era sempre spalancato. Di qua e di là si intravedevano delle scritte incomprensibili e delle figure grottesche alle pareti, teschi con cappelli da strega e ghigni malefici. Sembravano opera di un gruppo di writer, ma passando accanto ai disegni si percepiva facilmente la presenza di qualche magia nascosta, un sistema d'allarme o di difesa.

Mentre entrava Natsu si fermò per un attimo a leggere la targa sbiadita accanto all'ingresso. C'era ancora impresso il nome degli appartamenti che erano destinati a sorgere in quella zona: "Tower of Heaven". Stonava incredibilmente con l'aspetto del luogo.

L'esterno era quasi ultimato, ma le condizioni all'interno erano decisamente peggiori: le mura ed i pavimenti non erano stati completati e le scale correvano verso l'altro senza la minima traccia di un passamano. Di tanto in tanto si intravedevano delle porte socchiuse e delle stanze in penombra in cui sarebbe stato meglio non guardare, colme di attrezzi di ogni tipo e di oggetti sospetti.

L'ufficio della gilda che stavano cercando si trovava al quarto piano, senza nemmeno un segno ad indicare che fosse quello il posto giusto.

Erza si fermò accanto alla porta ma qualcuno dall'altra parte l'aprì ancor prima che potesse bussare. Si trattava di un uomo con un lungo cappotto nero ed un viso dai tratti affilati. Aveva i capelli marroni e l'occhio destro chiuso da una lunga cicatrice, ma quello sinistro era ancora perfettamente aperto e li scrutava con attenzione. - Che sorpresa! - Esclamò l'uomo - Ecco perché il numero di passi che avevo sentito aveva qualcosa di strano. Oggi avete portato un ospite! -

\- Cobra! - Esclamò Natsu, non riusciva a credere ai suoi occhi.

\- Non chiamarmi più con quel vecchio nome. - Lo ammonì l'uomo - La gente ormai mi chiama Erik. -

\- Voi due vi conoscete? - Sussurrò Happy all'orecchio di Natsu dal punto in cui se ne stava appollaiato sulla sua spalla. - Certo che ci conosciamo! - Gli spiegò lui - Quello che vedi è il Drago Velenoso: Cobra. -

Natsu sorrise tendendo la mano al compagno - Non immaginavo di rivederti qui. Credevo ti fossi fatto ammazzare negli ultimi cent'anni! -

\- E invece sono vivo e vegeto. - Replicò Erik accettando la mano dell'altro drago per stringerla - Con me c'è anche Kinana. -

\- Kin? -

\- Cubellios. Ha deciso anche lei di cambiare nome dato che sembrava un po' fuori posto in quest'epoca. -

Natsu fece un'espressione meravigliata ma anche questa volta non riuscì a chiedere altro. La voce di una donna riecheggiò dall'interno - Hai finito di chiacchierare Cobra? Vuoi farli passare? -

\- Subito. - E l'uomo eseguì rapidamente il comando, facendogli spazio.

Era difficile dire cosa fosse il locale dove avevano appena messo piede: sembrava una sorta di incrocio tra un ufficio ed un laboratorio maledetto. Dei vecchi neon sfrigolavano in alto. In un angolo c'era una pila di televisori accatastati l'uno sull'altro, alcuni spenti o con lo schermo palesemente rotto, altri in funzione ma senza essere sintonizzati su nessun canale in particolare. Poi c'erano libri, faldoni e pile di fogli accatastati praticamente d'ovunque, sul pavimento e sulle mensole. In un angolo c'erano impilate una serie di assi di legno e rotoli di cartone. La porta della stanza accanto si apriva su una specie di cucina ma l'unica cosa visibile era un lavandino con tre bocche e attorno a quella centrale c'era una serie di fili elettrici tutti attorcigliati. La luce che filtrava dall'esterno era poca e grigia, troppo poca perfino per illuminare la scrivania che le stava di fronte.

\- Sono contenta di vedervi. - La donna che li aveva chiamati se ne stava seduta con la testa appoggiata alla finestra e le gambe sulla scrivania. Aveva dei meravigliosi capelli corvini, lunghi e lisci e degli occhi scuri. Indossava una camicetta bianca e dei pantaloni neri, ma con un elegante foulard arancione attorno al collo. A giudicare semplicemente dal suo abbigliamento qualcuno avrebbe potuto scambiarla per una segretaria o un'impiegata d'ufficio, ma il suo sguardo pungente e la sigaretta che teneva stretta tra le dita dicevano ben altro. - Benvenuti nel nostro umile ufficio! - Annunciò la donna - Mi dispiace soltanto che non ci sia abbastanza spazio per farvi accomodare tutti. - Oltre a lei c'erano altre due ragazze in stanza. Una se stava appoggiata alla scrivania e l'altra accanto alla porta della cucina con una tazza fumante tra le mani. La prima aveva dei lunghi capelli rosa, morbidi e mossi ma Natsu non la vide nemmeno tanto era concentrato a guardare l'altra. Aveva dei grandi occhi verdi e portava i suoi capelli blu tagliati corti, quasi come un maschio. La ragazza gli schioccò un occhiolino e Natsu la riconobbe subito come la dragonessa di cui lui ed Erik avevano parlato un attimo prima: Kinana.

\- Erza so che ti ho fatta chiamare in tutta fretta. - Disse la donna alla scrivania, mettendosi a sedere in maniera più composta - Ma per quanto riguarda quella questione, dobbiamo aspettare che torni Jellal. Per il momento voglio solo parlare con Gray. - La ragazza coi capelli rosa fece una risatina e si mosse come un lampo. Afferrò il mago per staccarlo dal gruppo e lo costrinse a sedersi davanti alla scrivania come un prigioniero in attesa del suo interrogatorio. Il ragazzo la lasciò fare con un sospiro annoiato - Che diavolo vuoi, Ultear? -

\- Ti pare questo il modo di trattare la tua sorellona? - Lo canzonò la donna mentre spegneva il suo mozzicone in un posacenere stracolmo.

\- Il fatto che sono stato un allievo di tua madre non ci qualifica come parenti. - Replicò lui - Che cosa vuoi improvvisamente da me? -

\- Ma non è ovvio? - Ultear gli fece un gran sorriso anche se era evidente che si trattava di una sceneggiata.

\- Volevo congratularmi! Ho saputo che tu e Juvia aspettate un bambino! -

\- Come accidenti fai a saperlo? -

\- Non scordarti che Crime Sorcière ha la migliore intelligence di tutta Magnolia. - Ridacchiò la donna - In ogni caso la notizia mi ha riempita così tanto di gioia che ho pensato di propormi come testimone di nozze e madrina del battesimo. Hai già in mente il nome del nascituro? Se si tratta di una bambina potresti chiamarla come me! -

\- Non ho alcuna intenzione di chiamare mia figlia come te! - Sbottò Gray - E poi chi ha detto che voglio invitarti? -

\- Oh, Gray anch'io sono così contenta per te e Juvia! - La ragazza coi capelli rosa lo zittì, serrandolo in un forte abbraccio - Voglio fare da seconda testimone! -

\- Mollami Meredy. - Sbuffò il mago - Non hai alcun diritto di proporti come testimone. Una volta non ero sulla tua lista nera? Avevi giurato di uccidermi. -

\- Ma è stato quando le nostre gilde erano in guerra! - Replicò lei con nonchalance - E poi adesso siamo tutti parte di una grande famiglia! -

\- Il fatto che io ho studiato dalla madre di Ultear e tu da Ultear, non ci rende parenti. - Provò a spiegarle di nuovo il ragazzo. Sembrava annoiato dalla stretta ma non aveva nemmeno l'energia per liberarsi, in fondo cose come quella gli accadevano spesso.

\- Ho parlato anche con Lyon. - Continuò Ultear - E ha detto che vuole spaccarti la faccia per il modo in cui hai fatto soffrire Juvia. Ma dice che se è un maschio vuole che lo chiami Lyon Jr. e che gli fai fare da testimone. Lamia Scale sembra disponibile a darvi gratis una delle sale del loro hotel per la festa. -

\- Ora stai organizzando perfino il mio matrimonio? -

\- C'è poco tempo Gray! Dobbiamo farlo fino a che Juvia entra nel vestito! -

Tutti e tre discutevano intorno alla scrivania come se in stanza non ci fosse stato nessun altro. La scena era così esilarante che Natsu fu costretto a tapparsi la bocca per non scoppiare a ridere - Ma quanto è grande la famiglia di Gray? - Lucy scosse la testa - Non lo sanno nemmeno quelli che ne fanno parte. - Erano tutti così assorbiti dalla storia del matrimonio di Gray che nessuno si accorse che qualcuno stava arrivando fino a che Erik tornò ad aprire la porta.

\- Finalmente boss. - Ridacchiò il drago - Le ragazze qui si stavano facendo un po' trascinare. -

\- Come sempre. - Il nuovo arrivato indossava una pesante felpa grigia ma quando abbassò il cappuccio per poco il cuore di Natsu non perse un colpo. - Sieg ... ? - Quel nome gli scappò di bocca praticamente da solo. Da quando era tornato in città aveva continuamente l'impressione di imbattersi nei fantasmi del suo passato, ma quello che gli stava davanti non si chiamava Sieg Hart, era Jellal Fernandes.

\- Mi dispiace. - Gli comunicò il ragazzo - Ma mio nonno non c'è più da parecchi anni. Tu devi essere Natsu Dragneel, giusto? -

\- Sì, piacere! - Il drago cercò di mascherare l'imbarazzo con una risata, tendendo una mano al nuovo arrivato.

\- È solo che vi assomigliate terribilmente! -

\- Me lo dicono ... a volte. - Jellal strinse la mano di Natsu ma si dimenticò subito di lui per raggiungere Erza.

\- Tu conoscevi il nonno di Jellal? - Gli sussurrò Lucy all'orecchio e Natsu annuì - Quando stavamo venendo qui avete che il master di Crime Sorcière era un mago formidabile, ma adesso ne sono più che convinto. Se il sangue di Sieg scorre nelle sue vene non ci può essere alcun dubbio. Sieg non faceva parte di nessuna gilda ma era famoso qui in città: un autentico mostro. Si occupava di tenere a bada tutti i brutti ceffi che minacciavano l'ordine a Magnolia. Una volta ha sgominato una gilda oscura tutta da solo, ancora prima che noi di Fairy Tail arrivassimo in zona. Sieg mi piaceva, sono sicuro che anche suo nipote mi piacerà. -

\- Adesso che sei qui, Jellal. - Cominciò Erza - Vuoi dirmi perché ci hai fatti venire? -

Il ragazzo si appoggiò con la schiena al bordo della scrivania prima di annunciare - Io e gli altri abbiamo trovato qualcosa. - E di colpo il silenzio calò in stanza. - Abbiamo trovato la tana del mostro che sta terrorizzando Magnolia. -

Gray scattò subito in piedi intimandogli di dirgli subito dov'era - Quel bastardo ha un conto in sospeso con me! -

\- Ma ormai la tana è vuota. - Continuò Jellal fingendo di non sentirlo - Si vede che il suo proprietario non abita più lì da parecchie settimane. Il suo appetito si è fatto più forte, la bestia è diventata impaziente. Non gli interessa più nascondersi. -

\- Ma nella sua vecchia tana potrebbero esserci degli indizi. - Lo incalzò Erza - Qualcosa che ci permetta di risalire a lui. Perché non ci porti a ... -

\- Non vi consiglio di vedere quel posto. - Jellal la tagliò corto - Non è affatto un bello spettacolo. Erza, quando abbiamo iniziato a indagare su questa storia non avevamo veramente capito la sua portata. Nessuno lo aveva capito. -

\- Che cosa intendi? -

Di colpo l'aria in stanza sembrava fosse diventata più fredda e più pesante.

\- I casi di omicidio che hanno attirato la nostra attenzione sono cominciati meno di un mese fa. - Ricapitolò Jellal - Ma questa strage va avanti da molto più tempo. Silenziosamente e senza che nessuno se fosse accorto, né noi, né le autorità. -

\- Da quanto tempo? - Gli domandò Erza e l'altro master scosse la testa prima di risponderle - Cinquant'anni, forse più. - A quelle parole un brivido attraversò la schiena di Lucy e la ragazza si strinse istintivamente al braccio di Natsu che le stava accanto. Gray tornò a sedersi con uno schianto ed Erza scosse la testa, incredula - Spiegati meglio. -

\- Ti faccio un esempio. Ho controllato gli archivi della polizia: ogni anno qui in città spariscono in media dalle venti alle trenta persone. Ma stiamo parlando di quelle persone che hanno qualche legame e di cui qualcuno può segnalare l'assenza. A Magnolia c'è anche un esercito di invisibili. Questa è una grande metropoli, un posto di passaggio, dove arriva gente da tutte le parti che viene attirata qui come da un magnete. Quanta ne arriva? Quanti si perdono nell'oblio? I casi a quanto salgono ogni anno? Sessanta, settanta? Moltiplica settanta per oltre cinquant'anni ... -

\- Che cosa hai trovato veramente? - La voce di Erza sembrava scossa, faceva fatica persino lei a tenerla ferma.

\- Nella fogne di Magnolia c'è un autentico pozzo pieno d'ossa. Ossa di uomini e di animali. Ci sono scheletri e corpi mezzi divorati. È pieno fino all'orlo delle vittime di quel mostro. - Soltanto allora Jellal alzò la testa e nei suoi occhi apparve finalmente evidente quanto quella scena avesse disgustato anche lui - Credetemi quando vi dico che è meglio non vederlo. -

\- Portami lì. - Ma la voce di Natsu spezzò il silenzio. Il drago aveva un'espressione incredibilmente seria.

\- Se quello che hai trovato è davvero il posto da cui proviene quel mostro voglio vederlo. Sono sicuro che con il mio naso riuscirò a scoprire la pista che porta da lui. -


	22. Il pozzo delle ossa

Si dice che le fogne di Magnolia siano popolate da mostri, in particolar modo di alligatori giganti. E se invece ci fosse qualcos'altro?

 **Il pozzo delle ossa**

Jellal si scambiò un'occhiata con Natsu. - Che cosa ti fa credere di poter trovare degli indizi quando il naso dei draghi che ho qui non ha scoperto niente? -

\- Sono un cacciatore migliore di tutti loro. -

A quelle parole Erik ridacchiò come se Natsu fosse stato un perfetto idiota - Ti piacerebbe. Il mio naso funziona meglio del tuo anche quando ho la sinusite. E il mio udito è cento volte più raffinato! - Anche Kinana rise ma a differenza del compagno decise di intervenire a favore del Drago di Fuoco - Lascialo fare, il Principe è sempre stato il più presuntuoso di tutti, ma forse negli ultimi cento anni ha davvero imparato a seguire una pista. -

Era evidente che l'idea di tornare nella tana del mostro non gli faceva piacere ma Jellal non intendeva perdere un'occasione come quella. Voleva trovare il colpevole a tutti i costi e nello sguardo di Natsu poteva leggere la sua stessa determinazione.

\- Allora procediamo. Ultear contatta tutti i ragazzi e digli di mettersi in posizione e circondare la zona. - Jellal alzò di nuovo il cappuccio che usava per rendersi meno riconoscibile - Li voglio pronti nel caso il killer dovesse farsi vivo. -

\- Ricevuto. - La donna annuì, questa volta con massima serietà. Spalancò una mano ed una sfera di cristallo le apparve subito in mezzo al palmo, pronta per metterla in contatto con resto della gilda.

\- Erik, Kinana venite con noi. Meredy ti lascio in sala di controllo, okay? -

\- Okay! - La ragazza gli fece un ultimo cenno mentre Jellal guidava il gruppo giù per le scale.

Crime Sorcière era come una macchina, una squadra para militare dove tutti sapevano esattamente cosa fare e come muoversi senza nemmeno bisogno che il loro capo gli desse ordini. Mentre si dirigevano verso il covo del mostro, Natsu notò la presenza di alcuni maghi della gilda posizionati ad intervalli regolari lungo tutto l'isolato. Un uomo con il naso lungo, gli occhiali scuri e una tuta da corsa che se ne stava sulla sua moto trafficando con il cellulare. E un tizio seduto alla fermata dell'autobus mentre leggeva la bibbia. Sembravano persone qualunque ma mentre gli passavano accanto ognuno di loro gli fece un cenno. Anche la ragazza con i capelli color platino che stava guardando la vetrina di una gioielleria. Natsu rimase fermo a fissarla per qualche istante in più. Era convinto di averla già vista da qualche parte e strabuzzò gli occhi quando la donna alzò una mano per salutare Lucy.

\- Chi è? Vi conoscete? - Sussurrò il drago e la ragazza gli rispose a bassa voce - Angel, meglio conosciuta come l'esperta dell'oroscopo su Fox News. Lei e sua sorella Yukino sono le uniche due maghe celesti oltre a me rimaste in città. Ti ricordi di quella che era con Sting alla festa? -

\- È sua sorella? - Esclamò Natsu.

\- Già ma Yukino è una brava ragazza. Angel invece è una stronza. Una volta ha cercato di uccidermi per prendersi le mie chiavi. -

\- Ha cercato di ucciderti? Ma noi non andiamo d'accordo con quelli di Crime Sorcière? -

\- Adesso andiamo d'accordo ma qualche anno fa abbiamo avuto dei problemi di confine, quando si sono staccati da Grimoire Heart e hanno preso il controllo del Bronx. - Gli spiegò Lucy - Più o meno tutti hanno cercato di uccidere tutti. Come Ultear e Gray o Meredy e Gray. Se vuoi farti un'idea di quanto è stata complicata la situazione, sappi che anche Erza e Jellal hanno cercato di scannarsi a vicenda. E ci sono quasi riusciti, grazie a Dio siamo arrivati in tempo ... -

\- Una complicata storia d'amore? - Suggerì Happy e la maga celeste annuì - Un tira e molla che va avanti da quando avevano nove anni e che spero abbia trovato una soluzione definitiva, o un giorno l'altro quei due potrebbero causare la distruzione di Magnolia. -

Mentre camminavano anche Kinana ed Erik si staccarono dal gruppo per prendere le rispettive posizioni.

\- Dov'è che stiamo andando esattamente? - Chiese Natsu quando ormai ne aveva abbastanza di girare per il quartiere.

\- È qui sotto. - E Jellal gli fece un cenno indicando la recinzione dello zoo che ormai avevano raggiunto. C'era un gran viavai di gente, famiglie e bambini sorridenti. Una grande scritta colorata con le figure stilizzate di numerosi animali, troneggiava sul cancello d'ingresso. Sembrava impossibile che il covo del mostro fosse proprio lì sotto ma Natsu capì subito la ragione di quello strano comportamento. - Ha usato l'odore degli animali per nascondersi tutti questi anni? -

\- Sembra di sì. - Ad aspettarli fermo vicino alla ringhiera c'era un ragazzo dall'aria piuttosto stravagante. Aveva i capelli per metà neri e per metà bianchi ed una treccina sottile che gli scendeva a sinistra sulle spalle. I suoi occhi erano scuri, così scuri da sembrare senza pupille e senza fondo. Aveva il viso truccato, eye-liner e rossetto ed indossava un lungo cappotto con i bordi di pelliccia. Stava sbadigliando e sembrava molto assonnato e molto annoiato per il ruolo che gli era stato affidato.

\- Non ti addormentare mentre sei in servizio, Midnight. - Gli ricordò Jellal.

\- Per chi mi hai preso? -

Il master di Crime Sorcière fece finta di non sentirlo e diede un calcio ad uno dei tombini accanto alla recinzione, facendolo saltare via - Si scende da qui. -

\- Ehi voi! Che state facendo? - Uno degli uomini della sorveglianza li notò immediatamente e si avvicinò con tono minaccioso per fermarli. Pensava fossero un gruppo di teppisti ed aveva già estratto il manganello pronto a cacciarli via. Ma Midnight sollevò una mano e l'uomo si bloccò all'istante, ipnotizzato da quel semplice gesto. - Siamo solo degli addetti ai lavori che devono fare un controllo sulla rete. - La guardia annuì meccanicamente, si scusò per il suo comportamento e tornò indietro, lasciandoli liberi di proseguire. Jellal si era già calato giù e gli altri lo stavano seguendo. Lucy rimase per ultima a fissare il buco oscuro del tombino. Era così stretto che una persona ci passava a stento, l'aria che saliva dal basso puzzava di chiuso e di fogna e la scaletta che bisognava usare per scendere era tutta arrugginita. Le venne un brivido a pensare che doveva scendere lì sotto e si chiese a cosa diavolo servisse la sua presenza.

\- Paura? - Le chiese Midnight con aria beffarda - Se vuoi posso usare una delle miei illusioni per trasformarlo in qualcosa di più grazioso. -

\- No grazie. È già grazioso così. - Replicò Lucy con altrettanto sarcasmo.

La ragazza si fece coraggio e prese un ultimo respiro prima di calarsi nel buco.

\- Come preferisci. - Midnight non aspettò nemmeno che fosse arrivata in fondo e richiuse il tombino con un calcio, bloccando tutta la luce. Lucy non se lo aspettava e mise subito un piede in fallo, scivolando. Mancavano pochi gradini ma la caduta sarebbe stata ugualmente un disastro se qualcuno non l'avesse afferrata al volo. La ragazza si ritrovò stretta tra un paio di braccia forti e muscolose, pigiata contro il petto del suo salvatore. Anche al buio era facile indovinare di chi si trattava - Natsu! -

Il drago attivò un pizzico della sua magia ed un fuoco fatuo gli apparve in mezzo al palmo della mano, illuminando la sua sagoma e la fogna dove si erano appena calati. - Quante volte ti devo dire di fare attenzione a dove metti i piedi? - Natsu stava sorridendo ma Lucy notò che la sua espressione era tesa. Era preoccupato per quello che li aspettava, proprio come gli altri maghi che c'erano con loro. Anche se il killer non usava più quella base c'era pur sempre la possibilità che facesse ritorno.

\- State tutti molto attenti mentre camminate. - Aggiunse Jellal. Anche lui evocò un fuoco fatuo per illuminare la strada. Una sfera dorata che danzava sospesa sulla sua mano. Emetteva una leggera striscia di fumo e il mago si avviò subito nella direzione dove le correnti la spingevano. - Un minimo sbaglio e vi ritrovate in acqua. - Il pavimento era scivoloso, umido e coperto di alghe. Accanto a loro scorreva un canale pieno di liquami scuri e maleodoranti e c'era davvero poco spazio per camminare sul bordo. Lucy rimpianse immediatamente di non aver messo degli stivali e una tuta protettiva prima di uscire di casa. Se solo avesse saputo che la loro destinazione erano le fogne dello zoo!

\- Non c'è bisogno che me lo dite voi! - Borbottò la ragazza - Starò attentissima! -

Le grandiose fogne di Magnolia sembravano un enorme labirinto fatto di corridoi e tunnel. Le volte erano alte ed ampie ma ogni angolo sembrava uguale a quello precedente. Il gruppo si sarebbe sicuramente smarrito se non ci fosse stato Jellal a guidarli.

\- Ho sentito storie sul fatto che qui sotto vivono dei coccodrilli giganti. Non avrei mai immaginato di scendere nelle fogne per dare davvero la caccia ad un mostro. - Borbottò Gray mentre seguiva la fila. Avrebbe dato qualsiasi cosa per prendersi la sua vendetta contro il tizio che aveva attaccato Juvia ma l'idea di cercarlo lì sotto gli sembrava assurda, la scena di un film da quattro soldi.

\- Parlate piano. - Gli sibilò Erza. La ragazza attivò a sua volta un po' di magia e una lunga spada affilata si materializzò nella sua stretta. Si stavano avvicinando all'obiettivo ed era meglio essere pronti a tutto.

\- Jellal quanto manca? -

Il tunnel che stavano percorrendo raggiunse improvvisamente una grossa cisterna con il soffitto a volta, così grande da poter ospitare facilmente un campo di calcio. Sembrava inutilizzata da molti anni perché il fondo era completamente asciutto e coperto di polvere.

\- Voi rimanete qui. Andiamo avanti io e Natsu. - Quello di Jellal era un ordine e allo stesso tempo un consiglio dato col cuore. Il master di Crime Sorcière sapeva quanto Erza fosse testarda ma la guardò, pregandola silenziosamente di dargli, per una volta tanto, ascolto. - Copriteci le spalle. - Quel piccolo compito era una magra consolazione ma la ragazza accettò l'offerta, trattenendo Gray che non aveva alcuna voglia di rimanere indietro.

\- Che significa? Perché noi dobbiamo rimanere qui? -

\- Controlleremo che tutto rimanga in ordine. - Erza lo strattonò per la manica della giacca per convincerlo a stare fermo.

\- Anche tu rimani qui Happy. - Natsu fece scendere l'exceed che portava in spalla e il gatto si trasferì su quella di Lucy con un salto. - Ti lascio questa per fare luce. - Il drago le prese la mano e le passò il fuoco fatuo che aveva evocato. La sfera protestò, sfrigolando, ma poi si accoccolò nel palmo di Lucy, danzando come prima. Era un fuoco caldo ma non bruciava e la ragazza lo accettò volentieri. Anche se Natsu doveva allontanarsi un pezzettino di lui e della sua magia sarebbe rimasto lo stesso accanto a lei per rassicurarla e riscaldarla nel buio della fogna. - Andiamo a prendere i cattivi e torniamo subito. - Il drago le fece l'occhiolino prima di andare via, seguendo Jellal.

La luce sparì rapidamente alle loro spalle ed i due imboccarono un corridoio laterale, più stretto degli altri. Camminarono per un po' in silenzio, accompagnati soltanto dal rumore dell'acqua che scorreva nel canale e gocciolava giù dal soffitto.

\- È davvero così terribile? Perché non vuoi che le ragazze si avvicinino a questo posto? - Natsu era convinto che Erza fosse abbastanza forte per sopportare certe cose eppure Jellal stava facendo di tutto per proteggerla.

\- Guarda con i tuoi stessi occhi. - Il mago si fermò improvvisamente e la fiamma che aveva evocato si ingigantì, illuminando la scena che gli stava davanti. Si trovavano entrambi sul bordo di un gigantesco pozzo dove le acque di più canali fognari venivano raccolte per essere portate via dalla città. C'erano numerosi tunnel come quello da cui provenivano che rovesciavano i loro liquami nel pozzo, ma le acque nere riuscivano a stento a farsi spazio fino al fondo.

Natsu sentì una stretta allo stomaco e l'incredibile impulso di rovesciare tutto quello che aveva mangiato a colazione. Per fermare la nausea il drago fu costretto a tapparsi la bocca e a girarsi, chiudendo forte gli occhi. L'intero pozzo era completamente pieno di ossa, quella di Jellal non era una metafora. Scheletri su scheletri, teschi, colonne vertebrali spezzate, omeri e tibie rosicchiate come il giocattolo di un cane. Ma le ossa non erano la sola cosa in quel pozzo: alcuni dei cadaveri che si trovavano più in superficie avevano ancora dei pezzi di carne putrefatta e stoffa. Sembrava quasi che il mostro che li aveva accumulati l'uno dopo l'altro ad un certo punto si fosse stancato di divorare le sue vittime, limitandosi a staccare solo i pezzi più gustosi, i cuori di cui andava tanto ghiotto e che gli servivano per estrarre quanta più magia possibile. C'erano anche dei graffi alle pareti, incisi profondamente nel cemento. Sembrava che ad averli lasciati fosse stata una bestia feroce e impaziente, intrappolata lì sotto in gabbia per decenni.

\- Adesso vedremo chi è il cacciatore migliore, se tu o i miei ragazzi. - La voce di Jellal sembrava così fredda e priva di emozioni ma in realtà anche il mago stava facendo fatica a trattenere il disgusto. - Chi pensi che sia stato il colpevole? Dov'è adesso? -

\- È lui. -

Per un attimo Jellal pensò di non aver sentito bene quello che il drago stava dicendo. - Lui chi? -

Natsu si costrinse a riaprire gli occhi - Lui! -

Un brivido di pura rabbia scosse interamente il suo corpo e la temperatura del drago si fece parecchi gradi più alta, così rovente da costringere Jellal a fare un passo indietro. Gli era scappato per poco, così poco. Aveva usato la pioggia per nascondere il suo odore ma lì sotto il tanfo della sua magia ristagnava ancora proprio come quello dei cadaveri in decomposizione.

\- Quel maledetto traditore! - Sibilò Natsu con i pugni stretti - Acnologia! -


	23. Festival

Lucy, Natsu e i loro amici adesso conoscono la verità e l'identità del misterioso killer: Acnologia. Ma i misteri da risolvere non sono ancora finiti, ci sono altri terribili nemici pronti a colpirli dall'ombra e un sanguinoso Festival alle porte. Il destino del pianeta è nelle loro mani ma non hanno la più pallida idea di cosa fare ...

P.s. Quando ho scritto Diario di una Maga l'arco del manga dedicato alla guerra con Zaref era appena iniziato ma non ho resistito alla tentazione di inserire alcuni personaggi. Non somigliano molto agli originali perchè ho dovuto lavorare di fantasia per descrivere i loro poteri o il loro aspetto, spero che l'effetto non sia troppo terribile!

 **Festival**

Il fuoco fatuo che Lucy teneva sul palmo della mano proiettava la sua ombra e quella dei suoi compagni sulle pareti della cisterna e il tremolio della fiamma le faceva danzare come spettri. Ma la luce non riusciva ad illuminare completamente l'ambiente, il grande soffitto e gli angoli più oscuri. Anche se c'era la magia di Natsu a riscaldarla quell'atmosfera le faceva venire i brividi. Dove accidenti si era cacciato? Perché lui e Jellal ci mettevano tanto tempo?

\- Eccoli! - Quando la ragazza sentì un rumore di passi si girò di scatto. Pensava che il drago fosse di ritorno ma quel suono proveniva dalla direzione sbagliata, dal corridoio che loro stessi avevano utilizzato per arrivare fin lì. Gray ed Erza si strinsero attorno a lei, pronti per affrontare qualunque minaccia e anche Happy, che se ne stava sulla sua spalla, drizzò il pelo, cercando di sembrare più minaccioso.

\- Gli umani in questa città usano tecnologie così avanzate eppure non sono capaci di illuminare una fogna. La loro stupidità è un autentico mistero. - Una voce maschile riecheggiò lungo il corridoio e subito dopo una luce si accese in fondo al tunnel, avanzando rapidamente. Lucy vide una serie cavi elettrici che sfrecciavano lungo il soffitto e si intrecciavano come se fossero stati vivi ma il bagliore l'accecò quasi subito. Quando la ragazza riaprì gli occhi scoprì che, sospeso sopra di loro, era appena comparso un impianto al neon nuovo di zecca.

\- Che senso ha migliorare questo posto se poi dovremo distruggerlo? - Aggiunse una voce femminile mentre il rumore di passi si faceva sempre più vicino - Che inutile spreco di energie. -

\- La mia signora ha assolutamente ragione! Questo è uno spreco! - Aggiunse un altro uomo - Perché non li schiacciamo e basta? -

Anche se le voci che avevano parlato erano soltanto tre, il numero di passi che riecheggiava nelle fogne apparteneva ad un gruppo di persone molto più ampio.

\- Eheeh! Quanto siete impazienti! - L'uomo che aveva appena riso fu il primo ad apparire in fondo al tunnel. Aveva uno strano aspetto: un corpo robusto ma con delle braccia e delle gambe lunghissime e sottili. La sua testa era grossa e ovale con degli occhi piccolissimi e senza naso. I suoi capelli neri erano dritti come un'antenna ed i suoi vestiti molto stravaganti, con una sciarpa militare e delle scarpe leopardate. Ma quell'uomo sembrava molto sicuro di sé, con un sorriso diabolico pronto per ogni sfida.

\- Oh! Eccoli, finalmente li abbiamo raggiunti! - Esclamò la donna che lo accompagnava - Non ne potevo più di camminare. - Era molto alta e formosa, con gli occhi e i capelli verdi e delle ciglia lunghissime che le conferivano uno sguardo accattivante. Portava il caschetto e indossava dei fermagli con la forma di una croce, abbinati ai suoi orecchini. Nonostante fossero in una fogna indossava dei tacchi alti e un lungo mantello con i bordi di pelliccia neri.

\- Procediamo allora, Lady Brandish? - Appena un passo dietro di lei c'era un terzo uomo con i capelli neri e una fascia colorata sulla fronte. Parlava con tono educato e servile ma quando i suoi occhi incrociarono quelli di Lucy lo fecero con tanta intensità che la maga sentì un brivido gelido passarle dietro la schiena.

\- Posso occuparmi io delle ragazze? Sono perfette per aggiungerle alla mia collezione! -

\- Piantala Marin. - La donna con i capelli verdi stese una mano per fermarlo prima che si facesse avanti - Stai iniziando ad annoiarmi. Ti ricordo che sei qui solo per sostituire Ajeel. -

Ad accompagnare i tre c'era un gruppo di almeno dieci persone. Indossavano tutti la stessa maschera con un unico grande occhio dipinto sulla stoffa ed erano armati di bastoni magici e libri di incantesimi. Era evidente che si trattava di maghi.

\- Scommetto che vi state chiedendo chi siamo e cosa vogliamo da voi. - Disse l'uomo dalla testa ovale - Chi è il master di Fairy Tail? Devo parlare con lui. -

Erza fece un passo avanti, tenendo ben stretta la sua spada - Sono io. -

\- Una donna? Interessante! - Esclamò l'uomo - Cominciamo con le presentazioni: io mi chiamo Wahl Icht mentre questi ... - Aggiunse indicando i suoi compagni - Sono Brandish μ e Marin Hollow. Siamo parte degli Spriggan Dodici. -

\- Non ho mai sentito parlare di voi. - Rispose Erza, guardandoli con sospetto - Chi siete? Una gilda oscura? -

\- Siamo i migliori maghi che il mondo abbia mai conosciuto. - Le spiegò Wahl senza alcuna modestia - Ma il nostro Signore è il più potente di tutti. -

\- Di chi state parlando? - Lo incalzò Erza - Avete qualche legame con il killer di Magnolia, non è così? -

\- Quello che voi chiamate "killer" è uno degli Spriggan come noi. - Le disse l'uomo - E il nostro Signore ci ha mandati fin qui per chiedervi gentilmente di uscire. Non era previsto che scopriste questo posto prima dell'inizio del Festival. Questa è una violazione delle regole. -

\- Un Festival? - Esclamò questa volta Erza, sempre più confusa dall'atteggiamento di Whal - Che razza di Festival? -

\- Ma come? - Ridacchiò Marin - Non sapete niente? Non avete già ricevuto l'invito? -

\- Non abbiamo ricevuto nessun invito e non sappiamo un bel nulla di quello di cui state parlando. - Gli spiegò Gray - Nulla di questo dannato Festival e delle sue regole! -

\- Eppure ... - Aggiunse Whal - Il nostro Signore ha recapitato l'invito a Fairy Tail già un anno fa. Dovrebbe essere tutto chiaro. Chissà che fine ha fatto il vecchio con cui ha parlato, forse è scappato per la paura? -

\- Master Makarov? Che gli avete fatto? - Gray si sarebbe gettato sul mago se non ci fosse stata Erza a bloccarlo. Sarebbe stato troppo avventato attaccare il nemico in quel modo.

\- Tutto quello che avete appena detto non ha senso. Avete parlato degli Spriggan, del killer e di un Festival ma senza darci informazioni importanti. - La maga trapassò i suoi avversari con uno sguardo duro come una lama - Spiegatevi meglio e non costringetemi scoprire la verità con la forza. -

\- Il Festival di cui stiamo parlando è un duello all'ultimo sangue tra uomini, maghi e draghi che il nostro Signore sta organizzando da tempo. - Wahl Icht sorrise, scoprendo due file di denti bianchissimi e squadrati. - Fairy Tail e le altre gilde di Magnolia sono tutte invitate! In palio c'è la salvezza di questo pianeta o la sua completa rovina. Dubito che qualcuno possa fermare il nostro Signore ma lui è un uomo molto generoso e, anche se avrebbe potuto distruggere Earthland con un sol colpo, ha deciso di darvi una possibilità di combattere. -

\- Ma farvi ripassare le regole non è compito nostro. Adesso uscite con le buone e non costringete noi ad usare la forza. - Le intimò la donna con i capelli verdi - Capirete tutto a tempo debito. -

\- In fondo ... - Wahl si scoprì il polso e il quadrante di un orologio emerse direttamente dalla sua pelle.

\- All'inizio del Festival mancano ancora ventiquattro ore. Ventitré e cinquantanove minuti e cinquantanove secondi. Cinquantotto ... cinquantasette ... -

\- E se noi decidessimo di rimanere qui? - Azzardò Erza.

\- Non è una buona idea. - Brandish fece appena un cenno e il gruppo di maghi che li accompagnava si lanciò all'attacco gridando come un mare di invasati, ma nessuno di loro riuscì a scagliare nemmeno un incantesimo.

\- Freeze! - A Gray bastò un attimo per congelarli tutti.

\- Ditemi subito cosa è successo a master Makarov o ... -

\- Oppure? -

Gray non riuscì nemmeno a capire cosa stava succedendo. Marin sparì e riapparve proprio dietro di lui colpendolo con una gomitata alla schiena così forte da scagliarlo a terra - Non hai sentito cosa ha detto la mia Signora? -

\- Fa attenzione Gray! - Erza non riuscì a far nulla per intervenire. Un lungo braccio meccanico afferrò la lama della sua spada stritolando il metallo. La ragazza fu costretta a lasciare la presa e a coprirsi con le braccia per parare un pugno prima che il colpo le rompesse il naso. La forza dell'impatto la gettò a terra e quando Erza si scoprì il viso vide che Whal Icht aveva cambiato completamente forma. Ormai il suo avversario non aveva più l'aspetto di un essere umano ma quello di una macchina diabolica con delle pompe a vapore sulla schiena e un grosso cristallo nero al centro dell'addome. - E così è questa la tua vera natura? Una Machias Doll? - Erza aveva già sentito parlare di golem meccanici come quello ma non ne aveva mai incontrato uno dal vivo.

\- Io sono molto più di una semplice bambola meccanica! -

\- Sembra che ognuno abbia già scelto il suo avversario, rimaniamo solo noi due. - Lucy si girò di scatto trovandosi faccia a faccia con Brandish. La donna sembrava annoiata all'idea di dover combattere ma questo non significava che volesse risparmiarla. - Cerchiamo di finire questa cosa il più in fretta possibile. -

Era evidente che si trattava di una maga pericolosa e Lucy decise di giocare d'anticipo. Le scagliò contro la fiamma di Natsu che stringeva ancora in mano e sfilò in fretta una delle sue chiavi dalla cintura - Porta del Toro d'Oro apriti: Taurus! -

Lo spirito non aspettò nemmeno che gli desse ordini. Poteva già intuire cosa fare. Taurus muggì e si lanciò all'attacco, brandendo la sua gigantesca ascia, ma non riuscì a colpire Brandish. La donna allontanò il fuoco fatuo con un colpo della mano e attivò la sua magia - Mass Manipulation. -

Taurus svanì prima di poter calare la sua ascia, lasciando Lucy completamente di stucco. - Che cosa è successo? Nessuno può chiudere il portate di uno spirito! Solo chi ha un contratto con lui! - Lucy era talmente confusa che ci mise un po' a capire quello che era realmente successo e che il portale di Taurus non era stato realmente chiuso. Poteva sentire ancora un sottile filo di magia che la legava al suo compagno.

\- Guarda lì! - Le gridò Happy indicando a terra con una zampa. Taurus si trovava proprio nello stesso punto di prima. Sembrava fosse sparito perché le sue dimensioni si erano ridotte drasticamente, trasformandolo in una miniatura di se stesso, più piccolo di un accendino.

\- La mia magia è invincibile. - Brandish alzò un piede e lo abbassò, pronta a schiacciare il povero spirito ma per fortuna Lucy riuscì ad anticiparla, chiudendo il portale giusto in tempo. La sua avversaria fece una smorfia annoiata - Faresti meglio ad arrenderti e morire senza discutere. Sarebbe tutto più semplice. - Ma Lucy non aveva alcuna intenzione di arrendersi e morire senza combattere. Aveva passato le ultime settimane ad allenarsi ed ora era finalmente arrivato il momento di mostrare quello che aveva imparato!

\- Aries Form! Wool Bomb! - Lucy raccolse un po' d'energia dalla chiave dell'Ariete che portava con sé e la usò per sommergere Brandish con una matassa di lana rosa. Se solo fosse riuscita a rallentarla per un po' ...

\- Andiamo Happy! Mi serve dell'acqua! - La ragazza si lanciò nel corridoio più vicino con l'exceed aggrappato sulla spalla.

\- Questa tecnica è così soffice e ridicola! - Brandish sospirò e il bozzolo di lana che l'aveva avvolta si ridusse immediatamente alle dimensioni di un gomitolo, rotolando a terra. - Possibile che debbano tutti comportarsi così? Anche quando la loro fine è certa non sanno accettarla. - Poi fece schioccare le dita e il suo corpo sparì dalla cisterna. Erza e Gray la videro allontanarsi senza poter far nulla per la loro compagna.

\- Non distrarti! Sono qui! - L'Ice Devil Slayer non si accorse del colpo in arrivo fino a che Marin non lo prese con un calcio allo stomaco. Non aveva fatto nemmeno in tempo ad alzarsi che, ecco, era di nuovo a terra.

\- Ice - Make: Lance! - Gray sollevò una mano, scagliando il suo incantesimo contro il nemico, ma nessuna delle lance arrivò a destinazione. Marin attivò la sua magia e il ghiaccio sparì nel nulla.

\- Sono un esperto di Spatial Magic. - Gli spiegò l'uomo con un sorriso - Tutto questo spazio ... - Marin allargò le braccia, indicando la cisterna - Adesso è mio e decido io cosa succede oppure no. Per esempio ho deciso che oggi tu morirai. - Gray si affrettò a rialzarsi ma ancora una volta il suo avversario sparì e riapparve improvvisamente accanto a lui per colpirlo con un pugno.

Il Festival di cui stavano parlando non era una sfida ma un autentico massacro.

Erza evocò una seconda spada e reagì sferrando un fendente alle gambe del suo avversario. La lama si infilò profondamente nella corazza di metallo di Whal ma quello era proprio ciò il golem meccanico desiderava. Bastò un attimo ed il robot si trasformò in un gigantesco circuito elettrico. L'elettricità passò istantaneamente attraverso la spada, costringendo Erza a staccarsi. Sarebbe rimasta fulminata se non avesse avuto i riflessi pronti e la giusta armatura con cui difendersi.

\- Lightning Empress Armor! -

Anche se era soltanto una macchina Whal Icht provava delle emozioni e fece una smorfia annoiata quando vide che gli abiti di Erza erano stati sostituiti da un'armatura resistente all'elettricità, azzurra e con delle decorazioni dorate.

\- Quindi puoi usare anche la magia degli elementi. - La ragazza gli puntò contro la lunga lancia che aveva evocato insieme all'armatura. - Starò più attenta la prossima volta. -

\- Io posso usare ogni tipo di magia. - Le spiegò Whal mentre la lama conficcata nella sua gamba si scioglieva e veniva lentamente assorbita dalla sua corazza. - Weakness mi permette di usare le debolezze degli avversari a mio vantaggio. E "The Knight" e una magia così superata e piena di falle ... Questa armatura non serve a niente per difenderti! - Whal tornò all'attacco sferrando un potentissimo pugno. Erza usò la sua lancia per bloccarlo ma l'impatto piegò il metallo.

\- Magia vecchio stile contro la più avanzata tecnologia. È facile indovinare cosa vincerà! -

\- Non è la magia che usi a determinare la tua vittoria o la tua sconfitta, ma ciò che ti spinge a combattere. -

E i maghi di Fairy Tail avevano determinazione da vendere.

Anche Marin sferrò un pugno e Gray sollevò le braccia per difendersi. Lo Spriggan era convinto di aver già vinto ma non era così. Questa volta quando le sue nocche sfiorarono il corpo del mago di Fairy Tail il ghiaccio le avvolse completamente, risalendo lungo il gomito.

\- Che diavolo succ? - Non riuscì nemmeno a finire la frase.

\- Freeze. - Gray aveva attivato i suoi poteri di Ice Devil Slayer e gli bastò una semplice formula per ridurre il suo avversario ad un cubetto di ghiaccio proprio come i maghi mascherati di poco prima. Marin poteva manipolare lo spazio ma non poteva far nulla contro un contatto diretto come quello.

\- Adesso è il tuo turno!Erza!Ice Devil's Zeroth Destruction Bow! -

La maga non aveva bisogno di altri avvertimenti. Si piegò all'indietro e la freccia di ghiaccio scagliata da Gray le passò proprio sopra la testa, colpendo Whal in pieno petto. Il cristallo che alimentava la Machias si incrinò, facendo scintille e il golem barcollò, facendo un passo indietro. Whal poteva sfruttare le debolezze degli avversari a suo vantaggio ma Erza era un'istruttrice di kendo e sapeva come farlo meglio di lui. Bastò che lo desiderasse e nella sua stretta si materializzò una lunga katana con la lama affilata. La maga si mosse così velocemente che Whal non riuscì a far nulla per fermarla ed Erza lo decapitò con un colpo secco. Il corpo della Machias si afflosciò a terra con un tonfo mentre la sua testa rotolava via.

Per un attimo nella cisterna non rimase altro che un profondo silenzio, rotto solo dal respiro affannato di Gray ed Erza. Ma non potevano permettersi di rimanere lì fermi ad aspettare di recuperare le forze.

\- Dobbiamo raggiungere Lucy! - Il master di Fairy Tail fece segno a Gray di seguirla ma non riuscì nemmeno a fare un passo. Una risata diabolica scosse l'intera cisterna ed i due capirono troppo tardi che proveniva dalla testa staccata di Whal Icht ...

L'intera Machias esplose.

Mentre correva tra i tunnel oscuri di Magnolia, Lucy non aveva idea cose stesse accadendo ai suoi amici. Non sapeva nemmeno che la sua avversaria era in grado di teletrasportarsi ovunque desiderasse e l'unica cosa che importava era fare in fretta. Si trovava in una dannata fogna! Doveva esserci dell'acqua lì intorno!

\- Di là! - Happy le indicò dove svoltare e Lucy si precipitò subito in quella direzione. Scivolò sul cemento bagnato e colpì il pavimento con le ginocchia, scorticandole, ma non aveva tempo per mettersi a pensare al dolore. La ragazza immerse tutta la mano e la chiave d'oro che stringeva nel canale. Sapeva che il suo spirito non avrebbe reagito bene ma aveva assolutamente bisogno di lei - Porta della Portatrice d'Acqua, apriti! Aquarius! - Non appena la formula le uscì da bocca, l'acqua della fogna si illuminò di un azzurro intenso ed una splendida sirena apparve sulla superficie. Aveva dei lunghi capelli blu, dei penetranti occhi azzurri e una giara sotto il braccio.

\- Che schifo è mai questo? - Proprio come previsto Aquarius cominciò a strillare quando capì che Lucy l'aveva evocata nel bel mezzo di una fogna - Sei impazzita? Hai rovinato il mio appuntamento con Scorpio per farmi venire qui? Non è nemmeno mercoledì! - Ruggì lo spirito infuriato - Giuro che questa volta ti riduco a un! -

\- Sbrigati! - Ma Lucy la zittì indicando lungo il corridoio - Presto Aquarius dobbiamo combattere! -

Il rumore dei passi di Brandish si sentiva già lungo il tunnel e la donna apparve poco dopo. Nonostante stesse inseguendo la sua vittima camminava piano e con un'aria annoiata.

\- Allora abbiamo finito di giocare a nascondino? Odio perdere tempo in questo modo. -

\- Anche io odio perdere tempo per queste scemenze! - Esclamò Aquarius, sempre più irritata. Lo spirito sollevò la giara, preparandosi ad attaccare. - Prima sparisci prima posso tornare dal mio ragazzo! - Quando Aquarius roteò l'urna, la sua magia generò un'onda gigantesca, che riempì il tunnel fino al soffitto, minacciando di travolgere Brandish con la forza di uno tzunami. Ma la donna con i capelli verdi sollevò una mano, sussurrò una formula e l'incantesimo di Aquarius si rimpicciolì di colpo, riducendosi a un mero spruzzo.

\- Volete smetterla sì o no? -

E fu allora che lo spirito dell'acquario capì finalmente quanto era pericolosa la situazione e quanto fosse terribile la magia della sua avversaria. Alzò di nuovo la giara per colpire ma questa volta lo fece gridando a Lucy di scappare - Vai subito via di qui! - Aquarius si comportava in modo brusco ma in fondo era affezionata alla sua padrona. Aveva lavorato per la madre di Lucy e non aveva alcuna intenzione di permettere a qualcuno di farle del male.

\- Cosa? - L'atteggiamento di Aquarius la scosse. Lucy la considerava il più forte dei suoi spiriti ed era certa che con il suo aiuto avrebbe vinto. - Non dire sciocchezze! - La maga sfilò la chiave d'oro di Loke dal mazzo - Combattiamo insieme! -

Ma ...

\- SBIRGATI! - Le ordinò Aquarius con tono perentorio. Lo spirito lanciò un altro incantesimo sperando di trattenere la sua avversaria e anche se Lucy non voleva lasciarla da sola, Happy fece come gli era stato detto. Attivò la sua magia e afferrò la ragazza, usando le sue ali candide per sfrecciare via. Non era un esperto in fatto di combattimenti, ma non serviva un esperto per capire cosa fare in una situazione come quella. Se Acquarius aveva così tanta paura allora questo voleva dire che erano in serio pericolo.

\- Che stai facendo? - Gridò Lucy, cercando inutilmente di divincolarsi dalla stretta. Le zampine di Happy erano piccole ma i suoi artigli forti come quelli di un'aquila.

\- Natsu si arrabbierebbe con me se lasciassi che qualcuno ti faccia del male. - Le spiegò l'exceed sfrecciando a massima velocità tra i corridoi delle fogne: dovevano trovare al più presto una via d'uscita.

\- Non sono una bambina, so perfettamente come difendermi! Mollami subito! Devo aiutare Acquarius e gli altri! Io ... -

Happy non aveva alcuna giuda tranne l'istinto e le leggere correnti d'aria che sentiva sotto le sue ali. Le fogne erano quasi completamente buie ma i suoi occhi di gatto gli permettevano di vedere anche con così poca luce.

\- Lascia fare a Natsu e gli altri! Noi intanto usciamo di qui! - Quando Happy vide un piccolo bagliore in lontananza, si fiondò in quella direzione senza nemmeno chiedersi di cosa si trattasse. Uscì dal tunnel a tutta velocità ma andò a sbattere in un mare di radici che pendeva dall'alto come una rete per catturare gli uccelli. Lui e Lucy rimasero pietosamente impigliati, sospesi su di un pozzo profondissimo e oscuro. La luce che Happy aveva intravisto proveniva da una grata in alto ma non c'erano altre vie d'uscita.

\- Che cosa facciamo adesso? - Gridò la ragazza, sempre più infuriata. Happy avrebbe voluto giustificarsi, ma non aveva soluzioni - Mi dispiace Lucy, non ho più magia! -

La maga celeste riuscì ad aggrapparsi alle radici giusto un attimo prima che le ali di Happy scomparissero. L'exceed si strinse a lei cercando di non cadere di sotto.

\- Guarda in che razza di situazione ci siamo cacciati! - Gridò la ragazza - Te lo avevo detto di rimanere a combattere! Ora ... -

Lucy sentì una fitta trapassarle il cuore come una spina e il portale di Aquarius chiudersi bruscamente. Era il segno che il suo spirito più potente era appena stato sconfitto. Stava gridando ma le parole le vennero meno. Possibile che i maghi degli Spriggan Dodici fossero davvero così forti? Così spaventosi? Possibile che l'unica cosa che le rimaneva da fare fosse scappare? Anche dopo tutto l'allenamento con Natsu?

\- Odio correre di qui e di lì. - La voce di Brandish riecheggiò per il pozzo ancor prima che la sua figura apparisse sul bordo del tunnel. - Facciamola finita. - La donna stese una mano per usare uno dei suoi incantesimi ma non riuscì a colpirli. Si bloccò di colpo, con i suoi grandi occhi verdi spalancati e, senza alcuna ragione apparente, il suo corpo si accasciò, precipitando nell'abisso.

Il tonfo che seguì fu così forte da nascondere il rumore dell'esplosione di Whal Icht.

Fuoco e fiamme riempirono la cisterna fino al soffitto ma non riuscirono nemmeno a sfiorare Erza e Gray. L'intera esplosione venne risucchiata in un angolo e svanì magicamente. I due maghi ci misero un po' a capire che era tutta opera di Natsu e che il drago aveva ingoiato la fiammata come uno spaghetto.

\- Che accidenti è successo? - Ruggì il principe furibondo - Dove sono Lucy ed Happy? -

Aveva sentito il rumore dello scontro ed era tornato subito indietro ma non era riuscito ad arrivare in tempo.

\- ALLORA? - Natsu era fuori di sé ma percepì lo stesso un movimento alle sue spalle e si girò con uno scatto. Era pronto a colpire ma l'unica cosa che trovò fu una lunga radice che pendeva giù dal soffitto. Si stava muovendo, indicando una galleria laterale con la punta.

\- Che accidenti è questa roba? - Esclamò Gray, ma Natsu non gli rispose. Stava fissando la radice come se avesse appena visto un fantasma.

\- Di là! - Il drago non aggiunse altro, precipitandosi nella direzione che la pianta gli stava indicando. Gli altri maghi non poterono far altro che seguirlo. Soltanto Jellal si fermò un attimo in più nella cisterna a fissare le sagome di Marin e dei suoi scagnozzi che si dissolvevano in polvere.

Se quella non era magia oscura ...

" Abbiamo subito un attacco ma non è il killer." Il master di Crime Sorcière si appoggiò due dita alla tempia, comunicando telepaticamente con i suoi all'esterno " Stiamo tutti bene ma Lucy si è separata dal gruppo. Procediamo in direzione Norwood. Racer, Hoteye seguiteci dall'alto! "


	24. L'uomo albero

Per fortuna sulla strada di Natsu e Lucy non ci sono soltato dei nemici assetati di sangue ma anche degli alleati disposti a fare di tutto per aiutarli e salvare Magnolia. Uno di loro sta per fare la sua apparizione e ha delle cose molto importanti da raccontare alla nostra maga celeste ...

 **L'uomo albero**

Lucy rimase per un lungo istante aggrappata alle radici che sporgevano dal soffitto, scrutando l'abisso sotto di lei. Nel buio della fogna non si vedeva e sentiva più niente, tranne il suo respiro affannato. Non riusciva a scorgere cosa ne era stato della sua avversaria ma dopo una caduta come quella le possibilità erano ben poche: di sicuro l'impatto l'aveva tramortita o addirittura uccisa. Che cosa era successo? Perché aveva perso l'equilibrio? Qualcosa l'aveva colpita? Eppure lì sotto non c'era un bel niente, solo il tanfo d'aria stagnante e quelle bizzarre radici.

L'unica cosa certa era che doveva sbrigarsi ad uscire da lì per tornare dai suoi compagni. Sapeva che Natsu, Erza e gli altri erano perfettamente in grado di badare a se stessi, ma la ragazza non riusciva comunque a scacciare via l'ansia.

\- Tieniti forte Happy! - Lucy sfruttò il peso del suo corpo per far dondolare le radici a cui era aggrappata e avvicinarsi di più al bordo ma non riuscì a saltare. Le piante le impedirono di farlo, avvolgendosi saldamente attorno ai suoi polsi. - Che cosa sta succedendo? - Gridò la ragazza, terrorizzata. Era un altro dei trucchi di Brandish? Quando si era aggrappata erano perfettamente immobili, che cosa aveva cominciato a farle muovere? Perché adesso sembravano una foresta di serpenti?

\- Lasciatemi! - Ma le radici non avevano alcuna intenzione di ubbidirle, si allungarono, strisciando lungo le sue braccia e si strinsero attorno ad Happy e alla vita della ragazza, trascinandoli verso l'alto.

\- Aye! Aye! Andateci piano! -

La loro stretta era salda ma non troppo e nonostante il panico, Lucy percepì un'ombra di gentilezza in quel movimento. Le radici scostarono la grande grata che c'era sul soffitto e li trascinarono fuori, depositandoli al sicuro sulla terra ferma. A quel punto sciolsero la presa, scorrendo via lentamente, come se avessero voluto accarezzarla un'ultima volta, e scivolarono di nuovo nelle profondità della fogna, richiudendo le sbarre da cui erano uscite.

\- Che significa tutto questo? - Lucy si guardò attorno senza capire cosa fosse successo né dove l'avessero portata quelle strane radici; non conosceva quel posto.

\- Non ne ho la più pallida idea ... - Mormorò Happy.

Lo spazio in cui si trovavano era perfettamente quadrato, il cortile centrale di un grande e misterioso edificio. La costruzione aveva due piani ed un magnifico colonnato ma appariva in completa rovina, il rosso pompeiano delle sue pareti si era sbiadito, l'intonaco si era staccato in più punti e le colonne non sembravano più né bianche né gialle. Le finestre dei piani superiori avevano quasi tutte i vetri rotti e giacevano mezze aperte e mezze chiuse. Anche il cortile in cui si trovavano sembrava totalmente abbandonato. L'erba aveva invaso tutto lo spazio, sommergendo e staccando la pavimentazione. C'erano piante dappertutto, alte e incolte, proprio come quelle di una foresta pluviale, ed una coppia di palme, altissime e sottili. E al centro di tutto questo, a due passi dalla grata, c'era una fontana, con la figura di una donna. La statua teneva alzata la sua giara ma era evidente che da lì non usciva più acqua da molti anni. Il marmo era secco e grigio, come un osso lasciato per troppo tempo al sole. Forse in passato quel luogo era stato un giardino di rara bellezza ma di quello sfarzo ormai non rimanevano che ombre, lunghe ombre scure.

\- Sembra una casa dei fantasmi. - Sussurrò Lucy. Non immaginava che a Magnolia ci fosse un posto come quello. - Dobbiamo uscire di qui. - La ragazza fece salire di nuovo Happy in spalla e appoggiò una mano alla cintura, dove teneva il suo mazzo di chiavi. Purtroppo l'exceed non aveva più abbastanza magia per volare e portarla via dalla villa abbandonata e l'unico modo in cui potevano cercare una via d'uscita era a piedi.

\- Questo posto mi fa paura ... - Frignò Happy tenendosi stretto a Lucy come se fosse stata la sua ancora di salvezza.

\- Non dire scemenze. - In realtà anche Lucy era spaventata ma si fece coraggio, dirigendosi verso il colonnato. Era evidente che qualcuno, o qualcosa, li aveva guidati fin lì. Ma nessuno sapeva se le sue intenzioni erano buone oppure no, per questo dovevano sbrigarsi ad uscire.

\- Da che parte andiamo? - Lucy individuò quasi subito una porta aperta e si infilò dentro. I cardini erano rotti ed un'anta pendeva pietosamente di lato, appoggiata contro la parete. I pannelli di vetro con cui era stata assemblata erano tutti colorati, come un caleidoscopio, ma la polvere e l'incuria ormai li avevano uniformati con la loro patina scura.

La situazione all'interno non era affatto migliore. C'erano dei vecchi mobili di legno dall'aria raffinata, candelabri e lampadari di cristallo ma tutto era avvolto da un pesante strato di polvere. Sembrava che una tempesta di sabbia si fosse abbattuta lì dentro e che nessuno fosse passato a ripulire da almeno cent'anni. Tutto, in quella splendida villa dallo stile liberty, gridava abbandono e desolazione.

Lucy trattenne il respiro mentre girava per l'edificio abbandonato, sbirciando dietro ogni porta in cerca dell'uscita. Mentre esplorava la villa, la ragazza notò che c'erano delle piante che crescevano di qua e di là. Nonostante fossero al chiuso c'erano dei piccoli ciuffi verdi negli angoli, denti di leone sotto le sedie e orchidee attaccate ai soffitti. Le loro lunghe radici scendevano verso il basso, sfiorandola quando vi passava troppo vicino.

\- Chi diavolo ha costruito questo posto? - Sbottò alla fine Lucy. Per quanto cercasse non riusciva ancora a trovare traccia l'uscita. - Sembra un labirinto. - Suggerì Happy - Forse qualcuno ha usato un incantesimo per intrappolare i visitatori? - Per un attimo Lucy fu tentata di evocare lo spirito del compasso, Pixis, per farsi aiutare a trovare la strada giusta ma poi rinunciò rapidamente all'idea. Pixis non era uno spirito adatto al combattimento e non aveva alcuna speranza di resistere ad un attacco improvviso. Era meglio conservare le energie che le rimanevano in caso di necessità

\- Che possiamo fare? - Gli occhi le caddero su una rampa di scale alla fine del corridoio e Lucy decise di risalirle. Sperava di riuscire ad orientarsi meglio dal secondo piano, sarebbe bastato uno sguardo in strada per capire dove si trovava e chiedere aiuto. Ma la ragazza scoprì che il piano superiore era un labirinto esattamente come quello inferiore. Corridoi e stanze si mischiavano senza sosta e non sembrava ci fosse nemmeno una finestra rivolta all'esterno.

\- Di lì si esce fuori! - Esclamò Happy quando ad un certo punto percepì uno spiffero d'aria fresca.

Lucy decise di seguire il suo consiglio e sbucò su un ampio terrazzo esterno. Ormai avevano raggiunto la cima del palazzo. Sul fondo c'era una cupola di vetro e ferro battuto, probabilmente una serra o un lucernaio, e tutt'attorno a loro era pieno di piante. Arbusti, alberelli e fiori erano cresciuti a dismisura, uscendo fuori dai vasi e inondando il pavimento. La vegetazione era così lussureggiante da formare un piccolo angolo di foresta. Lucy non riusciva nemmeno a vedere dove metteva i piedi.

\- Ohoho, finalmente sei arrivata! Ci hai messo così tanto tempo che stavo quasi per piantare le radici! -

Fu allora che una voce un po' vecchia, un po' allegra e un po' matta, riecheggiò per tutto il terrazzo. Lucy si bloccò all'istante, girandosi attorno mentre cercava chi le aveva appena parlato - Chi sei? -

\- Te lo dico solo se rispondi a questa domanda. Indovina indovinello ... - Ricominciò la voce. Mentre parlava Lucy colse un movimento con la coda dell'occhio tra le piante vicino alla serra. Estrasse la chiave di Cancer e cominciò ad avvicinarsi lentamente.

\- Quando fa freddo si spoglia, chi è? -

\- Gray! - Esclamò la ragazza ridacchiando.

\- E chi è questo Gray? - Replicò la voce con disappunto - La risposta giusta era: l'albero! -

Lucy si fermò dietro uno dei vasi, usando una pianta con delle larghe foglie per nascondersi. A causa della vegetazione non riusciva a vedere bene ma riuscì comunque a scorgere la figura di una persona qualche metro più in là. Le dava le spalle e sembrava completamente distratta mentre irrigava dei vasi con un vecchio annaffiatoio arrugginito.

\- Non ci siamo signorina. Se proprio vuoi sapere chi sono prova a rispondere a quest'altro indovinello. - Ricominciò lo strano personaggio - Qual è l'animale che al mattino ha quattro zampe, a mezzogiorno ne ha solo due e alla sera tre? -

\- Non importa! - Esclamò Lucy, saltando fuori dal suo nascondiglio con la sua chiave in pugno - Perché ti ho trovato già! -

\- Risposta sbagliata. La soluzione era: "l'uomo". - Lo sconosciuto si girò e per lo shock Lucy fece istintivamente un passo indietro. Quello che le stava davanti assomigliava ad un essere umano ma allo stesso tempo non lo era affatto. Al posto dei capelli aveva un fitto ciuffo di foglie. Il suo viso e le sue mani, invece, erano completamente coperti da uno strato di corteccia, marrone e rugosa. Per un attimo Lucy esitò e la mano che stringeva la chiave di Cancer tremò visibilmente. - Chi sei? - Sibilò la ragazza e lo sconosciuto scoppiò a ridere - Non lo hai ancora capito? Albero - uomo, uomo - albero! Sono un uomo albero! -

\- Non ti ho chiesto cosa sei. - Sottolineò la ragazza - Ma chi sei ... -

\- Il mio nome è Warrod Sequen. - Le spiegò l'uomo albero facendo una piroetta - E come vedi, sono anch'io un mago di Fairy Tail. - Il vecchio alzò leggermente la manica del kimono che indossava per mostrarle il tatuaggio che aveva impresso sul braccio destro. Lucy spalancò gli occhi non appena riconobbe il marchio della fata, impresso in verde sulla corteccia. Le sembrò di rivivere il suo incontro con Natsu, un dejà vu. Non aveva mai visto quell'uomo, com'era possibile che fosse anche lui parte della gilda? E fu allora che Lucy si ricordò improvvisamente della pagina d'archivio che Erza le aveva mostrato e di quelle sei firme annotate sulla carta: Mavis Vermillion, Zera Red, Precht Gaebolg, Yury Dreyar, Warrod Sequen e E.N.D.

\- Quel Warrod? - Sussurrò Lucy, praticamente senza fiato.

\- Proprio quello! - Ridacchiò l'uomo albero anche se la ragazza stentava a credergli. Come aveva fatto a vivere tanto a lungo? Perché nessuno sapeva niente di lui? Cosa ci faceva in quella villa abbandonata?

\- E tu invece ... - Warrod si fece più vicino, guardando Lucy dritta negli occhi - Ohoho, io lo so chi sei tu. Tu sei una maga celeste. -

La ragazza lanciò un sospiro - Non vale, hai visto la mia chiave. -

\- Ed il tuo nome è Lucy Heartfilia ... - Continuò il mago con un sorriso - La figlia di Layla. -

Questa volta la ragazza spalancò gli occhi per lo stupore - Conoscevi mia madre? -

\- Sì, e anche tua nonna e la tua bisnonna. - Le confermò Warrod con un sorriso - Tu sei la nipote di Resha e la bisnipote di Mavis, la fondatrice della gilda! -

\- No, guarda che ti stai sbagliando! - Lucy rise, agitando una mano per scacciare quell'idea ridicola - Mia nonna si chiamava Resha ma la mia famiglia non ha alcun legame con quella di Mavis! -

\- Non mi sto sbagliando. La magia di tutti i maghi celesti si assomiglia, ma la tua aura è identica a quella di Mavis. È impossibile confonderla per quelli che l'hanno conosciuta come me. - Warrod aveva un grosso sorriso stampato in faccia ma sembrava incredibilmente serio. Lucy lo guardò e scosse la testa, incredula. Anche Natsu le aveva detto che Mavis usava la sua stessa magia ma non aveva mai parlato di qualcosa in più. Forse l'uomo albero che aveva appena incontrato aveva davvero qualche rotella fuori posto.

\- Oh, quanti ricordi! E che nostalgia! Non immagini nemmeno quanto le assomigli! Ma non stare impalata lì in piedi, accomodati mia cara! Accomodati anche tu micetto! - Warrod tirò fuori dal mucchio di piante una vecchia sedia di ferro e costrinse Lucy ed Happy a sedersi. La vernice bianca si era tutta scrostata ed il metallo era mezzo arrugginito, chissà da quanti anni era inutilizzata.

\- Vi offrirei un tè ma come potete vedere ... - Warrod si staccò una foglia dalla testa - Non sono una pianta di tè! Ohoho! - Le sue battute non facevano ridere ma il vecchio non se ne rendeva conto. Lucy si sforzò di fare un mezzo sorriso per accontentarlo.

\- Ma se vuoi, mentre sei qui e aspettiamo che i tuoi amici vengano a prenderti posso raccontarti un mucchio di storie su Mavis. Scusami se non ti accompagno fuori ma gli alberi non camminano! Ahaah! - Anche se Warrod stava scherzando era evidente il fatto che non poteva uscire in strada a causa del suo aspetto. Lucy non riusciva a immaginare che razza di maledizione lo avesse ridotto in quello stato, ma era facile intuire perché il vecchio aveva deciso di ritirarsi in un luogo abbandonato e sigillato dal mondo esterno.

\- Credi che stiano bene? I miei amici intendo. -

\- Assolutamente. Grazie alle radici di tutte le piante che si infilano segretamente sotto il terreno di Magnolia, io posso sentire un sacco di cose! - Le spiegò Warrod - Hanno solo bisogno di trovare la strada giusta, ma non ci vorrà molto e per quanto riguarda la donna che ti inseguiva ... Scommetto che non ti darà più fastidio. Il fondo di quel pozzo è coperto di piante carnivore! -

\- Vuoi ... vuoi dire che l'hanno divorata? - Lucy spalancò gli occhi inorridita e Warrod si affrettò a chiarire la situazione - È uno scherzo, è uno scherzo! Ahaah! Ma il fondo di quel pozzo è davvero coperto di piante magiche. Le loro radici succhiano l'energia delle vittime e sono certo che prima di uscire di lì quella strega ci metterà giorni! Allora che cosa vuoi che ti racconti? Cosa posso dirti per provarti che sei la bisnipote di Mavis? Oh, lo so! Ti racconterò di come è stata fondata Fairy Tail! -

Lucy non credeva per niente a quel rapporto di parentela con Mavis ma gli diede comunque il permesso di parlare, annuendo.

\- Cento anni fa ... - Le spiegò il mago - Magnolia era una città ribelle e senza regole, completamente diversa da quella di oggi. La maggior fonte di inquinamento era la cacca dei cavalli e le macchine erano viste come una soluzione. Con un jewel potevi comprare una cena ma ad ogni angolo qualcuno poteva accoltellarti alla schiena. Le prime due gilde fondate in città sono state i Blue Skull e i Red Lizards. - Lì accanto c'era un vaso vuoto e Warrod tracciò un solco con un dito per dividerlo in diagonale e annotare le lettere B e R. - I Blue Skull stavano dalla parte del mare e i Red Lizards nell'entroterra. Ma la competizione era senza regole, ognuno voleva assolutamente il controllo dei profitti che Magnolia poteva offrite e i Blue Skull decisero di sbarazzarsi dei rivali. Li attaccarono nel cuor della notte e li sterminarono. La famiglia di Mavis lavorava con i Red Lizards e il padre di Zera era il loro master. Le due piccoline furono le uniche a salvarsi ma purtroppo vennero fatte prigioniere dai Blue Skull e costrette a lavorare per loro. Hai presente quella grande fabbrica a Brooklyn? Quella piena di ciminiere dove lavoravano lo zucchero? Beh, quella era dei Blue Skull ed era lì che Mavis e Zera erano costrette a lavorare. Era una vita difficile la loro, erano tanto povere che Mavis non aveva nemmeno un paio di scarpe da mettere. -

\- Stai parlando della Domino? - Gli domandò Lucy - Ho sentito che vogliono abbatterla perché è in disuso da anni. -

\- E sarebbe meglio così, è sempre stata un luogo spettrale. - Warrod tirò fuori dal mucchio di piante sul terrazzo un'altra sedia per mettersi di fronte a lei. - Mavis ne sarebbe stata felice, odiava quel posto. -

\- Erano così terribili i Blue Skull? -

\- Veramente malvagi. Mavis e Zera avevano ereditato dei poteri dai propri genitori, Celestial e Fire Magic, ma non potevano fare nulla per scappare alla schiavitù. Ci fu un episodio che ... uno che più degli altri segnò Mavis e che la convinse che doveva fare assolutamente qualcosa per salvare Magnolia dalla morsa dei Blue Skull. -

\- Che cosa successe? - C'era un pizzico di ombra nello sguardo di sguardo di Warrod e Lucy si pentì subito per averglielo chiesto. Ma il mago l'accontentò, rispondendole con un sospiro - Subì una violenza e diventò madre troppo presto. Aveva solo sedici anni e fu costretta a dare Resha in adozione prima che quelli di Blue Skull potessero trovarla. -

Lucy sentì un brivido correrle lungo la schiena. Era nauseata all'idea che un gilda potesse comportarsi in quel modo e che la Magnolia di cent'anni prima fosse così oscura. Mavis era stata costretta a dare via la figlia? Era per questo il motivo che non sapeva nulla della loro parentela? Warrod stava dicendo la verità o le sue erano solo invenzioni?

\- Nonostante ci fosse Zera accanto a lei quell'evento lasciò Mavis con il cuore a pezzi. Forse non si sarebbe mai più ripresa se non avesse incontrato quell'uomo. L'uomo destinato a cambiare per sempre la sua vita e allo stesso tempo a distruggerla completamente. Uno straniero che vagava per Fiore, dicendo di essere in cerca di un tesoro molto prezioso, ma che allo stesso tempo diceva di non avere fretta, perché non sapeva ancora come usare ciò che stava cercando. Aveva una strana maledizione, e Mavis stessa non poteva avvicinarsi a più di dieci passi di distanza. Quell'aura oscura poteva uccidere ma quell'uomo era incredibilmente abile con qualunque tipo di magia e fu lui ad insegnare a Mavis come sfruttare al meglio i suoi poteri, trasformandola in una maga straordinaria. Le diede coraggio e fiducia e così Mavis iniziò a progettare qualcosa che avrebbe cambiato per sempre la storia di Magnolia: la caduta dei Blue Skull. Lei e Zera decisero di svaligiare la cassa della fabbrica, ma proprio quella notte anche io e i miei compagni entrammo a Domino con lo stesso obiettivo. Oh, questo è quello che si dice destino! - Ridacchiò Warrod.

\- Eravate dei ladri? -

\- Eravamo "cacciatori di tesori" e ce ne andavamo in giro col nome di Sylph Labyrint. -

\- Delle persone che scassinano una fabbrica sono dei ladri, punto e basta! - Sottolineò Lucy - Non importa come si fanno chiamare! -

\- Anche Mavis disse la stessa cosa! - Il vecchio mago scoppiò a ridere, tenendosi la pancia - Yuri voleva intimidirla e Precht evocò uno dei suoi demoni per spaventarla. Le disse ... - Warrod si schiarì la gola cercando di imitare il tono di voce del suo vecchio amico - "Ora tu e la tua amica ve ne andate via e ci lasciate lavorare. E non direte niente a nessuno perché nessuno crederà alla storia che avete incontrato dei maghi." -

\- E Mavis? -

\- Mavis si mise a ridere! "I tuoi demoni sono carini ma i miei spiriti sono migliori!" Prese una delle sue chiavi ed evocò un lupo così grosso e spaventoso che avrebbe potuto inghiottirci tutti e tre con un sol morso! Beh, dopo quel casino le guardie dei Blue Skull ci scoprirono e fummo costretti a scappare con tutto il bottino. È così che abbiamo iniziato a lavorare insieme. -

\- Non riesco a credere che sia questo il modo in cui Fairy Tail è stata fondata ... - Ammise la ragazza. La gilda che conosceva era un luogo luminoso e pieno di buoni sentimenti. Non riusciva proprio ad immaginare una scena come quella ...

\- Nemmeno io riesco a crederci quando ci penso! Ma alla fine ne valsa la pena! - Le disse Warrod - Abbiamo abbattuto i Blue Skull, anche se i superstiti hanno fondato Phantom Lord. Mavis era piccola e terribile, piena di risorse, la ragazza più intelligente e brillante che abbia mai incontrato. Lo sai chi fu il primo che convinse a unirsi a noi? Un drago. - E queste parole catturarono definitivamente l'attenzione di Lucy. Lei ed Happy si scambiarono uno sguardo mentre Warrod si preparava a raccontagli il resto della storia ...


	25. La fata scalza

Buongiorno! Il capitolo di oggi è uno di quelli che mi sono divertita di più a scrivere. Ho provato ad immaginare l'aspetto della Fairy Tail degli inizi, in una Magnolia caotica e violenta proprio come una New York di inizio Novecento (avete presente quel film con Leonardo di Caprio? Gangs of New York? Se non l'avete visto dategli un'occhiata). Ho cercato anche di rendere il primo incontro tra Mavis e Natsu il più esplosivo possibile, spero che il risultato vi piaccia!

 **La fata scalza**

Quella mattina Precht camminava a passo svelto. Sulla copia del giornale che aveva appena acquistato c'erano grandi notizie e non vedeva l'ora di portarle in ufficio. Il suo sesto senso gli diceva che quello era solo l'inizio e che qualcosa di ancora più grande stava per succedere. Ma quel mattino, Precht non era l'unico che andava di fretta, Magnolia sembrava un formicaio e proprio come ogni giorno le strade erano piene di persone, carri e automobili. Nessuno prestava attenzione all'uomo con i capelli viola con la benda nera sull'occhio. Un cavallo gli finì quasi addosso.

\- Guarda dove vai! - Precht fece un gesto al tizio alla guida del carro prima di rimettersi a camminare. Quando alla fine il mago arrivò a destinazione, trasse un sospiro di sollievo. Aprì la porta del n.20 e scese le scale. Anche se quella era la sede della sua gilda, Fairy Tail, l'ufficio sembrava uno scantinato buio e ammuffito. Il locale si trovava sotto il livello della strada e quindi c'era solo una piccola finestrella da cui far passare un po' d'aria. L'unica luce era quella di una vecchia lampadina e anche l'arredamento era scarso e logoro, nonostante Warrod facesse del suo meglio per tenere in ordine. Per poco Precht non gli andò a sbattere addosso mentre entrava. Il ragazzone con i capelli neri si stava occupando del ficus vicino all'ingresso. Buttato sulla vecchia poltrona di pelle nell'angolo, c'era invece un altro ragazzo con i capelli biondi, gli occhi azzurri e l'aria da perfetto furfante: Yuri. Era così impegnato ad affilare il suo coltellino svizzero che non si accorse nemmeno di Precht. Ma al mago non interessavano né Warrod né Yuri, Precht stava cercando il loro master: Mavis.

\- Il Re dei Draghi è morto. - Annunciò buttando il giornale che stringeva sulla scrivania ma la ragazza non gli diede nemmeno ascolto. - Mavis. Mavis? MAVIS! - Precht poteva strillare quanto voleva ma era tutto inutile. La ragazza stava dormendo profondamente, con le braccia incrociate e la testa appoggiata sul tavolo. I suoi lunghi capelli biondi le coprivano la faccia e ricadevano sul legno a onde, come l'acqua di una cascata.

\- Sei un pazzo se speri di trovare Mavis sveglia prima delle dieci. - Lo canzonò la voce di Zera. La ragazza era appena uscita dalla porta sul retro con una tazza di caffè fumante stretta tra le mani. I tratti del suo viso, i lunghi capelli marroni e ondulati e quelle sopracciglia un po' più spesse, facevano di lei una giovane donna particolarmente attraente, una bellezza latina. Ma Zera non era per nulla interessata alla possibilità di sfruttare quel fascino. Aveva sempre un'aria un po' imbronciata e l'unica persona alla quale riservava delle parole dolci era l'amica del cuore, con cui aveva condiviso tante cose fin da piccola.

\- Sveglia amore. - La ragazza appoggiò la tazza di caffè sul tavolo e quando il naso di Mavis percepì il profumo, ci fu finalmente una reazione. Il master di Fairy Tail allungò una mano e afferrò la tazza per portarsela alle labbra.

\- Hai sentito quello che ho detto? - Le chiese Precht.

\- Certo. - Aveva ancora i capelli calati davanti al viso ma la ragazza scorse comunque il titolo e l'immagine impressi in prima pagina sul Magnolia Times. I suoi occhi verdi scintillarono mentre scorrevano la notizia. Raccontava di come una grande villa, affacciata sul fiume a nord di Magnolia, fosse andata a fuoco durante la notte. Il giornalista si soffermava anche, con eccessiva dovizia di particolari, sul ritrovamento di tre corpi straziati e bruciati che i pompieri avevano fatto quel mattino, una volta domate le fiamme: due uomini e una donna. - Le autorità non sanno chi fosse per davvero Igneel e nemmeno i suoi collaboratori. - Osservò Mavis. - Igneel voleva instaurare un rapporto pacifico con gli abitanti di questa città per creare un santuario per quelli della sua specie, ma evidentemente non tutti erano d'accordo. Chi può aver ucciso tre draghi? È una missione impossibile per un essere umano: credo sia stata una faida interna. Inoltre il colpevole ha provato a nascondere le prove ma non ha rivendicato il trono. Come mai? Si è pentito? È ferito ed è scappato? Aveva un mandante? In ogni caso questa storia avrà sicuramente delle ripercussioni sugli equilibri di potere qui a Magnolia. Dobbiamo tenere gli occhi aperti perché potrebbe succedere di tutto e potrebbero aprirsi delle prospettive interessanti. - Dopo aver finito la sua analisi Mavis bevve il resto del caffè, schiantò la tazza sulla scrivania e si alzò stiracchiandosi. Era così bassa e così minuta che il suo corpo sembrava ancora quello di ragazzina di tredici anni anche se ormai ne aveva più di venti. Non arrivava nemmeno alla spalla di Precht, eppure tutti i suoi compagni la rispettavano e pendevano dalle sue labbra in attesa degli ordini di quel mattino.

\- Andiamo a fare un po' di soldi! - Annunciò Mavis con un sorriso. Quelle erano le parole perfette per accendere Yuri. Il ragazzo saltò in piedi, rimettendo il suo coltellino a posto in tasca - Quest'idea mi piace! - E poi schizzò via per le scale, seguito a ruota da Mavis - Andiamo! - La ragazza andava così di fretta che non si accorse nemmeno di essere ancora scalza.

\- Le scarpe! - Le gridò dietro Zera, sventolando le ciabatte che si era lasciata dentro, ma Mavis si girò appena per farle un sorriso - Non mi servono le scarpe per calpestare anche oggi tutti gli avversari di Fairy Tail! -

Fare soldi per Mavis significava andare al Tontine Coffee House di Wall Street, dove si riunivano i più grandi imbroglioni della città, e speculare il più possibile su ogni genere di acquisto e di vendita. Per finanziare la gilda, attirare nuovi affiliati, stabilire alleanze e comprare porzioni di Magnolia, le serviva un mucchio di quattrini. E Mavis sfruttava le sue incredibili capacità di calcolo e il suo intuito per raccogliere quelle somme nel minor tempo possibile. Ma quando giocare in borsa non si rivelava sufficiente, Precht e gli altri erano sempre pronti a svaligiare per lei le casse dei Blue Skull e delle associazioni rivali.

Il volume di affari a Magnolia era cresciuto così tanto negli ultimi anni, che per ospitare gli azionisti un nuovo edificio era stato costruito al n. 10-12 di Broad Street, ma alla Coffee House c'erano sempre un mucchio di affezionati. Mentre a Broad Street andavano gli uomini in giacca e cravatta, al Tontine si riunivano trafficanti, politici, affaristi e ciarlatani. La maggior parte degli scambi condotti lì dentro aveva sempre qualcosa di sospetto e al limite della legge. Quello era il luogo ideale per grandi profitti e grandi perdite, ma anche il posto ideale per divertirsi: seduti ai tavoli c'erano persone che bevevano, fumavano e giocavano d'azzardo a tutte le ore. L'intero posto sembrava un locale di periferia e allo stesso tempo una specie di deposito perché di qua e di là c'erano ammassate balle di fieno, casse e barili che le gente aveva portato con sé per vendere. Dall'alto della scalinata, che portava al secondo piano, un uomo si sgolava, strillando tutto il giorno i titoli delle azioni e i loro prezzi.

\- Oggi sembra che quelli della G.S. Constructions stiano andando forte. Dicono che il cantiere verrà approvato tra qualche giorno. - Sussurrò Yuri, appoggiandosi al tavolo accanto a Mavis. La ragazza sembrava completamente impegnata ad ascoltare i discorsi dell'uomo affacciato alla balconata, eppure aveva le orecchie ben aperte.

\- Investiamo qualche altra cosa su di loro? -

\- Vendi tutto. -

Yuri spalancò la bocca.

\- Il sindaco non concederà l'approvazione, anche se loro sono i candidati più qualificati. Ricordati che sua figlia è fidanzata con quell'idiota delle G.M. Buildings. -

\- Ma se non hanno nemmeno presentato la candidatura?! -

\- La gara si chiude alle 14 di oggi. Sono sicura che lo faranno nelle prossime ore. - Replicò la maga giocherellando con una delle sue chiavi d'argento, fissata al mazzo che aveva appoggiato al tavolo.

\- Specialmente dopo quello che Shippo ha visto ieri sera. Quelli della G.M. Buildings hanno aspettato fino all'ultimo per rovinare gli avversari. Quando si scoprirà che non sono più i favoriti si precipiteranno tutti a vendere e il valore delle loro azioni crollerà come un castello di sabbia. Che aspetti? -

\- Su ... Subito! -

\- Portami anche un altro caffè! -

\- E per me whiskey. -

Quando Mavis si girò scoprì che a parlare era stato un uomo vestito in modo elegante, con un bastone da passeggio e il cilindro. Ma i suoi capelli blu erano spettinati ed aveva un marchio rosso intorno all'occhio destro, che ricordava il tatuaggio di un pirata. Sembrava il perfetto ritratto di un nobile decaduto, l'ultimo discendente di una famiglia ricca, venuto da oltreoceano e che ormai di aristocratico non aveva più nulla, nemmeno il nome: Sieg Hart.

\- E dato che ci sei, Yuri, potresti fare un lavoretto extra per me? - L'uomo tirò una manciata di monete al ragazzo. - Comprami due jewel di azioni di quei tizi che fanno estintori. Scommetto che i prezzi saliranno alle stelle. - Yuri afferrò i soldi e sfrecciò via senza farsi altre domande, a caccia del piccolo gruppo di inventori. Ma Mavis restò ferma al suo posto cercando di capire quali fossero le ragioni dietro il sorriso di Sieg. - Perché pensi che i prezzi degli estintori saliranno così tanto? -

\- Vedi ... - Le spiegò l'uomo, appoggiando il mento sul manico del bastone - Perché in città è appena arrivato il figlio di Igneel ed è completamente fuori di sé. Vuole trovare a tutti i costi il traditore che ha ucciso suo padre e Magnolia potrebbe diventare un inferno come nel X835. Per quanto mi piacerebbe prenderlo a pugni ho pensato di avvisare prima te, dato che si trova nella tua zona. Sembrava intenzionato a mettere l'Upper West a ferro e fuoco ... -

I maghi seduti intorno al tavolo spalancarono gli occhi. - Sei sicuro di quello che stai dicendo? - Gli chiese Warrod ma Mavis non aveva bisogno di sentire altro. La ragazza si alzò con uno scatto, precipitandosi fuori

\- Grazie Sieg! -

\- Dovere. In cambio metto tutto sul tuo conto. -

\- Sei un lazzarone. - Gli sibilò Zera prima di allontanarsi ma l'uomo la ricambiò con un sorriso - Divertitevi con il drago furibondo! Io rimango qui a brindare alla vostra salute! -

Mavis saltò sul primo tram a disposizione senza girarsi nemmeno per un attimo a controllare se i suoi compagni la stavano seguendo. Sapeva che in una questione come quella la velocità era fondamentale. Non solo doveva evitare che la città andasse a fuoco ma doveva anche sfruttare al meglio quell'occasione. Se fosse riuscita a fermare il principe inferocito prima di tutti gli altri, la fama di Fairy Tail sarebbe sicuramente schizzata alle stelle!

\- Speriamo di fare in tempo. -

Quando la ragazza arrivò alla fermata giusta e saltò giù dal tram, scoprì subito che le parole di Sieg erano vere: c'erano un paio di palazzi in fiamme e un folto gruppo di volontari e pompieri che cercavano di domare l'incendio. L'intero quartiere sembrava fosse stato distrutto da una guerra civile, di qui e di là c'erano vetrine rotte, bancarelle capovolte e perfino un carro con una ruota spaccata. Le voci delle persone in strada erano allarmate e confuse, qualcuno di loro parlava di "quei teppisti dei Blue Skull", ma Mavis sapeva che quella non poteva essere soltanto opera loro. Da che parte era andato il Principe dei Draghi? Dove potevano averlo portato quelli dei Blue Skull, per poterlo affrontare senza che nessuno interferisse?

\- Miss non andate di là! - Le gridò qualcuno mentre si precipitava in direzione del lungofiume. - C'è una rissa laggiù! - Ma quelle parole erano proprio quelle che Mavis voleva sentire. La ragazza fece un mezzo sorriso, sussurrando - Bingo. -

Il master di Fairy Tail scese in tutta fretta le scale che portavano vicino il fiume e proprio come le aveva detto l'uomo in strada, trovò subito quelli che stavano combattendo. Si trattava di un gruppo di maghi dei Blue Skull e di un ragazzo con i capelli rosa salmone e una sciarpa bianca. Mavis conosceva già tutti gli uomini presenti e sapeva che si trattava dei fedelissimi del master dei Blue Skull, tutti maghi potenti e spietati. Eppure cinque di loro erano già finiti al tappeto mentre il Principe dei Draghi teneva il sesto sollevato per il bavero. - E così voi siete la gilda che controlla Magnolia? - Sibilò il ragazzo - Siete soltanto dei ratti schifosi. Ma dato che vi siete presi la briga di venirmi ad accogliere, sarò generoso. Se mi dici cosa è successo a Igneel ti prometto che tu i tuoi compagni farete una morte veloce e indolore. -

\- Io ... io non so niente! - Frignò l'uomo, cercando inutilmente di divincolarsi dalla stretta d'acciaio che lo teneva imprigionato. Sudava e sembrava così terrorizzato da essere sul punto di farsela addosso - Noi non c'entriamo niente! Master Geoffrey ci ha mandati qui soltanto perché ... -

\- Credo che abbia pensato che era l'occasione adatta per sbarazzarsi anche di te e di tutti i draghi in città, non gli piacciono i concorrenti. - Lo interruppe Mavis. Soltanto allora il principe si girò e i loro sguardi si incrociarono. - Ma credo che i Blue Skull non c'entrino davvero niente in questa storia. Un drago? Forse uno potrebbe essere alla loro portata, ma tre? Ne dubito. Inoltre questi tizi ti hanno detto un mucchio di bugie: Magnolia non gli appartiene e non sarà mai di loro proprietà, perché è mia. -

A quel punto il principe gettò via l'uomo che teneva per il bavero, tirandolo in mezzo all'erba come se fosse stato spazzatura. L'apparizione di Mavis era proprio il diversivo che i maghi di Blue Skull stavano aspettando ed il gruppo raccolse il compagno, scappando via il più in fretta possibile.

\- Chi diavolo sei? - Sibilò il drago e la ragazza si presentò, facendo un piccolo inchino col bordo del vestito alzato - Mavis Vermillion. Tu invece devi essere Natsu Dragneel, giusto? -

Il drago non le rispose, limitandosi a fissarla. Fin da quella distanza Mavis poteva sentire tutta la sua rabbia che ribolliva come la lava di un vulcano pronto ad esplodere.

\- Mi dispiace per Igneel, era un drago straordinario. Hai le mie condoglianze. - Gli spiegò la ragazza - E so che sei molto arrabbiato per quello che è successo, ma devo chiederti di smettere immediatamente di causare problemi in città. -

\- Vaffanculo! Io non prendo ordini da nessuno! - Replicò il drago con un ringhio.

\- Dovunque sia il colpevole, ammesso che sia ancora qui, non lo troverai di certo seminando il panico. - Continuò Mavis per nulla turbata dalle sue minacce - Inoltre credo che tuo padre non sarebbe per nulla contento di vederti comportare così. Igneel voleva costruire un'alleanza pacifica con gli umani ma stai rischiando di distruggere quel po' di fiducia che era riuscito a conquistare. -

\- CHE NE SAI TU DI MIO PADRE? - Le ruggì contro Natsu, sempre più irritato. - Smettila di dire stronzate come se Magnolia fosse davvero la tua! Non mi importa niente di questo dannato posto, non mi interessa se va a fuoco e bruciano tutti all'inferno! E ora levati di mezzo ragazzina! - Il drago raccolse una palla di fuoco nel palmo di una mano e la scagliò, ma Mavis non si mosse nemmeno. Sapeva che quello era solo un avvertimento e lasciò che l'incantesimo colpisse il terreno a pochi passi da lei. - Visto che non vuoi ascoltarmi con le buone mi costringi ad usare le cattive: ti sfido a duello, Natsu Dragneel. - Gli propose Mavis con un sorriso dolcissimo - Se vinco, ti unisci a Fairy Tail, io divento il tuo master e tu la smetti subito di seminare il panico in città. -

\- Ti piacerebbe avermi al guinzaglio, vero? Mi dispiace ma non credo proprio che ci riuscirai. -

\- Fare parte di una gilda non significa soltanto ricevere ordini. - Gli spiegò Mavis - Noi di Fairy Tail siamo come una famiglia e ci occupiamo gli uni degli altri. Sarai uno dei nostri e ti daremo una mano a cercare il traditore che ha ucciso tuo padre. - Ma Natsu non sembrava intenzionato ad ascoltare nemmeno una delle sue parole - E se vinco io? -

\- Potrai fare di me tutto ciò che vuoi. Puoi anche mangiarmi se ti fa piacere. -

E a quelle parole Natsu scoppiò a ridere - Ahahaha! Questa è davvero buona! Se ci tieni tanto fatti avanti ragazzina! Nessuno è mai riuscito a battermi in duello e tu di certo non sarai la prima! -

Anche se poteva già sentire le sue voci dei suoi compagni che correvano verso di lei e chiamavano il suo nome, Mavis scelse di ignorale. - È deciso allora. - La maga spalancò le braccia, recitò una breve formula e al suo ordine un gigantesco cerchio di rune dorate e brillanti si materializzò sulla riva del fiume e dai bordi del cerchio si sollevò una barriera, che chiuse lei e il drago all'interno, come in una scatola.

\- Mavis! - Zera non riuscì a fare nulla per impedirglielo, tranne che sbattere il pugno contro l'incantesimo. La barriera era trasparente come vetro ma più resistente del cemento, né lei, né gli altri avevano alcuna speranza di sfondarla.

\- Nessuno può lasciare questo cerchio magico. Ha una durata di cinque minuti. - Annunciò il master di Fairy Tail - Vince chi allo scadere del tempo è ancora in piedi. -

\- Fermati subito! È pericoloso! - Le gridò ancora Zera ma Mavis si girò appena un istante a guardarla. Aveva il classico sorriso che diceva: "Fidati di me."

\- Cinque minuti sono anche troppi. - Natsu passò per primo all'attacco, precipitandosi contro l'avversaria con un pugno completamente avvolto dalle fiamme. Non voleva sprecare più tempo del necessario contro una mocciosa ma Mavis non era una ragazzina inesperta. Il master estrasse una chiave d'oro dal mazzo che portava sempre nella scollatura del vestito - Porta della Bilancia apriti: Libra! -

Al suo richiamo il suono di una campana riecheggiò lungo il fiume ed una danzatrice orientale apparve immediatamente accanto a lei. Aveva il viso coperto da un velo e due piattini di una bilancia stretti in ogni mano.

\- Cambia il peso del bersaglio. -

L'aria attorno a Natsu si fece subito così pesante da schiacciarlo a terra e sua la corsa si arrestò a metà. Il drago piombò in ginocchio con così tanta forza da scavare praticamente un cratere. - Che cazzo sta succedendo? - Ringhiò Natsu: staccarsi da terra gli sembrava praticamente impossibile.

\- E non hai ancora visto niente! Porta dei Pesci apriti: Pisces! - Non appena Mavis girò la chiave due pesci giganteschi risposero al suo comando. Uno era grigio e l'altro blu oltremare, le loro forme ricordavano quella di una coppia di anguille ma le loro dimensioni superavano notevolmente quelle di un mostro marino.

\- Attaccate! - Le due creature si lanciarono all'istante contro Natsu. Il drago sembrava spacciato, inchiodato al suo posto, ma non aveva alcuna intenzione di farsi battere così facilmente - Fire Dragon's Iron Fist! - Quando il suo pugno colpi Pisces l'effetto fu un'autentica esplosione. I due spiriti vennero scagliati indietro e andarono a sbattere contro la barriera, facendola tremare così forte che per un attimo sembrò fosse sul punto di spezzarsi. Anche se non poteva muoversi, Natsu era ancora in grado di attaccare Mavis a distanza. Inspirò profondamente e si preparò a lanciare una fiammata ma si fermò di colpo quando si accorse che accanto alla ragazza era comparso un bambino. Aveva delle orecchie pelose e la coda arruffata di una volpe.

\- Ecco qui. -

\- Grazie Shippo. -

Il bambino stava tendendo a Mavis una sciarpa bianca. Natsu si passò una mano intorno al collo per verificare e spalancò la bocca quando scoprì che quella era per proprio la sua. Quando l'aveva sfilata? Come aveva fatto?

\- Non fare quella faccia! Io posso rubare praticamente qualsiasi cosa! - Ridacchiò il bambino volpe - Sono il re dei ladri! -

\- Questa sciarpa è davvero calda. - Aggiunse Mavis mentre l'avvolgeva attorno collo - Sento che ha qualche proprietà speciale. È fatta di scaglie di drago? Può proteggerti dalla magia nera? Chissà se proteggerà anche me dalle tue fiammate. - La ragazza fece un sorrisetto diabolico - A meno che tu non voglia rischiare di rovinarla ... -

\- Stronza! - Il drago ringhiò e fece leva su tutte le energie che aveva a disposizione per alzarsi. La sua aura si accese come una torcia e l'incantesimo di Libra si spezzò come una corda bruciata.

\- Non riesco più a tenerlo fermo! - Esclamò la danzatrice, presa dal panico e lo spirito della volpina sparì, rifugiandosi rapidamente dentro il suo portale. Ma Mavis non si fece intimorire - Avrei dovuto immaginarlo: il fuoco dei draghi può bruciare qualsiasi cosa, anche la magia degli altri. Pisces! - La ragazza fece un gesto con la mano e lo spirito tornò all'attacco. Natsu provò a respingerlo con un secondo pugno ma questa volta il pesce blu parò il colpo, usando la sua fronte dura come acciaio e il pesce grigio colse al volo quell'opportunità per colpire il drago con una testata e scagliarlo contro la barriera.

\- Gli spiriti delle stelle sono creature spettacolari: sono immortali e i loro poteri non hanno limiti. - Gli spiegò Mavis - Sono io quella che decide il limite delle loro energie. -

Natsu riuscì a rialzarsi e a spostarsi giusto un attimo prima che il pesce blu lo azzannasse. Aveva dei denti grossi e piatti come le macine di un mulino: se lo avesse preso lo avrebbe triturato.

Forse aveva sottovalutato la sua avversaria: adesso che aveva finalmente liberato la sua magia, la sua aura brillava d'oro e pulsava come una stella, come un piccolo splendido sole.

\- Non avresti dovuto accettare la mia sfida Natsu Dragneel: è evidente che non sei in condizioni di combattere. Sei talmente fuori di te che non riesci nemmeno a concentrarti sul nostro combattimento. Mi aspettavo qualcosa di meglio dal Principe dei Draghi. -

\- Sta zitta! - Tuonò Natsu, ma Mavis aveva ragione. Aveva ragione a dire che era fuori controllo e che era matto di rabbia. Era arrabbiato con chi aveva ucciso suo padre, con tutta Magnolia e con lei che continuava a bloccargli la strada. Il tempo scorreva rapidamente e doveva sbrigarsi se voleva vincere.

Natsu reagì attingendo alle riserve più profonde di magia che aveva a disposizione, a quel potere che dormiva dentro di lui, più sotto delle sue scaglie di drago. La sua aura infuocata cambiò colore, scurendosi fino a che non divenne nera come la pece, tutta fatta di lingue di fuoco rovente e diabolico. Quell'energia magica era così forte che finì col corrompere la sua forma umana; gli comparvero scaglie sulle guance e le sue dita si trasformarono in artigli affilati. Quel potere era così oscuro e violento che quando la sfiorò Mavis sentì un brivido passarle lungo la schiena. Che cosa sarebbe successo se avesse lasciato una cosa del genere libera per Magnolia?

\- È per questo che porti la sciarpa? È un sigillo? - Sussurrò Mavis, mentre accarezzava una delle tante chiavi d'argento fissate al suo mazzo.

\- Darkness ... - Cominciò a recitare Natsu raccogliendo le fiamme oscure tra le mani, ma il master di Fairy Tail non aveva alcuna intenzione di permettergli di usare un incantesimo così devastante.

\- Porta del Scarificio apriti: Andromeda! -

\- Phoenix Blade! -

Una catena saettò fuori dal terreno e si avvolse attorno alla caviglia del drago, trascinandolo a terra giusto un istante prima che scagliasse l'incantesimo contro Mavis. Il suo vortice infuocato mancò pietosamente il bersaglio e schizzò verso l'alto, dove esplose a contatto con la barriera. Per un attimo ci fu solo fumo, un fumo così scuro e denso da lasciare perfino gli spettatori senza fiato, poi la barriera si dissolse permettendo al miasma di dissolversi. E fu allora che Natsu capì di aver appena perso il duello: la catena lo aveva trascinato a terra ma Mavis era ancora in piedi, ferma nello stesso punto in cui aveva iniziato il combattimento. La ragazza aveva vinto senza nemmeno sporcarsi le mani e senza nemmeno che riuscisse a battere uno dei suoi spiriti. Natsu picchiò un pungo sull'erba e la sua aura oscura si dissolse come il fumo che aveva lasciato il suo incantesimo.

\- Ci è riuscita! - Yuri e gli altri lanciarono un grido d'esultanza mentre Mavis si avvicinava al drago incredulo e sconfitto.

\- Benvenuto a Fairy Tail. - La ragazza si inginocchiò davanti a Natsu, avvolgendogli nuovamente la sciarpa attorno al collo. Gli sorrise e gli tese una mano per aiutarlo a rialzarsi - Vieni ho già la prima missione per te: mangiare. Permettimi di offrirti la colazione, sono sicura che non hai ancora toccato nulla. Vedrai che ti sentirai meglio con lo stomaco pieno! E dopo parleremo di quello che è successo e di cosa possiamo fare per aiutarti. Fidati di me. -

E così quel giorno Natsu divenne parte di Fairy Tail. Mavis e gli altri lo aiutarono nelle sue ricerche ma purtroppo nemmeno con i loro sforzi combinati fu possibile trovare il traditore che aveva ucciso Igneel. Il cuore di Natsu era ferito e pieno di rabbia ma pian piano il sorriso di Mavis riuscì a cicatrizzare la lesione. Fairy Tail divenne la sua nuova casa e il drago cominciò a pensare di aver trovato il posto giusto in cui realizzare il sogno di suo padre: un luogo dove gli umani e i draghi potessero convivere pacificamente. Mavis era sempre piena d'allegria, dolcezza e coraggio. A volte Natsu si domandava come facessero tante cose ad entrare in così poco spazio. Il master di Fairy Tail lo impressionava ogni giorno, grazie alla sua intelligenza e le sua abilità. Per lui Mavis divenne come un faro, una luce guida, così perfetta e brillante che Natsu non riusciva nemmeno a vedere le sue ombre. Tutte le domeniche Mavis spariva. Diceva che utilizzava il suo giorno libero appositamente per studiare le sue strategie, ma quando faceva ritorno ogni lunedì si portava sempre dietro un certo odore di magia nera.

Natsu decise di fidarsi esattamente come gli aveva chiesto e come facevano gli altri. Si gettò a capofitto nelle missioni che gli affidava, facendo del suo meglio per far crescere la gilda, fino a che non arrivò il fatidico giorno in cui i Blue Skull venne definitivamente sconfitti e Magnolia fu liberata dalla sua schiavitù.

\- Facciamo tutti un grande brindisi per Mavis! - Annunciò Warrod alzando in alto il suo boccale di birra - Un brindisi per il nostro master che ci ha guidati verso la vittoria! - I suoi compagni lo imitarono, riempiendo lo scantinato - ufficio con il rumore dei boccali che cozzavano e le loro voci allegre.

\- Devo confessarvi che ho pensato che Mavis fosse completamente pazza quando ci ha detto per la prima volta di voler spodestare i Blue Skull. - Precht scosse la testa mentre sorseggiava la sua birra e ricordava quel momento. La loro era stata una dura battaglia e tutti avevano il corpo coperto e ferite e di bende.

\- Tutti hanno pensato che Mavis fosse pazza! - Ridacchiò Yuri, passando un braccio attorno alle spalle della ragazza in questione per darle una stretta. Anche se era di buon umore l'esperto di magia elettrica era quello che aveva trascorso i momenti peggiori durante lo scontro finale. Un sortilegio del master dei Blue Skull lo aveva trasformato in un mostro feroce e non sarebbe tornato mai più alla normalità se non fosse stato per l'aiuto di Mavis.

\- La faccia di Geoffrey quando abbiamo sigillato per sempre i suoi poteri è stata la cosa più esilarante che abbia mai visto! - Esclamò Zera finalmente con il sorriso sulle labbra - Sono certa che i nostri genitori sarebbero fieri di noi! - Aveva gli occhi lucidi mentre ripensava alla sua famiglia che i Blue Skull avevano spazzato via. Warrod cercò di consolarla, accarezzandole la schiena e Mavis le fece un sorriso.

\- Ne sono convinta anch'io. Ascoltatemi tutti! - Annunciò il master mentre si arrampicava sul tavolo e alzava in alto il suo boccale - Da oggi comincia una nuova epoca per Magnolia! Questa città è finalmente libera dalla schiavitù in cui l'avevano ridotta i Blue Skull. Nessuno sarà più costretto a lavorare o a morire a causa loro e le persone saranno di nuovo libere di usare la magia nel modo che preferiscono. Sorgeranno altre gilde, ne sono certa, ma questo non è un male. Fairy Tail sarà come un faro! - La ragazza alzò ancora più su il boccale, sembrava quasi una bellissima statua dedicata alla libertà - Saremo il loro modello e li ispireremo per un futuro migliore. Perché una gilda è come una casa, è una seconda famiglia, un posto dove stare in compagnia con gli amici e dove sentirsi protetti. La nostra avventura è solo all'inizio. Le fate hanno la coda? Nessuno lo sa! Ma niente ci impedisce di continuare il nostro viaggio alla scoperta dei segreti della magia! -

E fu in quel preciso istante che Natsu capì che non avrebbe più potuto fare a meno di Mavis: aveva già trovato la sua fata. Quello che stava pensando era così evidente che perfino Zera lo capì e lanciò un sospiro afflitto. Sapeva che il cuore di Mavis apparteneva già ad un altro ma aveva promesso all'amica di mantenere il silenzio e non poteva rivelarglielo.


	26. Le chiavi di Mavis

Buongiorno a tutti! Ho deciso di pubblicare in anticipo il capitolo di questa settimana perchè domani, ho di nuovo un lunedì pieno zeppo di impegni (ho un esame ed un mio caro amico si laurea, quindi non sarò in grado di avvicinarmi al pc fino a tarda sera!) In un certo senso non vedo l'ora che la giornata di domani finisca perchè non vedo l'ora di leggere il nuovo capitolo del manga sul passato di Erza, vorrei capire fino a che punto il mio intuito aveva previsto il futuro quando ho scritto Figli di drago. Non lo avete ancora letto? Date uno sguardo ;)

Per quanto riguarda il capitolo di oggi invece si parlerà molto di spiriti e delle origini di Lucy. Ho provato ad immaginare l'aspetto e i poteri degli spiriti che controllava Mavis, non so voi ma io sono terribilmente curiosa e mi piacerebbe sapere come sono fatti tutti, vorrei vederne di più nella serie originale!

 **Le chiavi di Mavis**

Lucy si dimenticò di tutto il resto e rimase ad ascoltare il racconto di Warrod, rapita e in silenzio. All'inizio era indecisa se credere o meno alla storia dell'uomo albero, ma nelle sue parole c'era così tanta passione che risultava praticamente impossibile dubitare di lui.

Le fece uno strano effetto ascoltare la storia di Natsu e Mavis. Sentì una fitta di gelosia a pensare al modo in cui il drago aveva amato il primo master di Fairy Tail. Anche se non aveva alcuna ragione per arrabbiarsi, quel racconto la punse sul vivo. Possibile che la leggendaria Mavis fosse davvero la sua bisnonna? Era per questo motivo che Natsu era tanto attratto da lei? Voleva usarla come rimpiazzo? Perché le aveva nascosto tutto? Ma tra i pensieri di Lucy c'era anche una vocina che sussurrava: "Sei sicura di poter credere a tutto quello che ti dice questo Warrod?"

\- Ancora non mi credi. - Disse alla fine il vecchio: l'espressione sulla faccia di Lucy era più che evidente.

\- Ma io ho qualcosa che ti convincerà di sicuro. -

Warrod non fece in tempo a dirle cosa. Un'esplosione violentissima scosse il lato est della villa, minacciando di buttare Lucy ed Happy giù dalla sedia. Tutte le finestre tremarono e qualche vetro cadde con un crash nel cortile centrale. Quando la maga rialzò la testa, che si era coperta per proteggersi, vide che una densa nuvola di fumo nero si stava sollevando nel punto in cui il muro della villa era stato sfondato.

\- Ohoho! Che razza di modo di bussare! - L'uomo albero scoppiò a ridere anche se i suoi ospiti erano in pieno panico. - Credo che il nostro amico drago ci abbia appena trovati. -

\- LUCY!? - Il ruggito di Natsu riecheggiò per tutta la villa, proprio come aveva previsto Warrod. L'incantesimo che aveva fatto esplodere la barriera attorno all'edificio, non era l'attacco di un nemico inferocito ma quello di un drago innamorato, disposto a tutto per ritrovare la sua dolce metà.

\- Sono qui! - La ragazza si precipitò subito vicino al parapetto, dimenticandosi di tutta la rabbia che aveva provato fino ad un attimo prima. L'unica cosa che le importava era il fatto che il drago e i suoi amici stessero bene.

\- È tutto a posto! Siamo qui! - Lucy si mise ad agitare le braccia per farsi notare ed il gruppo la vide subito; avevano già raggiunto il cortile.

\- Non muoverti da lì! - Le ordinò Natsu mentre si precipitava su per le scale. Arrivò prima di tutti e afferrò subito Lucy, stringendola in un forte abbraccio. - Mi hai fatto preoccupare. - Il drago le diede un bacio sulla testa, tenendola stretta al petto - Non sai quanto mi hai fatto preoccupare! Ti ho già detto che non devi andartene in giro da sola! Perché non mi ascolti? -

\- Ma lei non era sola. - Protestò Happy, indignato per il fatto che Natsu non avesse abbracciato anche lui.

\- Sono stato io a portarla al sicuro! - Gli spiegò l'exceed - Anche se abbiamo avuto una mano extra ... -

Natsu sollevò la testa ed incontrò finalmente lo sguardo dell'uomo albero che gli stava sorridendo. Il drago fu costretto a riflettere a lungo prima di riuscire a riconoscere chi gli stava davanti.

\- Sei davvero tu ... - Natsu spalancò gli occhi quando finalmente capì la verità. Gli altri maghi raggiunsero il tetto giusto in tempo per sentirgli sussurrare il nome del suo vecchio compagno - Warrod ... -

\- Sì! Questo è proprio il famigerato Warrod Sequen! Direttamente per voi in corteccia e foglie! Ohoho! - Il vecchio rise - E sono così onorato di potervi incontrare tutti di persona! Erza Scarlett il nostro nuovo master! E tu devi essere Gray! Quello che si spoglia se fa freddo! -

\- Cosa?! - Esclamò il ragazzo ma Warrod non gli rispose, continuando a ridacchiare come un matto - E c'è anche Crime Sorcière! Quanti giovani maghi! Il futuro di Magnolia è tutto qui! -

\- Warrod Sequen dei padri fondatori? Che vuol dire? - Erza ormai non ci stava capendo davvero più niente. Prima i misteriosi Spriggan Dodici e poi l'uomo albero. Non aveva mai incontrato quello strano personaggio, come faceva a sapere il suo nome e quello degli altri?

\- È lui! - La rassicurò Lucy - È quello vero! Ci ha aiutati prima contro quella donna impazzita! -

\- Avevo la sensazione che quella magia fosse familiare ma ... Che razza di maledizione ti ha ridotto così? - Tutti i presenti si girarono al suono della voce di Natsu. Il drago stava fissando il suo vecchio compagno come se si fosse trattato di un mostro. Lo aveva riconosciuto ma allo stesso tempo non poteva credere che quello fosse lui.

\- Sarebbe bello essere un drago come te e non invecchiare mai. - Ammise Warrod - Non sei cambiato di una virgola dall'ultima volta! Io invece pago le conseguenze di quello che ho fatto da ragazzo. Agli inizi di Fairy Tail avevamo così tanto bisogno di conquistare il potere che ci siamo fatti sedurre dalle promesse della magia oscura. Ma come tutti sanno, l'abuso di magia può corrompere i corpi e le menti. Yuri e Zera sono morti giovani, più giovani di quanto avrebbero meritato. Io e Precht, invece, ci siamo guadagnati una lunga vita, sempre se questa si può chiamare vita. -

\- Anche Precht è ancora vivo? - Gli domandò Natsu, sconvolto per quella rivelazione.

\- Il suo corpo è ancora vivo ma dentro non c'è più l'uomo che conoscevi. - Gli spiegò Warrod - Se dovessi incontrarlo, sta attento: non è più dalla nostra parte. I demoni che controllava hanno divorato il suo stesso cuore, trasformandolo in un mostro senza scrupoli. Precht è arrivato ad una considerazione della magia molto oscura, come un potere nato nell'odio e nel buio. Dopo aver guidato per anni Fairy Tail al posto di Mavis, ha deciso di cambiare nome e di fondare la propria gilda: adesso lo conoscono come Hades, il master di Grimoire Heart. -

Quell'ultima rivelazione colpì il gruppo più forte di una pugnalata. L'uomo che li aveva ostacolati tanto era uno dei fondatori di Fairy Tail? Il suo secondo master? Com'era possibile? Perché non sapevano nulla di lui, esattamente come non sapevano nulla di Warrod?

\- Ohoho, non fare quella faccia Natsu! Scommetto che non immaginavi di tornare in città e di scoprire tutte queste cose! - Ridacchiò Warrod - Ma anche io oggi ho avuto un sacco di bellissime sorprese! Non riesco a credere di averti rivisto dopo tanto tempo e non riesco nemmeno a credere di aver incontrato la bisnipote di Mavis! - Il vecchio mago passò un braccio attorno alle spalle di Lucy, attirandola più vicino per staccarla dal drago. - Perché non glielo avevi ancora detto Natsu? Volevi tenerti la sorpresa tutta per te? - Warrod gli fece un sorriso che era più ironico che sincero - Ma non ti preoccupare, le ho spiegato tutto io. -

Lucy si aspettava una smentita, qualcosa che la tirasse fuori da quella situazione paradossale, ma quando guardò Natsu il drago girò lo sguardo dall'altra parte senza risponderle. Si mise a fissare il pavimento come se d'improvviso fosse diventata la cosa più interessante al mondo.

\- È vero? Tu lo sapevi? - Gli chiese Lucy ma senza ottenere risposta.

\- Scoprilo da sola se non ci credi: ecco un regalo per te! Volevo consegnartelo da molto tempo ma le radici mi hanno trattenuto qui! Ohoho! - L'uomo albero si infilò una mano nel kimono e tirò fuori un piccolo mazzo di chiavi per porgerlo a Lucy - Queste erano di Mavis. Le ho custodite per anni anche se non potevo usarle ma tu ne hai sicuramente più bisogno di me. Se non credi a ciò che ti ho detto chiedilo a loro: gli spiriti dicono sempre la verità. -

La ragazza accettò le chiavi, scorrendo incredula le dita sul metallo. Non aveva nemmeno bisogno di guardare i simboli impressi sul manico per riconoscere le due chiavi d'oro che si trovavano all'inizio del mazzo - Libra e Pisces ... ecco dove erano finite! E poi ci sono anche Volpina, Centauro, Lupo e Andromeda! - Le chiavi reagirono al tocco di Lucy, illuminandosi di loro spontanea volontà e gli spiriti corrispondenti apparvero uno dopo l'altro sul terrazzo. La danzatrice della Libra, le gigantesche figure di Pisces e il piccolo Shippo, il grosso Lupo, l'esile Andromeda e il muscoloso Centauro.

\- È lei! - Esclamò lo spirito della Volpina saltandole tra le braccia - È tornata! È tornata! - Le pigiò la faccia contro il petto piangendo a dirotto, senza nemmeno accorgersi che la persona che stringeva era diversa da quella che immaginava.

\- No, ti sbagli. - Libra prese Lucy per mano, costringendola a girarsi nella sua direzione - Appena ha toccato la mia chiave ho percepito la magia di Mavis ma questa non può essere lei. -

\- Ma io sento il suo odore! - Aggiunse lo spirito del Lupo pigiando il muso contro la maga. Era una bestia enorme con il pelo bianco e lucente come la luna. Linee rosse come il fuoco gli evidenziavano gli occhi e i fianchi, rendendolo ancora più maestoso. - Che cos'è un trucco? -

\- Anche noi sentiamo la stessa cosa! - Esclamarono gli spiriti di Pisces mentre strisciavano attorno a Lucy, avvolgendo le loro lunghe spire come serpenti. Per guardarli negli occhi la ragazza fu costretta ad alzare la testa in alto.

\- La verità è molto semplice. Lei ha il sangue e la magia di Mavis, ma non è la nostra vecchia amica. - Gli spiegò lo spirito del Centauro che era il più saggio del gruppo. Aveva il torso di un uomo muscoloso e con la pelle scura ma il corpo di una zebra, con tanto di strisce bianche e nere. Al fianco teneva fissata una bisaccia piena di flaconi misteriosi che facevano rumore battendo gli uni contro gli altri ogni volta che si muoveva.

\- Si può sapere perché non ci hai chiamato prima se Mavis aveva degli eredi? - Il Centauro verso Warrod. Soltanto allora Shippo alzò la testa, guardando Lucy con i suoi grandi occhi bagnati - Non è Mavis? -

Anche gli altri spiriti esclamarono qualcosa, mischiando tutte le loro voci mentre esprimevano la loro sorpresa.

\- Fermi, fermi un attimo! - Gridò Lucy, cercando di farsi sentire in mezzo al frastuono - Io non so di cosa state parlando ... Io! -

\- Le assomigli così tanto. - Andromeda non le fece nemmeno finire la frase. Lo spirito aveva l'aspetto di una ragazza con dei lunghi capelli azzurri e il fisico delicato. Indossava una tunica bianca ma aveva delle catene d'argento avvolte tutt'attorno al corpo, perfino sulle braccia e al collo.

\- Ho giurato di servire la famiglia di Mavis molti anni fa, ancora prima di incontrare lei. - Lo spirito le prese la faccia tra le mani accarezzandola con nostalgia. - Sigla un contratto anche con me. -

Questa volta Lucy ammutolì, senza sapere cosa dire. Si girò inutilmente a guardare i suoi compagni ma nemmeno loro, potevano aiutarla. Non capivano cosa stava accadendo e l'unico che sembrava saperlo, Natsu, non aveva alcuna intenzione di intervenire. Teneva la testa ostinatamente girata, rifiutandosi di incontrare il suo sguardo.

Fu in quell'istante che un colpo improvviso scosse di nuovo la villa. L'ala sinistra dell'edificio, quella che Lucy aveva usato per salire sul tetto, svanì come per magia e la ragazza capì subito che Brandish era tornata in azione. Il pavimento si incrinò verso il basso, minacciando di trascinarli tutti giù in una voragine, ma per fortuna i maghi riuscirono a mantenere l'equilibrio aggrappandosi l'uno all'altro.

Il crollo riscosse Natsu ed il drago afferrò Lucy per un braccio, cercando di trattenerla ma la ragazza si liberò subito dalla stretta - So stare in piedi da sola! -

I vasi fiori, che Warrod aveva curato per tutti quegli anni, furono i meno fortunati e una buona parte rotolò via, schiantandosi in cortile. - E io che pensavo che le piante non potessero camminare! - Esclamò il vecchio mentre la sua collezione veniva distrutta.

\- Meglio andare! - Suggerì Centauro, che era il più saggio tra gli spiriti di Mavis. Sapeva che i loro pesi potevano essere fatali per una struttura pericolante come quella, specie il peso di Pisces.

\- Chiamaci se hai bisogno di noi. - Tutti gli spiriti svanirono e Lucy si affrettò a mettere anche le loro chiavi al sicuro, vicino la cintura.

\- Allora? La vogliamo smettere di giocare a nascondino? - Tuonò la voce di una donna dal cortile. Lucy non aveva bisogno di affacciarsi per scoprire chi la stava chiamando. Il tono di Brandish non era più quello annoiato di poco prima ma quello di una furia. La maga era risalita usando i suoi poteri per ridurre l'altezza del pozzo. Aveva perso il mantello, aveva i capelli arruffati e qualche graffio sul viso ma era pronta ad usare la sua magia per disintegrare l'intera villa e tutti quelli che c'erano dentro.

\- Lasciate fare a me. - Propose Warrod.

\- No! Quella donna è spaventosamente forte! - Ma il vecchio mago ignorò gli avvertimenti di Lucy, avvicinandosi al parapetto con sicurezza - È il minimo che posso fare per la gilda e la bisnipote di una cara amica. - Durante il corso della sua lunga vita, Warrod aveva visto mostri peggiori degli Spriggan Dodici e niente poteva spaventarlo.

\- Ehi, signorina! Le pare questo il modo di trattare la casa di un uomo anziano? - Gridò il mago con le braccia puntate sui fianchi.

\- Uomo? - Ripeté Brandish con una punta di scherno.

\- Ha ragione, forse dovevo dire il parco di un vecchio albero. - Warrod annuì, immerso per un attimo tra i suoi pensieri - Ma ciò non toglie che il suo comportamento non è per nulla educato! -

\- Mi avete buttata in un pozzo! Quello è educato? - Gli gridò dietro la donna - Mi era stato chiesto di andarci piano ma adesso non ho più alcuna intenzione di trattenermi! Andate tutti al diavolo! -

\- No di certo, signorina! -

Brandish sollevò una mano per scagliare il suo incantesimo ma Warrod l'anticipò: anche lui mosse una mano e delle gigantesche radici emersero dal terreno del cortile e si abbatterono sulla donna. Le piante che infestavano il pozzo avevano già indebolito i suoi poteri e Brandish non riuscì a far nulla per rimpicciolire le radici che Warrod aveva evocato. L'incantesimo la colpì come una frusta, scagliandola così forte contro una parete che per poco non finì per sfondarla. L'impatto le mozzò il respiro e la donna si afflosciò a terra come una bambola rotta.

\- Odio dover usare la forza, ma alcune persone non capiscono mai niente. - Sospirò Warrod - Ma state tranquilli. - Il vecchio fece un occhiolino al resto del gruppo - Non sono il tipo che uccide i suoi avversari! Per quale motivo avete queste persone alle calcagna? -

\- Non lo sappiamo. - Ammise Erza.

\- Possiamo scendere giù? - Gli domandò Jellal - Voglio parlare con quella donna. -

\- Ammesso che possa ancora parlare ... - Mormorò Gray. Non aveva mai visto nessuno capace di controllare la Green Magic in quel modo ed era scioccato dalla forza del fondatore della gilda.

\- Ai suoi ordini signore! - Warrod fece un cenno e le radici che aveva generato si avvicinarono al parapetto, formando una scala per permettere ai maghi di scendere. Quando arrivarono in cortile scoprirono che la loro avversaria era ancora cosciente, anche se faticava a tenere gli occhi aperti e a respirare. Un leggero rivolo di sangue le scorreva fuori dalla bocca e dal naso. Sorrise non appena i loro sguardi si incrociarono - Siete venuti per il colpo di grazia? -

\- Siamo venuti per chiedere chiarimenti. - Precisò Jellal - Vogliamo sentire tutto quello che sai sul killer di Magnolia. -

\- E sugli Spriggan Dodici e il Festival di cui parlavate. - Aggiunse Erza.

\- E se non volessi dirvi niente? -

\- Potremmo sempre costringerti a farlo. - Il master di Fairy Tail era molto serio, evocò un spada e la puntò in direzione della sua prigioniera ma Brandish rise di nuovo. Non sembrava per nulla spaventata dalle minacce.

\- Non è compito mio dirvi la verità. Manca ancora un giorno e poi il mio Signore distruggerà finalmente questo mondo insensato. - Sussurrò la donna socchiudendo gli occhi - Nulla ha un senso, nulla è veramente importante. Sarebbe meglio se tutto sparisse e potessimo farla finita. -

Erza e gli altri non riuscirono a strapparle nemmeno un'altra parola. Il corpo di Brandish si dissolse proprio come quello dei suoi compagni, riducendosi ad un finissimo strato di polvere.

\- Niente da fare. - Jellal si passò una mano tra i capelli - Che accidenti hanno questi maledetti Spriggan?

\- Nessuna di queste persone è nata con il dono della magia che la natura conferisce generosamente a qualcuno. - Disse Warrod, esprimendo ad alta voce tutti i sospetti che aveva il master di Crime Sorcière.

\- Non hanno nemmeno imparato i loro incantesimi grazie a duri anni di allenamento. Qualcuno ha dato loro questi poteri, riempiendoli come si riempie un bicchiere. Ma un bicchiere riempito d'acido è destinato a sciogliersi. -

\- Ho paura che dovremo aspettare veramente ventiquattro ore per conoscere la verità. - Anche Erza scosse la testa, facendo sparire la spada che aveva in pugno - Mister Warrod ... -

\- Mi dispiace ma non posso aiutarvi oltre, purtroppo anche il mio tempo è giunto al limite. - Il vecchio mago le fece un sorriso di scusa e le mostrò la mano destra, quella che aveva usato per il suo ultimo incantesimo. Le dita ormai erano già sparite, trasformandosi in rigidi stecchi di legno - Il discorso della magia nera vale anche per me ... Già da tempo ormai ho perso la mia umanità e ho usato tutto ciò che mi rimaneva solo per voi ... -

\- Che vuol dire? - Gridò Lucy - Ci sono ancora un sacco di cose che voglio chiederti e ... -

\- Tieni strette le chiavi che ti ho dato e fanne buon uso. - Warrod fece un cenno a Natsu - Ti occuperai di lei, vero? -

Il drago intuì subito cosa stava per accadere e che dopo quei brevi istanti non avrebbe mai più rivisto il suo vecchio amico. Quello era il loro ultimo addio. - A costo della mia vita. -

\- Scusa Natsu se ho affrettato le cose, ma come puoi vedere non avevo più molto tempo. È stato bello rivedere anche te. - Warrod fece un ultimo sorriso mentre tutto il suo corpo seguiva lo stesso destino della sua mano. La corteccia si fece più spessa, mascherando i suoi lineamenti. I suoi piedi e le sue gambe si allungarono, conficcandosi nel terreno come delle vere radici, le sue braccia si ridussero a rami e perfino i suoi vestiti sparirono, assorbiti dal tronco. In pochi secondi Warrod Sequen, l'uomo che stava parlando con loro, il padre fondatore della gilda, scomparve, tramutato in un albero muto.

\- Tranquillo amico. Grazie di tutto e riposa in pace. - Sussurrò Natsu.

I maghi di Fairy Tail non ebbero nemmeno il tempo di dire una preghiera per il vecchio mago che aveva sacrificato le sue ultime energie e la sua ultima goccia d'umanità per salvarli.

\- Boss, dovete uscire di qui! - Gridò Racer precipitandosi di corsa nel cortile. Si trattava dell'uomo che Natsu aveva visto lungo la strada per lo zoo, seduto sulla sua moto. - Dopo le esplosioni qualcuno ha avvisato il 911 e stanno arrivando i mezzi dei pompieri e la polizia! -

\- Dannazione! - Jellal non aveva bisogno di sentire altro: non potevano farsi scoprire lì dentro ed essere portati in caserma per dare spiegazioni. Non ne avevano nemmeno una. - Fuori! Tutti fuori! - Il gruppo si mise subito in moto e fece come gli era stato detto, seguendo Racer verso l'uscita. Natsu prese di nuovo Lucy per mano ma la ragazza si impuntò coi piedi per terra. - Vieni! - Il drago tirò più forte - Parliamo dopo, te lo prometto! Parliamo io e te! -

Hoteye li stava aspettando accanto al varco dell'uscita. Quando gli passarono accanto gli fece un cenno, proprio come quando lo avevano incrociato alla fermata dell'autobus.

\- Faccio sparire tutto? -

Jellal gli fece solo un sì con la testa.

Anche se Hoteye aveva l'aspetto di un pastore protestante, aveva poteri terribili come quelli di un demonio. Al suo comando il terreno sotto le fondamenta della villa abbandonata cominciò a sciogliersi come fango. Il vecchio palazzo scricchiolò e cigolò, mentre cercava di opporsi, ma ormai era troppo indebolito per resistere al suo destino.

Mentre veniva trascinata via Lucy riuscì giusto a dare un ultimo sguardo alla villa che si accasciava, piegandosi su sé stessa come una fisarmonica. Quella tomba di cemento avrebbe nascosto per sempre tutti i suoi segreti, quelli di Fairy Tail e dei suoi fondatori. Gli abitanti di Magnolia avrebbero pensato ad un cedimento strutturale ma lei sapeva che non era vero. Ringraziò silenziosamente Warrod per il suo aiuto e per le chiavi che le aveva donato e poi si girò verso Natsu che la teneva per mano e correva. Non aveva ancora risposto a nessuna delle sue domande ma lo avrebbe costretto a farlo molto presto.


	27. Ventiquattro ore

Mancano solo 24 ore allo scontro decisivo ma i nostri amici di Fairy Tail non hanno ancora idea di cosa dovranno veramente affrontare. Si prospetta una dura battaglia, specie per Natsu e Lucy. Forse il drago ha detto tutta la verità, forse no, ma noi lo scopriremo presto!

 **Ventiquattro ore**

Dopo la fuga dalla villa abbandonata, Lucy e i suoi compagni si ritirarono a casa di Erza. L'appartamento dove viveva il master di Fairy Tail si trovava ad Harlem, nella zona tra l'università e il college, in un palazzo di mattoni rossi che ricordava molto quello di Gray. Ma l'intero edificio era nuovo di zecca e le scale antincendio non cadevano a pezzi. L'atmosfera che si respirava per strada era molto più tranquilla e l'intero vicinato aveva un'aria accogliente e piena di vita.

Anche Erza era originaria del Bronx, come Jellal e tutti i maghi di Crime Sorcière, ma ormai aveva lasciato quel quartiere da anni. Dopo la morte dei sui genitori, nel rogo del grattacielo dove abitavano, Erza era stata adottata da un vecchio zio, Rob, mago di Fairy Tail e caro amico di Makarow. Questo aveva segnato il suo destino. Mentre tutti i suoi amici d'infanzia prendevano strade sbagliate e cadevano nella rete di Grimoire Heart, Erza aveva imboccato la via del successo. Aveva coltivato le sue passioni, aveva preso una laurea in sport management ed era diventata un istruttrice kendo, la famosa Titania, la regina delle fate.

Il suo appartamento diceva molto di lei. Tutto era in perfetto ordine e ogni superficie splendeva come se fosse appena passata un'impresa di pulizie. Non c'era un filo di polvere nemmeno a pagarlo.

La stanza più grande della casa era il soggiorno. Era unito alla cucina e l'unica cosa che li separava era una penisola in marmo scuro. Oltre al tavolo da pranzo e al divano, c'era anche una piccola libreria e un caminetto su cui era esposta una katana dal fodero nero, riccamente decorato. Sembrava una riproduzione e nessuno avrebbe mai immaginato che in realtà si trattava della stessa spada che aveva staccato la testa a Whal Itch. Oltre a quella katana Erza aveva molte armi e corazze magiche, ma non le teneva esposte per casa. La maga conservava tutta la sua collezione in una dimensione separata. Era per questo che le bastavano pochi secondi per evocare tutto ciò di cui aveva bisogno.

Il fatto che Erza avesse un arsenale mortale a portata di mano, metteva un po' a disagio perfino i suoi compagni. Erano tutti sporchi di fango e maleodoranti come la fogna in cui erano appena stati. Li spaventava l'idea di entrare in quelle condizioni nella casa di una maniaca dell'ordine.

\- Che fate lì impalati sulla soglia? - Gli gridò la maga, notando che nessuno di loro si decideva a fare un passo - Togliete le scarpe! Il bagno per ripulirvi è in fondo al corridoio! Vi do io qualcosa di ricambio! -

Il gruppo fece come gli era stato detto. Lucy fu l'ultima a uscire dalla doccia e quando lo fece si accorse di essere ancora più nervosa di prima. Nemmeno l'acqua calda e il sapone profumato erano riusciti a distendere i suoi poveri nervi. La ragazza si infilò la tuta che Erza le aveva lasciato e, mentre si frizionava i capelli con l'asciugamano, si fermò a guardare le chiavi che aveva appoggiato sul lavello. Quanti anni aveva passato a cercare le dodici chiavi d'oro dello zodiaco? Non se lo ricordava nemmeno. Aveva perso ogni speranza di riuscire in quell'impresa. Non avrebbe mai immaginato di ricevere Libra e Pisces da Warrod Sequen e non riusciva ancora a credere che quelle chiavi fossero appartenute a Mavis Vermillion, la fondatrice della gilda, la sua bisnonna. Le sembrava tutto così surreale ...

\- Spero che Natsu abbia delle buone risposte ... - Sussurrò la ragazza tra sé e sé mentre prendeva il mazzo di chiavi e se lo metteva in tasca.

Quando Lucy tornò in soggiorno e si mise a sedere a tavola, Erza le appoggiò davanti una tazza di tè fumante.

\- Non c'è niente di meglio quando hai bisogno di schiariti le idee ... - Le disse la ragazza con un sorriso. Lucy era un tipo da caffè, ma accettò lo stesso la bevanda, sperando che fosse vero.

\- Se il tè serve a schiarire le idee allora me ne serve un barile! - Borbottò Gray a cui era toccata una tazza, proprio come a tutti gli altri. - Sono io l'unico che non ci capisce più niente? Che accidenti sta succedendo in città? -

\- Il killer è Acnlogia. -

Tutti si girarono a guardare Natsu. Il drago non aveva bevuto nemmeno un sorso di tè e teneva stretta la sua tazza a due mani. Guardava il liquido bollente come se l'immagine riflessa non fosse stata la sua, ma quella di qualcun altro. Qualcuno che odiava profondamente.

\- È lui il traditore che ha ucciso mio padre. - Gli spiegò Natsu - E le famiglie di Wendy e Gajeel. Quando mi sono unito a Fairy Tail l'ho fatto perché Mavis mi aveva promesso di aiutarmi a ritracciare Acnologia ma non siamo mai riusciti a trovare una pista che portasse a lui. Non immaginavo che fosse ancora qui, nascosto sotto lo zoo, ma ho riconosciuto il suo odore prima. - Natsu digrignò di denti per la rabbia - Ha passato gli ultimi cento anni a divorare vittime innocenti per rubare la loro energia e la loro magia. Non so cosa abbia in mente ma questa volta non me lo farò scappare! - La sua voce suonava come un ringhio basso e spaventoso.

\- Quindi questa è la vera identità del colpevole? Un drago ribelle ... - Sussurrò Erza - Per fermarlo dovremo essere pronti a tutto ... -

\- Sarò io a fermarlo! - Natsu schiantò con rabbia la sua tazza sul tavolo - Acnologia non è un avversario alla vostra portata! Voi umani fareste meglio a starne fuori! - Più che un consiglio quella era una minaccia. Natsu non riusciva a sopportare l'idea che l'assassino di suo padre fosse ancora a piede libero, averlo così vicino gli faceva ribollire il sangue nelle vene. Avrebbe voluto dargli la caccia ma l'esperienza gli aveva insegnato ad evitare gesti folli. Sapeva che affrontare Acnologia a viso aperto era molto rischioso e che un combattimento tra di loro avrebbe messo in pericolo l'intera città, la sua gilda e la vita di quelli che amava.

\- Noi di Fairy Tail siamo come una famiglia e non lasciamo mai nessuno da solo davanti alle difficoltà. Quindi è inutile che ci chiedi di starne fuori. - Gli spiegò Erza, guardandolo dritto negli occhi - Posso concederti la possibilità di affrontare il tuo vecchio rivale, ma sappi che se qualcosa dovesse andare storto, saremo tutti lì, pronti ad intervenire. -

\- Erza ha ragione! - Aggiunse Gray - Non mi interessa se quel bastardo è umano, un drago o un dio! Ho un conto in sospeso con lui e non vedo l'ora di spaccargli la faccia! -

\- Ho detto che! -

\- Magnolia è la nostra casa e Acnologia rappresenta una minaccia per tutti. - Jellal zittì il drago prima che dicesse altro - Anche noi e i nostri alleati daremo un contributo. -

Natsu fu costretto a mordersi la lingua e sbuffò, facendo fumo dal naso. Sapeva che quelli della sua gilda erano ostinati, ma voleva tenerli fuori da quella questione. Possibile che non capissero quanto era pericoloso il loro avversario?

\- Rimane il problema degli Spriggan Dodici. - Osservò Erza - I tre maghi che ci hanno attaccati nelle fogne facevano parte dello stesso gruppo e a quanto pare anche Acnologia è uno dei loro. Ma chi sono in realtà gli Spriggan Dodici e cosa vogliono? Hanno detto di avere un "Signore" che è abbastanza potente da poter distruggere il mondo intero e che questo misterioso personaggio ha organizzato un Festival a cui sono invitate tutte le gilde di Magnolia. Il premio è la salvezza di Earthland ... -

\- Hanno anche detto di aver consegnato l'invito a Master Makarov un anno fa! - Le ricordò Gray - Devono essere coinvolti nella sua scomparsa! Dobbiamo costringerli a parlare! -

\- Ma si sono rifiutati di farlo. Non era previsto che scoprissimo il covo di Acnologia prima dell'inizio del Festival. Mancano solo ventiquattro ore. Anzi ... - Erza alzò la testa per guardare l'orologio appeso alla parete - Diciotto ore. -

Lucy sentì un brivido passarle dietro la schiena. Il tempo scorreva via rapidamente e su di loro incombeva una minaccia oscura di cui nessuno conosceva la vera identità. Che cosa li aspettava dietro l'angolo?

\- Gli Spriggan sono spaventosi ... - Sussurrò la maga celeste - Avvelenati dalla stessa magia oscura che usano. Mi chiedo chi possa averli ridotti in quello stato e perché vogliano tanto distruggere questo mondo ... - Le ultime parole di Brandish le riecheggiavano ancora nella testa e suonavano come una condanna a morte.

\- Jellal, credi che abbiano qualche legame con Raven Tail e Grimoire Heart? - Gli chiese Erza. Il master di Crime Sorcière si era steso sul divano e teneva gli occhi chiusi come per schiacciare un pisolino, ma in realtà era perfettamente sveglio e stava cercando di analizzare tutte le possibilità a disposizione.

\- Prima di lasciare Grimoire Hart non ho mai sentito nominare gli Spriggan Dodici, non so da dove sono saltati fuori. - Ammise il ragazzo - E non so nemmeno se abbiano dei legami con quei vecchi bastardi. È molto probabile, ma una cosa è certa: Hades non è il loro capo. Non ha abbastanza potere per distruggere questo paese, se ne fosse stato capace lo avrebbe già fatto molti anni fa. Il suo sogno è quello di un mondo controllato dai maghi, ucciderebbe tutti i civili senza alcun rimpianto ma è un obiettivo che non può realizzare. Nemmeno Ivan può essere il loro capo, non ha così tanta magia. -

\- Ancora stento a credere che Hades sia stato uno dei nostri ... - Erza lanciò un sospiro e anche Natsu scosse la testa, non aveva parole per giustificare il suo vecchio amico. Non riusciva a crederci nemmeno lui! Il Precht che conosceva era un uomo serio e affidabile, disposto a sacrificare tutto per i suoi compagni. Com'era possibile che si fosse fatto sedurre dalla magia oscura? Perché aveva tradito il sogno di Mavis?

\- Ci sono delle domande a cui anche io vorrei risposta. - Lucy fu costretta a farsi coraggio per ingoiare il groppone che aveva in gola e pronunciare quella frase. La ragazza prese un ultimo sorso di tè e alzò la testa per guardare Natsu - È vero quello che ha detto Warrod? -

Il drago chinò lo sguardo per evitarla. Voleva scomparire in un buco nero ma non aveva vie di fuga.

\- È vero. - Ammise alla fine. Quella risposta fece infuriare Lucy, infiammandola come una torcia - PERCHÉ NON ME LO HAI DETTO PRIMA? - La ragazza gridò, alzandosi dal tavolo - Tu lo sapevi fin dall'inizio e non mi hai detto niente! -

\- Aspetta Luce! Non è che ... -

\- Sei stato a casa mia per un mese intero e mi hai raccontato soltanto un mucchio di bugie! - Lucy lo zittì - Io mi fidavo di te ma a quanto pare mi sbagliavo! Avrei dovuto immaginare che c'era un secondo fine per cui mi avevi avvicinato. Cos'è? Cercavi un rimpiazzo? - Era così sconvolta e arrabbiata da non rendersi nemmeno conto di quanto fossero pesanti le sue parole.

\- Luce ti prego, fammi almeno ... -

\- No, non voglio sapere niente. Lo chiederò direttamente ai miei spiriti, loro non mentono mai. - La ragazza era troppo arrabbiata perfino per ascoltare. Afferrò il cappotto che aveva lasciato all'ingresso e uscì - Erza contattami se ci sono novità. -

\- Lucyyy! - Happy attivò la sua magia e usò le sue ali per sfrecciare via, inseguendo Lucy per la rampa delle scale. Natsu fu un po' più lento e la porta d'ingresso si richiuse con un tonfo, colpendolo sul naso. - Oh, andiamo! - Il drago fu costretto a riaprirla per correre dietro alla maga di cui era tanto innamorato. Doveva fermarla prima che scappasse via. Non poteva accettare l'idea che lo piantasse in asso in quel modo senza conoscere la verità!

Erza li lasciò andare senza dire una parola.

\- Allora? - Le domandò Jellal - Che cosa intendi fare domani? Vuoi aspettare che inizi il Festival per scoprire di cosa si tratta? - La sua era una domanda retorica.

\- Non ho alcuna intenzione di aspettare. - Annunciò il master di Fairy Tail - Contattiamo tutti. Li voglio pronti per le sei in punto. Rivolteremo Magnolia come un calzino e non ci fermeremo finché il killer e gli Spriggan non verranno allo scoperto. - La ragazza finì il suo tè con un sospiro - Chi lo avrebbe mai detto che alla fine avrei usato quella spada che tenevo da parte ... Domani andremo a caccia di draghi. -

\- A caccia ... - Ripeté Gray mentre guardava la porta mezza aperta. Natsu gli dava sui nervi fin dal primo giorno in cui si erano incontrati. Non c'era una ragione precisa per cui gli dava così fastidio. Anche se gli aveva nascosto le vere origini di Lucy, il drago non aveva fatto nulla di male. Ma l'istinto di Gray gli diceva di stare attento. Per qualche strano motivo Natsu faceva ribollire la sua magia da Devil Slayer, proprio come un demone maligno. Il mago si girò verso Erza con un sorriso sarcastico - Di quale drago? -

\- Il peggiore! - Borbottò Lucy mentre scendeva le scale. Era così arrabbiata che aveva imboccato la rampa senza nemmeno accorgersi che c'era un ascensore. Happy la raggiunse in un attimo, posandosi sulla sua testa. - Non te ne andare senza di noi, Lucy! -

\- Levati di dosso brutta bestiaccia! - La ragazza provò a staccarlo ma senza successo, Happy non aveva alcuna intenzione di scendere: doveva rallentarla per permettere al suo amico di raggiungerla in tempo.

\- Aspetta! - Natsu arrivò subito dopo e la prese per un braccio cercando di farla ragionare - Avevo paura che mi scambiassi per un maniaco! Era proprio questo che non volevo che pensassi di me: non ti ho scelta per rimpiazzo! -

Ma Lucy si liberò dalla stretta gridando in mezzo al pianerottolo - Allora si può sapere perché mi stai ancora intorno? -

\- Perché ti amo! - Le strillò Natsu. Quelle parole fecero l'effetto di un incantesimo, paralizzando la ragazza come una statua.

\- È vero, ero innamorato di Mavis, era la persona più importante della mia vita. - Le spiegò il drago - Ma adesso sei tu quella che amo. E non ti amo perché sei la sua bisnipote o perché le assomigli! Ti amo per come sei, perché sei una cosa completamente diversa, unica e inimitabile! Tu sei la mia Luce! -

Natsu la prese di nuovo per mano, attirandola più vicino e questa volta Lucy lo lasciò fare anche se era ancora tesa e sembrava un animale pronto a scappare al minimo segnale di pericolo.

\- Ho capito subito chi eri, appena ti ho visto: è stato uno shock. - Le sussurrò il drago - Ero tornato in città sperando di lasciarmi dietro il mio passato e di ricominciare d'accapo. Non volevo legami e non volevo innamorarmi di nuovo, ma è stato impossibile. Ci hanno costretti a stare insieme contro la nostra volontà, ma forse è stata una benedizione. - Natsu le appoggiò una mano sulla guancia, accarezzandola - Sei la cosa migliore che mi potesse capitare. Ti prego Luce: credimi se ti dico che ti amo. -

\- Anche io ti amo, stupido bestione. E non dirmi mai più bugie! - Lucy non gli lasciò dire altro e lo attirò a sé per baciarlo. Di colpo non le interessava nemmeno se le spiegazioni di Natsu fossero vere oppure no. Voleva credergli e basta, perché in fondo il suo cuore non poteva più fare a meno di lui. Voleva soltanto baciarlo, stringerlo, fare di nuovo l'amore e scordarsi di tutto, di Acnologia e dei nemici che minacciavano Magnolia. Il drago le passò un braccio attorno alla vita e una mano dietro la nuca per tenerla più vicino, Lucy ricambiò la stretta e tutti e due si dimenticarono di Happy.

\- Aye! - Strillò l'exceed per farsi sentire prima che lo buttassero all'aria - Io sono ancora qui, ve ne siete accorti? -

A quel punto Lucy si staccò subito, ridendo per l'imbarazzo - Scusa! Ma di solito non vado in giro con gatti vivi come cappello! -

\- Ti perdono, l'importante è che non tratti più il mio amico come prima! - L'exceed la colpì sulla testa con una zampina - Natsu non sta bene da solo. Lo sai perché mi ha chiamato Happy? Perché quando il mio uovo si è schiuso è stato molto felice! -

Lucy si mise a ridacchiare mentre immaginava la scena e il grosso drago rosso che covava l'uovo del suo amico exceed - Natsu è proprio un tenerone! -

\- Guarda che non è andata così! Io non sono una gallina! -

Mentre i due innamorati discutevano in mezzo alle scale la sera cominciava a calare su Magnolia. Non sapevano che in un palazzo completamente diverso, dall'altro capo della città, stava per succedere qualcosa di molto importante. Erza e Jellal non erano gli unici del Consiglio a dover affrontare una serie di problemi. Hades, il master di Grimoire Heart e l'ex master di Fairy Tail, uscì dall'ascensore al settimo piano e si fermò davanti all'ingresso dell'appartamento a sinistra. Aveva appena finito di parlare con uno dei suoi fedelissimi al Kin of Puragotry, un night, punto di ritrovo della sua gilda, e non aveva buone notizie. Sapeva che la persona che lo aspettava dall'altro lato della porta non avrebbe gradito quello che doveva dirgli, ma non poteva evitare di farlo.

L'appartamento al n.53 della North End Ave non si trovava nella zona di Grimoire Heart, ma nel punto più estremo della città di Magnolia. Era uno dei tanti locali che la gilda aveva acquistato nel corso degli anni e anche se il suo aspetto sembrava piuttosto ordinario, quell'appartamento custodiva un segreto oscuro. Hades era l'unico ad averne le chiavi e, mentre le girava nella serratura, la porta blindata scattò più volte, aprendosi come quella di una cassaforte.

Dentro era tutto in penombra, avvolto in un'atmosfera ovattata. L'unica cosa che si sentiva era il ticchettio di un vecchio orologio a cucù. Il posto era praticamente vuoto e non c'era il pericolo di sbattere in qualche mobile, anche con la luce spenta. Nessuno si era preoccupato di arredare quella casa e a terra c'era un leggero strato di polvere, ma Hades sapeva che quell'appartamento non era disabitato e che in soggiorno c'era qualcuno che lo stava aspettando: una figura in piedi davanti alla finestra. Era rivolta di spalle e stava guardando il traffico in strada e le ombre che si allungavano sulla città. Così in controluce, sembrava una semplice sagoma nera, con un lungo cappotto scuro. Ma Hades conosceva bene quella persona e si inginocchiò in segno di rispetto, annunciando il suo arrivo - Eccomi, mio Signore. -

\- Sei in ritardo sta sera. - Quando la figura si girò lo fece sorridendo in modo amabile. Anche se Hades era così intimorito la persona che gli stava davanti era solo un ragazzo con i capelli neri e gli occhi scuri. Lo stesso che aveva salvato Lucy quando era caduta per le scale e lo stesso che era salito fin sul terrazzo della 5th Ave, a Central Park, per spiare i suoi allenamenti con Natsu.

\- Mi dispiace per averla fatta aspettare così tanto, Lord Zeref. - Gli disse Hades - Ho appena finito di parlare con Invel dei preparativi per il Festival. Purtroppo quei guastafeste di Fairy Tail e Crime Sorcière hanno scoperto il "Pozzo" sotto lo zoo. Brandish, Marin e Whal Itch, che avevamo inviato per fermarli, sono stati miseramente sconfitti. -

\- Sì, lo so. - Gli disse il ragazzo - Odio quando le persone rovinano i miei progetti, ma non ha alcuna importanza. Il Festival ormai sta per iniziare. - Mentre parlava sorrideva, come se l'evento che stava programmando da così a lungo, fosse stata una semplice cena tra amici. - Ciò che mi infastidisce è altro. Avevo detto che volevo quelle chiavi d'oro per me e invece Warrod Sequen le ha date a Lucy. -

Hades rabbrividì. Non aveva ancora detto una parola dell'accaduto ma il ragazzo che gli stava davanti sapeva già tutto. In fondo non c'era da stupirsi, perché quello era Zeref il mago oscuro, colui che grazie ad un'intelligenza fuori dal comune aveva ottenuto l'immortalità e scoperto i più incredibili segreti della magia. Un uomo capace di creare demoni dalla polvere e che a causa delle sue ossessioni aveva finito per distruggersi. La maledizione che aveva addosso portava il nome di un dio antico, Ankhseram, ed aveva l'effetto più devastante di tutti: quello di uccidere chiunque nel raggio di pochi metri. Era quella la ragione per cui Hades si teneva a debita distanza.

\- Non cambia molto riguardo i miei piani. - Ammise Zeref, tornando a girarsi verso la finestra - Ma quelle chiavi erano di Mavis ed un caro ricordo. A volte anche io divento sentimentale. - Il mago oscuro lanciò un sospiro. - Avevi detto che la barriera che intrappolava Warrod era sicura e che non poteva essere distrutta. Mi hai detto una bugia? Ci sei andato leggero perché era un tuo vecchio compagno? -

\- No signore! - Esclamò Hades - Non provo più niente per i miei vecchi compagni e la mia precedente gilda. Purtroppo Warrod era un mago molto potente e deve aver usato la sua Green Magic per indebolire la barriera, poco per giorno, usando le radici delle piante. Sono mortificato, non avevo previsto che potesse succedere. -

\- Oh, Hades è proprio per questo che non riesco nemmeno a sopportare la tua presenza. - Zeref scosse la testa.

\- Sei un uomo senza scrupoli che per ottenere più potere ha rinnegato la sua famiglia e ha tradito quelli che lo amavano. Hai calpestato l'eredità di Mavis e sei venuto fuori dalla mia porta strisciando, implorandomi di spiegarti il segreto della vita eterna. Sai perché non ti ho mai rivelato nulla? -

Hades spalancò la bocca ma non riuscì a rispondergli. Tutta l'aria che aveva nei polmoni se ne andò via in un sol colpo quando degli artigli affilati lo colpirono alla schiena. La mano del suo aggressore gli trapassò il petto e gli strappò quel cuore nero e raggrinzito che aveva ancora tra le costole. Hades non si era nemmeno accorto di quell'ombra alle sua spalle, non aveva sentito arrivare nessuno e non poté far nulla per difendersi. Quando la mano si ritirò, portandosi via il suo cuore, il corpo del mago si afflosciò sul pavimento, imbrattandolo di sangue.

\- Non ti ho mai detto niente perché non avevo alcuna intenzione di renderti immortale. - Concluse Zeref.

\- Amavo Mavis e tu hai calpestato il suo sogno, è una cosa che non posso perdonare. Non ho più bisogno di te e non voglio più vedere la tua faccia per il resto dell'eternità. - Il mago oscuro uscì dalla stanza, scavalcando il corpo che gli bloccava la strada. Passò accanto al killer che stava in piedi vicino alla porta, avvolto nel suo mantello logoro e con il cuore della sua vittima ancora stretto nel pugno.

\- Hai fatto solo una cosa buona, Hades: presentarmi gli Spriggan Dodici. Sono stati un passatempo divertente durante gli ultimi dieci anni, ma niente di più. Con o senza di loro, tutti conoscono già il risultato del Festival. E tu sai cosa fare. - Non c'era bisogno che Zeref aggiungesse altro. Il killer incappucciato ghignò e si infilò il cuore di Hades in bocca, strappandolo a morsi.


	28. Caccia al drago

Buon Santo Stefano a tutti! Ecco l'aggiornamento di oggi: la caccia e il Festival stanno entrando nel vivo!

 **Caccia al drago**

Anche se Acnologia era in città e aveva finalmente la possibilità di vendicare suo padre, c'era una parte di Natsu che desiderava evitare quello scontro. Non voleva che arrivasse il mattino e con esso l'inizio del Festival. Quante cose erano cambiate negli ultimi cento anni! Era disposto a tutto per fermare il killer ma allo stesso tempo aveva paura di combattere contro di lui, paura di mettere in pericolo tutte le persone che amava.

Quello che provava Lucy era piuttosto simile. Anche lei era pronta a combattere per difendere la sua gilda e tutte le persone innocenti che abitavano a Magnolia, ma non aveva alcuna voglia di partecipare alla follia del Festival. Era preoccupata per Natsu e per quello che avrebbe dovuto affrontare e aveva paura, una paura terribile di poterlo perdere.

\- È il trentesimo. -

Lucy era così sovrappensiero che sentì a stento la voce di Natsu.

\- Cosa? - La ragazza si girò a guardare il drago che se ne stava steso accanto a lei sul letto.

\- Il trentesimo colpo di spazzola che dai ai capelli. Vuoi davvero arrivare a cento? -

Soltanto allora Lucy realizzò il fatto che si stava ancora pettinando.

\- No, trenta possono bastare. - La ragazza si mise a ridere per l'imbarazzo, appoggiando via la spazzola sul comodino - Non voglio mica strapparmi tutti i capelli! -

\- Lo sai che quando c'è qualcosa che ti preoccupa ti blocchi e ripeti la stessa cosa all'infinito? Ti comporti come una specie di automa. - Le fece notare Natsu - Sicura di non avere qualche ingranaggio arrugginito? - Ma Lucy non apprezzò la sua battuta e gli assestò uno schiaffo sul petto. Era troppo leggero per fargli male ma abbastanza per fargli capire di tenere la bocca chiusa.

\- Come faccio a non essere preoccupata? - Gli chiese Lucy - Oggi è stata una giornata piuttosto pesante ... -

\- Lo so ... - Il drago sospirò, guardandola con i suoi profondi occhi neri - Ma non voglio comunque vederti in questo stato. - Natsu l'afferrò per un braccio, costringendola a stendersi, salì su di lei e cominciò a baciarla appassionatamente. Le infilò una mano tra i capelli, scompigliando tutto il lavoro che aveva fatto la spazzola e una sotto la stoffa del pigiama, accarezzandole la schiena. Il drago le tolse tutta l'aria che aveva nei polmoni e quando si staccò la ragazza fu costretta a prendere un respiro profondo.

\- Anche se Acnologia è un mostro non ha alcuna speranza di battermi. Non gli permetterò di continuare a uccidere. - Le sussurrò Natsu all'orecchio, cercando di rassicurarla.

\- Non ha alcuna speranza di batterci. - Lucy lo spinse via, usando tutta al forza che aveva per costringerlo a spostarsi. Il drago rotolò di lato e la ragazza ne approfittò per bloccarlo con le gambe, sedendosi a cavalcioni su di lui. - Lo so che questa è una questione personale e che vuoi occuparti tu del traditore. Se avessero ucciso qualcuno della mia famiglia probabilmente mi sarei comportata allo stesso modo. - Ammise la maga celeste - E lo so che un essere umano come me non è all'altezza di sconfiggere un drago, ma questo non significa che resterò in disparte. Verrò con te e se necessario combatterò anch'io. -

\- Luce, non c'è alcun bisogno che ... -

\- Non voglio lasciarti da solo. Non chiedermi di farlo. - Lucy lo mise a tacere con un bacio, cercando di strappargli tutta l'aria che aveva nei polmoni, proprio come aveva fatto con lei. Natsu reagì d'istinto e le appoggiò le mani sulle cosce, attirandola più in basso. Lucy lo accontentò, stringendo le gambe e sfregandosi dolcemente contro di lui.

\- E adesso, se fai il bravo e prometti di ubbidirmi, ti faccio un bel regalo. -

\- Credi davvero di poter domare un drago con così poco? -

\- Non lo credo. Sono assolutamente certa di poterlo fare. - Gli sussurrò Lucy all'orecchio. - Comincia pure a chiamarmi padrona. - Ridacchiò la ragazza.

\- Padrona? - Ripeté Natsu con aria scettica mentre la maga si sfilava la maglia del pigiama - Anche "Principessa" va bene. -

Questa volta Lucy non gli chiese di spegnere la luce. La ragazza cancellò dalla mente tutti i pensieri e le paure che aveva per dedicarsi completamente a Natsu ed al suo corpo. Prese il comando e gli mostrò tutto quello che sapeva fare, proprio come gli aveva promesso. Era sciocco ma voleva farsi perdonare per la sceneggiata di quel pomeriggio e spiegargli quanto era innamorata di lui. Natsu lo intuì e le lasciò fare, sussurrandole tutto quello che voleva, anche le cose più stupide ed incredibili.

Quella notte entrambi cercarono di scordarsi per un po' del pericolo che incombeva su Magnolia. Ma né la maga né il drago potevano scappare al loro destino. Il mondo fece un altro giro e il sole sorse come aveva sempre fatto. I primi raggi dovevano ancora raggiungere la loro finestra, quando qualcuno venne a svegliarli, bussando come un matto sulla porta.

Lucy si mosse nel sonno, pigiando la faccia contro il petto del suo drago, ma il rumore era troppo insistente per poterlo ignorare.

\- SALAMANDRA! - Gridò la voce di Gajeel, riecheggiando per tutto il pianerottolo come un tuono in un giorno di tempesta - Non farmi buttare giù questa stupida porta, alza il culo e vieni ad aprirmi! Biondina svegliati! -

\- Che accidenti sta succedendo? - La ragazza si sforzò di aprire gli occhi, ma quando si girò a guardare la sveglia sul comodino si accorse che non aveva ancora suonato: erano solo le sei e trenta.

\- Preparati. - Le sussurrò Natsu mentre le dava un bacio sulla testa e si alzava dal letto. Il drago si infilò in fretta i pantaloni e la maglia del giorno prima che aveva lasciato per terra quando si era spogliato.

Quella tra lui ed Acnologia era una faccenda personale ma non poteva evitare di coinvolgere la sua gilda e nemmeno Lucy. Ormai era troppo tardi per farlo. Per proteggerli aveva un'unica possibilità: farsi coraggio e dare il massimo.

\- ALLORA? -

\- La vuoi smettere di gridare Faccia da Piercing? - Natsu spalancò la porta dell'attico sbattendola con forza, ma Gajeel non si fece impressionare.

\- Ne hanno trovato un altro. - Annunciò il Drago di Ferro - E non immaginerai mai di chi si tratta: la tredicesima vittima è Hades. -

\- Precht? - Natsu deglutì a fatica, sconvolto da quella notizia. L'ultimo dei compagni con cui aveva condiviso gli inizi di Fairy Tail era stato ucciso, senza che potesse parlargli per un'ultima volta. Senza potergli chiedere perché aveva tradito la gilda e cosa gli passava per la testa. Tutte le domande che voleva fargli, sarebbero rimaste senza risposta. Ma per fortuna c'era ancora un modo per conoscere la verità: trovare il responsabile e costringerlo a parlare!

\- Il master di Grimoire Heart? - Ripeté Lucy, che nel frattempo si era rivestita ed era apparsa in fondo al corridoio. Nemmeno lei riusciva a credere alla notizia. Hades era un mago molto esperto, come accidenti era possibile che fosse stato ucciso?

\- DOVE? - Natsu reagì con uno scatto, afferrando Gajeel per il bavero - Portami subito lì! -

\- È per questo che sono venuto. - Il Drago di Ferro si liberò dalla stretta - La macchina è di sotto. Forza! -

Lucy si infilò il cappotto e nascose Happy nella borsa. I due draghi andavano così di fretta che per poco non chiusero l'ascensore senza di lei.

La caccia era cominciata. Acnologia era un avversario terrificante ma Lucy non aveva alcuna intenzione di farsi accecare dalla paura. Sarebbe rimasta al fianco del suo amato Natsu.

\- Gajeel, questa volta ci sono indizi sul killer? -

\- Il delitto risale a ieri sera. - Le spiegò il drago - Ma ci sono anche delle tracce più fresche. Le gilde hanno circondato la zona: è in trappola. -

Ad aspettarli in strada c'era un pickup nero mezzo parcheggiato sul marciapiede, vecchio e tutto ammaccato. Sembrava un catorcio da rottamare, appena uscito da una discarica.

Lucy conosceva già quell'auto e quando la vide le venne immediatamente una stretta allo stomaco.

\- Svelti! - Seduta sul sediolino posteriore c'era Wendy. Gli aprì la portiera, tirando Natsu per un braccio per farli entrare più in fretta. Anche quella mattina indossava la sua divisa scolastica ma era evidente che non aveva alcuna intenzione di andare al liceo. - Uso un po' della mia magia così non ti sentirai male mentre guidiamo. - Il Drago di Fuoco le permise di appoggiargli una mano sulla fronte e di attivare il suo incantesimo.

\- Fatto? -

\- Puoi partire! -

Al segnale di Wendy il pickup si mise in moto e schizzò via più veloce di un razzo.

\- Tenetevi forte perché questa sarà una corsa selvaggia! - Al volante c'era Bacchus. Il mago di Quatro Cerberus sembrava appena uscito dal letto, aveva ancora i capelli sciolti e la camicia mezza aperta. Lucy si aggrappò istintivamente al braccio di Natsu, usandolo come un'ancora di salvezza. Quello era il peggior autista che poteva capitargli!

\- Ma hai bevuto? -

\- Tutta la notteee! -

C'erano delle auto in fila al semaforo ma Bacchus le ignorò completamente, sorpassandole e sfrecciando in mezzo all'incrocio come una pazzo.

\- Sei un pericolo pubblico! Di questo passo ci uccideremo prima che il killer ci trovi! - Gli strillò la ragazza.

\- Io non hai mai fatto un incidente! - La rimbeccò il mago. Una coppia di anziani stava attraversando sulle strisce. Per evitarli Bacchus si infilò nella corsia opposta, mancando di pochi centimetri un autobus.

\- Allora chi ha ridotto questo coso in questo stato? -

\- La tua amica Cana! Lo sai che le hanno ritirato la patente due giorni fa? È la decima volta. -

\- Mi sa che tra poco farai la stessa fine! -

\- Non possiamo andare più veloce? -

Lucy ammutolì. Anche se Bacchus stava già andando a cento all'ora in centro città, Natsu voleva fare ancora più in fretta. Il drago non sembrava per niente spaventato dall'idea di schiantarsi e aveva un'espressione incredibilmente seria.

\- Non devi chiedere altro! -

Se il pickup di Bacchus fosse stato un aereo di sicuro avrebbe spiccato il volo. Per fortuna non era abbastanza aerodinamico per farlo. In cinque minuti il gruppo attraversò mezza Magnolia, anche se di solito Lucy impiegava un'ora di taxi. Quando arrivarono sul luogo del delitto, Bacchus si infilò nel primo posto disponibile, minacciando di schiacciare una troupe televisiva. Per fortuna il presentatore e il cameraman riuscirono a scansarsi giusto in tempo.

\- Ma ti rendi conto che hai quasi investito Jason? - Gli sibilò Lucy.

\- Chi? Quello del Weekly Sorcerer? Peccato, ero quasi sul punto di fare un favore all'umanità. -

C'erano diversi reporter sul posto, ognuno impegnato a filmare un servizio per la rispettiva emittente. La storia del killer di Magnolia era terribile e macabra, eppure faceva alzare gli ascolti fino alle stelle. Alcuni dei giornalisti arrivati al Finacial District erano incredibilmente famosi, proprio come Jason. Se non ci fosse stata una caccia all'uomo, Lucy si sarebbe fermata di sicuro a chiedere un autografo.

\- Erza vi aspetta vicino ai nastri. - Gli disse Bacchus - Io devo raggiungere i miei. - Il mago di Quatro Cerberus fece schioccare le nocche con un sorriso diabolico - Hanno fatto male a far arrabbiare il Falco Ubriaco! -

L'intera isola di Magnolia pullulava di maghi pronti a vendicarsi. Nessuna persona sana di mente si sarebbe messa contro di loro, ma l'avversario che gli toccava affrontare era un drago che aveva perso la testa ormai da parecchi anni.

\- Di qua. - Wendy prese Lucy per mano, portandola vicino al palazzo in cui c'era stato il delitto. Il vialetto d'accesso era bloccato dai nastri gialli della scientifica e c'erano un paio di volanti parcheggiate a sorvegliare la zona. Nonostante tutto, vicino ai nastri c'era un fitto gruppo di curiosi. Alcuni erano di passaggio, si fermavano a guardare e poi andavano via scuotendo la testa, altri invece si trattenevano più a lungo per fotografare il luogo del delitto e fare domande.

In mezzo alla calca, Lucy riconobbe quasi subito le figure di Erza e Gray che stavano parlando con una coppia di agenti. Un uomo con i capelli neri e una donna con dei lunghi capelli verdi. Si trattava di Alzak e Bisca, marito e moglie e maghi di Fairy Tail. Erano esperti di Gun Magic ed erano entrambi dei cecchini infallibili, capaci di colpire un obiettivo a centinaia di metri di distanza.

\- Ecco qui! - Annunciò Gajeel - Squadra Drago al rapporto. -

\- Abbassa la voce. - Erza gli lanciò un'occhiata di bieco. C'era molta gente vicino ai nastri e non potevano permettersi di attirare l'attenzione delle persone sbagliate. Lì in mezzo, tra i civili, poteva nascondersi qualche spia o qualcuno degli Spriggan.

\- Ditemi quello che è successo. - Chiese Natsu, facendo anche lui attenzione a tenere la voce più bassa.

\- Sono passate almeno dieci ore dal delitto. - Gli spiegò Bisca mentre stringeva al petto il suo fucile d'assalto. - L'intero palazzo è intestato ad un'impresa che non ha l'ha mai utilizzato come ufficio. Ovviamente si tratta di una delle tante società fantasma che Grimoire Heart usa per riciclare i soldi. Nessuno sa cosa ci facesse Hades qui ieri sera, nemmeno quelli della sua gilda che abbiamo interrogato. L'intero appartamento è vuoto e la scientifica sta cercando impronte digitali dappertutto, ma ci vorrà tempo. -

\- E allora cosa vi fa pensare che l'assassino sia vicino? - L'incalzò il drago.

\- Le modalità sono le stesse: la vittima ha un foro nel petto e non ci sono tracce dell'arma o del suo cuore. Tuttavia questa volta c'è qualcosa di diverso. Il killer ha lasciato un messaggio scritto col sangue sulla parete, una sola parola: "START". -

Era evidente che si riferiva all'inizio del Festival annunciato dagli Spriggan.

\- Ci sta invitando a dargli la caccia. - Osservò Erza, mentre rifletteva sulla questione - Forse è una trappola? -

\- Trappola o no io sono del parere di andarlo a prendere! - Gray non aveva alcuna intenzione di rimanere lì fermo - La zona è circondata, questa è la volta buona! -

\- Quanto vorrei che questa storia finisse in fretta! - Sospirò invece Alzak - Domenica è il compleanno di Asuka, per festeggiare volevo portarla alla pista di pattinaggio al Rockefeller, stanno già preparando le decorazioni per Natale! A proposito volete vedere le foto di Halloween? Le ho comprato un costume da cowgirl! Era la più bella alla parata! -

Bisca colpì il marito con uno schiaffo dietro la testa prima che tirasse fuori il cellulare - Tieni il giubbotto antiproiettile a posto! Non è il momento per le foto! -

\- Anche io non vedo l'ora che questa storia finisca. Ogni giorno che non vado in borsa perdo milioni e milioni di yewel. Mica bruscolini! - Aggiunse una voce alle loro spalle. Quando il gruppo si girò scoprì che Sting e Rogue li avevano appena raggiunti. Stavano andando in ufficio quando avevano ricevuto la notizia del delitto e il Drago Bianco non sembrava per nulla contento di quell'imprevisto.

\- Oggi dovevano quotare quella nuova casa di moda: Heart Kreuz. - Borbottò il Drago D'Ombra - Speriamo che i ragazzi ai Twin Dragons non si facciano prendere dall'entusiasmo e brucino tutte le nostre finanze per comprare spazzatura. -

\- È per questo che noi faremo l'impossibile per chiudere la caccia entro mezzogiorno! - Sting passò un braccio attorno alle spalle di Natsu, sorridendo amabilmente - Vero, amico mio? Tu lo senti il suo odore, non è così? -

Il Drago di Fuoco alzò la testa e chiuse gli occhi per annusare meglio l'aria. Come al solito in città c'erano molti odori tutti mischiati tra di loro. L'odore dei curiosi che si accalcavano vicino ai nastri gialli. L'odore dei solventi che si portavano addosso quelli della scientifica che uscivano dal palazzo. Il profumo del cibo cinese che il ristorante dietro l'angolo stava cucinando per pranzo. La puzza di smog e la brezza salmastra che saliva mare. Ma in mezzo a tutti quegli odori il naso di Natsu riuscì lo stesso a percepire una pista: la scia di morte e di magia nera che Acnologia si portava dietro. La traccia era flebile, vecchia di alcune ore, eppure poteva ancora sentirla e seguirla tra i palazzi in direzione sud - est.

Natsu riaprì gli occhi esclamando - Lo sento! -

\- Allora cosa aspettiamo? - Lo incitò Sting - Draghi siete pronti? -

\- Questa volta non gli permetterò di scappare! - Ma Lucy afferrò Natsu per un braccio prima che potesse lanciarsi all'inseguimento - Vengo anch'io! Hai detto che non devo mai andarmene in giro da sola! E non ti lascerò proprio adesso. - Bastava guardarla negli occhi per capire quanto era determinata e che non aveva alcuna intenzione di cedere.

\- Ad una sola condizione. - Sospirò Natsu - Tieni questa con te. - Il principe si sfilò la sciarpa che portava sempre con sé e l'avvolse attorno al collo della ragazza - È un regalo di mio padre. È fatta di scaglie di drago, ti proteggerà dalla magia nera. -

Lucy passò una mano sulla stoffa, accarezzandola. Era ruvida ma allo stesso tempo morbida e soffice.

\- E tu come farai? -

\- Non scordare che io ho le mie scaglie. Andiamo adesso. - Natsu la rassicurò con un sorriso prima di mettersi di nuovo a correre. Lui e gli altri draghi sparirono rapidamente tra la folla.

\- Povera Magnolia ... - Sospirò Erza mentre il gruppo si allontanava - Mi dispiace terribilmente vedere la città in questo stato. La gente ha paura. Tutti quelli che sono qui e che si fermano a guardare hanno paura e vorrebbero che qualcuno potesse proteggerli dal pericolo, ma gli agenti non possono fare nulla per loro. Possiamo solo fidarci di Natsu. - La ragazza tirò fuori il cellulare dalla tasca del giubbotto, pigiando velocemente un numero - Warren? Metti tutti in contatto: i draghi sono partiti. Cominciamo con la manovra a tenaglia. Crime Sorcière, Cait Shelter, Mermaid Heel e Blu Pegasus rimangono sulle loro posizioni per bloccare ogni via di fuga. Fairy Tail, Quatro Cerberus, Sabertooth e Lamia Scale avanzano. Muovetevi in gruppo di due, massimo tre persone e controllate la concentrazione di magia in ogni punto in cui passate. Questa è un'operazione di fondamentale importanza, non si accettano fallimenti! -

Le gilde indicate da Erza cominciarono subito le operazioni, stringendo la morsa attorno al killer mentre i draghi cercavano di rintracciare la sua posizione.

A poca distanza dalla scena del delitto la vita di Magnolia continuava come sempre, nessuno sapeva cosa stava accadendo. C'era molta gente in strada a quell'ora e la maggior parte erano impiegati e colletti bianchi che cercavano di raggiungere il proprio ufficio. Ma c'erano anche molte altre persone, famiglie che accompagnavano i bambini a scuola, venditori ambulanti e qualche ritardatario che doveva ancora rientrare dopo una notte bianca. Acnologia si nascondeva in mezzo a loro. Natsu sentiva il suo odore sempre più forte, man mano che si addentrava tra le strade del Finalcial District. Era così preso dalla caccia che andò a sbattere addosso ad un paio di businessman che uscivano dalla metropolitana senza nemmeno accorgersi che erano davanti a lui. I due uomini gli gridarono contro una raffica di improperi ma il drago non li sentì nemmeno, continuando ad inseguire la sua pista.

Acnologia era così vicino, eppure non riusciva a vederlo. Dove? Dove si era cacciato?

Natsu si fermò un attimo per riprendere fiato, guardandosi attorno. La piccola piazza dove era arrivato era piena e c'era gente che andava in ogni direzione. Persone vestite nei modi più disparati, gente di ogni colore, razza e altezza. Ma il drago vide ugualmente qualcosa con la coda dell'occhio: un ghigno. C'era qualcuno in un angolo scuro tra i grattaceli, una figura vestita di nero e incappucciata ma con i denti scoperti e bianchissimi.

\- Eccoti! - Natsu si lanciò subito in quella direzione ma l'ombra sparì in un lampo, dileguandosi tra la gente. Il Drago di Fuoco l'inseguì, non sospettava che l'obiettivo del suo avversario fosse quello di separarlo dal gruppo che lo seguiva. Non si accorse nemmeno che aveva lasciato indietro Lucy e gli altri draghi. Per inseguire la sua preda, il drago si infilò nel più grande grattacelo che svettava sul Financial District, un gigantesco colosso di centoquattro piani con enormi facciate di cristallo. Ma l'ascensore si chiuse prima che potesse prenderlo.

\- Dove va questo coso? -

\- Alla terrazza panoramica ... - Gli spiegò uno dei turisti in coda - Il prossimo è tra pochi secondi ... -

Ma invece di aspettare quello successivo Natsu si lanciò come un matto su per le scale. Passò di corsa accanto a numerose persone costringendo tutti a farsi da parte contro il muro. Qualcuno pensò che stesse cercando di battere un record e qualcuno pensò che fosse impazzito. Nessuno poteva sapere che il drago stava correndo per loro, per fermare un essere spietato, pronto ad uccidere tutti quelli che si mettevano sulla sua strada.

\- Dove vai? - Ma Natsu ignorò la guardia che sorvegliava la porta d'accesso alla terrazza.

Non appena raggiunse la cima, una folata di vento gelido e furioso lo investì in pieno, minacciando di spazzarlo via. Sul grattacelo più alto di Magnolia incombeva un cielo grigio come piombo ma a Natsu non importava della pioggia. Ad aspettarlo in mezzo a quella terrazza c'era il nemico che aveva cercato una vita intera. Acnologia lo accolse con un sorriso - Che piacere rivederti, Dragneel. -


	29. Il Re dei Draghi

Finalmente è arrivato il momento del tanto atteso duello tra Natsu e Acnologia. Avevo in mente questo capitolo fin dall'inizio, quando ho cominciato a scrivere ascoltanto Throne dei Bring me the horizon. Amo le scene di combattimento ed amo ancor di più i duelli tra draghi (come ha già notato qualcuno di voi ho letto le Cronache del mondo emerso ed è uno dei libri che adoro di più!)

Magnolia sta per essere gettata nel caos, ma Acnologia è solo uno dei tanti nemici sulla lista da affrontare. Ci sono anche dei rinforzi in arrivo, riuscite ad indovinare di chi si tratta?

 **Il Re dei Draghi**

Sulla cima della Magnolian Freedom Tower il vento spazzava furiosamente il tetto. Agitava gli stracci che Acnologia aveva addosso e i suoi capelli lunghi con così tanta forza da sembrare quasi sul punto di strapparli.

Nonostante il cielo grigio e l'aria gelida c'erano numerosi turisti raccolti sulla piattaforma a guardare lo skyline della città. Scattavano foto e ridevano tra di loro, ignari dei due draghi che si fronteggiavano. Non c'era più nessuna parte dove il traditore poteva scappare, ma in fondo Acnologia non aveva alcuna intenzione di correre via: erano cent'anni che si preparava per quel momento.

\- È da un sacco di tempo che non ci vediamo, vero Natsu? - Ma il Drago di Fuoco non aveva voglia di fare una rimpatriata, la sola vista di Acnologia gli metteva la nausea. L'odore che emanava era lo stesso dei cadaveri in decomposizione che aveva trovato nel pozzo delle ossa. - Che cosa accidenti sei diventato? - La figura che gli stava davanti assomigliava ancora al drago che aveva collaborato con suo padre tanti anni fa, ma allo stesso tempo non sembrava più lui. I suoi capelli erano non erano più blu ma erano diventati tutti di un bianco pallido e sotto i suoi occhi erano apparse delle cavità scure e profonde. I marchi azzurri che gli decoravano il corpo e la faccia sembravano altrettanto recenti, rune diaboliche e misteriose.

\- Che cosa sono diventato? - Ripeté il drago - Ammira! È tutta colpa di tuo padre! - Acnologia gettò indietro il mantello con un moto di rabbia, scoprendo la spalla destra. Il braccio non era più attaccato al suo posto e l'unica cosa che rimaneva era un pezzo monco e contorto.

\- Tutto quello che sono diventato è colpa di Igneel! - Continuò Acnologia - Come ben sai, nemmeno io ero un drago all'inizio. È stato lui a darmi questo potere e io mi sono impegnato per portarlo ai massimi livelli. Igneel però non apprezzava i miei successi. Vecchio ottuso! Ero io quello che si meritava il trono! - Gridò Acnologia, pieno di rancore - Ero io il più forte! Quello destinato a comandare la razza dei draghi! E invece ecco che Igneel sceglie te! Un pivello come te! -

\- Il potere che ami tanto ti ha consumato Acnologia. - Gli fece notare Natsu - Tu non eri degno di prendere il trono fin dall'inizio: Igneel voleva stabilire un rapporto con la razza umana, tu invece progettavi come distruggerla. -

\- Stabilire un legame con la razza umana? Ma non ti rendi conto di quanto sia assurdo? - Replicò l'altro drago - Ci hanno sempre odiato! Dato la caccia e tormentati! Gli umani sono esseri schifosi che torturano e uccidono perfino i loro simili! Hanno sviluppato più tecnologie per farsi la guerra che per procurarsi il cibo! L'unica cosa che si meritano è quella di essere schiacciati! Siamo noi draghi quelli destinati a guidare il mondo! -

\- Il tuo è un progetto anacronistico. Non hai alcun diritto di parlare. - Lo rimbeccò Natsu - Sei solo un ingrato che per gelosia ha ucciso colui che lo aveva accolto. Non voglio sentire niente delle tue follie. -

\- E dai! Smettila di trattarmi così! Ci hai mai pensato? - Acnologia gli sorrise - Potremmo essere fratelli noi due! Abbiamo il sangue dello stesso drago! -

\- Io non ho fratelli. - Questa volta Natsu scoprì i denti, ringhiando.

\- Ma nemmeno tu puoi negare certi legami ... Ho incontrato Zeref, lo sai? -

Il Drago del Fuoco questa volta non gli rispose.

\- Strano! Mi aspettavo di vederti più stupito. - Ammise Acnlogia - In fondo non capita tutti i giorni di scoprire che qualcuno della propria famiglia è vivo, soprattutto qualcuno che credevi di aver ammazzato! Ahaah! Lo sapevi già che era in città? -

\- Che accidenti di legame c'è tra te e Zeref? -

\- Diciamo che siamo amici. Anche se era destinato alla sconfitta, quel vecchio maledetto di Igneel è riuscito non solo a strapparmi il braccio ma anche a togliermi la mia magia! Il grande Acnologia! Il Drago Nero della Distruzione è stato costretto a fuggire via e a nascondersi nelle fogne! Che umiliazione! - Gli spiegò l'altro - Ma proprio quando tutto sembrava perduto, Zeref è venuto a cercarmi. - Una scintilla di pazzia attraversò gli occhi di Acnologia - Mi ha dato una nuova speranza e dei nuovi poteri chiedendomi in cambio di collaborare con lui. Zeref mi ha dato la possibilità di realizzare un nuovo Dragon's King Festival! Vieni Natsu! Facciamo le cose come i nostri antenati! Se vuoi il tuo trono vieni a riprendertelo! Ma ti avverto: adesso sono ancora più forte di quando ho sconfitto tuo padre! Non hai alcuna speranza! -

Natsu avrebbe spaccato volentieri la faccia del suo avversario ma si costrinse a stringere i pugni - Ti ho già detto che le tue assurdità non mi interessano. Sei tu quello che non ha alcuna speranza di vincere: oltre a me qui in città ci sono un mucchio di altri draghi che vogliono la tua testa. E ci sono anche molti umani che vogliono fermarti. Puoi soltanto arrenderti e sperare nella clemenza del Consiglio. -

\- Guarda che il mio non è un invito che puoi rifiutare. - Acnologia scosse un dito - O mi uccidi o sarò io a ucciderti. Distruggerò te e questa stupida città! - Il Drago della Distruzione non aveva altro da aggiungere. Raccolse una manciata di magia oscura in mezzo al palmo e sferrò un pugno contro la rete di ferro che proteggeva il punto panoramico. L'intera inferriata esplose, precipitando di sotto mentre i presenti gridavano per lo spavento. Non avevano nemmeno capito cosa fosse successo e pensavano si fosse trattato di una bomba.

\- Fermati subito! - Natsu gridò ma senza successo. Il suo avversario gli lanciò un ultimo sorriso di sfida, poi spalancò le braccia e lasciò che anche il suo corpo precipitasse di sotto; aveva bisogno di più spazio per la sua trasformazione. Natsu si lanciò verso il bordo ma non riuscì a fermarlo. La magia oscura di Acnologia investì la torre proprio come la raffica di un uragano, come l'onda d'urto di un'esplosione, così forte da mandare in frantumi i vetri dei piani più alti della costruzione. Tutti quelli che erano rimasti sul tetto furono costretti ad aggrapparsi alla struttura per non essere spazzati via e anche Natsu fu costretto a piantare i piedi per terra per evitare che il suo corpo umano fosse trascinato chissà dove. Era evidente cosa stava per succedere. La prima cosa che apparve oltre il bordo fu un lungo collo nero seguito da un poderoso battito d'ali. Acnologia assomigliava davvero a un mostro uscito dal libro dell'Apocalisse con il un corpo massiccio, coperto di scaglie nere e da rune azzurre. Anche se non aveva più la zampa destra l'oscurità usciva direttamente dal suo corpo per formare un nuovo arto tutto fatto d'ombra.

Per un attimo i due draghi si guardarono negli occhi. Il mostro inspirò profondamente, mentre una vampa di fuoco azzurro si formava nel profondo della sua gola, poi soffiò. Il suo attacco avrebbe incenerito facilmente tutto il tetto della torre e gli umani che vi erano rimasti, ma per fortuna Natsu era pronto a reagire e ruggì anche lui - Fire Dragon's Roar! - Una seconda lingua di fuoco rosso e bollente respinse quella di Acnologia. Ma Natsu sapeva che quella mossa non era sufficiente. Non aveva altra scelta: se voleva fermare quel pazzo doveva sconfiggerlo.

\- Fire Dragon's Sword Horn! - Natsu prese la rincorsa e poi saltò. Il suo corpo si trasformò a mezz'aria in quello del terrificante Principe dei Draghi e travolse la figura di Acnologia, spingendolo via con la forza di una spallata.

Nel frattempo Lucy, Happy e gli altri draghi stavano ancora cercando di rintracciare Natsu. Ad un certo punto la maga celeste fu costretta a fermarsi, senza più respiro per via della corsa. L'exceed nascosto nella sua borsa stava andando in panico - Non riesco a capire! Dove sono finiti? -

\- Sento il loro odore. - Gli spiegò Sting cercando di rintracciare l'origine della pista - Ma con questo vento è quasi impossibile capire da dove proviene! Ci sono troppe correnti d'aria diverse tra i grattaceli! -

\- È il solito imbecille! - Grugnì Gajeel - Correre via in quel modo! -

\- Ci sono molti posti dove potrebbero essere adesso. - Confermò Rouge. Il viavai per strada continuava come se nulla fosse, nessuno si era accorto dell'agitazione del gruppo e nessuno immaginava la minaccia che incombeva su di loro. - Ma ho la sensazione che siano proprio sopra di noi. - Rouge riuscì a stento a puntare un dito contro la scintillante struttura di vetro della Freedom Tower. Poi un'esplosione sconvolse il centoquattresimo piano, quello dell'osservatorio, e la rete di sicurezza precipitò di sotto seguita da una buona dose di pezzi di cemento. La gente ferma in strada gridò terrorizzata e si affrettò a spostarsi dalla traiettoria dei detriti ma era evidente che non c'era speranza per tutti.

\- Sky Dragon's Roar! - Per fortuna c'era Wendy che con il suo incantesimo schizzò via la rete, nel bel mezzo della fontana monumentale.

\- Acnologia! - Gridò Gajeel. Lucy vide soltanto una figura che precipitava di sotto. Ci fu un bagliore e l'immagine si ingigantì all'istante, assumendo la forma di un enorme drago nero. L'energia liberata dalla trasformazione scosse la torre come un'esplosione e il mostro inspirò, pronto ad incenerire ogni cosa sulla sua strada. Successe tutto in un attimo: una fiammata rosso vivo respinse il suo attacco e poi la sagoma di un secondo drago apparve in cima alla torre, pronto a spingere via il suo avversario. Lucy conosceva bene quelle scaglie rubino.

\- Andiamo via di qui! - Le intimò Gajeel, strattonandola per un braccio ma la ragazza aveva i piedi inchiodati per terra - NATSU! -

Il drago sentì la voce di Lucy che gridava il suo nome anche in mezzo a tutto il caos che c'era in strada ma non poteva permettersi distrazioni: era nel bel mezzo di un duello all'ultimo sangue. Acnologia puntò dritto su di lui e per schivarlo il Drago del Fuoco fu costretto a sollevarsi velocemente in alto.

"Sei impazzito definitivamente negli ultimi cento anni!" L'unica risposta che Natsu riuscì ad ottenere fu una vampata. E fu allora che lo notò, fu allora che notò lo sguardo del suo rivale: quegli occhi verdi ed inespressivi. " È questo il potere che ti ha dato Zeref? Sei diventato una delle sue pedine ..." Ma Acnologia non lo sentiva più. Si comportava come una silenziosa macchina da guerra, senza orgoglio né sentimenti.

Il drago nero si lanciò in picchiata e questa volta riuscì finalmente a mettere a segno un affondo, colpendo Natsu al fianco destro. L'urto fu così violento da scagliarlo verso il basso, minacciando di mandarlo a schiantarsi sui grattaceli, ma Natsu reagì in fretta battendo le ali con tutta la forza che aveva. Il drago rosso riuscì ad evitare l'impatto per miracolo, avvitandosi su se stesso per recuperare quota. Il frullio delle sue ali investì la piazza sottostante minacciando di spedire Lucy e gli altri spettatori gambe all'aria. Acnologia era certo di averlo in pugno e provò a finirlo con un altro colpo, ma la sua mossa era troppo prematura e Natsu lo schivò. La zampa del drago nero affondò nel grattacelo più vicino ma il mostro la sfilò via con rabbia e si affrettò ad inseguire l'avversario, vomitando una fiammata azzurra.

\- Lasciami! - Gridò Lucy mentre Gajeel la strattonava per portarla al riparo, lontano dalla zona più aperta della piazza.

\- Dobbiamo fare qualcosa per aiutarlo! Siete anche voi dei draghi, giusto? Combattete insieme a lui! -

\- Gli saremmo solo d'intralcio. - Anche Sting le diede una spinta, costringendola a mettersi sotto il cornicione più vicino - Abbi fiducia in lui! -

Quando ebbe raggiunto l'altezza desiderata Natsu spalancò le ali per frenare. Ormai Acnologia era proprio alla distanza giusta. Da quella quota le sue fiamme non potevano toccare terra.

" Ti libererò dalla schiavitù a cui Zeref ti ha condannato!Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!" Natsu inspirò profondamente e poi sputò tutto il fuoco di cui era capace contro l'avversario. Il drago nero non si scansò e l'incantesimo lo investì in pieno ma gli spettatori non ebbero nemmeno il tempo di esultare: nonostante il colpo che aveva appena subito, Acnologia emerse dalle fiamme con la stessa velocità di un proiettile, azzannando Natsu alla spalla destra. Il drago rosso lanciò un grido di dolore e il suo avversario lo ricambiò affondando i denti con maggior violenza nella carne. Natsu cercò di allontanarlo frustando con la coda e scalciando con le zampe ma era tutto inutile: la bestia nera si era attaccata a lui come un peso morto. Era evidente cosa intendeva fare: Acnologia voleva costringerlo a schiantarsi!

Il Drago del Fuoco cercò di cambiare direzione e di rallentare la caduta battendo freneticamente le ali ma tutto si rivelò inutile. La struttura di vetro lucente della Freedom Tower si avvicinava sempre più velocemente. Se voleva evitare il peggio c'era soltanto un modo in cui poteva reagire.

Gli spettatori raccolti in piazza lanciarono un unico, lungo grido.

Quando i due draghi si schiantarono contro il fianco della torre per un attimo sembrò che l'intero edificio fosse sul punto di andare in pezzi e crollare dritto al suolo. Natsu riacquistò la sua forma umana giusto un secondo prima dell'inevitabile. Sfuggì alla stretta delle zanne di Acnologia ma l'impatto lo scagliò in mezzo ai detriti, nell'inferno di vetro rotto e scrivanie che era appena diventato il novantesimo piano.

Per un attimo il ragazzo vide solo nero e l'unica cosa che sentì fu: dolore. Un dolore indicibile al fianco e a alla spalla destra. Dolore come non lo provava da secoli. Il colpo era stato così violento da mozzargli il respiro, ma non c'era tempo per riprendersi. Acnologia si era avvinghiato alla torre e ruggiva mentre cercava di aprirsi un varco. Natsu fu costretto a rialzarsi in fretta e a spostarsi di lato per evitare una delle zampe del drago nero. Ormai il mostro aveva infilato dentro tutta la testa e stava inspirando pronto a lanciare una vampata abbastanza forte da incenerire qualsiasi cosa sulla sua strada. Il corpo di Natsu era immune alle alte temperature ma il fuoco di Acnologia era estremamente pericoloso: si trattava di un fuoco demoniaco, gelido e capace di consumare qualsiasi cosa. Doveva agire prima che lo facesse lui.

" Non posso arrendermi: devo vendicare Igneel e salvare Magnolia!" Giurò a se stesso.

Il ragazzo vorticò le braccia raccogliendo tutta la magia che poteva - Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade! **-** Fuoco e fiamme investirono Acnologia, costringendolo a staccarsi dalla torre e a rimangiarsi il suo stesso incantesimo. Era l'occasione perfetta per contrattaccare: Natsu si piegò sulle gambe, sfruttando la forza propulsiva della sua magia del fuoco per scagliarsi all'attacco. Schizzò fuori dal fianco squarciato della torre con la stessa velocità di una palla di cannone ed il suo corpo tornò a trasformarsi all'istante in quello di un drago, travolgendo Acnologia. Il drago nero venne spinto con violenza contro il grattacelo più opposto e lo colpì con così tanta forza che per poco non rimase incastrato tra i detriti. Le corna di Natsu erano un'arma affilata e micidiale ma Acnologia non aveva alcuna intenzione di permettergli di trafiggerlo come uno spiedino. Lo staccò e gli sfuggì, volando via.

Entrambi schizzarono verso l'alto, sfrecciando avanti e indietro nel tentativo di prendere posizione al di sopra dell'avversario. Natsu inarcò il collo ed eruttò un torrente di fuoco. Acnologia rispose con una delle sue fiammate e l'esplosione provocata dallo scontro degli incantesimi fu terribile. Fu come se una bomba nucleare fosse appena esplosa sui celi di Magnolia, Lucy e gli altri furono costretti a tapparsi le orecchie mentre tutti i vetri nel giro di chilometri andavano in frantumi. Gli allarmi degli antifurto e delle auto scattarono tutti insieme nel Financial District, riempiendo l'aria con loro rumore assordante.

Gli effetti dell'esplosione investirono entrambi i duellanti ma nessuno di loro intendeva arrendersi. Il drago nero e quello rosso cabrarono attraverso il fumo denso per raggiungere il cielo freddo al di sopra della città.

Natsu si guadagnò una certa distanza battendo le ali con forza. Il vento in alto era forte e irrequieto, come quello che precede le tempeste peggiori. Il cielo sopra di loro era un'unica fitta cappa di nuvole grigie come il piombo e l'occhio del sole si scorgeva appena oltre il velo. A sud l'acqua della baia sembrava una tremolante pozza di mercurio. Sotto di lui, una folla di curiosi si agitava, l'intera città sembrava scossa dal panico. Tutti gli umani di Magnolia stavano assistendo al loro duello e nessuno di loro sapeva cosa fare: non sapevano se scappare o provare a fermarli. E davanti a lui Acnologia volava battendo vorticosamente le ali, ruggendo perché tutti sentissero la sua sfida. Nonostante le ferite l'infido drago nero combatteva contro ogni logica e senza sentire dolore, grazie al potere che Zeref aveva infuso nel suo corpo. Natsu provò un'immensa tristezza nel vedere il rivale caricare. Cento anni fa quando aveva saputo del suo tradimento si era precipitato a Magnolia col solo obiettivo di ucciderlo. Ma Mavis gli aveva insegnato qualcosa che nemmeno Igneel era riuscito a spiegargli: non è con la forza che governa un vero re. Avrebbe voluto trovare una soluzione alternativa ma le sue energie si stavano esaurendo e tra non molto avrebbe raggiunto il limite: non poteva più permettersi di indugiare. A malincuore il drago spalancò gli artigli, preparandosi a dilaniare l'avversario.

Lo scontro avvenne alla velocità di un fulmine. Acnologia venne sbalzato verso l'alto.

Grigio pesto. E poi azzurro accecante.

Il Drago dell'Apocalisse batté ancora una volta le ali e le nuvole attorno a lui si dissolsero, rivelando la città grigia.

" Dov'è?" Si chiese la bestia nera. Volse la testa da una parte e dall'altra in cerca di Natsu ma il drago rosso era volato sopra di lui, spingendosi più in alto di qualsiasi uccello. Aveva incendiato un pugno e fiamme brillanti come il sole sfavillavano attorno alla sua zampa " Fire Dragon King's Demolition Fist!"

Acnologia vide il drago rubino tuffarsi contro di lui e si preparò al contrattacco, ma non poteva competere con tutta la rabbia e il dolore che erano concentrati in quel colpo.

La forza dell'impatto attraversò Acnologia dalla punta del muso fino a quella della coda, spaccando le sue scaglie come se fossero state di porcellana. Il colpo lo scagliò in basso ed il grido di dolore della bestia nera scosse tutta la città sotto di lui. Ma Natsu non intendeva dargli tregua e si gettò sull'avversario serrandolo in una stretta mortale. Acnologia urlò, facendo del suo meglio per divincolarsi. Natsu allora inarcò il collo e morse l'unica zampa che rimaneva al drago nero per tenerlo fermo, anche se si contorceva e scalciava.

Lottare era inutile e la velocità aumentava.

\- Guardate! Guardate! Stanno precipitando ancora! - Wendy urlò e Lucy trattenne il respiro per seguire i due draghi avvitarsi verso il basso ed infine precipitare in mare, sollevando un getto di spruzzi.

La dolce, fredda acqua della baia fu un sollievo per il corpo di Natsu dopo le ferite della lotta. Il drago rubino tirò a fatica la testa fuori dall'acqua, trascinandosi all'asciutto. L'impatto era avvenuto quasi a riva e Acnologia era quello ad aver ottenuto la peggio. Senza più le sue preziose scaglie a difenderlo non aveva alcuna speranza di resistere a quello schianto. Il corpo del drago nero giaceva inerte con le ali aperte e la testa reclinata di lato, gli occhi e la bocca spalancati in un ghigno muto. Le onde si abbattevano su di lui una dopo l'altra ma non potevano più svegliarlo.

\- Il traditore è morto. - Annunciò Gajeel come un dato di fatto.

\- E un nuovo re è appena salito sul trono. - Gli fece eco Rouge - Lunga vita al re. -

Il risultato era chiaro e il corpo di Acnologia si dissolse, consumato dalle stesse fiamme blu che conteneva. Per un attimo non rimase altro che uno scheletro gigantesco, bianco e vuoto, identico a quelli che da decenni riposavano nel pozzo sotto le fondamenta di Magnolia. Ma poi si levò il vento, un'unica violenta folata ed anche le ossa si sgretolarono e vennero spazzate via, ridotte a semplice polvere. Acnologia non aveva alcuna speranza di realizzare il suo piano, perché ormai ad alimentare il suo corpo non c'era più nulla se non la magia di Zeref. La sua sete di potere lo aveva letteralmente consumato.

Natsu lanciò un ruggito, un verso così forte da scuotere l'intera Magnolia. Lucy lo sentì mentre le attraversava tutto il corpo e le faceva venire la pelle d'oca. Ma quello non era un grido di vittoria, non era il ruggito di un guerriero che ha appena conquistato il regno a cui era destinato fin dalla nascita. Era un grido di dolore, quello di un principe costretto ad uccidere uno dei propri compagni senza un valido motivo.

Alla fine la voce di Natsu si spense, lasciando lo stesso drago senza fiato. Dopo lo scontro con Acnologia non aveva nemmeno più la forza di reggersi sulle zampe. L'ala sinistra era stata strappata e gli doleva in maniera indicibile, pendendo inerte dalla spalla. Con quel goccio di magia che gli rimaneva l'ultima cosa che Natsu riuscì a fare fu quella di cambiare forma, tornando nuovamente alle sue sembianze umane. Un corpo più piccolo significava meno dolore e meno ferite da cui versare sangue, ma ormai Natsu era troppo debole perfino per stare in piedi. Il drago crollò in ginocchio, col respiro mozzo.

Lucy non poteva resistere oltre a quello spettacolo, si staccò dalla stretta di Gajeel e si precipitò da Natsu ma quando si inginocchiò accanto a lui, il drago la spinse via con rabbia - Stammi lontana! Non hai visto cosa ho appena fatto? Non vedi che sono un mostro? -

\- Non vedo nessun mostro. - Ma Lucy non si lasciò impressionare e tornò ad avvicinarsi. Gli passò le braccia attorno al collo e lo strinse a sé sussurrando - Non avevi altra scelta ed è soltanto grazie a te che siamo tutti salvi. Sei un eroe. Il mio eroe. -

Natsu non era d'accordo ma non aveva più energia per protestare. Si abbandonò nella stretta di Lucy, chiudendo gli occhi con stanchezza - Non sono un eroe ... - Natsu perse conoscenza senza riuscire a dire altro.

Wendy fu la seconda ad arrivare - Santo cielo! Dobbiamo subito richiudere quelle ferite! -

\- Ma questo non è il posto giusto. - Sting aiutò Lucy ad issare l'altro ragazzo in piedi - Due draghi che combattono sui cieli di Magnolia non sono esattamente qualcosa che passa inosservato. Forza! Sabertooth è la più vicina: andiamo là! -

Il gruppo lasciò in fretta la baia. Per fortuna la maggior parte degli abitanti di Magnolia era corsa al riparo durante lo scontro ed erano tutti così terrorizzati che nessuno cercò di fermarli.

Mentre correva Lucy trasse un sospiro di sollievo. Pensava che eliminato Acnologia il peggio fosse passato ma non sapeva che quello era soltanto l'inizio del temuto Festival. Non immaginava quello che stava per succederle. Non immaginava quali nemici le sarebbe toccato affrontare e nemmeno il fatto che c'erano degli alleati in arrivo ...

\- Mi domando cosa diranno i ragazzi quando mi vedranno tornare ... - Makarov lanciò un sospiro mentre se ne stava seduto al suo posto in treno. Sembrava un vecchio viaggiatore uscito da un'altra epoca, con quel cappotto grigio e il cappello a falde larghe. Tornava a Fairy Tail dopo quasi un anno ma non era per nulla contento. Il sesto master aveva un'espressione stanchissima, come quella di chi oltre alla valigia, si porta un pesante bagaglio sul cuore.

\- Smettila di dire scemenze! Impazziranno di gioia quando ti rivedranno. - Replicò l'uomo seduto di fronte a lui. Aveva i capelli biondi, dei penetranti occhi grigi e una cicatrice sul lato sinistro del viso con una forma simile a quella di un fulmine. Rispetto a Makarov sembrava quasi un gigante, alto, robusto e con le spalle larghe. Non si assomigliavano per niente eppure quello era suo nipote: Laxus Dreyar. Aveva cercato suo nonno instancabilmente fino a che i suoi sforzi non erano stati premiati. Lo aveva trovato in un villaggio sperduto in mezzo ai monti dell'Alaska, ma non era stato facile convincerlo a fare ritorno.

\- Non ne sono così tanto sicuro. - Mormorò il vecchio - Mi sento come un traditore. Ho abbandonato tutti nel momento del bisogno, la mia famiglia e i ragazzi che contavano su di me. Non ho alcun diritto di tornare a Magnolia e a Fairy Tail ... -

\- Non hai abbandonato nessuno! Avevi una missione! Lo hai fatto per il bene di tutti! - Sbottò Laxus - Anche se a volte mi sembra una storia incredibile ... Sei davvero sicuro che questo tizio ... -

\- Se non può farlo lui non può farlo nessuno. - Aggiunse l'uomo seduto accanto a Makarov. Il suo viso era squadrato con un naso grosso e la mascella pronunciata. Aveva i capelli rossi e corti e un ciuffo di barba sotto il mento che lo faceva assomigliare ad una vecchia capra. Il suo corpo era robusto e sul sediolino del treno c'era davvero poco spazio per lui. - Natsu è il Re dei Draghi! È il più forte di tutti! - L'uomo fece un gran sorriso ma Laxus gli lanciò un'occhiata un po' scettica. Non sapeva fino a che punto fidarsi. Non riusciva nemmeno a credere al fatto che quello seduto sul treno insieme a loro fosse un Drago di Fuoco: Atlas Flame. Colui che aveva ospitato e curato suo nonno negli ultimi mesi e che aveva deciso di venire con loro per combattere insieme la grande minaccia che incombeva su Magnolia.

\- Prima di partire ho chiamato Freed. Mi ha confermato che Natsu si trova alla gilda e che in questo momento divide l'appartamento con Lucy. - Gli spiegò Laxus - Ma non ha detto a nessuno la ragione per cui è in città. -

Il panorama scorreva in fretta fuori dal finestrino. Il paesaggio urbano inghiottiva a vista d'occhio la campagna, segno che si stavano avvicinando sempre di più a Magnolia.

\- Non so cosa gli passa per la testa. -

\- Io lo conosco da quando era soltanto un moccioso. - Gli spiegò Atlas cercando di convincere il mago - A volte Natsu può sembrare infantile, impulsivo e anche irascibile ma ha un cuore d'oro. Io e Igneel eravamo grandi amici e ho molta fiducia anche in suo figlio. Il nostro giovane Re odia perdere, questa volta finirà il lavoro che ha iniziato cento anni fa. -

\- Dobbiamo fidarci di lui perché lui è la nostra unica possibilità, Laxus. - Gli disse il nonno - Zeref è una minaccia troppo grande. -

Ma in fondo Laxus aveva le sue buone ragioni per essere scettico, non aveva mai incontrato Natsu. Non conosceva nulla di lui eppure il destino della sua gilda e dei suoi amici dipendevano tutti dalle sue azioni!

\- È stato Zeref a minacciarti? Per questo non hai detto niente sul conto di Lucy? -

\- No Laxus, è stata una mia scelta. - Gli spiegò Makarov.

\- Avevi paura che qualcuno le facesse del male? -

\- Avevo paura che qualcuno la usasse per i suoi loschi piani. - Ammise Makarov, tenendo gli occhi fissi fuori dal finestrino; il treno si era appena fermato per una sosta. - Stellar Memory è una tentazione troppo grande ed è impossibile prevedere cosa potrebbe fare la gente pur di impossessarsene. -

" Mi dispiace informarvi che il treno subirà un leggero ritardo a causa di un guasto sulla linea." Annunciò la voce di un hostess attraverso gli altoparlanti. " Purtroppo si tratta di un problema molto esteso e non possiamo prevedere quando sarà riparato. Sembra che a Magnolia ci sia un blackout. Mi scuso a nome di tutta la compagnia per il disturbo." L'annuncio si chiuse senza aggiungere altro mentre i passeggeri a bordo del vagone si lamentavano e imprecavano. Makarov, Laxus e il drago che li accompagnava si scambiarono un'occhiata: non avevano bisogno di parole per spiegarsi i loro cattivi presentimenti.

\- Non dirmi che ... - La voce di Laxus venne interrotta dal rumore di qualcuno che spalancava la porta del vagone, attraversava la carrozza a grandi passi e si metteva a bussare come un pazzo contro la porta della locomotiva. - Che vuol dire che il treno farà ritardo? Io non posso fare ritardo! Ho promesso a mia figlia che le avrei fatto avere di nuovo la patente! Le hanno sequestrato la macchina, capite? Devo pagare la cauzione! - L'uomo che stava gridando aveva i capelli color rame un po' disordinati e la barba un po' incolta. Indossava una giacca da businessman ma aveva la cravatta slacciata e l'aria stanca di chi ha fatto poche ore di sonno. - Sono venuto appositamente dall'altro capo del mondo! Ho dodici ore di jet lag da recuperare! Sono partito domani per arrivare oggi! Non vi rendete conto che non posso perdere tempo? -

\- GILDARTS! - Gridò Laxus cercando di farlo smettere - Si può sapere cosa accidenti ci fai qui? -

Quello era il padre di Cana, famoso per essere uno dei migliori maghi di Fairy Tail ma anche uno dei più inaffidabili.

\- Master! Laxus! - Esclamò il manager - Che accidenti ci fate voi qui sopra? -


	30. Re senza regina

Ecco a voi l'aggiornamento di oggi! Acnologia è stato sconfitto e le cose sembrano andare per il meglio, in realtà il peggio sta per iniziare proprio adesso!

 **Re senza regina**

La sede dei Twin Dragons si trovava in un grattacelo vicino alla Freedom Tower, in un edificio dalle linee affilate che ricordava la forma di una zanna di tigre. Tutti quelli che ci lavoravano facevano parte di Sabertooth, per questo nessuno fermò i maghi per fagli delle domande mentre portavano Natsu al sicuro. Lo fecero stendere su un divano nell'ufficio dei due manager e Wendy cominciò subito ad occuparsi delle sue ferite. Si trattava di tagli profondi, molti dei quali richiedevano dei punti di sutura. La dragonessa poteva contare soltanto su un kit di pronto soccorso e sulla sua magia, ma non aveva bisogno d'altro. Ci volle un po' di tempo ma alla fine Wendy riuscì a richiudere tutti i morsi di Acnologia e a fermare il flusso di sangue.

Natsu non si accorse di niente di quello che gli stava accadendo. Rimase a lungo privo di conoscenza e quando si riprese ormai erano già passate un paio d'ore dalla fine del suo duello. Si sentiva così debole e stordito che per riaprire gli occhi fu costretto ad usare tutta la forza che aveva. Ma la luce dei neon era troppo accecante e Natsu dovette richiuderli subito.

\- Sei sveglio? - La voce dolce di Wendy gli arrivò appena alle orecchie - Fai piano, ho usato molta magia per curarti e l'effetto dell'anestetico deve ancora svanire. -

Natsu annuì a stento. Si sentiva la testa pesante come un pezzo di piombo e il suo corpo non rispondeva ai comandi. Anche se era coperto di bende non provava dolore, era così intorpidito che l'unica cosa che sentiva era un leggero formicolio nei punti in cui Wendy lo aveva ricucito. Non riusciva nemmeno a ricordare cos'era accaduto e perché si trovava lì!

\- Sei stato fantastico. - Gli sussurrò la dragonessa - Hai salvato l'intera città. -

Soltanto allora Natsu recuperò la memoria. Si ricordò del suo duello con Acnologia, del Festival, di Zeref e di Lucy che lo stringeva per consolarlo ...

\- Lucy! Dov'è Lucy? - Il drago si rialzò con uno scatto, cercando disperatamente la ragazza, ma una fitta al fianco gli mozzò il fiato. Anche se l'effetto dell'anestetico era ancora attivo questo non lo autorizzava ad esagerare.

\- No! Non muoverti bruscamente! - Wendy lo trattenne, costringendolo a stendersi di nuovo - Lucy è okay! È di là con Sting, Rouge ed Happy. Aveva bisogno di bere qualcosa e di prendere un po' d'aria per calmarsi. -

\- La Biondina era molto preoccupata ma le ho spiegato che ci vuole ben altro per liberarsi di te. - Gli disse Gajeel. Il Drago di Ferro si era seduto alla scrivania di Rouge e sembrava annoiato per aver aspettato tutto quel tempo che Natsu si riprendesse. - Era ora che Acnologia avesse una bella lezione ma sappi che non ho alcuna intenzione di chiamarti "RE". Io non prendo ordini da un idiota come te! - Anche il padre di Gajeel era stato ucciso dal traditore ed il Drago di Ferro era contento per aver ottenuto giustizia, ma era troppo orgoglioso per ammettere quello che pensava veramente.

\- Credo che Gajeel voglia dirti grazie. - Ridacchiò Wendy - Adesso le nostre famiglie potranno finalmente riposare in pace. -

\- Magnolia dormirà sonni più tranquilli ora che il killer è stato eliminato. - In stanza con loro c'era anche Erza. Il master di Fairy Tail li aveva raggiunti subito dopo il duello con Acnologia e stava aspettando che Natsu si svegliasse da ore. Aveva messo una sedia accanto al divano, aveva le braccia incrociate e bastava un'occhiata per capire che era di mal umore - Tuttavia l'intera operazione si è rivelata un disastro. Un disastro di proporzioni epiche. -

\- Sei arrabbiata con me? - Le domandò Natsu, facendo un sorriso ironico. Conosceva già la risposta senza che Erza gliela dicesse. - Ho appena rotto una delle regole fondamentali, mischiando il mondo della magia e quello dei civili. Qual è la punizione? Sarò espulso da Fairy Tail e dalla città? Mi sbatti fuori a calci? -

\- Non sono arrabbiata con te. - Erza scosse la testa - Anzi, ti sono molto grata per quello che hai fatto. Hai salvato Magnolia da una terribile minaccia! Sono arrabbiata con il Consiglio perché non è riuscito a prevenire questa tragedia. I Dodici Master non hanno svolto bene il loro compito e non appena questa storia sarà finita, sarà necessario modificare il sistema. Per fortuna avevamo un piano d'emergenza e siamo riusciti a sistemare tutto. Io, master Makarov e Mira lo avevamo progettato insieme e lo tenevamo nel cassetto da anni ma non immaginavo di doverlo usare veramente. Permettimi di presentarti Mest Gryder. - Erza indicò un uomo che se ne stava in angolo dell'ufficio, appoggiato vicino alla porta. Natsu non si era accorto di lui. Forse all'inizio della conversazione non era nemmeno in stanza ed era apparso per magia soltanto quando Erza ne aveva fatto il nome. Mest indossava un completo scuro ma la giacca era aperta e si vedeva benissimo una pistola infilata nella fondina. Aveva i capelli neri, un po' lunghi e disordinati, gli occhi celesti ed una cicatrice sulla guancia sinistra dalla forma molto particolare, sembrava quasi il graffio di una tigre.

\- Piacere. - Gli disse l'uomo con un gran sorriso e l'aria affabile.

\- Mest lavora come detective ma è anche uno dei migliori maghi di Fairy Tail. - Gli spiegò Erza - Grazie al suo Memory Control abbiamo modificato i ricordi di tutti coloro che hanno assistito al tuo duello con Acnologia e adesso nessuno ricorda più nulla di quello che è successo. -

\- Che cosa?! - Esclamò Natsu - Avete cambiato i ricordi di un'intera città? - Non aveva mai visto una cosa del genere e non credeva nemmeno che fosse possibile!

\- È stato un giochetto da ragazzi. - Ridacchiò Mest - Ho solo preso in prestito un po' di energia dai master delle altre gilde. -

\- Anche Minerva di Sabertooth e Ultear mi hanno dato una mano. - Gli raccontò Erza - La magia di Minerva, Territory, le permette di tenere sotto controllo aree molto vaste come l'isola di Magnolia. Grazie a lei abbiamo provocato un blackout e una tempesta magnetica, rendendo inservibili tutti gli apparecchi elettronici nel giro di kilometri. Nessuno ha potuto filmare, né registrare l'apparizione di Acnologia. Ultear invece ha usato i suoi poteri per riparare i danni che avete provocato alla Freedom Tower e ai grattaceli vicini. -

\- Magnolia sembra come nuova! - Esclamò Wendy - Nessuno si è accorto di niente! -

\- È vero l'emergenza è rientrata ma Minerva stava aspettando un'occasione come questa da anni. - Sospirò Erza - Quella donna mi odia e non oso immaginare cosa mi toccherà fare per sdebitarmi! -

\- Conoscendo il soggetto potrebbe anche chiederti di farle da cameriera per il resto dei tuoi giorni! Comincia a comprare una bella divisa! - Le suggerì Gray. Il Devil Slayer aveva occupato la scrivania di Sting. Mentre aspettava che Natsu si svegliasse si era tolto il giubbino e la camicia e li aveva buttati per terra, senza nemmeno accorgersi che era rimasto a torso nudo. - Ma nemmeno Ultear è da sottovalutare. - Continuò Gray - È contenta di averci aiutato perché anche lei vuole qualcosa in cambio ... -

\- Dopo aver fatto sposare te e Juvia potrebbe passare ad Erza e Jellal. - Ridacchiò Gajeel - Mi immagino già la scena! -

\- Non ... non c'è nessun matrimonio in programma per noi! - Farfugliò Erza, avvampando come un peperone.

\- Se vuoi ... - Propose Mest - Posso cancellare i ricordi di entrambe! -

\- Ho come l'impressione che Minerva ed Ultear non si scorderanno del debito nemmeno con la magia. - Sottolineò Gray. Gajeel fece qualche battutina in più e anche Natsu si mise a ridere. Acnologia era stato sconfitto ma in realtà maghi di Fairy Tail non avevano tempo per stare seduti a chiacchierare.

\- Sono contento che il killer sia stato sconfitto ma mi dispiace un po' il fatto di aver guardato lo scontro da lontano. - Ammise Gray - Avrei voluto tirargli un paio di pugni sul muso. -

\- A me invece dispiace di non aver scoperto prima l'identità del killer, nonostante tutto il tempo che ho dedicato all'indagine. - Confessò Mest - Ma adesso credo di aver capito qual'era il problema: Grimoire Heart. Avrei dovuto approfondire meglio l'ipotesi che ci fosse qualcuno del Consiglio a coprire Acnologia. -

\- Ma gli stessi Spriggan si sono sbarazzati di Hades. - Osservò Erza - Adesso abbiamo bisogno di sapere chi è il loro capo e chi sono i nove rimasti. -

\- Lahar ci sta già lavorando, gli ho chiesto di controllare tutti i conti di Grimoire Heart per capire dove finivano i loro fondi. - Le spiegò Mest - Anche se Lahar non è un mago è un amico fidato e ha un ottimo intuito. È un investigatore migliore di me, il migliore sulla piazza. -

\- Mest - san come fai ad avere i documenti di Grimoire Heart? - Gli domandò Wendy ma l'uomo fece semplicemente un sorriso - Diciamo che ho un certo talento con le persone. Piuttosto Natsu, tu conoscevi bene Precht. Non sai cosa potrebbe averlo spinto a tradire la gilda? Se riuscissimo a scoprire le sue motivazioni sarebbe più facile farsi un'idea sugli Spriggan. -

Natsu lanciò un sospiro, chiudendo gli occhi. Sembrava quasi che non volesse rispondere - Gli inizi di Fairy Tail sono stati molto turbolenti. Abbiamo giocato tutti un po' troppo con la magia nera e le sue conseguenze possono essere imprevedibili. -

\- Se mi dici che non lo sai non ci credo. - A quel punto Gray si alzò dalla sedia ed incrociò le braccia, fissando Natsu con i suoi profondi occhi scuri - Che vi siete detti? -

\- Non ci siamo parlati molto. -

\- Me nessuno ci crede ... - Continuò ad insistere il Devil Slayer - Non so se ti è chiara la situazione ma qui siamo in cinque e vogliamo tutti delle spiegazioni. Non costringerci ad usare Memory Control per scoprire la verità da soli ... - Dopo quelle parole in stanza scese il gelo. Natsu riaprì gli occhi e scoprì i canini affilati con un sorriso - Non lo sai che la magia degli umani non funziona sui draghi? -

\- Quelli della nostra specie hanno le scaglie dure! - Disse Sting mentre pigiava i bottoni del distributore automatico. Lui, Rouge e Lucy erano praticamente dall'altra parte del piano e non avevano idea di cosa stesse succedendo in ufficio, né del fatto che Natsu si fosse svegliato.

\- Lo so benissimo! - Mormorò Lucy mentre giocherellava con le frange della sciarpa che portava ancora al collo - Ma come faccio a non essere in pensiero? -

\- Vedrai che Natsu si sveglierà per ora di pranzo. - La rassicurò Happy che ne se stava seduto sulle sue gambe - Quando il suo stomaco si metterà a brontolare aprirà subito gli occhi! -

Il distributore fece qualche click e poi qualcosa rotolò nello sportello. Sting infilò una mano dentro per prendere la bottiglia che aveva comprato e la offrì a Lucy - Cerca di rilassarti, quante volte ti devo ripetere di avere fiducia in lui? Guarda che ti ho preso: la migliore acqua frizzante di tutto il distretto! -

La maga celeste accettò la bottiglia ma senza particolare entusiasmo - Non era meglio un caffè? -

\- In realtà il tasto per ordinare il caffè è rotto. - Le spiegò una voce alle sue spalle. Quando Lucy si girò scoprì che, appoggiato vicino a una finestra, c'era un ragazzo con un cappotto scuro, gli occhi neri e la pelle incredibilmente pallida. Anche se lo aveva visto una sola volta la maga lo riconobbe all'istante: si trattava della stessa persona che aveva incontrato la sera di Halloween. Che cosa ci faceva lì? Come era arrivato a Sabertooth senza farsi vedere?

\- Probabilmente vi state domandando come faccio a saperlo dato che non lavoro qui. - Continuò il ragazzo.

\- Ma vedete, quando si hanno dei poteri come i miei è molto facile scoprire tutto quello che vuoi. - Stava sorridendo ma era evidente che non aveva buone intenzioni.

\- Chi diavolo sei? - Ruggì Sting, infuriato per il fatto che qualcuno fosse entrato senza permesso nel suo piccolo regno - E che accidenti vuoi da noi? -

\- Sono solo venuto a prendere il premio per il mio Festival. -

Il Drago Bianco e il Drago d'Ombra scattarono all'istante ma nessuno di loro riuscì a mettere un colpo a segno. Il ragazzo sollevò una mano e la sua aura oscura saturò il corridoio. Sting e Rouge furono investiti in pieno e crollarono istantaneamente a terra. Anche Happy provò a reagire, attivò la sua magia e mise le ali. Voleva portare Lucy al sicuro ma non riuscì nemmeno ad afferrarla e precipitò giù come un pezzo di legno. La ragazza sentì quell'aura oscura passarle dentro come un brivido gelido e in un attimo tutto divenne buio pesto. La bottiglia che stringeva le cadde di mano rotolando a terra ma il suo corpo si fermò a pochi centimetri dal pavimento, proprio come quando era scivolata per le scale.

\- Te lo ripeto un'ultima volta: chi pensi che ci sia dietro gli Spriggan? -

Anche se si trovava lontano, Natsu sentì la voce di Sting ed intuì subito che qualcosa non andava. Il drago si alzò con uno scatto e si precipitò verso l'uscita, ignorando il dolore delle ferite. Gray pensò che volesse attaccarlo e si spostò di lato, ma non era così. Natsu spalancò la porta e si lanciò in mezzo al corridoio correndo più veloce che poteva.

\- Che sta succedendo? - Gridò Erza ma senza ottenere risposta. L'unica speranza che aveva di scoprire la verità era quella di seguirlo. - Fermati subito! -

I maghi di Fairy Tail uscirono uno dopo l'altro dall'ufficio ma quando arrivarono al distributore trovarono soltanto i corpi di Sting e Rouge e Natsu inginocchiato che scuoteva Happy - Ehi! Ehi amico! Ci sei? -

Wendy si precipitò accanto ai draghi per controllare le loro condizioni - Hanno perso conoscenza! Sembra l'effetto di un incantesimo! -

\- Happy! - Gridò ancora Natsu cercando di svegliare l'exceed. Il povero animaletto sembrava morto ma, per fortuna, dopo qualche scossone riuscì ad aprire gli occhi. - Ayee .. - Sussurrò il gatto tutto intontito - Mi sento come se otto delle mie nove vite fossero appena andate via ... -

\- Che cosa diavolo è successo? Dov'è Lucy? Chi vi ha attaccati? -

Dopo quella domanda gli occhi dell'exceed si riempirono di lacrime - Volevo portarla via ma non ci sono riuscito! Natsuuuu ... è stato lui! -

\- ZEREF! - Il drago sibilò il nome del colpevole tra i denti. - Happy tu resta qui, ci penso io a Lucy! - Natsu appoggiò l'exceed a terra e si rialzò di scatto per correre verso le scale - Giuro che questa volta l'ammazzo! -

\- Che vuol dire Zeref? - Mest non riuscì a fermarlo e venne spinto via. Per fortuna c'era qualcun altro pronto a bloccare il Principe inferocito. Prima di imboccare le scale il drago andò a sbattere contro un omaccione con la barba rossa. - Ohi, dove stai correndo? Come ti sei ridotto in questo stato? -

\- Atlas? - Per un attimo Natsu esitò, non riusciva a credere ai suoi occhi - Che ci fai qui anche tu? Levati di mezzo! Devo andare a riprendere Lucy! -

\- Oh no, tu non vai da nessuna parte! - Ma Atlas lo bloccò, tenendolo stretto sotto il braccio in una morsa d'acciaio - Combattere in questo stato sarebbe un autentico suicidio. Igneel non mi perdonerebbe mai se te lo lasciassi fare! -

\- Lasciami subito! Non hai alcun diritto di dirmi cosa fare! - Ma scalciare era inutile.

\- Ormai non serve più a niente rincorrerli. - Sospirò una voce stanca - Siamo arrivati troppo tardi e la nostra missione è fallita. -

\- Master Makarov! - Esclamò Erza non appena lo vide. Il vecchio era seduto sulle spalle di Laxus che lo aveva portato fino agli uffici di Sabertooth. Con loro c'era anche Gildarts che avevano incontrato sul treno di ritorno e a cui avevano spiegato la situazione.

\- Non è vero! Non è ancora finita! - Continuò a gridare Natsu - Lasciatemi andare! La missione non è fallita! Posso ancora salvare Lucy! Devo salvare Lucy a tutti i costi! -

\- Ormai il Festival è già iniziato e Zeref non cederà così facilmente. Hai fatto abbastanza, Natsu, ti ringrazio di cuore. - Disse Makarov cercando di calmarlo - Ma adesso dobbiamo cambiare strategia. -

I maghi di Fairy Tail non avevano idea di cosa stessero parlando. Erano contenti che il loro vecchio master stesse bene ma allo stesso tempo erano confusi per il suo improvviso ritorno.

\- Si può sapere che diavolo sta succedendo? - Gli chiese Gray - Tu e Natsu vi conoscete? Che vuol dire che Zeref ha preso Lucy? -

\- Hai ragione ad essere confuso. - Ammise Makarov - È una lunga storia ma proverò a spiegarvela in poche parole. Lucy è la bisnipote di Mavis Vermillion, la fondatrice delle gilda e proprio come lei possiede un talento speciale: lei è l'unica ad avere il permesso di aprire le porte di Stellar Memory, la sola Custode delle Stelle. Anche se non lo sa si tratta di un potere che si trasmette nella sua famiglia da generazioni. -

Warrod gli aveva detto delle origini di Lucy ma nessuno di loro conosceva quella parte della storia.

\- Zeref desidera impadronirsi di Stellar Memory ad ogni costo ed è tornato appositamente per completare quello che non è riuscito a fare cent'anni fa. Se non riusciamo a fermarlo in tempo non solo la vita di Lucy ma quella dell'intero pianeta sarà a rischio. - Gli spiegò Makarov - È lei il premio del Festival a cui ci ha invitato! -

\- Ma Zeref non era morto?! - Esclamò Gray - La storia che ci hai raccontato era diversa! Mavis non lo aveva ucciso per impedirgli di impadronirsi di conquistare Magnolia? -

\- Stellar Memory è sotto Magnolia. O sarebbe più opportuno dire che Stellar Memory e Magnolia sono la stessa cosa - Gli spiegò Natsu, staccandosi dalla presa di Atlas - E sono stato io quello che ha ucciso Zeref, non Mavis. Credevo di essermene sbarazzato per sempre ma a quanto pare non era così ... -

\- Tu sapevi già tutto. - Osservò Erza - Lo sapevi fin dall'inizio che Lucy era in pericolo e non ci hai detto niente. Gray aveva ragione! Posso anche chiudere un occhio se rompi una regola o due ma la vita di una mia compagna è una cosa diversa! - La ragazza evocò una spada, pronta a colpire - Giuro che se succede qualcosa a Lucy! -

\- Ferma! Sono stato io a chiedergli di stare zitto. - Makarov la bloccò alzando una mano - Sono stato io a pregare Natsu di aiutarci e di non rivelare a nessuno il motivo per cui era qui. Speravo di proteggere Lucy e la gilda ma invece non sono riuscito a fermare Zeref. Ormai non ci resta che giocare a questo stupido gioco che ha organizzato ... -


	31. La missione di Makarov

Buonasera! Mi dispiace se oggi vi ho fatto aspettare di più per il solito aggiornamento ma l'importante è che sia riuscita nell'obbiettivo, anche se in ritardo XD

Di sicuro molti di voi si saranno chiesti che relazione c'è davvero tra Natsu e Makarov ma il capitolo di oggi vi spiegherà tutto. Tenetevi pronti perchè ci sono molte informazioni sul nostro amato Principe dei Draghi, Zeref e Lucy!

 **La missione di Makarov**

Il vecchio Makarov si fermò per un attimo ad ammirare il panorama sotto di lui. Grandi foreste di abeti ricoprivano i fianchi delle montagne e salivano in alto fin quasi alla vetta dove dominavano la neve e i ghiacci perenni. Un fiume azzurro e impetuoso solcava la valle. Nel corso dei secoli le sue acque gelide si erano scavate la strada senza pietà, lasciando di qua e di là dei grossi sassi bianchi e levigati.

Si trovava nella zona più a nord della nazione di Fiore, in una regione bellissima e ostile, con estati brevi e lunghissimi inverni. Quello non era un ambiente fatto per gli uomini ma per i lupi e gli orsi, per le aquile e le alci.

Quanto tempo ci aveva messo per trovare quel posto? Da quanto lo cercava? Dieci mesi? Quasi un anno? Troppo tempo in ogni caso ...

Makarov si aggiustò il bordo del cappotto e inspirò profondamente prima di rimettersi in cammino. L'aria era fredda e si infilava sotto i suoi vestiti logori, segno che in quel luogo l'inverno sarebbe arrivato a breve. L'umidità del suo respiro gli congelava la barba bianca che ormai non tagliava da mesi e i suoi stivali non bastavano nemmeno per scaldargli i piedi.

La foresta lo inghiottì quasi subito. Il vecchio si mise a camminare piano, aprendo i suoi sensi per ascoltare i flussi d'energia che scorrevano tra gli alberi e lasciarsi guidare da quelle piccole tracce. Gli aghi secchi degli abeti scricchiolavano sotto i suoi piedi e di tanto in tanto il canto degli uccelli riecheggiava tra i tronchi.

Poi ad un certo punto tutto divenne silenzioso. Quello era il segnale che era arrivato nel punto che stava cercando. Makarov sollevò il bastone che usava per camminare e lo picchiò per terra, concentrando sulla punta tutta la magia che aveva. La reazione fu immediata: una lunga striscia di rune azzurre si illuminò sul terreno. Scorrevano nel sottobosco come un ruscello. Tutte quelle rune costituivano la base di un muro invisibile, una piccola distorsione spazio - tempo, fatta apposta per tenere lontani ospiti indesiderati. Ma Makarov sapeva bene come neutralizzare quell'ostacolo.

\- **M** **quoranda L** **M** **ukos**! ( Equoranda leucos!) -

Al suo comando il muro invisibile tremolò e poi si dissolse, come un riflesso nell'acqua. La fitta foresta e i tronchi che aveva davanti sparirono, lasciando il posto ad una collinetta verde e rigogliosa. Proprio sulla sua sommità si ergeva un piccolo cottage tutto fatto di legno. Dal camino veniva fuori un filo di fumo, segno che dentro c'era qualcuno e che si stava apprestando a cucinare il pranzo.

Makarov prese un altro respiro profondo e si fece coraggio, avvicinandosi a grandi passi alla porta. Bussò anche se sapeva che colui che viveva lì si era accorto della sua presenza già da un pezzo.

Ci fu un po' di silenzio come se l'unico abitante di quel cottage fosse indeciso se aprire e volesse quasi, quasi fingere di non essere a casa, ma poi la porta si aprì. Ad accogliere Makarov oltre la soglia c'era un ragazzo con i capelli rosa salmone tutti scompigliati e dei profondissimi occhi scuri come ossidiana. Dall'aspetto sembrava avesse poco più di vent'anni ma allo stesso tempo c'era qualcosa nel suo sguardo che incuteva timore.

\- Il mio nome è Makarov Dreyar. - Si presentò il vecchio - Tu invece devi essere Natsu Dragneel, giusto? -

Al nome Dreyar l'espressione del ragazzo si incupì come se in Makarov avesse appena riconosciuto l'ombra di un altro uomo.

\- Probabilmente ti ricordi di mio padre: Yuri Dreyar. - Continuò Makarov - Purtroppo se ne è andato da molti anni e oggi non sono qui per parlare di lui. Sono venuto in qualità di Sesto Master di Fairy Tail per discutere di una questione di vitale importanza. -

\- Qualunque cosa sia non mi interessa. - Sbottò il ragazzo, minacciando di richiudere la porta - Puoi pure tornartene a casa tua. - Ma il vecchio fu più svelto di lui e infilò la punta del bastone tra l'anta e lo stipite.

\- Aspetta ancora un attimo prima di mandarmi via! Ho visto che sul braccio porti ancora il marchio della nostra gilda: ascoltami almeno per il bene di Fairy Tail! -

\- Natsu non è carino trattare così gli ospiti! - Esclamò a quel punto una vocina dall'interno - Perché non lo fai entrare almeno un poco? -

Per un attimo il ragazzo esitò ma poi alla fine riaprì la porta, indicando a Makarov di accomodarsi. - Ti ascolto, ma sia ben chiaro! Non predo ordini da te nemmeno se sei il sesto master di Fairy Tail. - Borbottò Natsu mentre il vecchio si infilava dentro. Ad aver parlato era stato un gatto dal pelo blu che se ne stava seduto proprio sopra al tavolo mentre sgranocchiava un pesce essiccato. Makarov non si aspettava di trovare qualcun altro in quel cottage e di certo non si aspettava di essere salvato da un batuffolo come quello.

\- Il mio nome è Happy! - Si presentò l'animale - E stavamo giusto per servire il pranzo! Prego! - Il gatto gli indicò una delle sedie vicino al tavolo - Oggi c'è zuppa con montone! -

Makarov si andò a sedere come gli era stato detto, guardando con curiosità la strana creatura: un exceed.

\- Sì, ma non ti lamentare se la tua porzione è piccola. - Continuò a borbottare Natsu mentre si avvicinava al calderone che bolliva sulle braci del camino. - Non avevo ospiti in programma, né per oggi né per il resto dell'eternità. - Inspirò profondamente ed in un sol colpo risucchiò in bocca tutto il fuoco che c'era, ingoiandolo come se fosse stato uno spaghetto.

\- Non ti scomodare, non ho molto appetito. - Replicò Makarov - In fondo sono venuto qui per parlare, non per pranzare. -

\- Allora sbrigati a dirmi quello che devi dire e sparisci. -

Al vecchio non rimaneva altro che accontentarlo - Zeref è ancora vivo. -

Al suono di quel nome Natsu si bloccò di colpo ma l'effetto durò solo per un istante ed il ragazzo tornò a riempire i piatti di zuppa - Zeref è morto. -

\- E invece no. - Continuò ad insistere Makarov - È ancora vivo e vegeto anche se tutti noi credevamo che quel mostro fosse morto e sepolto. Ha passato gli ultimi cento anni a recuperare le forze e a tramare nell'ombra: ha raccolto molti seguaci potenti e crudeli. -

\- E come fai ad esserne tanto sicuro? - Natsu gli gettò davanti il piatto con rabbia. Era evidente che non voleva credere nemmeno ad una delle parole del vecchio.

\- L'ho incontrato. - Gli spiegò Makarov - È successo una mattina come tutte le altre. Ero seduto al tavolino del bar con il mio caffè, quando ad un certo punto un ragazzo si siede proprio davanti a me. Capelli neri, occhi scuri e pelle diafana, quasi come quella di un morto. Aveva un'aura così gelida che l'ho sentita infilarsi fin dentro le ossa. Ho pensato che sarei morto in quel preciso istante. - Mentre parlava il vecchio socchiuse gli occhi, seduto a quel tavolo a migliaia di chilometri di distanza, l'immagine era ancora così viva che aveva l'impressione di essere ancora in compagnia del mago oscuro. - Ma lui mi ha detto di non preoccuparmi e che non era ancora arrivato il mio tempo. Si è presentato e mi ha spiegato che stava progettando un grandissimo "Festival" per Magnolia, qualcosa che nessuno ha mai visto prima. Mi ha dato un anno di tempo per preparami all'evento perché sapeva che non eravamo pronti per reggere il confronto e che senza un avversario degno l'intero Festival non sarebbe stato divertente come desiderava. Ed io mi sono messo subito in cerca di questo posto. - Il vecchio lanciò un sospiro, riaprendo gli occhi - Magnolia e Fiore, anzi tutto il mondo sono in grave pericolo! I miei ragazzi sono coraggiosi e testardi ma non hanno alcuna speranza contro quel mostro! Nemmeno le altre gilde! So che hai giurato di non immischiarti più nelle vicende degli umani ma l'unico che può fare qualcosa sei tu: Natsu Dragneel, il Re dei Draghi! -

Natsu si irrigidì, stringendo il bicchiere che stava riempiendo con così tanta forza da sembrare fosse quasi sul punto di romperlo - L'ultimo Re è stato Igneel, mio padre. - Sussurrò il ragazzo - Io non sono più niente. E hai ragione: ho giurato di non immischiarmi più nelle faccende degli umani. Vedetevela da soli contro Zeref. Non bastano tutti i maghi di Fairy Tail? Nemmeno quelli di Fiore? Allora chiamate anche quelli delle nazioni vicine, in fondo Zeref è uno solo ad un certo punto dovrà pur arrendersi! -

\- Non capisci ancora di cosa sto parlando? - Questa volta Makarov alzò la voce picchiando un pugno sul tavolo - Zeref sta ancora cercando Stellar Memory! Questo è il premio del suo Festival! -

\- Impossibile. Perfino un matto come lui dovrebbe sapere che è tutto inutile: non c'è più nessuno in grado di aprire quella porta. -

Ma Makarov scosse la testa con un sospiro - E invece c'è ancora qualcuno capace di farlo. - Il vecchio si infilò una mano nel cappotto e tirò fuori il ritaglio di una foto appoggiandolo in mezzo al tavolo. Si trattava dell'immagine di una ragazza bionda con degli splendidi occhi nocciola e un gran sorriso. Non appena la vide per un attimo il cuore di Natsu smise di battere.

\- Mavis aveva una figlia. - Cominciò Makarov ma solo per essere bruscamente interrotto - Stronzate! - Questa volta Natsu perse definitivamente il controllo e si alzò con uno scatto tirando il suo bicchiere contro il vecchio. Makarov piegò la testa di lato e il vetro andò a frantumarsi inutilmente contro la parete opposta.

\- Resha nacque quando Mavis era ancora molto giovane a seguito di una tragica violenza. - Continuò il vecchio, sostenendo lo sguardo del drago furioso - E lei decise di affidarla ad un'altra famiglia per offrirle un futuro migliore. La gilda era stata appena fondata ed aveva paura che per Resha la vita a Fairy Tail sarebbe stata troppo pericolosa. Sperava che sarebbe cresciuta lontano dai guai e dalla magia, ma buon sangue non mente. Nessuno sapeva di Resha fino al giorno in cui non ha trovato da sola la strada per Fairy Tail e si è presentata da noi in cerca di spiegazioni. -

\- Ma ti rendi conto di che assurdità stai dicendo? -

\- A sua volta Resha ha avuto una figlia: Layla. E questa è Lucy Hertphilia, bisnipote di Mavis Vermillion. - Continuò il vecchio - Lucy non sa nulla delle sue origini, né dell'incredibile potere che custodisce ma Zeref sa benissimo come utilizzare la sua magia ed ha intenzione di mettere le mani su di lei. So che la scelta più facile per impedire una catastrofe sarebbe quella di eliminare la ragazza, ma non ho il coraggio di farlo! Lucy è cresciuta con noi a Fairy Tail, i miei ragazzi le vogliono bene ed è parte della nostra famiglia! - Più parlava più gli occhi di Makarov si facevano lucidi - Ti prego Natsu! Soltanto tu puoi evitare questa tragedia! - Ma il drago non aveva intenzione di dargli ascolto - Ti ho detto che non mi interessa! - Ruggì Natsu - Voi esseri umani siete una causa persa ed io ho giurato di non avere più nulla a che fare con voi! Sbrigatevela da soli con Zeref e tutta questa storia! -

\- Lo so che sei ancora ferito per quello che è successo a Mavis ma se non facciamo qualcosa adesso il suo sacrificio sarà stato vano ... -

\- Avete lasciato che morisse in quel modo senza battere ciglio perché quella era la scelta che vi conveniva di più! - Gridò il drago sempre più infuriato - Perché per il bene della razza umana era meglio che nessuno ottenesse il controllo di Stellar Memory! Non avete fatto nulla per proteggerla! E ora dovrebbe essere diverso? Non ci credo proprio. Quando arriverà il momento venderete perfino le vostre famiglie per vivere un'ora in più. -

\- Ascoltami Natsu ... -

\- Ho ascoltato anche troppo! - Tuonò il drago indicando l'uscita - Non avrei mai dovuto farti entrare! Vai a raccontare sciocchezze a qualcun altro! - Era evidente che non voleva sentire nemmeno una parola di più e che rimanere lì sarebbe stato tutto inutile. Makarov lanciò un sospiro e si alzò dalla sedia - Rimarrò ancora un paio di giorni nella cittadina a valle. Se cambi idea e vuoi parlare di nuovo con me mi trovi alla locanda di Honey Bone. Ma rifletti bene su quello che ti ho detto. -

Non appena il vecchio richiuse la porta, Natsu si lasciò andare sulla sedia con un tonfo. Il suo sguardo cadde immediatamente sulla foto in mezzo al tavolo. Lucy sorrideva completamente ignara di ciò che le riservava il futuro. Quel sorriso sembrava così dolce e così familiare ...

\- Perché non mi lasciate in pace? Maledetto Zeref! - Natsu spazzò via la foto con rabbia, gettandola a terra. In tutti quegli anni Happy non aveva mai visto il suo compagno tanto arrabbiato e tanto disperato. L'exceed rimase qualche istante in silenzio prima di trovare il coraggio di chiedergli - Chi è questo Zeref? -

\- Mio fratello. - Natsu si infilò in bocca un grosso cucchiaio di zuppa. Era diventata fredda e dopo il discorso di Makarov il suo sapore sembrava ancora peggiore. La zuppa più amara che avesse mai mangiato. Happy invece prese un altro dei pesci essiccati che lo aspettavano sul suo piatto. Non sapeva se chiedere altro oppure no, senza irritare il suo amico, ma la sua curiosità era evidente.

\- Quattrocento anni fa ero soltanto un ragazzino abbandonato che vagava senza meta, un esperimento fallito e gettato via. - Gli raccontò Natsu decidendo di accontentarlo - Ma Igneel mi trovò e mi diede il suo sangue e la sua magia, facendo di me il suo erede. Igneel era un drago straordinario, forte, coraggioso e con un animo buono, l'unico che abbia ammirato veramente. Era consapevole che i draghi si sarebbero estinti se non avessero smesso di combattere con gli umani e voleva costruire un posto sicuro, un santuario per la nostra specie a Magnolia dove tutti potessero vivere in pace e in comunione con le altre razze. Ma qualcuno non era d'accodo e lo uccise a tradimento. -

\- Ohhh ... - Fece Happy - Che cosa crudele ... -

\- Quando seppi la notizia ... - Gli spiegò Natsu - Mi precipitai a Magnolia. Ero fuori di me ed ero pronto a mettere tutto a ferro e fuoco pur di trovare il colpevole. Avrei fatto di sicuro qualche sciocchezza se Mavis non fosse intervenuta per fermarmi. Mi sfidò a duello e riuscì a sconfiggermi in poche mosse, senza nemmeno alzare un dito. - Happy spalancò la bocca per lo stupore, dimenticandosi perfino del pesce che stava mangiando. Sapeva quanto Natsu fosse forte e non riusciva ad immaginare il fatto che qualcuno lo avesse sconfitto.

\- Lei mi offrì l'aiuto di cui avevo bisogno e un posto dove stare, Fairy Tail, la gilda che aveva appena fondato. Se mi avesse permesso di distruggere la città, avrei distrutto anche quel poco di fiducia che Igneel aveva costruito per i draghi presso gli uomini, ma per fortuna lei era lì per fermarmi. Mavis era una ragazza straordinaria, intelligente e dolce, sempre con un buon consiglio per tutti. - Mentre rievocava quei ricordi Natsu mise da parte il cucchiaio e fece un sorriso, ma malinconico e triste - L'amavo davvero molto e insieme a lei cominciai a credere che Fairy Tail potesse diventare il luogo dove realizzare il sogno di Igneel. Ma ero troppo ceco per vedere la verità e capire che in realtà il cuore di Mavis apparteneva già ad un altro e, tra tutti gli uomini che ci sono in questo mondo, proprio al peggiore: quel pazzo di Zeref. -

Questa volta Happy non riuscì a trattenere uno strillo - TUO FRATELLO? -

\- Esatto. Non sapevo che Zeref fosse in città, in verità non mi ricordavo nemmeno più che faccia avesse dopo quattrocento anni. - Confessò Natsu con un sospiro - Zeref era a Magnolia con l'obiettivo di impossessarsi di Stellar Memory ma allo stesso tempo si vedeva con Mavis per insegnarle i segreti della magia. -

\- Che cos'è questo Stellar Memory? -

\- Un posto molto pericoloso, Happy. L'energia raccolta in quel luogo è sufficiente per riscrivere la storia e distruggere l'intero pianeta ed è questo quello che Zeref vuole. -

\- Ma perché? - Gli domandò l'exceed - Perché vuole distruggere il mondo? -

\- Per distruggere se stesso. Zeref ha ottenuto l'immortalità ma a caro prezzo, ovunque egli vada, chiunque gli sta intorno è destinato a morire. Ha esagerato con la magia oscura. Voleva impossessarsi dei segreti della vita e della morte e alla fine l'unica cosa che ha ottenuto è stata quella di contaminare il suo stesso corpo con una maledizione terribile. -

\- Il suo comportamento non ha senso ... Perché volere la vita eterna se poi l'unica cosa che desideri è quella di morire? -

\- Niente del comportamento di Zeref ormai ha più senso. - Sbottò Natsu - La stessa maledizione di Ankhaseram è una contraddizione. Dopo aver faticato tanto per l'immortalità ora combatte solo per il suo opposto. Io stesso esisto soltanto per lo scopo di distruggerlo: Zeref ha usato la sua magia e il suo sangue per darmi vita ma mi ha buttato via quando ha capito che non ero sufficiente per distruggerlo. Forse aveva ragione ... -

\- Parli ... - Sussurrò Happy come per paura che qualcun altro potesse sentirli - Di quell'altro potere? -

Natsu annuì appena - Prima di Igneel non conoscevo altra ragione di vita ma lui mi ha mostrato che esistono molte cose a questo mondo per cui vale la pena di vivere. Mavis era una di queste. Lei aveva il potere di aprire le porte di Stellar Memory ma decise di sacrificarsi piuttosto che permettere a Zeref di ottenere quella magia. E fino a oggi io credevo di averlo ucciso. - Natsu serrò un pugno - Se solo fosse stato così ... - Alla fine il drago si alzò dal tavolo senza aggiungere altro - Perché non metti tu a posto, Happy? Io ho voglia di dormire un po' ... - Ed andò via, lasciandosi dietro il piatto quasi tutto pieno.

Per il resto del pomeriggio Natsu rimase disteso sulla sua amaca, con gli occhi ostinatamente chiusi ma senza riuscire nemmeno per un attimo a sprofondare nell'oblio del sonno che tanto desiderava. Tutte le cose che aveva cercato di dimenticare negli ultimi cento anni continuavano a tornargli in mente: le carezze di Mavis e il suo corpo senza vita, Fairy Tail e le minacce di Zeref, Magnolia e... Lucy. Alla fine il drago fu costretto ad alzarsi, consapevole del fatto che non aveva alcuna speranza di addormentarsi in quello stato. Decise che sarebbe andato a cercare Makarov per avere qualche informazione in più. In fondo era scritto nel suo D.N.A., non poteva darsi pace all'idea che Zeref fosse ancora vivo e che una nuova tragedia stesse per abbattersi sulla sua vecchia gilda. Happy era certo che sarebbe andata così fin dal principio - Forza! - Lo chiamò Natsu, tirandolo giù dalla panca dove dormiva - Adesso ci facciamo un giro in paese. -

Makarov invece, non aveva idea di cosa avrebbe deciso di fare il Principe dei Draghi. Il povero master passò tutto il pomeriggio seduto fuori il porticato della sua locanda, sorseggiando una birra dopo l'altra. La veranda era così piccola che a stento si poteva chiamare tale e il paese così vuoto che sembrava quasi un luogo fantasma, un vecchio ricordo dimenticato dall'epoca della caccia all'oro. C'erano pochissime case e tutte si affacciavano sulla stessa piazza della locanda, uno spazio in terra battuta squadrato e spoglio. Le montagne incombevano sulla piccola valle e Makarov rimase tutto il tempo a guardarle, mentre le loro sfumature cambiavano a seconda della luce e il tramonto si faceva più vicino. Aveva paura che dopo tutto quel viaggio e tutta quella fatica Natsu non gli avrebbe dato ascolto. Che cosa avrebbe fatto senza di lui? Cosa poteva inventarsi? Il drago era la sua unica possibilità ... Sapeva che il suo ruolo di master gli imponeva di pensare prima di ogni altra cosa al bene comune, ma con quale coraggio poteva fare del male ad uno dei suoi figliocci? Ad una ragazza senza colpa e con tutta la vita ancora davanti?

A strappare Makarov dai suoi pensieri fu un leggero tremore. Per un attimo un brivido scosse l'intera valle e il sonnolento paese che la occupava, poi qualcosa di incredibile accadde: le montagne che li circondavano cominciarono a ... sciogliersi. Il vecchio si alzò in piedi, strabuzzando gli occhi mentre le rocce si sgretolavano una dopo l'altra. In pochi secondi un fiume di sabbia si riversò senza pietà nella stradina dietro la locanda, bloccandola completamente.

\- Una frana! - Gridò il proprietario mentre correva fuori. Tutti gli abitanti del paese stavano uscendo di casa nel disperato tentativo di scappare dal cataclisma che stava per investirli. Ma quella era molto più di una semplice frana.

\- Chissà quanti si salveranno e quanti no ... -

Quando Makarov si girò per scoprire a chi apparteneva quella voce si accorse che in piedi davanti al suo tavolo era appena comparso un giovane uomo con dei lunghi capelli castani. Indossava un paio di orecchini di pietra nera e degli abiti orientali, molto più adatti ad un abitante del deserto che a quello in mezzo alle montagne. Makarov non aveva nemmeno bisogno di fare ricorso ai suoi sensi per capire che da quella figura proveniva un'aura magica e oscura.

\- Questa è opera tua? - Domandò il vecchio.

\- Certamente. La gente ha circa cinque minuti per evacuare il paese prima che la sabbia lo inghiotta. - Gli spiegò il ragazzo con un sorriso.

\- È perché hai fatto una cosa del genere? -

\- È soltanto un modo per festeggiare il nostro incontro. Il mio nome è Ajeel e sono una delle dodici "Fate Brutte" al servizio di lord Zeref. Uno degli Spriggan. - Il mago fece un mezzo inchino mentre si presentava.

\- Sono stato mandato qui per ricordarti che il Festival si avvicina: mancano soltanto quaranta giorni alla scadenza. Ti stai preparando per l'occasione o sei scappato in Alaska per la paura? -

La sabbia si riversava giù dalle montagne un fiume dopo l'altro, lenta ma inesorabile, come sul fondo di una clessidra. La gente gridava terrorizzata senza sapere come comportarsi, nemmeno che direzione prendere per scappare.

\- Che Zeref sia maledetto. Tu e lui. - Makarov digrignò i denti, non poteva permettere che tutte quelle vite innocenti venissero inghiottite dalla frana. Raccolse una manciata di magia nel palmo della mano e la scagliò contro la colata di sabbia che bloccava la strada, spazzandola via - Scappate! In fretta! - Tutte le persone che erano rimaste intrappolate nella piazza colsero al volo quell'invito e se la diedero a gambe levate senza nemmeno chiedersi cosa stesse accadendo. Mentre osservava la scena Ajeel fece un "tze!" indispettito - Non lo sai che non è una buona idea voltare le spalle al nemico? - Anche il mago oscuro tese una mano, scagliando uno dei suoi incantesimi. Una lancia di sabbia colpì Makarov a tradimento, trafiggendogli una spalla, ma il master piantò i piedi per terra e rimase saldamente fermo al suo posto, continuando ad usare la sua magia per tenere aperto il varco che gli abitanti del villaggio stavano usando per scappare.

\- Quanto sono testardi i vecchi ... - Ajeel questa volta scagliò addosso al suo avversario una sfera di sabbia, grossa e dura come una palla di cannone. Makarov non riuscì a difendersi e andò a sbattere contro il muro della locanda, incrinando le assi di legno che lo componevano.

\- Sto parlando con te, mi senti? Sei duro d'orecchie? - Anche se il colpo lo aveva sbalzato a terra Makarov non aveva alcuna intenzione di arrendersi, teneva la mano stesa usando la sua magia per bloccare la frana.

\- Lo sai che non mi piace essere ignorato? - Ajeel caricò un pugno, pronto a sferrare un colpo ancora più forte di quelli precedenti ma qualcosa bloccò la sua mano, serrandola in una morsa d'acciaio. Il mago strabuzzò gli occhi quando si girò per scoprire cosa lo tratteneva. Da dove arrivava quel ragazzo con i capelli rosa? Era piombato giù dal cielo?

\- Natsu! - Non appena lo vide Makarov lanciò un sospiro e perse conoscenza, disattivando la sua magia mentre gli ultimi disperati correvano via. La sua mano si chiuse, colpendo il terreno con un tonfo.

\- Happy! - Chiamò Natsu. L'exceed stava sorvolando il villaggio a grandi cerchi, proprio come un piccolo falco. Era stato lui a portarlo fin lì. - Controlla se ci sono ancora persone bloccate e aiutale a mettersi al sicuro! -

\- Sissignore! -

\- Piccolo guastafeste ... - Ajeel mosse la mano libera, puntando due dita verso l'alto per scagliare un proiettile di sabbia dritto contro l'exceed, ma Natsu lo strattonò bloccando il suo incantesimo.

\- Fire Dragon's Wing Attack! - Le sue braccia si coprirono di fiamme, proprio come le ali di un drago, e Natsu piantò i piedi per terra, usando tutta la forza che aveva per scagliare via Ajeel. Il mago oscuro venne scagliato dalla parte opposta della strada e colpì una delle case di legno così forte da abbatterla.

\- Ho sentito quello che dicevi prima. Non mi sono mai piaciuti gli amici di Zeref. - Ammise Natsu. Sapeva bene che un colpo come quello non era sufficiente per liberarsi di uno come Ajeel e infatti ...

\- Lasciami indovinare: tu sei il famoso Natsu Dragneel? Non immaginavo di trovarti qui quando ho seguito il vecchio! Che colpo di fortuna! - Un geyser di sabbia schizzò all'aria i detriti dell'edificio crollato per permettere al mago oscuro di rialzarsi.

\- Nel tuo caso non la chiamerei fortuna. - Sibilò il drago mentre l'altro rideva a squarciagola - Sono sicuro che se ti eliminassi Lord Zeref sarebbe incredibilmente contento. Vediamo come te la cavi: Sand Golem! - Al comando di Ajeel la sabbia, che si era già accumulata nel cuore della valle, si gonfiò per partorire una creatura gigantesca e mostruosa, un essere con tre occhi cavi e delle lunghe braccia.

\- È esattamente per questo motivo che non mi piacciono gli amici di quel pazzo. - Borbottò Natsu - Sono più pazzi di lui. - Il golem scagliò un pugno, cercando di schiacciare il suo avversario ma il drago si mosse più velocemente di lui. Natsu afferrò il corpo minuto di Makarov e saltò. Fece un salto così lungo e così alto da sembrare quasi che volasse e quando atterrò ormai era su uno dei tetti più lontani dalla gittata del golem.

\- Aspettami qui. - Sussurrò mentre appoggiava il vecchio sulle tegole - Sarà questione di pochi minuti. -

\- Prendilo! - Ordinò Ajeel alla sua creatura. Il golem sollevò uno dei suoi giganteschi pugni e si scagliò in avanti, ma Natsu era pronto ad accoglierlo. Soffiò un getto di fuoco e travolse in pieno il mostro, sciogliendo la sabbia e la magia che lo teneva insieme. Era evidente che tra i loro poteri c'era un'enorme disparità ma Ajeel non intendeva accettare la sconfitta. Digrignò i denti e scagliò un nuovo incantesimo.

\- Sand Monsters! - Questa volta al suo comando dalla sabbia si sollevò un intero stormo di creature volanti. Assomigliavano a dei rettili ma con dei lunghi becchi colmi di denti e degli artigli affilati.

\- Puoi creare tutti i mostri che ti pare ma non riuscirai a mai vincere. - Natsu non poteva rimanere oltre fermo sul tetto senza mettere Makarov in pericolo: se voleva fermare Ajeel l'unica speranza che aveva era quella di sconfiggerlo. Il ragazzo prese la rincorsa e saltò giù, caricando il suo avversario nonostante i mostri di sabbia che continuavano a tartassarlo. Si avventavano contro di lui assetati di sangue, ma proprio come il golem di poco prima non potevano far niente per fermalo. Una delle viverne si scagliò su di lui con gli artigli sguainati ma a Natsu bastò un semplice pugno per disintegrarlo - Fire Dragon's Iron Fist! **-**

\- Prendetelo! Ho detto! -

\- Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame! - Ma prima che le viverne di sabbia potessero arrivargli addosso Natsu giunse le mani e poi le abbassò, distruggendole con una gigantesca esplosione. La sua furia sembrava inarrestabile ma Ajeel ma aveva ancora qualche asso nella manica. Di colpo la corsa di Natsu si arrestò e quando il drago abbassò lo sguardo scoprì che i suoi piedi erano completamente intrappolati nella sabbia.

\- Credevi davvero che fabbricare mostri fosse l'unica cosa che sapevo fare? Beh, ti sbagliavi Natsu Dragneel! Preparati ad incontrare la tua fine! - Annunciò Ajeel - Nessuno è mai scappato al mio Lion Ant Pit! - Al posto della piccola piazza del villaggio adesso si era aperto un unico, profondissimo buco nella sabbia. Un vortice demoniaco che con la sua forza minacciava di inghiottire tutto. Gli edifici scricchiolavano e si spaccavano mentre venivano risucchiati verso il centro ed in pochi secondi Natsu si ritrovò sepolto fino all'anca.

\- Tu e questo stupido paese di montagna sparirete nell'oblio! Non vedo l'ora di scoprire cosa dirà Lord Zeref quando saprà della mia vittoria! Sands of Death!- Il mago sollevò le mani al cielo e questa volta un tremore ancora più forte scosse l'intera valle. Le montagne che incombevano su di loro vennero attraversate da un brivido e poi si sciolsero, riversandosi giù come un'onda gigantesca, uno tsunami di sabbia.

\- Adesso stai esagerando ... - Natsu digrignò i denti con rabbia - Non ti hanno insegnato che non è mai una buona idea usare tanta magia insieme? -

Ma ad Ajeel non interessavano i consigli, stava ridendo come un maniaco mentre il suo incantesimo si riversava sul villaggio, travolgendo ogni cosa. Sembrava che non ci fosse via di scampo eppure la sabbia non aveva alcuna speranza di raggiungere il suo obiettivo. Ajeel riuscì giusto ad intravedere una sagoma mostruosa in mezzo alla polvere, scaglie rosse, grandi ali e denti aguzzi poi ... Un ruggito tremendo scosse la valle, così forte da assordare il mago oscuro. Una vampata, una magia fortissima e bollente spinse nuovamente indietro lo tsunami di sabbia, scagliandolo contro il suo stesso padrone. Ajeel non riuscì a vedere più nulla. L'ammasso bollente e soffocante lo investì in pieno senza che potesse far nulla per difendersi. Fu come l'esplosione di un vulcano.

Per qualche istante l'intera valle divenne un polverone. C'era così tanta sabbia da offuscare l'aria, nemmeno Happy riusciva a vedere cosa fosse successo dall'alto. Ma quando la sabbia cominciò a depositarsi l'exceed capì immediatamente qual'era il risultato. Natsu era ancora in piedi, fermo nel punto esatto dove fino a qualche minuto prima c'era il centro della piazza. La sabbia attorno a lui formava un grosso alone, nero e bruciato, si era fusa per le alte temperature, trasformandosi in una specie di rozza patina di vetro.

\- Vai a prendere il vecchio. - Gli ordinò il drago ed il gatto decise che era meglio eseguire il comando, senza fare altre domande. Anche se la forza dell'incantesimo l'aveva quasi disintegrato, Natsu scorse il corpo di Ajeel qualche metro più in là. Il drago lo raggiunse a grandi passi e si fermò e fissarlo con occhi duri. Il mago oscuro era coperto di bruciature e di escoriazioni ma respirava ancora.

\- Torna dal tuo amico Zeref e digli che ... -

\- Lord Zeref già sa tutto. - Rispose Ajeel con un mezzo sorriso - Ed è meglio così, perché io non posso tornare a riferirglielo. Ah, la magia oscura è davvero un problema: se ne usi troppa ... - Il mago non riuscì a dire altro: il suo corpo si tramutò in sabbia, dissolvendosi proprio come le montagne che aveva sgretolato prima. Quando Happy arrivò e appoggiò Makarov a terra, ormai di Ajeel non rimaneva nemmeno la sagoma.

\- Natsu? - Lo chiamò l'exceed - Che cosa facciamo adesso? Con tutte queste frane scommetto che casa nostra è stata distrutta! -

\- Allora andiamo a trasferirci a Magnolia. - Natsu si issò il vecchio sulle spalle e lanciò un ultimo sguardo alla desolazione sotto di lui. Era in piedi sul tetto di una casa eppure la sabbia era arrivata fin lì. La magia di Ajeel aveva distrutto l'intera vallata e inghiottito il sonnolento paese di montagna. Sembrava proprio che una catastrofe si fosse abbattuta su quel luogo e che una frana improvvisa e inspiegabile lo avesse distrutto, come se l'intera montagna si fosse sgretolata e crollata giù. Era un miracolo il fatto che lui e Makarov fossero riusciti a trattenere il loro avversario abbastanza a lungo per permettere alla popolazione di scappare. Quella follia, quell'orrore senza ragione era proprio quello che Natsu si era riproposto di evitare a tutti i costi e per il resto della sua vita. Al solo pensiero il drago digrignò i denti per la rabbia. Il suo respiro era ancora così rovente che dalle narici ne venne fuori fumo. - Vecchio adesso ti porto in un posto sicuro dove potrai riprenderti. - Disse a Makarov - Ti prometto che non accadrà niente di male né a Lucy né ai tuoi ragazzi. Ho già ucciso Zeref una volta, devo solo farlo di nuovo. E questa volta farò in modo che sia per sempre. -


	32. Amore paradossale

**Ciao a tutti! Mi dispiace per avervi fatto aspettare un po' in più per il solito aggiornamento ma ieri non sono riuscita nemmeno ad avvicinarmi al pc! In compenso, col capitolo di oggi, scoprirete moltissime cose sulla storia di Zeref e Mavis, mentre altri Spriggan si preparano a scendere in campo per aiutare il loro signore nel suo folle proposito: distruggere Earthland! C'è solo una cosa che voglio precisare: quando ho iniziato a scrivere questa storia gli Spriggan non erano ancora comparsi ufficialmente nel manga, per questo alcuni di loro hanno un aspetto o dei poteri diversi rispetto alla storia originale. Non so se condividerete le mie scelte, ma ho lavorato di fantasia per renderli ugualmente interessanti! C'è qualcosa che voglio dire anche sui prossimi capitoli: gli Spriggan sono eccezionali, probabilmente meritavano più spazio ma ho cercato di ridurre i combattimenti all'osso per evitare che tutti questi duelli, uno dopo l'altro, fossero troppo noiosi. Non so fino a che punto ci sono riuscita, poi me lo farete sapere nei commenti :D**

 **Amore paradossale**

Natsu lanciò un sospiro, passandosi una mano tra i capelli. - Mi dispiace per avervi ingannati. - Confessò il drago. Poteva sentire lo sguardo di tutti fisso su di lui, senza nemmeno bisogno di girarsi a guardarli. - Quando sono arrivato qui in città, l'ho fatto col solo obiettivo di fermare Zeref. Non potevo immaginare quanto Lucy sarebbe diventata importante per me. Lei è la cosa migliore che potesse capitarmi. Ha curato le mie ferite e mi ha insegnato di nuovo ad amare. Io la amo! E non permetterò a mio fratello di farle del male! Vecchio, dammi un'altra possibilità! Io devo salvarla! Io posso salvarla! So quali sono i punti deboli di Zeref, lasciami combattere! -

Makarov non gli rispose subito, rimanendo fermo a guardarlo. Il drago era completamente coperto di bende, ferito e con l'aria esausta, che speranze aveva di vincere contro il leggendario mago oscuro?

\- Mi dispiace, ma questa volta non posso permetterti di combattere da solo. - Erza prese la parola ancor prima che il sesto master potesse decidere cosa rispondere. La ragazza si fece avanti, fissando il drago negli occhi - Ti ho concesso di affrontare da solo Acnologia perché avevi un conto in sospeso con lui, ma non puoi chiederci di rimanere in disparte adesso che in gioco c'è la vita di una nostra cara amica. Tu non sei l'unico che ama Lucy, tutti quanti noi l'amiamo profondamente. Siamo cresciuti insieme e lei è parte della nostra famiglia. Ti accompagneremo e combatteremo insieme per salvarla, che tu voglia o no. - Per un po' entrambi rimasero a fissarsi, in un duello di sguardi, intenso come quello che avevano avuto in ufficio un mese prima, quando Erza aveva deciso di farlo rimanere a Fairy Tail. Nessuno dei due sembrava intenzionato a cedere ma poi, alla fine, il drago acconsentì con un cenno - D'accordo. -

\- Lo sapevo fin dal principio che non avrei avuto alcuna speranza di farvi ragionare. Siete sempre i soliti testardi! Possibile che non vi rendiate conto del pericolo? - Esclamò Makarov - Non vi interessa il mio parere? E allora forza! Andate avanti! Se questa è la vostra decisione datevi da fare! Portatela fino in fondo! Correte a riprendervi Lucy e dimostrate a quel maledetto cosa è in grado di fare Fairy Tail! Io rimarrò qui per contattare le altre gilde e chiedere rinforzi. - In fondo Makarov sapeva fin dal principio che sarebbe andata a finire a così e che non aveva alcuna speranza di proteggere i suoi ragazzi dal pericolo. L'unica cosa che poteva fare era confidare nelle loro capacità.

\- Promettetemi soltanto che farete attenzione. -

\- Attenzione non lo so. - Natsu scosse la testa - Ma sicuramente faremo del nostro meglio. Forza, andiamo a riprenderci Lucy! Chi vuole combattere, mi segua! - Erza, Gray, Gajeel, Laxus e Mest si lanciarono subito giù per le scale, seguiti a ruota da Atalas e Gildarts. In breve Makarov e Wendy rimasero da soli nel corridoio.

\- Tu non vai? - Le domandò il vecchio.

\- Devo prima occuparmi dei feriti. - Gli spiegò la dragonessa mentre usava i suoi poteri per estrarre l'aura oscura di Zeref dai corpi di Sting e Rouge - Ma è da un sacco di tempo che non trovo un avversario come si deve. - Wendy scoprì le zanne in un sorriso - Non vedo l'ora di sgranchirmi le ali! -

\- Ah! - Sospirò Makaorv, appoggiandosi due dita alla tempia per contattare telepaticamente i suoi alleati - Ho allevato proprio un branco di ragazzacci! -

Anche Atlas lanciò un sospiro mentre scendeva le scale - Ah! Il nostro giovane Re non cambierà mai! Sempre pronto a buttarsi a testa bassa contro il pericolo! Chissà cosa direbbe Igneel se potesse vederlo! -

\- Direbbe che ha proprio lo spirito giusto per Fairy Tail. Tutti quanti qui si comportano allo stesso modo! - Aggiunse Gildarts - Quando sono tornato non avrei mai immaginato di trovarmi a combattere contro il leggendario Zeref, ma se questo è necessario per ridare la patente a mia figlia, allora combatterò con le unghie e con i denti. Sistemiamo in fretta questa faccenda! -

E Atlas aggrottò un sopracciglio - Che c'entra tutto questo con la patente di tua figlia? -

\- Cercate di stare concentrati! - Li ribeccò Gray, girandosi appena a guardarli - Non vi rendete conto che pur di fermarci Zeref ci scatenerà contro tutto quello che ha a disposizione? Tutti gli Spriggan rimasti? Ci sono altri otto maniaci pronti a sbarrarci la strada! E tu almeno lo sai dove stiamo andando? Dove accidenti si entra a Stellar Memory? - Gridò a Natsu - Ti devo ricordare che questa è una città di settecento ... -

\- Central Park. - Lo zittì il drago - L'ingresso è a Central Park! -

Quando arrivarono al pian terreno, Natsu si buttò in strada senza nemmeno accorgersi che c'era qualcuno che li stava aspettando ...

\- Kuraokami. - Un'onda di ghiaccio, nera come la pece, tagliò la piazza, congelando tutto quello che c'era sulla sua traiettoria. Sembrava una specie di serpente affamato, con le fauci spalancate. L'incantesimo li avrebbe inghiottiti tutti se non ci fosse stato Gray, pronto a fermarlo con uno dei suoi scudi. Il ghiaccio nero e quello del Devil Slayer si spezzarono entrambi per l'impatto, causando una pioggia di frammenti brillanti e taglienti come cristallo. Le persone che passavano per il Finalcial District urlarono, scappando precipitosamente in tutte le direzioni.

\- E tu chi diavolo sei? - Gridò Gray in direzione del colpevole: un ragazzo molto alto, in piedi accanto alla fermata dell'autobus. Aveva dei lunghi capelli bianchi, raccolti in una coda, ed i suoi occhi rossi scintillavano dietro il vetro degli occhiali. Si trattava di un albino e del capo di un gruppo di maghi mascherati. Tutti brutti ceffi con lo stesso pezzo di stoffa davanti alla faccia, un panno viola con un solo occhio dipinto al centro.

\- Piacere di fare la vostra conoscenza. - Gli rispose il ragazzo, senza scomporsi - Il mio nome è Invel e sono uno dei dodici Spriggan a servizio di Lord Zeref. E non permetterò a nessuno di voi di raggiungere Stellar Memory. Prendeteli. - Gli uomini mascherati che lo seguivano ubbidirono subito al suo comando, lanciandosi all'attacco.

\- Ah, Stellar Memory ... Questo è davvero il luogo perfetto per nascondere un tesoro così meraviglioso. -

Quando Lucy sentì quella voce non capì subito a cosa si riferiva. Si sentiva la testa pesante e le tempie le pulsavano come se si fosse appena svegliata dopo una notte passata a bere con Cana. Le occorse un po' di tempo prima che riuscisse a recuperare conoscenza e ad aprire gli occhi. La prima cosa che vide fu un sentiero circondato da alberi con le foglie tutte colorate dall'autunno, rosse, gialle e marroni.

Dov'era finito l'ufficio di Sabertooth?

\- Se guardi di là ti perdi la vista migliore. -

Questa volta quando Lucy sentì di nuovo quella voce sobbalzò, girandosi di scatto nella direzione da cui proveniva. E fu allora che la ragazza capì finalmente dove era stata portata. Si trovava seduta su un muretto, appoggiata a una ringhiera, affacciata su un lago tranquillo con l'acqua verde smeraldo. Proprio dietro di lei si ergeva l'osservatorio di pietre grigie della South Gate House col l'orologio sul tetto. Lucy conosceva benissimo quel posto. Quante volte si era fermata sulle panchine lì accanto, col portatile sulle gambe, per scrivere?

\- Perché mi hai portata a Central Park? -

A differenza del solito, lungo il sentiero utilizzato per fare jogging, non c'era nessuno, nemmeno un turista o qualcuno con la voglia di passeggiare. Un silenzio irreale incombeva su di loro, non si sentiva nemmeno il cinguettio d'un uccello. Lucy si chiese dove fossero finiti tutti e che cosa avesse fatto loro il mago oscuro che l'aveva rapita.

\- Non è bellissimo il panorama qui? - Le chiese Zeref, mentre se ne stava appoggiato anche lui alla ringhiera, guardando il lago con aria assorta - Questo è il mio posto preferito. -

Ma a Lucy non interessava nulla del perché Zeref amava tanto guardare quel panorama. L'unica cosa che sapeva era che doveva allontanarsi il più in fretta possibile da lui. Ma quando la ragazza provò ad alzarsi le gambe le vennero meno e fu costretta a sedersi di nuovo.

\- Oh, no no no! - La rimproverò il mago oscuro - Non sforzarti di camminare, potresti cadere di nuovo come ad Halloween. Mi hai già fatto preoccupare un bel po', lo sai? Iniziavo a temere che non ti saresti ripresa mai più, ma a quanto pare quella sciarpa ha fatto davvero un buon lavoro a proteggerti dalla mia aura oscura. - Lucy si portò istintivamente una mano alla gola, accarezzando la sciarpa che Natsu le aveva prestato, ma quando la sfiorò si accorse con orrore che la stoffa aveva cambiato colore diventando nero pece.

\- Se non avessi avuto quella sciarpa, probabilmente a quest'ora la mia maledizione ti avrebbe già uccisa. - Le spiegò Zeref - Una persona normale sarebbe sicuramente morta. Ma cosa stavamo dicendo prima di questa interruzione? Ah, sì! Perché ti ho portata qui. Lo sai che questo è il mio posto preferito perché è qui che ho incontrato Mavis per la prima volta? -

\- Mavis? - Ripeté Lucy.

\- Cent'anni fa arrivai a Magnolia con l'obiettivo di impossessarmi di Stellar Memory. Dopo lunghe ricerche avevo finalmente scoperto la sua ubicazione e non vedevo l'ora di ottenerla, anche se non sapevo ancora come utilizzare tutto quel potere. Stavo passeggiando proprio lungo questo viale quando mi accorsi di Mavis. Era ferma lì, su quella panchina. - Le disse il mago, indicando il punto esatto - E stava piangendo perché era stata appena costretta a dare via sua figlia per salvarla dai Blue Skull. Era venuta qui perché non voleva che nessuno la vedesse, ma io la trovai lo stesso. - Mentre ricordava la scena il mago oscuro lanciò un sospiro malinconico - Il suo dolore mi colpì profondamente, non avevo incontrato mai nulla di tanto intenso. Mi ricordò la stessa disperazione che avevo provato quando la mia famiglia ed il mio adorato fratellino furono uccisi dalla guerra. È per questo che decisi di aiutarla e di insegnarle i segreti della magia. Mentre riflettevo su come utilizzare Stellar Memory le diedi la possibilità di salvare Magnolia e di dare un futuro migliore a Resha. Mavis era davvero un'allieva straordinaria, intelligentissima e piena di talento, imparò in fretta un gran numero di incantesimi e anche molte magie proibite da insegnare ai suoi compagni di Fairy Tail. Io l'amavo moltissimo, amavo tutto di lei. Le sue lacrime e i suoi sorrisi, i suoi capelli biondi e i suoi occhi verdi. L'aspettavo con ansia ogni domenica, quando ci incontravamo qui per parlare di magia. E anche Mavis mi amava. È l'unica che mi abbia mai amato e capito, anche se a causa di questa maledizione non potevamo nemmeno sfiorarci. Oh, ma il nostro era molto di più di un amore platonico, noi due eravamo due anime destinate ad incontrarsi e a completarsi, come la notte e il giorno, io l'ombra e lei la luce. - Mentre Zeref parlava Lucy lo ascoltava in silenzio, incredula. Quella era la quarta storia che qualcuno le raccontava sul conto della sua bisnonna. Master Makarov le aveva descritto Mavis come l'eroina che si era sacrificata per salvare Magnolia. Natsu le aveva parlato di una ragazza dal sorriso dolce che considerava i suoi compagni parte della sua famiglia. Warrod l'aveva descritta come una persona intraprendete, disposta a tutto per liberare Magnolia dalla schiavitù di una gilda crudele. Ma Zeref le stava parlando di una Mavis ancora diversa, una donna disperata e fragile, innamorata di un mago oscuro e disposta a vedersi l'anima pur di riuscire nella sua missione. Quante facce diverse aveva la sua bisnonna e la fondatrice di Fairy Tail? E soprattutto, cos'era quella stupida storia di Stellar Memory?

\- Alla fine, dopo aver salvato Magnolia, chiesi a Mavis di aiutare anche me. Volevo tornare indietro nel tempo ed uccidermi durante l'incendio che divorò la mia famiglia. Era l'unica possibilità che avevo per liberarmi dell'immortalità e di questa maledizione che mi perseguita. Non c'erano altre alternative e Mavis decise di ascoltare la mia richiesta, aprendo per me le porte di Stellar Memory. E ci saremmo riusciti se un certo guastafeste non avesse rovinato tutto. Quel piccolo, stupido idiota di mio fratello: Natsu. Quando lo trasformai in E.N.D. con l'obiettivo di distruggere la mia vita, beh, non era esattamente questo quello che intendevo. -

\- NATSU? - Esclamò questa volta Lucy, scioccata - Che cosa vuol dire che Natsu è tuo fratello? -

\- Ma come, non ti ha detto nemmeno questo? Quel ragazzo deve amare davvero molto i colpi di scena. - Ridacchiò Zeref - Lui è la causa di quello che sono diventato oggi. La sola e unica causa di questa maledizione che mi perseguita e che uccide tutti quelli che mi circondano. Quando quattrocento anni fa la nostra famiglia morì durante la guerra, decisi di gettarmi anima e corpo nello studio della magia per riportarlo tra noi. Non potevo sopportare l'idea che una vita così piccola ed innocente fosse stata spezzata sul nascere. Ma lo studio delle arti oscure, si sa, ha sempre degli effetti collaterali, inaspettati e terribili. E così ho finito per attirare su di me la maledizione di Ankhseram! La maledizione delle contraddizioni! Che ti rende immortale ma uccide tutto ciò che tocchi! Ahaah! - Zeref scoppiò a ridere ma Lucy rimase impietrita a guardarlo, senza capire cosa ci fosse di tanto divertente in un destino come il suo.

\- Avrei potuto arrendermi già allora. - Le disse il mago - Ma decisi di non farlo. Continuai il mio lavoro fino a che non riuscì a riportare in vita Natsu e a dargli allo stesso tempo i poteri di un Etheriuos, un demone, capace di uccidermi. Peccato che il progetto Etherious Natsu Drageel, E.N.D. finì per rivelarsi un fallimento. Nemmeno lui aveva abbastanza potere per eliminarmi e fu così che fui costretto a mettermi a cercare Stellar Memory. -

\- No, non può essere ... - Lucy scosse la testa. Aveva visto la firma di E.N.D. sul libro mastro di Fairy Tail ma non poteva accettare l'idea che il drago che amava fosse in realtà il fratello di Zeref e uno spietato demone. - Natsu non può essere ... -

\- E in fondo lui è anche la causa del perché Mavis è morta. - Aggiunse Zeref - Anche se non aveva le dodici chiavi dello zodiaco che occorrevano, Mavis aveva abbastanza potere per aprire Stellar Memory. Ma quando scoprì che la mia morte sarebbe costata la vita anche al suo caro amico Natsu, mi sbarrò l'accesso. Purtroppo uno sforzo del genere era troppo anche per lei e le costò la vita. Ah, povero amore mio! Se soltanto Natsu e la sua gilda si fossero fatti gli affari loro! Ma possiamo ancora rimediare. Adesso che non mi importa più niente di chi abita questo stupido pianeta è tutto più facile. Non ho bisogno di tornare indietro nel tempo per uccidermi, basta che io distrugga Stellar Memory e tu mi aiuterai.- Zeref tese una mano in direzione di Lucy e la mosse all'insù, usando i suoi poteri per tirarla in piedi - Tu hai il sangue di Mavis e tutte le dodici chiavi d'oro che occorrono. Forza! Apri per me le porte di Stellar Memory! -

\- Ma io non posso! - Esclamò la ragazza, cercando invano di divincolarsi dalla stretta della magia oscura che la teneva ferma, avvolgendola come un serpente. - Non so dove si trova Stellar Memory e non so come fare ad aprirla! -

\- Stellar Memory è qui. Stellar Memory e Magnolia sono soltanto due facce della stessa medaglia. - Le spiegò il mago con un tono di voce freddo e duro. - Mio fratello ti ha già insegnato come fare, ti ha spiegato come ordinare alla magia delle stelle di ubbidire, non devi fare altro che aprire le porte! Se non lo fai potrei cominciare ad uccidere tutti i tuoi amici per incoraggiarti. Che ne dici se comincio con quel ragazzo con i capelli scuri? Quello che sta per diventare padre? - Zeref aprì la mano sinistra ed un'immagine si condensò sul suo palmo, per mostrarle quello che stava accadendo fuori dagli uffici di Sabertooth e Gray che combatteva per respingere disperatamente le orde di maghi oscuri che si avventavano contro di lui. Lucy rabbrividì al solo pensiero di quello che i suoi compagni stavano affrontando.

\- Chissà che faccia farà la sua fidanzata quando scoprirà di averlo perso! - Ridacchiò Zeref - E se invece uccidessi quella tua amica coi capelli rossi? Quella che ammiri tanto? - L'immagine sul palmo della sua mano cambiò immediatamente soggetto, mostrandole Erza che con la spada sguainata cercava di allontanare i nemici.

\- È un oltraggio vederla utilizzare il titolo che aveva la mia amata Mavis. - Zeref scosse la testa - Però potrei uccidere anche quell'altra ragazzina! Quella che passa tutta la notte a leggere e il giorno in libreria ... - E a quelle parole l'immagine cambiò ancora per far vedere a Lucy la sua amica Levy, che ignara di tutto, stava chiacchierando con Juvia seduta al tavolo del suo appartamento.

\- Stai bluffando ... - Azzardò Lucy che non voleva credergli.

\- Vuoi davvero scoprire fino a che punto sono vere le mie parole? - Zeref richiuse con uno scatto il pugno e l'immagine di Levy che la sua magia aveva creato si dissolse in un "puff" di fumo nero. - Fossi in te io non rischierei. Forza, prendi quelle chiavi d'oro e apri Stellar Memory per me. -

Lucy non aveva alcuna voglia di collaborare con Zeref, né di aiutarlo nel suo folle piano per distruggere il mondo. Non riusciva ancora a credere né a quello che le aveva detto su Mavis, né su Natsu. Ma non aveva altra scelta. La ragazza fece un cenno e Zeref allentò la presa della magia che la teneva ferma, per consentirle di prendere le sue chiavi. Non sapeva come aprire Stellar Memory ma decise che ci avrebbe provato lo stesso. Decise di avere fiducia nei suoi compagni e in Natsu e di aspettare che venissero ad aiutarla. L'unica possibilità che aveva era guadagnare tempo e inventarsi qualcosa strada facendo.


	33. A freddo

Buon lunedì a tutti! Spero che il vostro sia cominciato in modo migliore di quello di Gray e degli altri impegnati a combattere contro gli Spriggan!

 **A freddo**

\- Ci mancavano solo questi pagliacci! - Imprecò Gajeel mentre cercava di respingere i maghi mascherati che li stavano attaccando. - Iron Dragon's Roar! - Il Drago di Ferro inspirò e lanciò il suo ruggito in mezzo ai nemici, un turbine diabolico, fatto di schegge di metallo affilate. Sembravano destinati ad essere spazzati via ma i maghi alzarono le mani, recitarono una formula ed una barriera magica bloccò immediatamente l'incantesimo di Gajeel. - Che cosa? - Per un attimo il drago restò a bocca aperta, colto alla sprovvista, ma fu costretto a scansarsi in fretta, per evitare di essere colpito da una scarica d'energia. Erza lo aiutò a difendersi, allontanando alcuni nemici con un colpo di spada.

\- Fate attenzione! - Gridò la ragazza al gruppo - Questa volta hanno qualcosa di diverso, la loro magia sembra molto più forte di quando abbiamo combattuto nelle fogne! -

\- Non ha alcuna importanza. - Ringhiò Natsu che non aveva tempo da perdere con dei rompiscatole come quelli - Ci penso io! - Il Drago di Fuoco incendiò i pugni e cominciò a recitare la sua formula - Crimson Lotus ... - Ma Gray lo fermò, appoggiandogli una mano sul petto - Non sprecare altra energia per combattere questi idioti! Qui me ne occupo io! Sbrigati a raggiungere Lucy! -

\- Non hai sentito quello che ho appena detto? - Gli gridò Erza, cercando di farlo ragionare, ma ormai l'Ice Devil Slayer aveva già preso la sua decisione - So quello che faccio! Fate in fretta! Zeref è un pericolo ben più grande! E tu! - Il ragazzo puntò un dito contro Natsu - Riporta Lucy indietro sana e salva o giuro che dovrai vedertela con me! - Anche se lo stava minacciando, quella di Gray era una grande dimostrazione di fiducia. Natsu non poteva sprecarla - Stanne certo! -

\- Allora mettetevi vicino a me! Svelti!- Gridò Mest, cercando di farsi sentire in mezzo al trambusto della battaglia. Invel intuì subito cosa stava per succedere e alzò una mano per scagliare uno dei suoi terribili incantesimi - Non vi lascerò andare via così facilmente! - Ma Mest fu più veloce e lo Spriggan non riuscì a fermarli. Il detective strattonò Natsu per un braccio per tirarlo più vicino e attivò il suo incantesimo: un cerchio magico si materializzò sotto i piedi del gruppo ed i maghi di Fairy Tail sparirono con un flash accecante. L'incantesimo di Invel si abbatté un attimo dopo sulla piazza come una valanga nera, travolgendo tutto quello che c'era sulla sua strada, incluse le truppe che aveva portato con sé, ma non riuscì a colpire Gray. Il Devil Slayer attivò un altro dei suoi scudi di ghiaccio e la magia di Invel scivolò sulla barriera come neve fresca.

\- Sono io che non ti lascerò passare. - Gray minacciò l'avversario, guardandolo dritto negli occhi - Se si tratta di Ice Magic non hai alcuna speranza di battermi. Un'imitazione non può sconfiggere chi come me si è allenato tutti i giorni della sua vita! -

\- Forse non ci siamo capiti. - Invel si risistemò gli occhiali mentre la temperatura di Magnolia si abbassava rapidamente fino ad arrivare sotto zero. Dal cielo scuro sopra di loro cominciò a scendere fitta, fitta, della neve nera e gelida. - Gli Spriggan non sono né imitazioni né maghi di basso livello. La magia che Lord Zeref ci ha donato è una magia così potente che nessun mortale prima di noi è mai riuscito a controllarla. Purtroppo il tempo che abbiamo a disposizione per usarla è limitato, ma questo non importa, conta solo che tra poco questo stupido mondo sarà finalmente distrutto e con esso tutti gli sciocchi arroganti come te! Ice God's Spears! -

\- Ice Make Spears! - I due incantesimi si incontrarono a metà strada, ma Gray non riuscì a spezzare tutte le lance dell'avversario ed alcune gli graffiarono le braccia e le gambe, mancandolo di pochi millimetri.

\- Perché diavolo volete distruggere tutti questo mondo? - Gridò il ragazzo esasperato - Si può sapere cosa cavolo vi ha fatto? -

Natsu non riuscì a vedere i due che cominciavano il loro duello. Il flash lo accecò, costringendolo a chiudere gli occhi. Per un attimo la pressione dell'aria cambiò a dismisura, minacciando di schiacciarlo come se fosse finito sotto una pressa. Lo sbalzo gli tolse tutto l'ossigeno dai polmoni, ma l'effetto durò solo un secondo e la luce sparì così in fretta come era apparsa. Quando i suoi piedi toccarono di nuovo terra, il drago perse l'equilibrio ma per fortuna c'era ancora Mest accanto a lui a tenerlo saldamente per un braccio.

\- Questo è il massimo dove posso portarvi. - Annunciò il detective. Grazie al suo teletrasporto erano arrivati proprio davanti ai cancelli d'ingresso di Central Park ma i maghi notarono subito che quel posto che conoscevano così bene non sembrava più lo stesso. Per qualche strana ragione non c'era nessun altro in strada, nemmeno un'anima viva e il polmone verde di Magnolia sembrava più silenzioso e spettrale che mai. - Da questo punto in poi c'è una strana distorsione nell'aria ed è impossibile ... - Mest non riuscì nemmeno a finire quello che stava dicendo. Un proiettile invisibile lo colpì inaspettatamente alla schiena, gli trapassò la spalla sinistra e sbucò dalla parte opposta del petto, imbrattando Natsu e il marciapiede di sangue.

\- MEST! - Il Drago di Fuoco riuscì ad afferrare il mago giusto un istante prima che crollasse a terra. Chi lo aveva colpito? Da dove proveniva quel proiettile e perché non riusciva a percepire nessun nemico lì attorno?

\- TUTTI GIÚ! - Gridò una voce femminile e Natsu fece subito come gli era stato detto, gettandosi a terra e coprendo il compagno col proprio corpo. Sentì qualcosa che sfrecciava sopra di loro alla velocità della luce, un frullio d'ali e poi il rumore di uno schianto. Quando il drago rialzò la testa la prima cosa che vide fu una figura demoniaca girata di spalle. Anche se il suo corpo assomigliava a quello di una donna, aveva delle grandi ali nere fatte di membrana, proprio come quelle di un pipistrello, una lunga coda coperta da spesse di scaglie e al posto delle braccia e delle mani, delle spaventose zampe con gli artigli. Poi Natsu si accorse di un uomo vestito di nero, a pochi passi dal demone, seduto per terra. Indossava dei guanti di lattice bianchi, simili a quelli di un chirurgo, aveva un viso allungato, i capelli rasati e l'immagine di un teschio tatuata sulla fronte. Anche se era stato colpito da un pugno, l'uomo stava sorridendo mentre si asciugava il sangue che gli colava dal labbro. Possibile che quello fosse il nemico che li aveva attaccati alle spalle? E quel demone! Chi era quel demone che li aveva aiutati? Natsu ci mise un po' a capire dove aveva già sentito quella voce e dove aveva già visto quei lunghi capelli argentati.

\- MIRA! - Gridò Laxus togliendogli le parole di bocca - Che ci fai qui? -

\- Master Makarov ci ha contattati per informarci della situazione. Stanno arrivando altri rinforzi. - Gli spiegò la donna demone mentre continuava a tenere sotto tiro la sua preda.

\- Tutte le gilde sono pronte a intervenire! - Aggiunse un'altra ragazza mentre correva verso di loro. Aveva le orecchie, le zampe e la coda di un gatto striato ma questa volta Natsu capì subito che si trattava di Lisanna, la sorella minore degli Strauss e che quello doveva essere l'effetto della sua magia: Animal Soul. - Lasciate Mest qui con noi e andate a riprendere Lucy. - Lisanna si accucciò accanto a Natsu per prendersi cura del mago ferito.

\- Sistemiamo noi questo buffone. - Li rassicurò una voce profonda, quella di Elfman. Neanche lui sembrava più lo stesso: grazie alla sua magia, Beast Soul, aveva assunto l'aspetto di un creatura gigantesca, coperta di pelliccia e con delle lunghe corna. - Andate! - Arrampicato sulle spalle di Elfman, c'era anche Yajima, il vecchio cuoco dell'8th Island, armato di una padella - Lo cuciniamo noi a dovere questo qui! - L'intero personale del ristorante era pronto a combattere e nessuno di loro aveva alcuna intenzione di tirarsi indietro. Proprio come con Gray, non c'era alcuna speranza di farli ragionare.

\- Fate attenzione! - Si raccomandò Erza prima di ordinare al suo gruppo di procedere. Anche se l'idea di abbandonare un compagno in difficoltà non gli piaceva affatto, Natsu affidò Mest alle cure di Lisanna e seguì gli altri dentro i cancelli di Central Park.

\- Erza ha ragione! Voglio rivederti sana e salva sta sera Mira! -

\- Lo stesso vale per te Laxus. - Rispose il Demone all'uomo che correva via.

\- Correte, correte pure. Tanto non farete molta strada. Ci sono gli altri Spriggan ad aspettarvi. - Il killer vestito di scuro si rialzò con calma, ripulendosi i vestiti dalla polvere.

\- Sei anche tu uno degli alleati di Zeref? - Chiese Yajima con tono duro.

\- Mi chiamo Jacob Lessio. - Gli spiegò l'uomo - Imprimete bene questo nome nella vostra mente perché sarà quello di colui che vi spedirà nell'aldilà. Sono stupito del fatto che siate riuscirmi a colpirmi una volta, ma vi assicuro che non succederà di nuovo. La magia che Lord Zeref mi ha donato, Stealth non serve solo per rendere invisibile il mio corpo e le mie armi. - Lo Spriggan batté le mani ed improvvisamente un'intera armata di maghi mascherati apparve fuori ai cancelli di Central Park. Jacob sorrise a Mirajane - Vediamo se riesci a trovarmi anche adesso. - E la sua figura tremolò e svanì.

\- Proteggete Mest! - Ordinò il Demone mentre l'orda di nemici si gettava contro di loro. Elfman ne respinse un intero gruppo con un pugno, Lisanna e Yajima ne allontanarono un altro, me era evidente che si trattava di troppi nemici soltanto per loro. Mirajane si sollevò in volo per evitare l'assalto dell'orda e cercare dall'alto Jacob. Se avesse eliminato il loro capo forse ... Ma in mezzo a così tanti avversari e a così tante aure diverse non riusciva proprio ad individuarne la presenza! Il Demone non riuscì nemmeno a vedere qualcosa che saettava verso di lei e si avvolgeva attorno ad una delle sue caviglie come una catena. Non vide nemmeno l'uncino che le trapassò l'ala, trascinandola di nuovo a terra con uno schianto. Quando l'arma venne estratta con uno strappo, Mirajane urlò per il dolore. Se voleva mantenere la promessa che aveva fatto ai suoi compagni, allora doveva trovare un modo per eliminare il suo avversario prima che fosse lui ad ucciderla e lo stesso valeva per Gray ...

\- Non hai alcuna speranza di vincere, la tua magia è troppo inferiore alla mia. - Disse Invel come un dato di fatto. - Snow God's Beast. - Al suo comando la neve che era caduta sul Financial District si raccolse e si gonfiò, partorendo un mostro gigantesco e abominevole. Una creatura con una bocca piena di zanne affilate, le zampe lunghe e una coda coperta di spine. Sembrava quasi un incrocio tra un gorilla ed un coccodrillo.

\- Ice Devil's Zeroth Destruction Bow! - Gray evocò alla svelta un arco di ghiaccio ma la freccia che aveva scoccato si infilò nella fronte del mostro, incastrandosi nella neve senza fare danni. - Merda! - Il pugno della bestia lo travolse con una furia devastante, scagliandolo contro la parete del grattacelo di Sabertooth. L'impatto fu così forte che l'Ice Mage sentì tutte le ossa del suo corpo scricchiolare, come se si fossero spezzate in mille pezzi. In un certo senso Invel aveva ragione. Non importava quanti incantesimi usasse e nemmeno quanti colpi fosse riuscito a mettere a segno. Il ghiaccio dello Spriggan sembrava sempre più duro del suo, la sua magia più fredda e le sue riserve d'energia più grandi.

\- La tua fine ormai è decisa. Dici pure addio a questo mondo crudele. - Annunciò Invel, indicando alla sua creatura di attaccare. Ma Gray non poteva permettersi di perdere in quel modo.

\- Io non mi arrendo! - Doveva vincere per il bene di Magnolia, per quello della gilda ma soprattutto per il bene di Juvia e del loro bambino.

\- Hai ragione quando dici che questo mondo è sbagliato, ma io lo renderò un posto migliore senza di te e senza Zeref! Ice-Make Unlimited: One Sided Chaotic Dance! - L'Ice Devil Slayer raccolse tutta l'energia che gli rimaneva e si lanciò all'attacco. Invel non aveva mai visto niente del genere e non era pronto per reagire ad un incantesimo come quello. Non appena Gray ebbe finito di recitare la formula una pioggia di lame di ghiaccio si materializzò dal nulla, investendo in pieno la bestia e lo Spriggan che la controllava. Lance, pugnali, spade, asce, martelli da guerra e qualunque altra cosa l'immaginazione di un artista avrebbe potuto mettere insieme. La bestia di neve si disintegrò in mille frammenti. Invel scagliò un ultimo incantesimo - Snow God's Wall! - Ma non riuscì a difendersi. Un pugnale trapassò il muro difensivo e gli si conficcò dritto in mezzo al petto. Lo Spriggan non riuscì a dire nemmeno una parola e si accasciò, dissolvendosi in polvere. Anche Gray crollò in ginocchio, annaspando per la fatica. - Ragazzi. - Sussurrò pensando ai suoi amici - Ora tocca a voi. -

Mirajane non poteva sentire quello che Gray stava dicendo dalla parte opposta della città, ma sentì la lama invisibile di Jacob tracciarle un lungo squarcio sul braccio sinistro. Era quasi come se il suo avversario stesse giocando con lei, poteva ucciderla ad ogni colpo ma si divertiva di più a vederla soffrire.

\- Toglietevi! - Il Demone allontanò una coppia di maghi che la stava attaccando con uno schiocco della coda. In mezzo a quella calca non riusciva proprio ad individuare il suo avversario, eppure doveva esserci uno modo ...

\- Puoi farcela Mira! - L'incoraggiò Yajima, gridando più forte del fragore della battaglia - Devi solo essere più veloce! Mostragli che significa lo Speed Service del nostro ristorante! -

Più veloce?

Questa volta quando l'arpione di Jacob la colpì a un fianco, Mirajane serrò i denti e afferrò l'arma invisibile, strattonandola.

\- Non ti lascerò vincere! Soul Extinctor! - La magia oscura del Demone investì il campo di battaglia, proprio nel punto da cui proveniva l'arma che l'aveva colpita. Lo Spriggan non riuscì a scansarsi e l'incantesimo che lo aveva nascosto fino a quel momento si disattivò. Jacob poteva rendersi invisibile ma non poteva sparire del tutto. Mirajane si gettò su di lui, lo afferrò per la testa e lo schiantò sull'asfalto con tutta la forza demoniaca che aveva. Si sentì solo un "crack", come quello di un vaso di vetro che si rompe, e poi il corpo dello Spriggan si dissolse in un mare di polvere oscura. Anche le truppe che aveva evocato, svanirono e fuori dai cancelli di Central Park non rimase altro che un silenzio assordante.


	34. I signori della guerra

Natsu e i suoi compagni saranno costretti ad affrontare ancora molti nemici per raggiungere Lucy: oggi ce ne sono quattro in fila pronti a combattere!

 **I signori della guerra**

Central Park sembrava più vuota e spettrale che mai. Non c'era nessuno a passeggiare tra i suoi viali, nessuno steso sull'erba e nemmeno un turista. Il cielo grigio lanciava delle lunghe ombre nei vialetti e la neve nera di Invel cadeva giù senza sosta, avvolgendo ogni cosa nella sua patina gelida. Ma Natsu sapeva che in quel silenzio c'erano sei maghi spietati, pronti a tendergli un agguato. Sei pazzi, come Zeref, disposti a tutto per fermarlo. Quando avrebbero fatto la loro mossa?

A salvare Natsu e il suo gruppo fu soltanto la sua prontezza di riflessi. Il drago percepì un rumore sospetto e si fermò di colpo, ordinando ai suoi compagni di tornare indietro. Un attimo dopo delle punte di pietra sbucarono fuori dal terreno davanti a loro. Erano così affilate, che se li avessero colpiti, li avrebbero ridotti ad un colabrodo.

\- Che diavolo è questa roba? - Imprecò Gajeel mentre le punte, crescevano, si espandevano e si trasformavano in colonne, innalzandosi verso il cielo per bloccargli la strada.

\- Qualunque cosa siano ... - Disse Gildarts facendo scricchiolare le nocche - Ci penso io ad aprire un varco! - La sua magia, Crush, gli permetteva di disintegrare qualsiasi cosa, ma il mago non riuscì nemmeno a sfiorare la barriera. Un uomo schizzò fuori dal suo nascondiglio tra gli alberi e si avventò su di lui, colpendolo così forte da scagliarlo a terra. Era alto e robusto, ancor più di Gildarts, con indosso una corazza scura ed un mantello col cappuccio. Ma la cosa che lo rendeva più spaventoso e terrificante era la maschera con il ghigno di un orco che aveva sul viso.

\- E così tu sei uno dei seguaci di Zeref? - Gli gridò il manager, stringendo il braccio dove era stato ferito dai guanti di metallo che lo Spriggan indossava. Ma il suo avversario non gli rispose, alzò una mano ed attivò la sua magia, attirando a sé tutto il sangue che riusciva ad estrarre dalla ferita di Gildarts. Il mago gridò per il dolore e provò a divincolarsi ma non sarebbe mai riuscito a difendersi da solo se non ci fosse stata Erza lì accanto.

\- Fate attenzione: questa è Blood Magic! - Il master di Fairy Tail si lanciò all'attacco, con la spada sguainata, ma il suo avversario la evitò, facendo un passo indietro. A fermare Erza fu un'altra donna armata di spada. Aveva i capelli biondi, corti e mossi e degli occhi azzurri freddi come il ghiaccio. Quando le loro lame si scontrarono l'onda d'urto fece tremare tutto il parco ed il rumore si infilò nelle orecchie di Natsu, assordandolo.

\- Non preoccuparti Bradman, mi occupo io di questa bellezza. - Disse la donna, leccandosi le labbra come un predatore affamato.

\- Dimaria è sempre così egoista! - Esclamò a quel punto un'altra voce, quella di un uomo - E se Dimaria si prende il master di Fairy Tail, allora io mi prendo tutto il resto! -

\- Accomodati pure Larcade. -

I maghi non fecero nemmeno in tempo a capire dove si trovava il loro avversario. Un'onda oscura travolse gli alberi e si abbatté su di loro, curvandosi come uno tsunami diabolico. Per fortuna Laxus era pronto a reagire e disperse il muro d'oscurità con uno dei suoi fulmini, mostrandogli finalmente la sagoma di chi li aveva attaccati: un uomo con dei lunghi capelli neri, la pelle pallidissima e lo sguardo di un folle.

Era evidente che non sarebbero riusciti a proseguire se non avessero prima sconfitto tutti gli Spriggan.

\- Draghi! - Gridò Erza, mentre cercava di tener testa alla sua avversaria che premeva contro la spada con una forza impressionante - Continuate senza di noi! Trovate Lucy! -

Natsu conosceva abbastanza bene Erza per sapere che non aveva alcuna speranza di farla ragionare.

\- Grazie. - Le disse - Ma fate attenzione. -

\- Il vecchio August non vi lascerà passare! - Li minacciò Larcade. Per un attimo si erano quasi scordati del mago che gli aveva bloccato la strada con un muro di pietra. Natsu lo vide, fermo tra gli alberi che li aspettava. August aveva l'aspetto di un uomo anziano con i capelli bianchi e una barba candida e lunghissima. Indossava un mantello grigio ed in mano stringeva un bastone di legno tutto nodoso e contorto, proprio come uno stregone uscito da una favola.

Natsu inspirò, pronto per scagliare uno dei suoi ruggiti infuocati, e August alzò il suo bastone per respingerlo con un altro incantesimo, ma il vecchio non riuscì a colpirlo. Fu travolto e sbalzato via da qualcosa che si muoveva alla velocità della luce. Natsu ci mise qualche istante per capire che si trattava di Jellal. - Forza! - Lo spronò il master di Crime Sorcière - Non preoccupatevi per noi! -

Era più facile a dirsi che a farsi ma il Drago di Fuoco si sforzò di continuare a correre, seguito da Gajeel e Atlas.

\- Heavenly Magic. - Constatò il vecchio August rialzandosi, mentre scuoteva via la polvere dai vestiti. Nonostante Jellal lo avesse colpito con un pugno in pieno viso, lo Spriggan non aveva nemmeno un graffio.

\- La tua è una magia molto rara e difficile da controllare. Sono onorato di poter combattere contro qualcuno come te, ma sappi che non hai alcuna speranza di battermi! - Il mago vecchio picchiò la punta del bastone a terra e gli alberi di Central Park risposero subito al suo comando, animandosi come una foresta di piante stregate. Le loro radici sbucarono fuori dal terreno, bloccando Jellal per le caviglie e i rami si allungarono, afferrandolo per le braccia.

\- Hai segnato la tua fine nell'istante esatto in cui hai deciso di colpirmi. - August toccò ancora col bastone a terra ed un cerchio magico apparve sotto i piedi di Jellal. Per un attimo le rune brillarono di un rosso intenso e poi esplosero, così forte da scuotere tutto il parco. Un incantesimo come quello avrebbe ridotto in pezzi una persona qualunque, ma quando il fumo si dissolse August scoprì che la sua vittima gli era sfuggita. Jellal era già dietro di lui, pronto a colpirlo. Ma quando il master di Crime Sorcière sferrò il pugno che aveva preparato le sue nocche colpirono una barriera dura come acciaio.

\- È inutile ragazzino. - Sospirò il vecchio senza nemmeno girarsi a guardarlo. August batté nuovamente il bastone a terra e questa volta una scarica elettrica attraversò Jellal da capo a piedi, lasciandolo senza fiato. Ma lo Spriggan non aveva alcuna intenzione di fermarsi e gli puntò contro la sua arma magica, infierendo con una sfera oscura e poi con una raffica di lance ghiacciate. Gli attacchi di August sbalzarono letteralmente Jellal dalla parte opposta del sentiero, con la schiena contro gli alberi. Ma nemmeno il master di Crime Sorcière aveva alcuna intenzione di arrendersi: alzò le mani e raccolse tutta l'energia che aveva sulla punta delle dita. Al suo comando sette cerchi magici apparvero sospesi a mezz'aria e cominciarono a scintillare con la stessa forza di una stella. - Grand Chariot! -

Anche August alzò una mano, attivando una barriera per proteggersi, ma la magia di Jellal lo investì con la stessa forza di un treno, carbonizzando tutto quello che c'era sulla sua strada. Alberi, piante, pietre, lo stesso sentiero, tutto si vaporizzò all'istante e la forza dell'impatto spezzò anche la barriera del vecchio mago, spingendolo a terra. Peccato che un incantesimo come quello non fosse abbastanza per liberarsi di lui.

\- Piccolo disgraziato! - Ringhiò lo Spriggan, più infuriato che mai, ed un turbine gelido si abbatté su Jellal, seguito da una fiammata incandescente e da una pioggia di schegge di metallo. August si fermò soltanto quando ormai il suo avversario non aveva più la forza per rialzarsi.

\- Tutti gli Spriggan che lavorano al servizio di Zeref hanno una ragione personale che li spinge a sostenere il suo progetto. - Gli spiegò il vecchio - Prima di incontrarlo erano tutte persone disperate, senza un solo scopo nella vita e che hanno deciso di sfogare la loro rabbia distruggendo questo pianeta. Ma a me tutto questo non interessa, ho scelto di seguire Zeref col solo scopo di conoscere gli abissi della magia e di arrivare più in alto di chiunque altro. Ragazzo, tu non immagini nemmeno cosa ho visto io! -

\- Stronzate! - Esclamò Jellal, usando tutta l'aria che gli rimaneva nei polmoni. - Anche io ero così quando ho conosciuto Hades! La mia vita faceva schifo, tutto faceva schifo! Non avevo una famiglia e nemmeno un posto dove stare! E anche io volevo distruggere questa dannata città! Volevo distruggerla dalle radici! Ed è questa la sola ragione per cui mi sono impegnato tanto a studiare la magia. Ma poi ho capito che non aveva senso prendersela con gli altri e che se volevo che le cose cambiassero allora dovevo rimboccarmi le maniche e darmi da fare. E lo sai cosa mi ha fatto cambiare idea? Ho incontrato una fata che mi ha insegnato a sperare. Proprio come Natsu che ha incontrato Lucy. Non permetterò a nessuno di mettersi sulla loro strada! - Jellal puntò due dita verso il basso ed August capì soltanto allora che il master di Crime Sorcière lo aveva attirato in trappola, spingendolo di proposito quanto più lontano possibile dai suoi compagni. Lo Spriggan alzò la testa, percependo una gigantesca energia magica incombere su di lui e vide le nuvole scure vorticare come impazzite. August lasciò cadere di colpo il bastone, alzando precipitosamente le mani per attivare una nuova barriera ma non riuscì a pronunciare la formula in tempo. Una vera e propria meteora si abbatté su di lui, come un giudizio divino, disintegrando tutte le sue difese e tutto ciò che gli stava intorno. Anche se aveva trascorso tanti anni accanto a Zeref il vecchio mago non aveva mai visto una cosa del genere e non aveva alcuna speranza di resistere ad un incantesimo così potente. In un sol colpo l'Heavenly Magic di Jellal spezzò tutti i suoi sogni d'ambizione e lo ripulì da tutta la magia nera che aveva assorbito, riducendolo in polvere.

\- Non so cosa tu abbia visto nell'abisso della magia ma se questo è il risultato è meglio non guardarci. - Il master di Crime Sorcière si lasciò andare a terra con un sospiro, esausto. Dal punto in cui si trovava non riusciva a vedere cosa stesse accadendo sul campo della battaglia, ma poteva sentire chiaramente che i suoi compagni stavano ancora combattendo. Non poteva far altro che sperare nelle loro abilità ...

\- Raging Bolt! - Laxus recitò la formula ed al suo comando un gigantesco fulmine piovve dal celo, ma Larcade lo schivò con un salto.

" È veloce!" Pensò il mago di Fairy Tail mentre il suo avversario si gettava contro di lui con un pugno completamente avvolto d'ombre.

\- Lightning Dragon's Iron Fist! - Anche Laxus reagì con un pugno, ma usando tutta l'elettricità che aveva a disposizione. Le nocche dei due avversari si scontrarono, facendo scintille mentre le rispettive magie cercavano di prevalere l'una sull'altra. Alla fine fu Laxus quello ad ottenere la vittoria, spingendo Larcade a terra.

\- Lightning Dragon's Jaw! **-** Il mago di Fairy Tail provò ad approfittarne, sferrandogli il colpo di grazia ma non riuscì nemmeno a sfiorarlo. Il corpo dell'avversario si dissolse in una nuvola di pura oscurità, sfuggendogli tra le dita.

\- Ahaah! Non puoi prendermi! - Laxus si girò di scatto verso la direzione da cui proveniva la voce ma ormai Larcade era già da un'altra parte.

\- Io sono il più veloce degli Spriggan! La mia magia mi rende invulnerabile! - Laxus tornò a girarsi con uno scatto ma questa volta non riuscì a muovere nemmeno un passo.

\- Che accidenti sta succedendo? - Esclamò il mago: i sui piedi sembravano come incollati a terra. Laxus ci mise un po' per capire che a causare lo strano fenomeno era la sua stessa ombra. Perché di colpo sembrava diventata di catrame sotto le suole? E perché diavolo si era rivoltata contro di lui?

\- Ahaahah! Ma la mia Shade Magic non serve solo per difendersi! - Questa volta quando Laxus guardò tra gli alberi intravide la figura di Larcade che sghignazzava - Questa magia mi permette anche di uccidere i miei avversari senza nemmeno bisogno di toccarli. Black Abyss! - Larcade recitò la sua formula ed un cerchio magico scuro e profondissimo apparve intorno a Laxus. Il terreno sotto i piedi gli venne meno e l'oscurità cominciò a trascinarlo verso il basso con una forza irresistibile, proprio come un buco nero. Per salvarsi il mago fu costretto ad aggrapparsi al bordo con le unghie.

\- Dannazione! - La spinta con cui l'oscurità lo attirava era così forte da impedirgli perfino di trasformare il suo corpo in elettricità e di sfuggire al suo campo gravitazionale. Se voleva liberarsi l'unica speranza che aveva era quella di abbattere il suo avversario e di abbatterlo in fretta.

\- Bye bye, amico! - Larcade scoppiò in una grossa risata, ma non riuscì a chiudere il suo cerchio magico.

\- Mercury Fulminate: Red Lightning! - Nemmeno Laxus aveva bisogno di toccare gli avversari per eliminarli. Larcade era il più veloce di tutti gli Spriggan, ma nemmeno lui poteva muoversi così veloce come l'incantesimo che Yuri Dreyar aveva elaborato tanti anni prima e che aveva trasmesso ai suoi eredi. Il fulmine rosso lo colpì e lo incenerì in pochi secondi. Il cerchio magico che aveva intrappolato Laxus si dissolse ed il mago si ritrovò a terra, in ginocchio, ma ancora tutto intero. Erza, Gildarts ed i loro avversari non si vedevano più e non aveva idea di cosa stesse accadendo loro ma prima di raggiungerli aveva bisogno di riprendere fiato.

\- Sei brava con la spada ma mi domando se sei davvero capace di starmi dietro. - Dimaria liberò la sua arma da quella di Erza e tirò un affondo. Il master di Fairy Tail provò a parare il colpo ma non riuscì a fare abbastanza in fretta e la spada di Dimaria le incise un fianco. Erza si spostò istintivamente di lato. Si aspettava di vedere del sangue ma scoprì che in realtà la sua avversaria le aveva tagliato soltanto la stoffa del vestito senza nemmeno graffiare la pelle, con la stessa precisione di un chirurgo con un bisturi.

\- Lo sai che sei proprio carina quando fai quella faccia confusa? -

Ridacchiò Dimaria prima di tornare all'attacco. Erza sollevò la spada, pronta a reagire ma la sua avversaria sparì nel nulla prima che le loro armi potessero scontrarsi.

\- Veramente carina. -

Erza sentì la voce di Dimaria chiamarla da dietro e quando si girò scoprì che la donna era già arrivata dalla parte opposta del campo senza nemmeno che la vedesse. Stava ridendo ma Erza ci mise un po' per capire qual'era il motivo. Dimaria le aveva ridotto i vestiti letteralmente a brandelli, tagliandoli a striscioline sottili. Perfino la sua spada era coperta di crepe e dopo qualche secondo si infranse in mille piccoli pezzi. Dannazione! Come faceva a muoversi così in fretta? Con un sol colpo, avrebbe potuto tagliarle la testa ma la Spriggan si stava divertendo a giocare con lei, come un gatto col topo.

\- Lo sai? - Le propose la donna - Se decidessi di inginocchiarti e implorare pietà potrei anche risparmiarti la vita. Fino a che Lord Zeref non completa la sua missione, s'intende ... - Dimaria sollevò di nuovo la spada pronta a colpire ma qualcosa l'anticipò, colpendola alle spalle e scagliandola a terra in mezzo alla polvere.

\- Mi dispiace ma sarai tu quella a inginocchiarsi e a implorare pietà. - A salvare Erza era stata Ultear, usando la sua sfera di cristallo. La maga le fece un sorriso - Sei davvero fortunata che sia riuscita a trovarti. La nostra amichetta usa Time Magic, guarda! - Ultear le indicò a destra ed Erza capì subito a cosa si riferiva: sospesa a mezz'aria c'era una foglia, caduta da uno degli alberi che avevano colpito durante il loro duello. Ma la foglia era completamente immobile, intrappolata in una specie di fermo immagine. Ecco spiegato come aveva fatto a colpirla tante volte senza che riuscisse a vederla!

\- Ma mi dispiace per lei. - Ridacchiò Ultear - Io sono molto più brava in questo campo. -

\- Ah, è così? - Mormorò Dimaria, sollevando la faccia dalla polvere - Io non ci conterei tanto. - La maga si rialzò, raccogliendo tutto il potere che aveva e la sua aura esplose, travolgendo tutto ciò che c'era attorno a loro e minacciando di sbalzare via entrambe le maghe. Quando Erza riuscì finalmente a riaprire gli occhi, ripulendoli dalla polvere, scoprì che la sua avversaria aveva cambiato completamente aspetto, consumata dall'oscurità. Ormai non si vedeva più nulla del corpo di Dimaria, solo una sagoma coperta di rune. Nemmeno i capelli sembravano più i suoi, ma quelli di un'altra, neri e lunghi. La forza della sua aura li faceva ondeggiare, sollevandoli verso l'alto, mentre i suoi occhi scintillavano come due piccoli dischi dorati in mezzo all'ombra. Sembrava proprio un demone.

\- Lord Zeref mi ha concesso un potere che va oltre quello di qualunque mortale. - Le spiegò Dimaria - Mi ha concesso i poteri di un dio: Chronos! Il Dio del Tempo! E voi due pagherete le conseguenze della sua ira! - Il potere emanato da Dimaria era così forte e così oscuro da far accapponare la pelle. Non c'era bisogno che le spiegasse cos'era per capire che erano in guai seri.

\- Adesso è il tuo turno di mordere la polvere. -

\- Stai attenta! - Gridò Erza ma Ultear non riuscì a fermare la sua avversaria.

\- Parallel Worlds! - La sfera della maga si moltiplicò, producendo un gran numero di copie e tutte si scagliarono contro Dimaria, ma nemmeno una di loro riuscì ad andare a segno. La Spriggan scomparve e riapparve proprio dietro la restauratrice, colpendola alla schiena proprio come aveva fatto lei all'inizio del loro duello.

\- Age Scratch. **-** Una fortissima scarica di dolore attraversò Ultear, più forte di qualunque dolore avesse mai provato in vita sua. L'incantesimo la lasciò senza fiato e la maga crollò a terra come un pezzo di legno.

\- E tu ... -

Erza evocò in fretta una nuova spada per difendersi. Ma Dimaria ormai non aveva più bisogno di armi per colpire. La spriggan sollevò un dito e lo puntò contro di lei, trapassandole una gamba con un raggio d'energia. Erza gridò per il dolore e crollò anche lei in ginocchio, pigiandosi una mano sulla ferita.

\- Distruggerò tutto personalmente. Non c'è alcun bisogno che Lord Zeref usi Stellar Memory. - Mormorò Dimaria, evocando ancor più potere attorno a lei. La sua aura bruciava, sibilava, distruggendo tutto quello che sfiorava come un tornado. Aveva perso il controllo?

Sembrava veramente una situazione disperata, ma fu proprio in quell'istante che Erza notò che attorno alla sua avversaria c'era qualcosa che non andava. La sua aura vorticava impazzita ma la polvere che sollevava non si muoveva con la stessa velocità della sua energia, ma molto, molto più lentamente.

\- PRENDILA! - Le gridò Ultear, che con una mano pigiata a terra, stava usando tutto il potere che le rimaneva per rallentare il tempo. Erza non poteva sperare in un'occasione migliore, anzi, non poteva sperare in nessun'altra occasione. Raccolse la sua spada e si lanciò all'attacco, sforzandosi di ignorare il dolore alla gamba.

\- Non puoi battere un dio! - Dimaria si preparò a scagliare un nuovo raggio d'energia, ancora più forte di quello di prima, ma ... mancò il bersaglio e la spada di Erza le si conficcò nello stomaco.

\- Hai scelto male la tua avversaria. La mia spada può uccidere qualsiasi cosa, anche un dio, purché sia vivo. - Per un attimo Dimaria rimase ferma con gli occhi spalancati, come se la sua magia avesse paralizzato anche lei, poi svanì tutta d'un colpo lasciandosi dietro soltanto un fine strato di polvere nera.

Erza incespicò e fu costretta a piantare la sua spada a terra per mantenere l'equilibrio.

\- La mia spada può uccidere anche un dio ... - Ripeté Ultear, sforzandosi di riprendere fiato - Questa la devo raccontare a Jellal ... -

Gildarts intravide in mezzo agli alberi del parco un turbine nero sollevarsi verso l'alto e dissolversi, portato via dal vento, ma non riuscì a capire di cosa si trattava. Il suo avversario, Bradman, continuava ad attaccarlo, sferrando un colpo dopo l'altro come una silenziosa macchina da guerra. Non c'era alcun modo di farlo ragionare, né di comunicare con lui. Che accidenti poteva fare per sbarazzarsi di un avversario del genere? Il punto forte di Gildarts erano gli attacchi fisici ma il mago non poteva avvicinarsi a causa della ferita sul braccio e da quella distanza si sentiva in svantaggio. Se solo fosse riuscito ad assestargli un colpo!

\- Piantala, adesso! - Il manager raccolse una manciata di magia attorno a un pugno e lo schiantò a terra, causando una gigantesca esplosione. Il colpo travolse Bradman in pieno e Gildarts per un attimo si illuse di aver ottenuto finalmente la vittoria. Niente di più sbagliato. Quando la polvere sollevata dall'esplosione si dissolse, il manager scoprì che il suo avversario era ancora in piedi. Aveva i vestiti stracciati e ferite dappertutto ma la cosa non sembrava importagli affatto. Lo Spriggan sorrise, si passò una mano sul braccio sinistro, estraendo quanto più sangue poteva, ed il liquido si solidificò nel suo pugno, trasformandosi in un'alabarda.

\- Sta usando il suo stesso sangue come arma? Ma è pazzo? - Esclamò Gildarts inorridito ma il suo avversario non gli diede ascolto, avventandosi su di lui. Il mago di Fairy Tail reagì, sgretolando l'arma di Bradman con un sol colpo, ma il sangue che la componeva si sciolse e si solidificò di nuovo, plasmando una nuova arma: una falce. Gildarts provò a scansarsi, ma la lama lo ferì a una mano e poi a una gamba. Era evidente che se intendeva vincere non poteva continuare con quel ritmo: scappare non serviva a nulla.

Gildarts indietreggiò, guadagnando un po' di tempo per raccogliere tutta la magia che aveva intorno a un pugno. Quando Bradman si avventò su di lui non fece niente per evitarlo e lasciò che la sua falce gli affondasse in una spalla. Il dolore non aveva alcuna importanza: da quella distanza Bradman non poteva più sfuggirgli.

\- Empyrean! - Gildarts colpì, concentrando tutta la magia che aveva in quel singolo pugno. Lo Spriggan venne colpito sotto il mento e scagliato in aria, così in alto che per un attimo sembrò che avesse preso il volo. Poi il mago oscuro piombò a terra scavando un vero e proprio cratere. La falce che aveva colpito Gildarts si sciolse, imbrattando il terreno ed il manager lanciò un sospiro di sollievo - Dannazione! Questi Spriggan erano davvero problematici, ma in fondo ... - Gildarts si morse la lingua non appena si accorse che Bradman si stava rialzando. Com'era possibile che riuscisse a stare ancora in piedi? Di cosa accidenti era fatto il suo corpo? Ma il destino del mago oscuro ormai era già segnato. Un'ombra si abbatté su di lui, precipitando giù dal cielo come un falco sulla preda ed una zampa gigantesca lo schiacciò, polverizzandolo all'istante.

\- Per tutti gli spiriti! - Esclamò Gildarts quando capì che ad averlo appena salvato era stata Wendy, il Drago del Cielo Wendy. C'era un'enorme differenza tra la sua forma umana e quella reale. La dragonessa era davvero gigantesca con delle squame bianche e lucide, ma attorno alla testa aveva un soffice strato di pelliccia e le sue immense ali erano coperte di piume come quelle degli uccelli.

\- Lo sai che sei davvero forte così? Perché non provi a far crescere anche la Wendy umana? - Le domandò il mago che, anche in mezzo ad una battaglia, non riusciva proprio a smettere di pensare alle donne.

" Sicuro di non aver battuto anche la testa?" Gli domandò la dragonessa " Non c'è tempo per scherzare, dobbiamo ancora combattere. Ne stanno arrivando altri ..."

E fu allora che Gildarts sentì che nell'aria c'era qualcosa che non andava. Un fitto, fitto rumore di passi ...


	35. Questione di secondi

Ciao a tutti e scusatemi se ancora una volta vi ho fatto aspettare un giorno in più! Ma ecco finalmente l'aggiornamento che stavate aspettando! Ormai manca solo un capitolo alla fine di questa storia. Sento un po' di nostalgia se ripenso a quante cose sono passate mentre la scrivevo e pubblicavo ... grazie a tutti quelli che sono stati con me fino a qui!

 **Questione di secondi**

Natsu inspirò profondamente cercando di distinguere da che direzione proveniva l'odore di Lucy. Era vicina, vicinissima anche se non riusciva ancora a vederla. Ma oltre a quello della ragazza nell'aria c'era anche la puzza della magia oscura di Zeref, più forte ed opprimente che mai. Il drago digrignò i denti al solo pensiero del mago oscuro accanto alla sua amata Lucy. Se voleva salvarla doveva fare il più in fretta possibile! Non poteva permettere una nuova tragedia!

\- Dove sei Luce, fammi capire dove sei. - Mormorò Natsu mentre fiutava la sua pista come un cane da caccia. Era così concentrato che non si accorse nemmeno di uno strano movimento tra gli alberi.

\- Cavern Dragon's Earth Destruction! -

Central Park tremò, tremò tutta come se un terremoto di gigantesche proporzioni si stesse abbattendo sulla città. Gli alberi e le costruzioni scricchiolarono e poi il sentiero su cui stavano camminando esplose, disintegrandosi in mille pezzi. I draghi persero l'equilibrio ed una pioggia di sassi si abbatté su di loro, minacciando di seppellirli vivi. Natsu sarebbe stato colpito in pieno se non ci fosse stato Gajeel accanto a lui. Il Drago di Ferro l'afferrò per un braccio, scagliandolo via dalla traiettoria dell'incantesimo. Natsu rotolò a terra, sbattendo con la schiena contro un albero così forte che il dolore lo attraversò tutto come una scarica elettrica.

\- Che accidenti ti salta in mente? - Ruggì il drago, senza nemmeno sapere che in realtà il compagno gli aveva salvato la vita. - Ehi?! - Natsu ammutolì non appena intravide la figura di Gajeel in mezzo alla polvere. Il Drago di Ferro aveva assorbito l'impatto tutto da solo, usando le sue scaglie di metallo per difendersi, ma la sua magia non era stata sufficiente a proteggerlo, i suoi vestiti erano tutti stracciati e macchiati di sangue ed un rivolo rosso gli scorreva lungo la fronte.

\- Fatti vedere! - Ringhiò Gajeel contro il misterioso avversario che li aveva attaccati. Non c'era bisogno di altri inviti.

\- Ohohoh! Che spettacolo! Non credevo che ci fosse qualcuno capace di resistere alla mia magia! - Esclamò un uomo vestito di nero uscendo allo scoperto. Aveva dei lunghi capelli rossi, gli occhi chiari ed una cicatrice sul naso che sembrava quasi il segno di un colpo di spada. - Permettetemi di presentarmi. - Continuò l'uomo, atteggiandosi come un attore sul palcoscenico - Il mio nome è Serena, God Serena e sono il più potente dei dodici Spriggan a servizio di Lord Zeref e colui che segnerà la vostra fine. Nessuno di voi riuscirà a passare oltre! -

\- Quella magia che hai usato prima ... - Mormorò Atlas guardando con sospetto l'uomo che gli bloccava la strada - Da dove l'hai presa? - L'incantesimo aveva colto il drago di sorpresa e lo aveva gettato a terra. Anche lui, proprio come Gajeel, era coperto di tagli e lividi ma un solo attacco non era abbastanza per metterlo al tappeto.

\- Ohhh, te ne sei accorto! - Esclamò God Serena - Quando ho detto che avrei segnato la vostra fine non stavo scherzando, perché io sono un Dragon Slayer professionista! Gale Dragon's Wirlwind! - Il mago rise e raccolse un vortice attorno al palmo della mano, scagliandolo contro i suoi avversari. Il vento li investì, ruggendo più forte di un tornado, graffiando e tagliando come un turbine di lame.

\- La magia degli umani non può scalfire le scaglie di un drago ma quella di un Dragon Slayer è progettata apposta per questo scopo! Oh, quanto tempo ho aspettato per poter testare questi poteri e adesso ho finalmente tre draghi tutti per me! Purgatory Dragon's Blazing Hell! - Lo Spriggan questa volta ricoprì una mano completamente di fiamme e sferrò un pugno in direzione degli avversari, provocando una spaventosa esplosione. Atlas non poteva stare a guardare: il Drago di Fuoco inspirò, risucchiando tutto l'incantesimo di God Serena e lo ingoiò, nonostante avesse un sapore orribile.

\- Ho sentito parlare molte volte dell' "Hybrid Theory", ma questa è la prima volta che incontro qualcuno con così tante lacryme diverse impiantate nel corpo. - Ammise il drago - Ma tu non sei un vero Dragon Slayer, perché nessun drago ti ha insegnato a usare quella magia, sei un impostore come tutti gli altri matti che seguono Zeref! Hell Dragon's Fist! - Atlas concentrò anche lui parte della sua magia sul palmo della mano e la usò per sferrare un pugno contro il suo avversario, spingendolo indietro - Mi dispiace per te ma non hai alcuna speranza di battere dei veri draghi, né il nostro Re! -

\- Non esistono cose come i "Veri Draghi" o "Re dei Draghi"! - Esclamò God Serena, ridendo sempre più forte - E lo sai perché? Perché tutti i draghi davanti a me saranno costretti ad inginocchiarsi e a morire! Vi mostrerò uno spettacolo degno del più potente degli Spriggan! -

Ma Gajeel non aveva alcuna intenzione di stare ad ascoltare un pazzo come quello - Levati di mezzo buffone! Iron Dragon's Lance! - Il Drago di Ferro trasformò il braccio destro in un lungo palo di metallo, affondando contro il suo avversario ma non riuscì a colpirlo. God Serena agitò una mano e ...

\- Sea King Dragon's Encircling Deluge! - Un gigantesco mulinello d'acqua apparve al suo comando, pronto ad inghiottire tutto quello che c'era sulla sua strada. Per evitare una tragedia Atlas fu costretto a reagire in fretta - Hell Dragon's Roar! -

Fuoco e acqua si scontrarono, nullificandosi a vicenda e riempiendo l'aria fredda di Central Park con uno spesso strato di nebbia.

\- State attenti! - Gridò Atlas cercando di avvertire i compagni - C'è qualcun altro oltre a lui! Sentite i passi? -

Chi altro si nascondeva tra gli alberi?

Un mago mascherato emerse dalla nebbia e Natsu riuscì a vederlo giusto in tempo per deviare il suo bastone magico, ma un altro si gettò su di lui da destra, costringendolo a spostarsi di lato per schivare un getto di ghiaccio. Anche Gajeel respinse il primo attacco, colpendo un mago mascherato con pugno sul muso, ma un altro lo afferrò per le spalle, bloccandolo, ed un terzo lo colpì usando una sfera d'energia oscura.

\- Quanti ce ne sono? - Ringhiò il Drago di Ferro, cercando di divincolarsi mentre un intero esercito di maghi oscuri si avventava su di loro. Da dove arrivavano? Come avevano fatto a sbucare dal nulla? Perché non si erano accorti prima della loro presenza?

\- Ohoho! Questo è un vero spettacolo! - Ridacchiò una seconda voce in mezzo al rumore della battaglia. Era una voce maschile ma sembrava un po' troppo acuta per appartenere davvero ad un uomo. A causa della nebbia e dei maghi che continuavano a gettarsi su di loro, Natsu, Gajeel ed Atlas ci misero un po' per capire da dove proveniva e a notare quello strano personaggio, seduto sul ramo di un albero. Aveva i capelli biondi legati in una coda e gli occhi castani, il viso allungato, la pelle liscia e delicata come quella di un modello e le sopracciglia curate e sottili.

\- Chi accidenti ti ha chiesto di intervenire Neinhart? - Gridò God Serena, infastidito dall'idea che qualcuno gli stesse rubando la scena - Queste sono le mie prede! -

\- Hai detto che volevi mostrare ai nostri ospiti uno spettacolo e non potevo deluderli! - Gli spiegò l'ultimo degli Spriggan - Ho evocato per loro un intero esercito oscuro! Qui ci sono ben tremila soldati! Mille a testa! Riusciranno i nostri cari draghi a sconfiggerli tutti o sono troppi anche per loro! -

"Tremila?" Pensò Natsu cercando di liberarsi con una fiammata degli avversari che si avventavano su di lui come lupi affamati. Come era possibile che Zeref avesse trovato così tanti seguaci?

\- Quella a cui state assistendo è l'Historia of the Dead. - Gli spiegò Neinhart - Queste che ho raccolto per voi sono le anime di tutte le vittime che Acnologia ha divorato nell'ultimo secolo. Sarebbe stato uno spreco lasciarle svanire nel nulla e così le ho trasformate in un'armata di servitori fedeli! Provate a sconfiggerle se vi riesce! Posso rigenerarle all'infinito! -

\- Un vero drago non piega la testa né davanti a tremila né davanti a un milione di soldati! Se ci tenete così tanto a vedere qualcosa di incredibile ve lo faccio vedere io! - Ruggì Gajeel, raccogliendo tutta l'energia che aveva. I maghi oscuri che gli stavano addosso furono letteralmente sbalzati via dalla forza della sua aura.

\- E così sia amico! - Esclamò Atlas imitando il compagno - Ci pensiamo noi ad aprirti la strada Natsu, fatti indietro ragazzo! - Una luce accecante li avvolse ed in pochi secondi i due cambiarono forma, tornando all'aspetto originale che avevano tenuto nascosto per così tanti anni. Il vero Atlas in realtà non assomigliava per nulla ad un drago. Il suo corpo, le sue ali e la sua coda erano completamente fatti di fuoco, a tal punto che in mezzo alle fiamme i suoi occhi si vedevano scintillare a stento. Gajeel invece aveva un corpo affusolato ed aerodinamico, completamente coperto di scaglie di metallo, scure e lucenti. Le sue ali sembravano fatte di lame affilate, le une attaccate alle altre come le penne di un uccello meccanico ed i suoi occhi rossi sfavillavano come quelli di un demone furioso. Quando il Drago di Ferro pestò una zampa per terra, il suo peso scosse tutto il parco sbalzando per aria i maghi oscuri.

\- È tutto inutile! Ho detto che nessuno passa da qui! - Gridò God Serena raccogliendo la sua magia tra le mani - Storm Dragon's ... - Ma il mago non riuscì a scagliare il suo attacco.

\- Dark Écriture: Pain! -

\- Line Formation! -

\- Leprechaun! -

Una pioggia d'incantesimi lo travolse in pieno costringendolo a farsi indietro. Fu soltanto allora che Natsu capì che i passi che avevano sentito non appartenevano soltanto all'armata oscura di Zeref. Stavano arrivando rinforzi, i maghi di Fairy Tail che aveva incontrato al Garment District e quelli che aveva conosciuto durante l'ultimo mese. I maghi di Quatro Cerberus, quelli di Crime Sorcière e di tutte le altre gilde della città che Makarov aveva contattato.

I due gruppi si schiantarono come due onde di marea, usando tutta la magia che avevano. Quella era l'occasione che stavano aspettando!

\- Iron Dragon's ... -

\- Hell Dragon's ... -

Entrambi i giganti ispirarono, gonfiando i polmoni fino al limite e poi ...

\- ROAR! -

Un torrente di fiamme ed un turbine di schegge impazzite si abbatterono sugli avversari aprendo un varco. Anche Natsu fu investito dall'onda d'urto dell'esplosione, così forte che fu costretto a coprirsi la faccia con le braccia per evitare che la polvere lo accecasse.

\- Corri idiota! - Lo incitò Gajeel mentre si gettava con le fauci spalancate tra i maghi oscuri per disperderli.

\- Io lo so cosa significa quando ami una donna! Vai a riprendere Lucy e riportala indietro sana e salva! -

\- Tutti quanti contano su di te! - Gli gridò Cana facendosi largo tra la folla per dargli un'altra spinta - VAI! Che qui ci pensiamo noi! Explosion Cards!-

Non c'era bisogno che gli dicessero altro - Lasciate fare a me! Sono super carico! - Natsu si buttò in mezzo alla calca e gli avversari reagirono subito scagliando su di lui una raffica d'attacchi. Ma nessuno riuscì a fermarlo. I draghi e i maghi delle gilde risposero con una seconda ondata d'incantesimi e Natsu riuscì a passare illeso. Doveva raggiungere Lucy prima che Zeref potesse farle del male! Lo avrebbe fermato a tutti i costi!

"Apri per me le porte di Stellar Memory!" Peccato che Lucy non avesse idea di come fare. La ragazza cominciò col prendere il suo mazzo di chiavi e le dodici d'oro dello zodiaco. Non poteva evocare tutti gli spiriti insieme, nemmeno se avesse usato tutto il potere che aveva a disposizione. Ma allora cosa poteva fare?

Lucy chiuse gli occhi stringendo le dodici chiavi al petto e pregando silenziosamente i suoi spiriti di aiutarla.

" Vi prego: ditemi cosa fare. Ditemi come aprire Stellar Memory!"

Chiedere era tutto quello che bastava.

Lucy sentì l'energia dei suoi spiriti uscire dalle chiavi e pizzicarle le dita delle mani. Li sentì che aprivano i loro portali, materializzandosi uno ad uno. Quando aprì gli occhi li trovò tutti attorno a lei, disposti a formare un cerchio nell'ordine in cui le loro costellazioni apparivano nel cielo stellato.

\- Lucy - sama. - Le disse Aries, la prima del cerchio. Aveva i capelli rosa soffici e voluminosi, un paio di corna ricurve ed un vestitino di lana. Sembrava una ragazza timida e fragile eppure era lei lo spirito dell'Ariete. - Abbiamo sentito che avevi bisogno del nostro aiuto: non temere apriremo noi per te Stellar Memory. -

\- Ma sei impazzita? - Le gridò Acquarius - Non lo hai ancora capito che non è lei che vuole aprire Stellar Memory? È questo farabutto! - Lo sirena sollevò la sua giara e si girò verso Zeref, pronta a colpire - È lui che dobbiamo eliminare! -

\- No Aquarius! - Gridò anche Lucy, cercando di fermarla - Non farlo ti prego! - E lo spirito si arrestò di colpo, tenendo stretta la sua giara con le mani che le tremavano per la rabbia. Zeref invece non si mosse di un millimetro, rimanendo a guardare la scena con un sorriso compiaciuto.

\- Vi prego. - Continuò Lucy, implorando i suoi spiriti di darle ascolto - Fidatevi di me. - Ma era evidente che non aveva un piano e che non sapeva cosa fare.

\- Sei sicura? - Le chiese Loke, facendola girare dalla parte opposta del cerchio - Se consumiamo tutte le nostre energie per aprire Stellar Memory non potrai evocarci per giorni. Non potremo aiutarti in nessun modo. È davvero questo quello che vuoi? - Ma lo spirito venne interrotto bruscamente. Un raggio d'energia oscura gli trapassò un fianco, costringendolo in ginocchio per il dolore.

\- LOKE! - Gridò Lucy inorridita, correndo vicino al suo amico e manager.

\- Nemmeno io ho il potere di distruggere un'intera costellazione. - Le disse Zeref, tenendo un dito alzato e puntato contro il leone - Ma finché i tuoi spiriti hanno una forma fisica posso torturali in mille modi. È davvero questo quello che vuoi? Non scordare che posso costringerti ad aprire Stellar Memory senza di loro proprio come fece Mavis. Ti costerà soltanto qualche anno di vita ... -

Lucy digrignò i denti per la rabbia. Purtroppo si trovava in balia del mago oscuro e se non voleva vedere i suoi amici soffrire non aveva altra scelta se non quella di dargli ascolto.

\- Vi prego, Loke, Aquarius! Vi prego tutti! - Li implorò la ragazza - Aprite Stellar Memory e lasciate fare a me! -

\- Ogni tuo desiderio è un ordine. - Aries annuì e la sua aura si accese come una torcia luminosa seguita da quella di tutti gli altri. Taurus, Gemini, Cancer, Loke, Virgo, Libra, Scorpio, Sagittarius, Capricorn, Aquarius e Pisces. L'energia degli spiriti scosse Central Park come un tornado, increspando la superficie del lago e strappando le foglie dagli alberi. Poi schizzò verso l'alto e ridiscese, colpendo la South Gate House. Le pietre dell'edificio reagirono all'istante, spostandosi e cambiando posizione come tanti piccoli mattoncini impazziti per formare un gigantesco portale di pietra con degli imponenti battenti di legno scuro. Lucy sentì il rumore di una campana, proprio come quando evocava uno dei suoi spiriti ed il portale cominciò lentamente ad aprirsi.

\- Principessa! - L'avvertì Virgo. Ormai le sue energie erano al limite e la sua immagine stava iniziando a sfocarsi. - C'è un'ultima cosa che devi sapere: Stellar Memory è incredibilmente potente, può riscrivere il passato e cambiare perfino il futuro ma se viene danneggiata non può rigenerarsi. Per favore fa attenzione! -

Fu proprio in quell'istante che Lucy sentì un ruggito spaventoso e il rumore di uno schianto fortissimo. Quando si girò a guardare da che direzione proveniva il suo cuore perse un colpo. Nel bel mezzo di Central Park erano appena comparse le figure di due draghi giganteschi. Ma Lucy non fece nemmeno in tempo a capire che si trattava di Atlas e Gajeel.

\- Sbrigati! - Zeref l'afferrò per un polso, trascinandola con sé. Oltre il portale non si vedeva nulla, non c'era più traccia né del lago né dei grattacieli di Magnolia, soltanto buio pesto. Ma la ragazza si inchiodò con i piedi per terra.

\- LUCYYY! - Quella era la voce che desiderava sentire fin da quando quella storia era iniziata.

\- NATSU! - Gridò la maga, cercando di farsi sentire e di guidarlo verso di lei, ma Zeref la tirò più forte usando la sua magia per chiudere il portale dietro di loro.

\- Fermati! - Natsu sbucò sul sentiero, correndo a rotta di collo ma il mago oscuro scosse la testa - Neanche per sogno! -

Ormai rimaneva soltanto uno spiraglio aperto e Natsu non ce l'avrebbe mai fatta se non ci fosse stato Loke lì accanto. Lo spirito del leone lo afferrò per un braccio e, nonostante la ferita che aveva al fianco, usò tutta l'energia che gli rimaneva per scagliarlo dentro. Fu una questione di secondi. Natsu riuscì a passare giusto un attimo prima che le porte di Stellar Memory si richiudessero con un tonfo.

Loke lanciò un ultimo sospiro prima di sparire - Puoi farcela Lucy, improvvisare è la tua specialità. -


	36. Ciò che non uccide

Buonasera a tutti! Ecco finalmente l'ultimo capitolo di questa storia, siamo arrivati al duello che tutti stavano aspettando: Natsu contro Zeref! Spero di riuscirvi a tenere incollati alla pagina fino alla fine!

Sono contenta che mi abbiate seguita fino ad ora, quando ho deciso di pubblicare questa storia speravo di riuscire ad appassionare quante più persone possibili e non vedo l'ora di leggere le recensioni finali! Ma c'è una cosa che rimpiango: negli ultimi mesi, tra un impegno e l'altro ho quasi smesso di scrivere. Ho un mare di storie in mente che vorrei completare, spero, dopo la laurea, di trovare il tempo di dedicarmi un po' ai miei progetti, così potremo rivederci di nuovo su questo splendido sito. Un bacio e un abbraccio a tutti! Grazie per ogni cosa :-*

 **Ciò che non uccide**

Lucy si era chiesta molte volte che aspetto avesse Stellar Memory. Un tempio come Stonehenge? Una sfera di luce pulsante? Un grande cerchio magico? Lucy aveva immaginato moltissime forme ma non aveva mai pensato a qualcosa di simile. Stellar Memory assomigliava ad un'enorme prisma, fatto di pinnacoli di cristallo colorato. Bianchi, trasparenti, dorati e azzurri, i cristalli saettavano verso l'alto ed erano così grandi e imponenti da formare una specie di castello incantato.

La dimensione parallela che l'ospitava aveva l'aspetto di una distesa oscura, senza pareti e senza limiti. Il fondo era buio, come le profondità dell'oceano, ma quando Lucy alzò la testa in alto scoprì che sospese su di loro c'erano tutte le stelle della volta celeste. Altre mille miliardi di Stellar Memory che i cristalli riflettevano come un caleidoscopio, creando meravigliosi giochi di luce.

Era uno spettacolo mozzafiato. Così bello da lasciare senza parole. Lucy sarebbe rimasta a fissarlo per ore a bocca aperta ma aveva problemi più importanti di cui occuparsi. Come ad esempio il mago oscuro che la teneva per un polso, stringendo così forte da minacciare di spezzarle l'osso.

\- All'inizio quando Makarov me lo ha detto non volevo crederci. - Mormorò Natsu, guardando negli occhi il fratello.

\- Hai ragione. - Zeref sorrise - L'ultima volta che ci siamo incontrati di me non era rimasto più nulla, soltanto qualche goccia di sangue. Eppure il mio corpo si è rigenerato alla perfezione. Mai sottovalutare la maledizione di Ankhseram! Ma questa volta risolveremo la questione per sempre: finalmente ho Stellar Memory! E la userò per porre fine a questo mondo senza senso. -

\- Non ti permetterò di farlo! - Ruggì il drago - Lascia immediatamente Lucy se non vuoi ... -

\- Lasciare Lucy? - Zeref strattonò la ragazza per un braccio, tirandola più vicino - Credi davvero che sia pazzo fino a questo punto? Lei rimane con me fino alla fine. Ma se proprio ci tieni puoi provare a salvarla. -

Natsu digrignò i denti ma suo fratello non gli diede alcun peso, ridacchiando - Guarda che ti sto facendo un regalo! Come ci si sente Natsu? Hai la possibilità di riscrivere il passato e salvare la donna che ami oppure di perderla un'altra volta. Devi sapere che anch'io ho amato Mavis più di ogni altra cosa al mondo. Lei è stata l'unica che è riuscita a guardare oltre la mia maledizione e a trovare qualcosa di buono in me. Ma l'avevo avvertita che era pericoloso starmi accanto e alla fine, sono stato proprio io a causare la sua morte. O sei stato tu? Credo che sia stato proprio a causa tua se ha chiuso le porte di Stellar Memory ed ha sacrificato le sue ultime energie. -

\- Mavis è stata la persona più importante della mia vita. - Ammise Natsu - E non passa giorno in cui non rimpianga di non averla salvata dalla tua follia. Ma questa volta sarà diverso: io ti fermerò. Lucy tieniti pronta e qualsiasi cosa accada lascia fare a me! - L'avvertì il drago prima di lanciarsi all'attacco.

\- Fammi vedere cosa sai fare fratellino! - Con la mano libera Zeref raccolse una sfera d'energia oscura e la scagliò contro Natsu. Invece di scansarsi il drago attivò la sua aura infuocata ed assorbì l'incantesimo, causando una vera e propria esplosione.

\- NATSU! - Gridò Lucy, terrorizzata, ma nessuno le rispose.

Per un attimo tutto venne avvolto dal fumo poi ...

\- Fire Dragon's … - Con una mano Natsu afferrò Zeref e con l'altra Lucy per strapparla alla sua stretta. La ragazza non fece nemmeno in tempo a chiedergli cosa stava facendo: il drago la spinse via, così forte da gettarla a terra. - Wing Attack! - E colpì il mago oscuro con tutta la forza delle sua fiamme.

\- Fire Dragon's Claw! Iron Fist! -

Quando Lucy rialzò la testa capì che Natsu ormai aveva spinto l'avversario lontano da lei e da Stellar Memory. La sua aura bruciava più forte di qualunque fiamma avesse mai visto, così tanto che le bende che lo coprivano si erano consumate e scivolate a terra. Ma Lucy notò subito che c'era qualcosa che non andava nel suo amato drago. Le sue fiamme diventavano sempre più scure ogni colpo che sferrava, come se la sua magia stesse diventando quella di una creatura completamente diversa. Gli apparvero delle scaglie sul corpo e sul viso e le sue mani si trasformarono in zampe con gli artigli.

\- Exploding Flame Blade of Darkness! - L'incantesimo evocato da Natsu investì Zeref come un fiume di fuoco infernale. L'esplosione fu così forte che l'intera dimensione che li ospitava tremò, come se fosse stata scossa fin dalle fondamenta. L'onda d'urto attraversò anche Lucy, infilandosi fin dentro le ossa. Quel potere la fece rabbrividire. Era freddo e gelido e non assomigliava per nulla alla magia calda ed estiva che aveva imparato ad amare.

\- Darkness Firing Hammer! Darkness Phoenix Blade! -

Alla fine Natsu si fermò senza respiro. Tutta quella magia sarebbe stata più che sufficiente per distruggere una nazione ma non Zeref.

\- Questo era quello che avevo in mente quando ti ho creato E.N.D.! - Una risata maniacale scosse Stellar Memory mentre il fumo delle esplosioni si dissolveva piano, piano. - Ma rimane il fatto che il tuo potere non è abbastanza per battermi ... E non lo sarà mai! - Nonostante tutti i colpi che aveva subito il mago oscuro era ancora in piedi, perfettamente illeso e soltanto i suoi vestiti sembravano un po' strappati. Guardandolo con più attenzione Lucy vide che aveva un graffio sulla guancia, ma il taglio si richiuse ancor prima che potesse uscirne una goccia di sangue.

\- Imp ... impossibile ... - Mormorò Natsu incredulo.

\- Sono cambiate molte cose negli ultimi cento anni, fratellino. - Gli spiegò Zeref - Il mio potere è aumentato molto di più e il tuo invece ... Guarda come ti sei ridotto! Acnologia ha fatto proprio un buon lavoro, per un attimo ho pensato che ti avrebbe ucciso prima che potessi farlo io. Death Orb! -

Lucy sentì una fitta trapassarle il cuore quando l'attacco colpì Natsu. Il drago venne scagliato a terra, rotolando per diversi metri e l'energia oscura di E.N.D. si spense, completamente esaurita.

\- Tu non capisci nemmeno quanto sei stato importante per me! - Gli gridò Zeref - Ho passato secoli a cercare un modo per resuscitarti! Ho sfidato tutte le leggi della vita e della morte soltanto per te! Se non hai abbastanza potere per uccidermi almeno levati di mezzo e lascia fare a me! -

\- Sai fare soltanto questo: dare la colpa agli altri! - Gridò Natsu cercando, faticosamente di rialzarsi. - Non sei mai stato capace di prenderti la responsabilità delle tue scelte! Io non ti ho chiesto di riportarmi in vita! Non ti ho chiesto un bel niente! E se sei in questo stato è soltanto a causa tua e della tua pazzia! -

\- Il fratello più ingrato dell'unive ... -

\- E NON CHIAMARMI FRATELLO! - Ringhiò Natsu - Non lo hai ancora capito che è impossibile riportare in vita qualcuno? Io non mi ricordo niente di quando eravamo bambini. Non ricordo nulla della famiglia in cui abbiamo vissuto. Io non sono tuo fratello, non sono nemmeno E.N.D.! Io sono Natsu Dragneel il figlio di Igneel! Io sono Natsu di Fairy Tail e oggi ti fermerò, costi quel che costi! -

\- Sciocchezze. Taci e scompari: Death Ray! -

\- Fire Dragon's Roar! - Ma il ruggito di Natsu disintegrò l'incantesimo di Zeref prima che potesse finire il lavoro. Il drago era coperto di tagli ed escoriazioni e le sue riserve d'energia ormai erano al limite, il mago oscuro invece non sembrava affatto stanco. Il risultato di quel duello era già evidente. Eppure doveva esserci qualcosa che potevano fare per fermarlo! Dovevano fermarlo a tutti i costi perché dalla loro vittoria dipendeva il destino dell'intera Earthland e dei suoi abitanti!

Lucy digrignò i denti mentre cercava di trovare una risposta il più in fretta possibile. Ma che speranze aveva di evitare quella tragedia? E se avesse chiuso le porte di Stellar Memory proprio come aveva fatto Mavis? In fondo sacrificare la propria vita per il bene del pianeta sembrava una morte più che giusta ...

E Natsu? Che diritto aveva di abbandonarlo in quel modo? Il cuore del drago non avrebbe retto all'idea di perdere di nuovo l'unica persona che amava. Anche se poteva decidere di sacrificare la propria vita, Lucy non poteva decidere per quella degli altri.

Ma allora? Che alternativa c'era? Possibile che con tutto quel potere a disposizione, con Stellar Memory ad un passo da lei, non ci fosse nulla che poteva fare?

" _Non accontentarti delle briciole. Sei tu quella che comanda, non le stelle._ " Fu in quell'istante che le tornarono in mente le parole che Natsu le aveva detto quella sera mentre si allenavano sul terrazzo. La sera in cui per la prima volta aveva rotto il limite e raggiunto la sua Seconda Origine.

Lucy si girò a guardare il castello di cristallo che scintillava come una falena accecata dalla luce. Stellar Memory brillava e pulsava proprio come un grande cuore. In fondo Earthland, il pianeta su cui era nata e cresciuta, era anch'esso una stella, una delle tante, infinite stelle, che brillano nell'universo. Se fosse riuscita a prendere una parte del suo potere e a darlo alla persona giusta ...

Oh, ecco cosa poteva fare!

Lucy chiuse gli occhi e strinse le mani al petto, cercando di isolarsi dal rumore della battaglia e di sintonizzarsi sul ritmo con cui Stellar Memory batteva.

BUM.

La ragazza spalancò gli occhi per la sorpresa e fu costretta a chiuderli di nuovo per ricominciare d'accapo.

BUM. BUM. BUM.

Stellar Memory batteva davvero come un cuore, pulsando con forza ma allo stesso tempo con dolcezza. L'energia che ospitava era molta, molta di più di quanta Lucy avesse mai visto e che potesse sperare di controllare. Ma la ragazza decise lo stesso di tentare, a costo di disintegrare tutti i limiti del suo spirito, doveva ottenere quel potere!

\- Ascolta la tua Custode. -

Un cerchio magico si attivò immediatamente sotto i piedi di Lucy, attirando verso di lei tutta l'energia di Stellar Memory. La maga celeste sentì il potere di Earthland infilarsi sotto la pelle come un fiume, così forte che per poco non la spazzò via, togliendole il respiro. Ma Lucy si sforzò di resistere e di prendere il comando di quell'energia, plasmandola come voleva. Poteva farlo. Era lei quella che comandava!

Ma Zeref intuì immediatamente le sue intenzioni - Che cosa credi di fare? - Le gridò il mago - Questo potere appartiene soltanto a me! - E provò a fermarla scagliandole contro una sfera d'energia oscura. Per proteggerla Natsu si gettò sulla sua traiettoria, assorbendo in pieno il colpo. Si aspettava una scarica di dolore lancinante ma non accadde nulla del genere. Ci mise un po' per capire che l'energia che Lucy aveva raccolto lo aveva protetto, avvolgendolo come uno scudo.

\- Prendi questa magia e usala per sconfiggere quel pazzo! - Gli gridò Lucy - Le stelle sono fatte di fuoco o no? - La maga celeste protese le braccia in avanti e l'energia che aveva raccolto investì Natsu, infilandosi dentro il suo corpo senza nemmeno chiedere permesso. Il drago annaspò mentre la forza di Stellar Memory entrava in circolo, mischiandosi al sangue e all'ossigeno che gli scorreva nelle vene.

\- Fidati di me! - L'aura di Lucy brillava come quella di una stella, bianca ed accecante. L'energia che stava utilizzando le faceva ondeggiare i capelli e il bordo della gonna con la stessa forza di un tornado. Ma Lucy non era in balia di quel vortice. Era Stellar Memory che girava attorno a lei, come intorno ad un centro di gravità. - E se non sai cosa fare usa la mia magia come una guida! Te lo dirò io! -

Natsu non ebbe nemmeno il tempo di chiederle cosa accidenti intendeva fare.

\- Potete provare tutte le diavolerie che vi vengono in mente, ma non avete alcuna speranza di vincere! Non scordatevi che il vero diavolo sono io! - Gli gridò Zeref, più furioso che mai. Era così vicino a realizzare il suo obiettivo! Così vicino alla fine delle sue sofferenze, non poteva arrendersi!

\- Death Pillar! -

Il drago percepì la magia muoversi dentro di lui ed il suo corpo reagì praticamente da solo -Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame! **-** I due incantesimi si scontrarono, causando una terribile esplosione ed il contraccolpo investì Zeref, ributtandolo indietro.

\- Prendilo! - Lo incoraggiò Lucy e Natsu non se lo lasciò ripetere - Fire Dragon's Iron Fist! - Zeref provò a bloccarlo ma il pugno del fratello lo colpì allo stomaco, spingendolo ancora più indietro, piegato in due per il dolore. Da quanto tempo non sentiva dolore?

\- Crimson Lotus: Fire Dragon's Fist!-

\- Continua così! -

Ogni istante che passava il potere che Lucy gli trasmetteva si moltiplicava a dismisura. Poteva sentirlo ribollire dentro di lui come un vulcano, come una forza incontenibile e pronta ad esplodere.

\- Stellar Memory è mia ... soltanto mia ... - Mormorò Zeref mentre cercava di rialzarsi dopo l'ultima scarica di pugni che aveva subito - Ed io la distruggerò insieme a questo ridicolo pianeta! -

\- Mi dispiace per te! - Replicò Lucy - Ma sono io la Custode di questo luogo e sono io che decido chi può usare i suoi poteri e chi no! E tu non sei sulla lista! Earthland si salverà e continuerà a vivere! Quelli come te che non capiscono il vero valore di Stellar Memory non hanno nemmeno il diritto di avvicinarsi! Natsu tieniti pronto! -

\- Sono pronto Luce! - Il drago inspirò profondamente, raccogliendo nei polmoni tutta la magia che la ragazza gli aveva donato. Tutta la magia di Lucy e tutta la magia di Earthland.

Anche Zeref raccolse tutta la magia oscura di cui era capace - Non scordarti che così come ti ho creato, così posso distruggerti E.N.D.! Distruggerò tutti quelli che si mettono sulla mia strada! Death Predation! -

\- Fire Dragon King's Roar! -

Ma Zeref non aveva alcuna speranza di resistere ad un incantesimo come quello. Perché quello non era semplicemente l'incantesimo di un uomo pronto a tutto per salvare la donna che amava. Quello non era semplicemente il ruggito del Re dei Draghi. Quello era il fuoco stesso che bruciava nel profondo di Earthland e dentro Stellar Memory.

Il fuoco lo investì come uno tsunami inarrestabile, più bollente e più accecante di una stella quando esplode. Le fiamme gli tolsero l'aria ed aggredirono il corpo del mago oscuro, bruciandolo esattamente come la maledizione che lo aveva accompagnato fino a quel giorno. "Finalmente!" Pensò Zeref, sorridendo nonostante il dolore "Potremo incontrarci di nuovo Mavis!" Ma non riuscì a pensare altro.

L'esplosione provocata dal ruggito di Natsu scosse tutta la dimensione di Stellar Memory, arrivando fino a Magnolia. I draghi, i maghi e gli Spriggan che stavano combattendo si fermarono tutti improvvisamente, travolti dal terremoto.

\- Che sta succedendo? - Ruggì Gajeel.

\- Che disgrazia. È già tutto finito. - Gli rispose Neinhart. Il Drago di Ferro si girò a guardarlo, ringhiando. Non poteva accettare l'idea che Natsu fosse stato battuto e che Earthland fosse perduta per sempre. Ma non era quello a cui si stava riferendo lo Spriggan - Lord Zeref è morto. Abbiamo fallito la nostra missione. - Il mago oscuro non riuscì a dire altro ed il suo corpo cominciò a disintegrarsi, trasformandosi in un fine strato di polvere nera. L'armata che stava comandando crollò tutta di colpo come se si fosse trattato di un esercito di statue di sabbia.

\- Ed ecco che ci tocca uscire di scena senza nemmeno aver mostrato i nostri veri poteri. - God Serena scosse la testa - Ah! Questo mondo non è mai stato in grado di capire la mia grandezza! - E poi anche lui si dissolse, seguendo lo stesso tragico di tutti gli Spriggan e del loro leader.

\- Quel bastardo ce l'ha fatta ... - Mormorò Gajeel incredulo - Quel bastardo ce l'ha fatta! -

\- Lo sapevo che potevamo fidarci di Natsu! - Atlas ravvivò le sue fiamme, brillando come una gigantesca torcia - Viva il Re! - I draghi e i maghi di Magnolia lanciarono un grido d'esultanza, scuotendo Magnolia da cima a fondo.

\- E così abbiamo vinto ... - Sussurrò anche Mest, tenendosi una mano pigiata sulla ferita. I maghi di Blue Pegasus che lo avevano raggiunti stavano facendo del loro meglio per richiudere il buco ma gli sarebbero serviti parecchi giorni per riprendersi.

\- Tutto bene quel che finisce bene. - Ridacchiò Mirajane, sedendosi accanto a lui - Ma questa volta cancellare la memoria della città non sarà così semplice. Spero che Erza e master Makarov abbiano un secondo piano d'emergenza ... - La cameriera non poteva vederli ma in quel momento entrambi i master stavano scuotendo la testa mormorando - Siamo rovinati! -

Dentro Stellar Memory anche Natsu lanciò un sospiro di sollievo - Ti auguro di trovare finalmente la pace che stavi cercando. - Sussurrò guardando il punto in cui, fino a poco prima, c'era la figura di Zeref. Ma ormai il drago aveva consumato tutte le sue energie e non riusciva nemmeno a stare in piedi. Le gambe di Natsu cedettero di schianto ma per fortuna c'era Lucy pronta ad afferrarlo: la ragazza lo strinse per la vita, aiutandolo a sedersi piano - Come ti senti? - Anche Lucy aveva un'aria esausta, i suoi capelli biondi erano tutti arruffati ed i suoi abiti sembravano bruciati e consumati dall'energia di Stellar Memory.

\- Sto alla grande. - La rassicurò Natsu cercando di sorridere - Anche se non avrei mai immaginato di fare la fine dello spirito delle stelle. La costellazione del drago, credo che ce ne sia una per davvero. Non mettere la mia chiave alla cintura, facci una collana, voglio essere appeso nella scollatura! -

Anche Lucy rise, stringendolo forte e pigiando la faccia contro il suo petto. Natsu le passò le braccia attorno alla vita per attirarla più vicino e le poggiò il mento sulla testa, socchiudendo gli occhi per la stanchezza. Non ci aveva fatto coso fino a quel momento ma nel silenzio sentì anche lui il suono di Stellar Memory che pulsava, come una musica dolce e ritmica. Nonostante avesse rischiato di sfiorare la distruzione, Earthland era ancora viva e continuava a respirare con la solita calma.

\- Ti chiedo scusa. - Sussurrò il drago - Ti chiedo scusa per averti mentito. Avevi ragione: ti ho detto un sacco di stronzate, ma l'ho fatto perché non volevo spaventarti e perché volevo proteggerti. Sono stato un perfetto idiota, non sono riuscito a fare nessuna delle due cose. Ma posso garantirti che ... -

\- Shhh ... - Lucy lo zittì appoggiandogli un dito sulle labbra - Non devi scusarti e non devi spiegarmi niente. Non mi interessa nulla di Zeref e del tuo passato, perché tu per me sei soltanto Natsu, Natsu di Fairy Tail, il testone che amo e che mi ha insegnato ad usare la magia. Senza i tuoi consigli non sarei mai riuscita a controllare Stellar Memory e avremmo perso. Grazie. - Lucy spostò la mano quel tanto che bastava per baciare il suo drago.

\- Stai scherzando? Se abbiamo vinto è soltanto grazie a te Luce! Ti rendi conto di quello che hai appena fatto? Sei stata fantastica! -

\- Diciamo che siamo una bella squadra. -

\- Questo significa che mi sono guadagnato un posto dove vivere gratis a Magnolia? -

\- Ho detto che siamo una squadra, non ho assolutamente nominato la parola "gratis". - Lo rimbeccò Lucy - In una squadra ognuno fa la sua parte e tu devi metterti subito a studiare per le selezioni da pompiere. -

\- Oh, Luce! Non basta tutta la fatica che ho fatto fin ora? -

\- Devo ricordarti chi è comanda qui? - Ribatté lei - Sono io la custode di Stellar Memory, Stellar Memory e Magnolia sono la stessa cosa e quindi devi ubbidirmi anche fuori di qui! O non ti faccio entrare nella scollatura. -

\- Va bene principessa! - Ridacchiò Natsu, imitando Virgo. In fondo avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa per Lucy, perché lei era l'unica donna che amava e colei che aveva cambiato la sua vita per sempre. Era vero, aveva perso Mavis per sempre, ma aveva trovato qualcosa di molto più importante: una ragione per continuare a vivere.


	37. Epilogo

**Epilogo**

Dopo la sconfitta di Zeref seguirono dei giorni incredibilmente caotici. I master delle gilde di Magnolia si riunirono per indagare e rintracciare tutti coloro che avevano collaborato con Hades, per cancellare la memoria di chi aveva assistito alla guerra e per riparare i danni. Si trattava di un'impresa quasi impossibile ma per fortuna c'era un gran numero di maghi disposti a collaborare ed il potere di Stellar Memory da utilizzare. E fu così che sui giornali e tv cominciò a circolare la notizia che una tromba d'aria si era abbattuta su Magnolia, causando ingenti danni, specialmente nella zona di Central Park.

Subito dopo la fine delle indagini Grimoire Heart venne sciolta ed i suoi territori spartiti tra le gilde più vicine e che avevano collaborato maggiormente per sconfiggere Zeref: Lamia Scale e Crime Sorcière. Quella era proprio l'occasione che Jellal e i suoi stavano aspettando per essere riconosciuti dalla comunità. I maghi di Grimoire Heart che non avevano collaborato coi piani oscuri del loro ex master, invece, furono costretti a cambiare affiliazione e si divisero tra le undici associazioni rimaste.

Ma Lamia Scale, Crime Sorcière e Grimoire Heart non furono le uniche gilde a subire delle modifiche dopo la fine della guerra. Anche a Fairy Tail ci furono degli importanti cambiamenti ed una lunga discussione che durò per parecchi giorni: tutti volevano che Makorov tornasse a svolgere il ruolo di master. All'inizio l'uomo si rifiutò, si sentiva troppo vecchio per tenere il passo con tutte quelle responsabilità, ma alla fine, spinto dall'insistenza dei suoi ragazzi, fu costretto ad accettare e a riprendere le redini della gilda che amava tanto e che tanto lo faceva disperare.

Pian piano Magolia tornò alla normalità, caotica e rumorosa come sempre. Le porte di Stellar Memory furono sigillate e la vita ricominciò a scorrere come se nulla fosse successo. Ma Lucy, Natsu ed i loro compagni sapevano benissimo qual'era la verità e non l'avrebbero dimenticata mai più.

Il Drago di Fuoco si trasferì definitivamente a casa della sua bella maga celeste, inviò la documentazione che serviva per partecipare alle selezioni dei pompieri e si mise subito a studiare ma stare sui libri non faceva proprio per lui. Non riusciva a ricordare nemmeno una delle risposte ai test e perfino Happy sembrava saperne di più. Nemmeno Lucy riusciva ad aiutarlo e quando studiavano insieme le veniva ogni volta la voglia di sbattere la testa contro un muro ...

\- Allora Natsu, questa è davvero semplice, prova a concentrarti! Se dei fili elettrici vanno a fuoco cosa è meglio fare per spegnerli? A - Gettarci dell'acqua. B - Usare un estintore. C - ... -

\- Mangiare il fuoco! -

\- No di certo! Non puoi mangiarlo! Non c'è nemmeno tra le risposte! -

\- Ma dovrebbero metterla. Mangiarlo è la cosa più semplice. -

\- No che non possono! Non è un test per draghi! -

\- Allora perché lo sto facendo? -

\- Aye, aye. Lucy ti conviene lasciar perdere! Nemmeno usando Stellar Memory potresti infilargli quel libro in testa! -

Fortunatamente alla fine Natsu riuscì a passare il test, anche se con il minimo dei voti e a rifarsi nella prova fisica. Forza e agilità del resto erano le specialità del Drago di Fuoco. Natsu fu promosso, assunto e cominciò a lavorare per una delle caserme di Magnolia. Quando Lucy lo vide per la prima volta con la divisa scoppiò a piangere per l'emozione. Anche se c'erano giorni in cui la faceva impazzire, ormai la ragazza non poteva fare più a meno del drago. Non le importava del disordine, della casa sporca e della dispensa vuota, perché il suo amore le riempiva il cuore. Non sarebbe tornata indietro per nulla al mondo e nemmeno Natsu.

Dopo la fine della guerra ed il ritorno di Makarov anche la vita degli altri maghi di Fairy Tail subì dei cambiamenti. Erza rimase per qualche settimana ferma, con la gamba fasciata, ma poi tornò a dedicarsi al kedo. Senza lo stress del ruolo di master aveva molto più tempo da dedicare ai suoi allievi e ben presto iniziò a lavorare alla preparazione di una squadra per i campionati nazionali. Gray invece si rimboccò le maniche e cominciò a lavorare in uno dei cantieri della compagnia di Lucy. Per l'Ice Devil Slayer i due mesi successivi alla guerra furono perfino peggio dello scontro con Zeref, costretto ad occuparsi contemporaneamente degli sbalzi d'umore di Juvia e dell'organizzazione del matrimonio. Il tempo volò così in fretta che quando alla fine arrivò il grande il giorno, non riusciva nemmeno a crederci ...

\- Devo proprio mettere anche questo affare diabolico? -

\- Si chiama cravatta Gray e mi dispiace ma devi tenerla fino alla fine della festa. - Gli disse Loke aiutandolo a stringere il nodo. Lo spirito del Leone e l'Ice Devil Slayer stavano aspettando sulla scalinata della chiesa l'arrivo della sposa, con loro c'erano anche Lucy, Natsu ed Erza. Anche se l'aria era fredda, il sole splendeva sulla Riverside Church, sulle sue guglie e sul campanile, il più alto della città. Sembrava quasi un inizio di primavera e Gray si sentiva sul punto di sciogliersi, intrappolato dentro la camicia bianca a l'abito blu. Forse era la temperatura, forse era l'emozione ma tutto il suo sangue freddo sembrava essersi volatilizzato di colpo.

\- Non sopporto questa roba! Sembro un pinguino! - Borbottò il ragazzo, sbuffando e infilando le mani in tasca come un bambino capriccioso.

\- Non potevi venire in jeans è maglietta. - Replicò Lucy - È il tuo matrimonio! -

\- No che non è il mio matrimonio! - Sbottò lui - Avete deciso tutto voi, io non ho avuto nemmeno voce in capitolo! Tu e Loke avete deciso cosa dovevo mettere, Erza ha scelto la chiesa, Ultear i fiori e Lyon dove fare la festa! Fosse stato per me sarei andato al comune, avrei detto sì e dopo cinque minuti sarei tornato a casa! -

\- Da questo punto di vista l'idiota non ha poi così tanto torto. - Mormorò Natsu che proprio come lui non riusciva a sopportare né gli abiti eleganti né le cravatte. Anche lui per l'occasione era stato costretto ad indossare un completo scuro e non vedeva l'ora di poterlo togliere. Ma Lucy lo zittì con un'occhiataccia - È proprio per questo che non abbiamo fatto decidere a te, Gray. Anche se tu sei per le cose semplici a Juvia piacciono quelle carine ed eleganti. Oggi tutto deve essere perfetto, per lei questo giorno sarà come un sogno, come una favola! Lo so che è difficile ma almeno fallo per lei, fallo per farla sorridere! - Il ragionamento di Lucy era impeccabile, non faceva un piega e Gray fu costretto a rassegnarsi con un sospiro. In fondo vedere Juvia felice era l'unica cosa che gli importava davvero.

\- Hai ragione. In un certo senso questa è l'unica possibilità che ho per farmi perdonare per quello che le ho fatto passare negli ultimi mesi. - Ammise Gray - Juvia è una ragazza speciale, è l'unica capace di stare con un uno come me. A volte ci penso. Passi tutta la vita senza sapere cosa stai cercando. Non lo sai cosa ti manca, senti solo come una specie di vuoto in mezzo al petto, un buco allo stomaco e cerchi di riempirlo. Provi a fare qualsiasi cosa: lavori, ti alleni con la magia, punti ad obiettivi sempre più in alto e poi ti accorgi che l'unica cosa che ti serviva era stringere una ragazza tra le braccia ... - Gray non riuscì nemmeno a finire la frase: Erza lo afferrò, stringendolo in un abbraccio così forte da mozzargli il fiato. - Sono così fiera di te! - Esclamò la ragazza, scoppiando in un pianto a dirotto - Sei cresciuto così tanto! Sei finalmente diventato un uomo maturo! -

\- Ohi! - Esclamò anche Gray cercando di staccarla - Che ti prende adesso!? -

\- Da oggi per te comincia una nuova vita, comportati bene con Juvia o ti spezzo tutte le ossa che hai in corpo! Oh, Gray sono così contenta per te, mi sento come una sorella maggiore che porta finalmente il suo fratellino all'altare! Andrai a finire all'inferno per aver consumato il matrimonio prima della benedizione! Che Dio ti perdoni! Promettimi che educherai tuo figlio secondo i valori di Fairy Tail e che ... Ouah! Non posso più contenere la commozione! -

\- Ma che accidenti le prende? - Mormorò Natsu - Riesce a mantenere la calma anche in un duello all'ultimo sangue e poi quando si tratta di cose sentimentali perde completamente il controllo? -

\- Esattamente. - Sospirò Lucy mentre cercava di staccare l'amica e le offriva un pacco di fazzoletti dalla borsetta - Andiamo! Non sgualcire tutto il vestito di Gray, risparmia le lacrime per dopo! Non abbiamo nemmeno cominciato! Aspetta quando sarai ubriaca alla fine della festa per impazzire ... -

\- Ma io ... Ma io sono così felice per loro! - Erza accettò volentieri il fazzoletto di Lucy e ci infilò la faccia, soffiando così forte da sembrare una specie di treno. Gray ne approfittò per fare un passo indietro e allontanarsi dall'amica fuori di testa. Fu proprio in quell'istante che il gruppo sentì il suono di un clacson ed una lucente Jaguar bianca si accostò vicino al marciapiede. Al volante del suo nuovo gioiellino c'era Cana. Non solo era riuscita a guidare fino alla cattedrale senza fare incidenti ma sembrava miracolosamente ancora sobria nonostante fossero già le undici del mattino. Ma a bordo con lei c'erano anche Gajeel e la sposa. Quando il Drago di Ferro aprì la portiera per aiutare Juvia a scendere per un attimo il cuore di Gray si fermò. Il suo cervello si fermò, i suoi polmoni si fermarono, il tempo, tutto rimase come congelato per un attimo.

\- È bellissima ... - Sussurrò il ragazzo ingoiando a fatica.

Juvia indossava il classico abito bianco con un corpetto e una lunga gonna a sirena, ma le linee del completo scelto per lei erano appositamente più morbide per non stringere troppo e mettere in evidenza l'addome che, dopo cinque mesi, stava già cominciando a gonfiarsi. La ragazza aveva i capelli sciolti ed un piccolo velo trasparente. Sul corpetto c'erano alcuni dettigli blu in Swarovski e anche il mazzo di fiori che stringeva aveva lo stesso colore che si abbinavano perfettamente all'abito di Gray. Lucy e Loke si diedero il gomito, complimentandosi a vicenda per la loro scelta.

\- Forza! - Esclamò lo spirito del Leone afferrando Gray per trascinarlo dentro anche se il ragazzo non riusciva a staccare gli occhi da Juvia - Non stare impalato lì, devi farti trovare all'altare! -

\- Andiamo anche noi! - Suggerì Lucy, prendendo Natsu per mano. Alla fine, dopo lunghe contrattazioni, la ragazza era stata scelta per fare da testimone, insieme ad Ultear, Lyon e Gajeel. Per l'occasione aveva indossato un abito rosa antico con un corpetto trasparente ma non troppo, decorato da ricami e strass. La gonna scendeva giù lunga, mossa appena da un piccolo drappeggio centrale. Anche se l'abito aveva le maniche lunghe e una scollatura rotonda, Lucy sembrava incredibilmente sexy e perfetta per l'occasione. Cancer le aveva legato i capelli lasciando soltanto qualche ciocca sulla fronte libera. Il trucco perfetto, il rossetto chiaro e gli orecchini di diamanti facevano il resto. Anche Natsu sarebbe rimasto inchiodato a guardarla sulla scalinata per tutto il giorno, ma Lucy aveva ragione, non potevano rimanere lì fermi.

Dentro la cattedrale era già piena fino all'orlo, c'erano praticamente tutti quelli di Fairy Tail ed un mucchio di maghi provenienti da altre gilde. Quando Lucy gli aveva detto che avevano lavorato alla lista degli invitati per giorni, Natsu non aveva capito consisteva nel trovare spazio per tutti. Ma anche se la cattedrale era strapiena, rimaneva comunque un luogo da sogno, perfetto per ospitare un matrimonio da sogno. La navata centrale si innalzava fino al celo ed il sole entrava dalle vetrate azzurre e colorate, illuminando l'ambiente. I fiori disposti lungo il percorso profumavano intensamente e sull'altare, ad aspettare la coppia di sposi, c'era già master Makarov che per l'occasione, si era fatto assegnare la licenza per celebrare la cerimonia. Tutto sembrava fosse stato programmato fin nei minimi dettagli, senza lasciare nessun spazio all'imporovvisazione.

\- Speriamo che tutto vada bene. - Sussurrò Natsu mentre si sedeva tra i banchi.

\- Non ti preoccupare. - Lo rassicurò Erza prendendo posto nella fila davanti, accanto a Jellal - Ho detto a tutti che se non si comportano come si deve li punirò personalmente alla fine della cerimonia. E lo stesso vale anche per te. -

I metodi di Erza erano un po' drastici, ma decisamente efficaci. L'intera cerimonia in chiesa filò liscia come l'olio, proprio come Juvia aveva sempre sognato e come le ragazze avevano deciso di organizzare per lei. Gli sposi si scambiarono sull'altare un lungo e romantico bacio e gli invitati li ricoprirono di applausi e congratulazioni.

Subito dopo la festa si spostò al Bay Ridge Manor, una delle sale più grandi e più eleganti che Lamia aveva a Brooklyn. Lyon, il ragazzo che da bambino aveva studiato insieme a Gray con la madre di Ultear, aveva scelto personalmente il posto ed aveva offerto come regalo, insieme alla sua gilda, il pranzo e il catering. Quando la coppia di sposi fece il suo ingresso, rimase letteralmente a bocca aperta. Non solo la sala era enorme ma c'era anche un sacco di spazio per ballare e tutto era perfettamente in tema, con il blu e il bianco.

\- Non c'è bisogno che mi ringrazi. - Disse Lyon, passando un braccio attorno alle spalle dell'amico - Avrei voluto sposare io Juvia, ma ho dovuto rinunciare perché il suo cuore appartiene a te. L'unica cosa che conta è che sia felice. Questo è il minimo che potevo fare. Il minimo che potevo fare per un fratello. -

\- Non siamo fratelli! - Borbottò Gray staccandosi dalla stretta - Ti sei accorto che abbiamo cognomi diversi? Tu sei Vastia e io Fullbuster! - Non solo i due avevano cognomi diversi, ma non si assomigliavano nemmeno: Gray aveva capelli e occhi scuri e Lyon azzurro chiaro.

\- Non saremo fratelli ma io rimango comunque il tuo sempai e tu devi prestarmi rispetto! - Replicò il mago di Lamia Scale, mentre i primi invitati prendevano posto - E ... Ohi! Mi raccomando non rompete ... troppe cose! -

\- Avanti con l'aperitivo! - Gridò Cana ignorandolo completamente - Ho scelto io il rifornimento! -

E così l'intera festa si trasformò in una bolgia infernale, con fiumi di alcol che scorrevano da tutte le parti. Quando alla fine del pranzo partì la musica, con Bacchus alla consolle, ormai non c'era più nessuno rimasto sobrio.

\- Allora? Dov'è finito il mio bicchiere? Dov'è finito tutto l'alcol su questo tavolo? - Cominciò a gridare ad un certo punto Erza. Dopo aver bevuto un paio di bottiglie la maga aveva definitivamente perso tutto il suo autocontrollo. Aveva le guance rosse, i capelli completamente disfatti e le spalline del vestito abbassate.

\- Forse sarebbe meglio se smettessi di bere ... - Provò a suggerirle Jellal ma l'unica risposta che ottenne fu un pugno in faccia così forte da spedirlo a terra - Non puoi dirmi cosa fare! Sono una donna libera! Versatemi un altro bicchiere o versatemi un altro bicchiere! -

\- Ahaah! Ha detto due volte la stessa cosa! - Levy scoppiò a ridere così forte che finì per cadere giù dalla sedia, colpendo il pavimento. Per un attimo la ragazza rimase in perfetto silenzio, stecchita e immobile. Gli invitati che erano seduti vicino a lei si sporsero per guardare come stava ma ...

\- Ahahah! Mi sono appena rotta la testa! Ahaah! - Ricominciò a ridere Levy facendo sobbalzare tutti.

\- I'm falling down, baby, I'm falling for youuu! - Canticchiò Gajeel, fingendo di strimpellare una chitarra invisibile. Ma ormai il drago era così ubriaco da non riuscire più nemmeno a stare in piedi: perse l'equilibrio e cascò anche lui giù per terra con un tonfo.

\- Principianti! Vi faccio vedere io come si regge l'alcol! Adesso vi faccio vedere una cosa che ho visto su youtube! - Gridò Cana. Lei e Mirajane stavano mettendo dei bicchierini d'alcol in fila uno sull'altro ma avevano un accendino e la cosa sembrava incredibilmente pericolosa.

\- Gli esperimenti nucleari all'esterno! - Le suggerì Ultear che, dopo tutto quello che aveva bevuto, non riusciva nemmeno più ad alzarsi. - Oddio ... - Mormorò la maga - Ho bisogno di qualcuno che usi Ark of Time su di me ... -

C'erano persone che ballavano sui tavoli, incantesimi sparati a caso che volavano sulle teste della gente e una strana creatura, che sembrava Elfman col Take Over, che si esercitava a fare il giocoliere usando un paio di vittime scelte a caso.

\- Anche cent'anni fa le feste di Fairy Tail erano selvagge ... - Mormorò Natsu guardando la scena. Aveva mangiato così tanto che si sentiva scoppiare ed era stato costretto ad aprire i bottoni della camicia. - Ma ... ma questo batte ogni record! -

\- E non hai ancora visto niente! - Gli disse Wendy - Un paio d'anni fa abbiamo fatto un party natalizio a casa di Lucy. Ti dico solo che alla fine della serata io ero l'unica con tutti i vestiti ancora addosso. -

\- Una partita di strip poker finita male o un Gray virus? - Le domandò Natsu che, in realtà, non voleva nemmeno sapere la risposta a quella domanda. Ma la dragonessa scoppiò a ridere - Tanto alcol e un'Erza arrabbiata. Però una volta abbiamo avuto un'Ichiya virus, quella è stata un'esperienza davvero terrificante! - Perfino gli exceed sembravano aver perso completamente la testa.

\- Natsuuuu! - Gridò Happy, volando a nascondersi dietro la sedia del suo amico - Salvami! Charle vuole sposarmi e stare insieme a me per tutta la vita! -

\- Credevo che Charle ti piacesse. - Replicò il drago, girandosi a guardare l'exceed che tremava come una foglia.

\- Ma io sono solo un gatto! La prossima stagione potrei essere innamorato di un'altra! -

\- Dove ti sei cacciato?! Non avevi detto di amarmi? - Gridò l'exceed bianca piombando in mezzo al tavolo. Era completamente ubriaca e che probabilmente aveva bevuto più vino di quello che pesava.

\- Aiuto! - Non appena la vide Happy lanciò uno strillo terrorizzato e spiccò il volo, schizzando via il più veloce possibile

\- Ti ho trovato! Aspettami! - E Charle si lanciò all'inseguimento, ondeggiando vistosamente.

\- Perdonami Natsu - san, ma è meglio che la fermi prima che succeda qualcosa di catastrofico. - Wendy si congedò con un sorriso, correndo dietro all'exceed ubriaca - Andiamo Charle! Non abbiamo spazio per dei gattini! -

Natsu invece non si mosse, sghignazzando come un matto. Se alla fine della festa Lucy si fosse messa ad inseguirlo non si sarebbe di certo tirato indietro!

\- Che roba questa festa! - Il drago si piegò verso la bottiglia più vicina ma Makarov l'anticipò, allungando un braccio come se fosse stato di gomma.

\- Ohi! - Protestò Natsu.

\- Mi dispiace ma gli anziani vengono per primi! - Il vecchio master saltò sulla sedia accanto, svuotando la bottiglia tutta d'un fiato. Anche lui aveva le guance rosse e l'aria alticcia ma per una volta tanto sembrava sereno. Con la barba curata e i vestiti delle grandi occasioni sembrava un altro, una persona completamente diversa da quella che aveva bussato per la prima volta alla porta del cottage di Natsu.

\- E hai ragione! - Ammise l'uomo. - Questa è davvero la festa più pazza a cui sia mai stato! Ma sono contento di poter essere qui oggi, insieme ai miei ragazzi. - Makarov sorrise mentre guardava tutti i maghi che si divertivano e ballavano in mezzo alla pista. - Quando Zeref è venuto a parlarmi del Festival, ero convinto che Fairy Tail avesse le ore contate. Non ci speravo, non credevo potessimo vincere e invece guarda! Non solo siamo tutti interi ma la nostra famiglia sta anche per allargarsi! Grazie Natsu, grazie davvero! Ti sono debitore. -

\- No, non c'è bisogno che mi ringrazi. - Il drago scosse la testa, guardando anche lui i suoi amici che si scatenavano. Gray ormai aveva buttato all'aria tutti i vestiti e l'unica cosa che rimaneva erano i pantaloni e la camicia. Non aveva nemmeno più le scarpe ma a Juvia non importava, la ragazza stava ridendo a più non posso mentre ballava insieme a lui.

\- Non so se tutto quello che ho fatto è stato un bene oppure no. - Ammise Natsu - Quando sei un grosso drago sputa fuoco è un po' difficile muoversi nel mondo degli umani senza fare danni. Ma sono contento anch'io di come sia andata a finire, in fondo Fairy Tail è la mia casa. Adoro questo posto! -

" Along with a little dirty suitcase, I descended from the sky."

Quando Bacchus fece partire la canzone gli invitati lanciarono un grido d'esultanza e cominciarono tutti a cantare a ritmo.

"Across the map, it called me here, the place I've longed and dreamed for."

\- Natsu! - Proprio in quell'istante Lucy si fece largo tra la calca, l'afferrò per una mano e cominciò strattonare per tirarlo in pista - Forza vieni anche tu! Questa è la mia canzone preferita! - Per un attimo il drago non reagì e rimase fermo immobile a guardarla. Pensò che Lucy era davvero la cosa migliore che potesse capitargli. Alla fine della festa non aveva più un'ombra di rossetto, i suoi capelli non erano più legati e aveva le guance rosse per aver bevuto troppo, ma era ancora più bella di prima.

\- Allora ti muovi? Che c'è non sai ballare? -

\- Io? Io sono il miglior drago ballerino che c'è sulla piazza! Preparati Luce, ti insegno io qualche mossa! Scusa vecchio! Finiamo di parlare dopo! -

Makarov li lasciò andare agitando una mano - Ahaah! Come vorrei tornare giovane anch'io! -

"Yea yea yea! The Rock city boy! Yea yea yea! The rock city boy!"

Lucy trascinò Natsu letteralmente al centro della pista, ridendo come una matta - E tu saresti il miglior drago ballerino? Voglio proprio vedere di cosa sei capace! - Natsu non poteva rifiutare quella sfida - Guarda! - Tirò un pugno per aria e poi mosse qualche passo a destra e a sinistra agitando le braccia. Muoveva le spalle e ad un certo punto fece una piroetta, tentando una mezza spaccata. La gente attorno a lui si spostò istintivamente per evitare di essere colpita.

\- Allora che te ne pare? -

Non sembravano hip pop né una lezione di "Save the last dance". Natsu sembrava ... assolutamente ridicolo. Lucy fu costretta a mordersi un labbro per non ridere. - Se vuoi fare una vera spaccata ti faccio vedere io come si fa! Lo sai che da piccola ho fatto lezioni di danza classica? -

Con la musica ad alto volume e tutta la gente che gridava Lucy non si accorse nemmeno che era arrivato il fatidico momento del lancio del bouquet. Juvia si girò di spalle e lanciò il suo mazzo di fiori, lo tirò con tutta la forza che aveva sperando di trasmettere con quel tiro tutta la felicità che provava. Ma Lucy non lo vide nemmeno arrivare. Il bouquet la colpì in pieno, centrandola in faccia con la stessa forza di una pallonata. I suoi ultimi pensieri furono qualcosa del tipo " Oh! No ci risiamo di nuovo!" La ragazza perse l'equilibrio e scivolò picchiando la testa sul pavimento senza nemmeno riuscire a sentire tutti quelli che le gridavano congratulazioni.

"Yea yea yea! The Rock city boy! Yea yea yea! The rock city boy!"


End file.
